Mi amada niñera
by Alemadness
Summary: Johanna Mason (viuda de Mellark) es una actriz muy famosa, pero tiene un "problema" su hijo Peeta, ella lo considera un estorbo. Siguiendo el consejo de su novio, buscara a una persona que se encargue de cuidar al pequeño y por cosas del destino Katniss se convertirá en su amada niñera.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

POV Johanna

Joder sí que se me ha hecho tarde, pero me la pase tan bien que no puedo arrepentirme. Gloss sí que es bueno en la cama, pero debo volver con mi hijo. Si solo creciera más rápido para no tener que cuidarlo, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me embaracé de él.

Según la prensa es un niño adorable y ya que soy una figura pública, Peeta mi hijo de 8 años es acosado por los medios de vez en cuando, aunque solo es un niño se ha ganado la simpatía de muchos por su don con las palabras y su inteligencia.

La verdad no me interesa lo que esté haciendo ahora, que probablemente sea dormir, pero si la prensa se entera que soy una madre que se tira a la juerga y no cuida de su pequeño sí que me harán leña, así que me dispongo a recoger mi ropa del piso. Cuando me estoy colocando las bragas Gloss se despierta, mierda ahora no me dejara ir.

-¿Ya te vas muñeca?, creí que te gustaba estar conmigo- me dice con su ronca voz.

\- Si Gloss, recuerda que tengo un hijo y debo verlo.

Lo oigo gruñir y escudriñar algo entre dientes, pero no entiendo que dice.

-Nunca te intereso tu hijo ¿por qué molestarte en hacerlo ahora?- me pregunta.

-Porque lo medios están entrometidos en todo y si ven que soy una irresponsable que deja a un niño de 8 años solo toda la noche, seguro me harán picadillo.

-Pero solo contrata a alguien que lo cuide y ya problema resuelto.

-No es tan fácil Gloss, no quiero que alguien desconocido este metiendo las narices en mi casa y en mi privacidad.-Eso lo sé por experiencia, ya he tenido bastantes sirvientes que no pasaban de la semana de trabajo porque se andan inmiscuyendo en lo que no les importa

-Mira Jo –se levanta de la cama y se inclina para mirarme- si pones a tu hijo delante de nuestra relación, será mejor que no sigamos juntos.

No me puede hacer esto, yo lo amo, pero no dejare que me abandone así como así, tal vez si deba buscar niñera para Peeta. Esto es difícil, pero lo mejor que he tenido hasta ahora es Gloss y no dejaré que se me escape tan fácilmente

-Vale Gloss, le buscare una niñera a Peeta, pero no me dejes, nunca eh tenido una conexión tan grande con un hombre como la que tengo contigo, buscaré a alguien joven y reservada para que cuide de el.- sus ojos verdes me miran intensamente y su cara se acerca a la mía, me besa con rudeza, algo que a mí me fascina, varios segundos después se aparta. –Bien Jo, vete, mañana seguimos con la diversión- me dice de manera pícara- De acuerdo, adiós amor.

POV Peeta.

Cojo el pequeño reloj de mi mesita de noche y me fijo en la hora, woo sí que es tarde 2 am. Y mamá no llega ojala no le haya pasado nada malo, bueno lo más probable es que este con ese su novio Gloss, él me intimida y siento que no quiere a mamá pero siempre me dice que no me meta en sus asuntos así que intento guardarme mis opiniones.

No me gusta estar solo en casa, tengo miedo, Gloss me dijo que si iba al sótano encontraría un fantasma y la verdad es que ni me acerco ahí. Hace una semana oí unos ruidos eran como gritos pero lo más horrible es que me pareció que era la voz de mamá la que gritaba, pero no podía ser ella, porque a la mañana siguiente estaba perfectamente y sin rastros de haber sido atacada por un fantasma, a veces quisiera que mamá pase más tiempo conmigo porque yo la quiero mucho pero ella no suele prestarme atención, incluso creo que no me quiere. Las mamás de mis amigos siempre están al tanto de ellos y no los dejan solos a media noche.

Delly mi mejor amiga, siempre me ofrece quedarme en su casa para que no tenga miedo en las noches pero al ver como su mamá le da tanto cariño a Delly siento algo de envidia y tristeza así que prefiero no ir a su casa.

Mientras más rápido pasan los minutos más me preocupo por mamá, espero que no venga ebria como hace un mes. Esa vez llegó tambaleándose y gritando que yo era un estorbo. Lloré toda la noche, no pensé que mi mami me diría algo así, pero luego entendí que los borrachos no hablan con coherencia y lo deje pasar.

Me pongo de pie y enciendo la luz para espantar a los monstros de la noche. Observo con atención mi recamara siempre tan ordenada me esmero mucho en mantenerla de ese modo así mamá no tendrá por qué molestarse conmigo por ser desordenado. Escucho el tintineo de unas llaves por fin ya está aquí mi mami uff que alivio que ya haya llegado ya puedo ir a dormir tranquilo mañana ya hablaré con mamá y le diré cuanto la quiero.

POV Johanna

Entro por la puerta y distingo una luz prendida que viene de arriba para ser más precisa de la habitación de Peeta, ¿es que acaso no puede dormir sin esperarme?,

Bueno seguro ya escucho el ruido que hice con las llaves y se ira a dormir ahora, no me equivoco ya que veo que su luz se apaga, joder debo encargarme de buscarle niñera, pero como encuentro a alguien fiable, ya se, pondré un anuncio en el periódico con una dirección falsa y entrevistaré a algunas candidatas al puesto, obviamente iré de incógnita.

Podría mandar a alguien a entrevistarlas pero prefiero hacerlo yo misma, subo a mi enorme habitación y busco mi ordenador, entro a la web de anuncios de trabajo y coloco el mío, mañana a las 5:30 pm en un Starbucks, perfecto para no llamar la atención. Pongo algunos datos falsos y subo el anuncio, listo ahora a esperar a mañana.

Si Gloss quiere que Peeta tenga una niñera así será, todo por conservar su amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación, esta es la primera historia que publico, se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Ya amaneció pero me da pereza levantarme de mi cómoda cama, hago un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, me siento en la cama y miro por mi ventana, la luz que filtra por la ventana es muy tenue lo que me da a parecer que aún es muy temprano, miro mi reloj y este marca las 7:30 am, seguro que mamá aún no ha despertado, claro después de lo tarde que llego además ella tiene el sueño pesado y calculo que se levantara en una horas, creo que será mejor que baje a preparar mi desayuno, me pongo mis pantuflas de Bob esponja y salgo, mis pasos hacen eco en la casa, esto hace que me sienta muy solo, pero no lo estoy porque mamá está aquí conmigo.

Al entrar a la cocina siento como si estuviera en el lugar correcto, busco los ingredientes necesarios para hacer unos bollos de queso y me pongo manos a la obra, le llevare unos cuantos a mamá cuando haya terminado así se pondrá contenta, ya estoy cubierto de harina, siempre me pasa, cuando horneo me olvido de todo y el tiempo se me pasa volando, coloco los bollos en el horno y miro la hora, 8:45, bien en media hora estarán listos, decido tomar una ducha para acortar mi tiempo de espera, subo las escaleras y entro al baño que se encuentra en mi habitación, abro la ducha y procedo a bañarme, el agua cae como una espesa y caliente lluvia, me acomodo a la temperatura, pensando en que no debo quedarme mucho tiempo ya que mis bollitos de queso se podrían quemar, al terminar cojo mi bata de baño y me la pongo, seco mi rizado cabello con otra y busco algo que ponerme en mi habitación, mi armario está totalmente lleno, una vez al mes viene alguien a dejar ropa nueva, veo una playera color azul con una carita feliz, decido que me pondré esa, encuentro un par de jeans y listo, no sé cómo es que mamá demora tanto en escoger su ropa si tiene mucha más que yo, pero las mujeres son así, mi reloj maraca las 9:13, tengo dos minutos para bajar y apagar el horno, bajo hacia la cocina y busco mis guantes protectores, me los pongo y abro el horno, saco la fuente de los bollos y su exquisito aroma se impregna en mí, ummm ya me los quiero comer, hay 6 bollos, dejare tres para mamá y me comeré los otros tres, busco una bandeja de comida y la coloco sobre la mesa, saco el jugo de durazno de la refrigeradora y me dispongo a servirlo en un vaso, en un plato pongo los tres bollitos de queso, le llevare el desayuno a mamá, ya es hora de que se levante, con cuidado agarro la bandeja y avanzo dando pequeños pasos, la sala es enorme y con una bella decoración echa por los mejores diseñadores, en medio de ella se encuentra una gigantesca pantalla de 60 pulgadas para ver la televisión, la verdad es que no soy un aficionado de la TV, prefiero hornear algo o leer un libro, sigo avanzando con cuidado hasta llegar a la escalera, subo cada peldaño asegurándome de que nada caiga de la bandeja, llego al final de la escalera y veo el gran pasadizo, no entiendo porque hay tantas habitaciones, si solo somos dos personas y debes en cuando Gloss pero sé que él duerme con mamá tal como lo hacía papá, no recuerdo mucho de él pero era muy cariñoso, sé que ahora está en el cielo, mamá me dijo que su el vuelo en el que iba se estrelló y que ya no lo veríamos más, sí que lo extraño, con él no me sentí solo, pero aun tengo a mi mami para quererla, llego a la puerta de su habitación y la abro muy despacio, veo que mamá está profundamente dormida, su perfil esta iluminado por la luz de media mañana, se ve muy bonita, pero debo despertarla, me siento en el borde de su enorme cama y la sacudo por el hombro, siento que gruñe un poquito y abre los ojos, voltea hacia donde estoy y estrecha los ojos.

-Mami te traje el desayuno, espero que te guste- le digo en voz baja.

-Dios Peeta, porque tienes que levantarme tan tempano- me dice dirigiendo una mirada a su reloj- son las 9:25 niño.

-Lo sé pero te prepare un desayuno especial.

-Vale, Peeta gracias.

Pongo la fuente frente a ella y la dejo en su regazo.

-¿Son bollos de queso?

-Si mami

-Peeta sabes que esto engorda y me los preparas.

\- Creí que te gustarían- respondo, me siento algo decepcionado pensé que se pondría muy feliz al recibir su desayuno.

\- Pues pensaste mal, pudiste haber hecho una ensalada o algo así, lo siento pero no comeré los bollos, solo déjame el jugo. –me dice reclamando, creo que voy a llorar, no quiere mis bollitos, y me esmere tanto en prepararlos.

\- Pero están muy ricos, anda comete al menos uno.

\- No, gracias, sácalos de aquí y vete, no estoy de humor.

Las lágrimas amenazan con salir, cojo el plato de los bollos y salgo corriendo, no quiero que me vea llorar, corro a mi habitación y hecho los bollos a la basura, me siento en mi cama y lloro, esto es muy injusto, nada de lo que hago le gusta, tal vez enserio no me quiere pero no entiendo porque, solo frente a las cámaras parece cariñosa y habla de lo orgullosa que esta de mí, me dejo caer entre las almohadas y me desahogo, esperando que mi día mejore.

POV KATNISS

¡Katniss, levántate bella durmiente! - ¿por qué Madge grita tan fuerte?, es como si tuviera un megáfono en la garganta.

¡ya Madge, ya te oí!, no tienes que repetirlo- boto las mantas y me pongo de pie, valla sí que es tarde, son las 10 am y para alguien como yo eso es perder el tiempo, a ver si hoy encuentro trabajo, me eh pasado todo el mes buscando algo y nada, desde la muerte de mi padres mi único sostén es Madge, es tres años más grande que yo pero se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga, ya no puedo contar con mi familia, aun duele la perdida, ya pasaron dos años, pero aun así jamás lo superaré, a mis cortos 13 años me quede sola en el mundo, si no hubiera sido por la familia Undersee que a pesar de sus bajos recursos me acogieron no sé qué hubiese sido de mí, ahora que Madge tiene 18, buscó un piso para vivir ya que consiguió una beca en la universidad de california y vino hasta aquí desde Ohio, me animo a venir con ella y lo consiguió, ella trabaja unas horas como camarera en un bar durante las noches, le pagan bien así que puedes sustentarnos a las dos, pero yo también quiero hacer algo, ayudarla y a la vez ir a la escuela, asi que con una nueva esperanza y con un buen presentimiento salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la cocina.

-Hay Katniss al fin te levantas, ten tu desayuno dormilona.

-Gracias Madge que sería de mi sin ti

-Pues probablemente nada jajajaja.

-Madge, ¿tienes el periódico?, lo necesito – le pregunto sabiendo que me dirá.

-Kat, deja de buscar empleo, sé que piensas que es necesario pero estamos bien, solo tienes quince años, estas muy chica para trabajar además para eso estoy yo tu hada protectora.

-Madge, no quiero que trabajes tanto y menos en ese bar, sé que la paga es buena pero te expones a muchos peligros, anda déjame seguir buscando, tal vez encuentre algo que ayude.

-Bien Kat, si quieres hazlo pero no me gusta mucho que tengas que trabajar alguien podría aprovecharse de ti solo porque eres joven.

-Estaré bien- debo encontrar algo y rápido, devoro mi plato de huevo con tocino y Madge me alcanza el periódico, lo leo detenidamente, la mayoría requiere gente con experiencia y mayores de edad, sigo revisando, algo debe haber para mí, aja, aquí hay algo, se necesita niñera, bien no era algo que tenía en mente pero no estaría mal, yo solía cuidar a mi pequeña hermana Prim, mi lindo patito, como la extraño me hace tanta falta, pero ponerme triste no me servirá, tengo que concentrarme, reviso bien el anuncio y no hay limitación de edad, bien, tampoco requiere experiencia, reviso donde es la entrevista y descubro que es en un Starbucks cercano a nuestro piso, a las cinco de la tarde debo estar ahí, es mi oportunidad.

-Madge, encontré algo interesante.

-¿A si?, a ver enséñame – le señalo el anuncio y lo lee.

-Bueno no se ve mal Kat, pero yo te acompañare, no quiero que vallas sola podría ser una trampa.

-Vale Madge, pero no interfieras en la entrevista.

-Lo hare si estas en peligro.

-De acuerdo- respondo, solo espero que si sea lo que estoy buscando y no una trampa como dice Madge.

POV JOHANNA

Mierda son las 4:00 pm, en el anuncio quede en hacer las entrevistas a las cinco como me pude quedar dormida tanto rato, eso y que muero de hambre pero qué más da entre menos coma mejor se verá mi figura, me visto lo más informal que puedo, busco una peluca adecuada (tengo varias ya que muchas veces salgo en cubierto) encuentro una rubia y con rizos, se parece mucho al cabello de Peeta, elijo esa ya que así pareceré, mas su madre, nunca eh tenido mucho parecido con mi hijo, mi cabello es oscuro y mi piel bronceada, soy totalmente lacia y mis ojos son café, él es más como su padre, aún recuerdo lo guapo que me pareció cuando conocí a ese hombre, pero él era demasiado centrado y yo una estrella, éramos distintos, ya hace varios años que murió y de una forma u otra me hizo bien a mí pero no del todo.

Me miro al espejo y después de aplicar mucho maquillaje luzco casi irreconocible, faltan veinte minutos para las cinco así que me dispongo a salir, cojo las llaves y una vez afuera, espero el taxi que llamé, no quiero que descubra quien soy por eso llame diciendo que me esperen frente al parque de aquí cerca, sabrá que soy de un barrio adinerado pero no que soy la actriz Johanna Mason, conservo mi apellido de soltera ya que nunca quise cambiarlo a Mellark, además el ya no está más aquí y llevar su apellido me haría sentir atrapada a su recuerdo, como pude casarme con él y más aún tener un bebé, pero esas son cosas que no puedo cambiar ya que cuando contraje matrimonio solo tenía 22 años y no pensaba muy claro, de lejos veo al taxi llegar, ya era hora, para exactamente donde le indique y me subo, en solo 15 minutos llegare a ese condenado Starbucks, voy observando el paisaje, pero me aburro en un rato, después de unos minutos al fin llego, le pago al taxista dejándole una buena propina y entro al lugar, hay muchos adolescentes riendo y socializando, me dedico a ignorarlos y me siento en una mesa junto a la ventana, será fácil saber que conmigo es la entrevista ya que la mayoría de personas aquí lucen muy jóvenes para ser padres o lo que sea, por la puerta entran algunas chicas con papeles en mano y de buena pinta, seguro vienen a la entrevista, para ser exacta hay 8 chicas, genial ocho personas con las que hablar de la misma cosa creo que están algo desorientadas así que llamo a una de ellas, es baja y de cabello rojizo, esta vestida de forma algo seria pero igual vale preguntarle.

-¿señorita, viene por la entrevista? – le pregunto con la voz más Cortez que puedo hacer.

\- sí, ¿es usted la que solicita niñera?

-así es, siéntate por favor, para comenzar con la entrevista- antes de sentarse, veo que le dice algo al grupo de chicas, ellas asienten y hacen una pequeña fila frente a la meza.

-Bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre querida?- le pregunto.

-Finch Mackal, señora.

-Háblame de ti.

-Soy estudiante de arquitectura, soy aficionada de la moda y del cine, tengo mucha paciencia con los niños y me encanta sociabilizar- el modo en cómo me lo dice parece algo sospechoso, noto como me mira fijamente como si hubiera descubierto quien soy, no me inspira confianza, podría trabajar para alguna revista de chismes, veo que se dispone a seguir hablando pero la corto.

-Gracias Finch, fue suficiente además tengo el tiempo corto- ella me deja un folder, lo abro y es su currículo- te llamare si es necesario- asiente con la cabeza y se retira.

Otra chica se sienta, tiene el cabello muy bien arreglado y una figura algo voluptuosa, es guapa, no, ella no puede ser niñera de Peeta, en especial porque si Gloss la ve podría engañarme con ella, de digo que me deje su teléfono y se retira, las siguientes 5 chicas parecen totalmente descuidadas y tienen mala pinta, no parecen fiables, me rindo ninguna es la correcta, entonces veo que se acerca una chica algo baja y de un lago cabello oscuro, a su costado hay otra muchacha muy guapa con un cabello rubio ondeado la chica del cabello oscuro se sienta y la rubia me analiza de lejos, como si fuera a hacerle algo malo a su amiga, ella es la última en ser entrevistada, ósea mi última esperanza.

-Buenas tarde señora, mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen gusto en conocerla- se presentó sí que se lo preguntase, sus grandes ojos grises me reflejan la inocencia que hay en ella.

-Hola Katniss, me gustaría que me hables un poco de ti.

-De acuerdo, soy de Ohio, no llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, pero me gusta esta ciudad, tengo quince años y aunque parezco algo joven para el trabajo, le aseguro que lo hare muy bien, me gustan mucho los niños, yo solía cuidar a mi hermana pequeña- cuando dice esto un aire de tristeza recorre su rostro- mi familia ya no están conmigo y necesito el trabajo para ayudar a mi amiga Madge son los gastos, por favor deme el trabajo, no la decepcionare.-Una huérfana, nueva en la ciudad, joven e inocente, parece fiable y perfecta para el trabajo.

-Bien Katniss, tienes el trabajo, pareces más decente que la mayoría de chicas que vinieron aquí, ten este sobre, aquí está toda la información que debes tener en cuenta y te espero mañana por la mañana, la dirección de mi casa está en el archivo- un brillo destella en sus ojos y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-Gracias, en serio gracias, no le fallare lo juro.

-Vale, puedes irte mañana nos vemos- al fin conseguí a alguien, espero que lea bien el archivo, y firme a conciencia en contrato de discreción , en ese documento le explico que soy la actriz Johanna Mason y que no puede revelar mi identidad, también debe respetar lo que yo haga en mi casa, estoy segura que lo hará bien al fin y al cabo esta desesperada, veo cómo sale corriendo y le habla entusiasmada a su amiga rubia; salgo del Starbucks y llamo un taxi, le doy mi dirección y subo, ahora si seré libre, le pagare bien a la muchacha, digo a Katniss ya no tendré que preocuparme por Peeta, que ella lo haga total ese será su trabajo, ahora si Gloss estará a gusto conmigo y yo con él.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación, esta es la primera historia que publico, se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Por fin, lo eh conseguido, corro hacia Madge y una vez fuera del Starbucks me abalanzo sobre ella, creo que la estoy abrazando muy fuerte, pero qué más da, hoy fue un buen día.

-Okay Kat puedes soltarme pequeña gusano, me estas estrangulando.- me dice soltando una risita.

\- Lo siento, pero entiende mi alegría, sabes cómo eh buscado trabajo.-la miro a los ojos y veo como relaja su expresión.

-Este solo será un trabajo de verano ¿vale?, quiero que vayas a la escuela y estudies, una vez que empiece septiembre ese trabajo se acabara.- me lo dice en tono serio y creo que tiene razón.

-Lo se Madge, pero sabes que puedo seguir haciendo de niñera los fines de semanas mientras estoy en clases, es para ganar algo extra y adoro a los niños.

-Tal vez los adoras porque también eres una niña.- me dice en tono burlesco, me agarra por los hombros y otra vez vuelve a la seriedad.- Kat no sé porque siento que algo no va a salir bien, como si estuvieras a punto de entrar a la boca del lobo, recuerda que debo cuidarte, somos amigas y yo te quiero mucho, prométeme que si vez algo raro en esa casa, dejas de trabajar ahí ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien, Madge.- me da un corto abrazo y nos disponemos a caminar hacia nuestro departamento, ninguna de las dos dice palabra alguna, lo cual me parece bien, así puedo analizar de mejor forma las calles de los Ángeles, esta ciudad sí que es grande y bella; luego de una larga caminata llegamos a nuestro piso, abrimos la puerta y Madge se deja caer en el mueble, en un rato deberá ir a trabajar a ese bar, pero ahora ya no tendrá que trabajar mucho porque yo la ayudare, además debe ser desagradable estar cerca de personar ebrias y que te miran el culo todo el tiempo, en especial si eres tan guapa como Madge.

-Kat, a ver que dice ese sobre que te dieron.- le entrego el archivo que me dio la amable señora, Madge lo abre y se endereza en su asiento, me hace un gesto con la mano para acercarme.- Kat, mira lo que dice aquí.

-¿Es algo malo?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, depende de cómo lo veas, ¿sabes quién es Johanna Mason?- no recuerdo a ninguna Johanna Mason.

-No Madge no sé quién es.

-Pues yo si querida, es una actriz muy famosa.-creo que eh abierto mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, una actriz me contrato como niñera, eso es increíble, apuesto que paga muy bien.

-Eso es genial ¿no?, trabajar para alguien famoso.

-Si pero no para Johanna Mason, ella no es un ejemplo a seguir que digamos, siempre anda de fiesta en fiesta, seguro por eso busca alguien que cuide a su hijo, para que ella siga con su vida loca, Kat.

-Como sea ya tengo el trabajo, a ver que más dice el documento.- Madge me mira con una ceja levantada y me entrega todo el sobre con recelo, lo voy revisando y si efectivamente Johanna es una famosa actriz, aquí hay un contrato, dice que no puedo revelar de ninguna manera su identidad, tampoco que puedo dar detalles de su vida privada y más cosas que implican discreción, de ninguna manera la pondría en evidencia con nadie, está confiándome entrar en su vida, en su hogar soy joven pero no idiota y aunque cualquier reportero de la prensa rosa pagaría muy bien por tener información de la vida privada de una actriz, primero son los principios y no la defraudaré, en el sobre hay algo más, el informe del niño, lo leo y aquí está de forma detallada el estilo de vida del pequeño Peeta Mellark, no tiene alergias, es un niño sobresaliente en la escuela y muy tranquilo, al final del informe hay una fotografía del pequeño, en ella se observa a un pequeño de piel blanca, un rubio cabello ondulado y gigantescos ojos azules, creo que son los ojos más bonitos que eh visto, son tan profundo y bellos que quisiera quedarme mirándolos pero eso sería raro, sigo leyendo el informe y al final de este dice que debo estar ahí a las 8 am. Madge me quita el informe de las manos y lo ve rápidamente.

-Así que este es el pequeño que cuidaras ¿eh?, ojala no sea un niño mimado, aunque en la foto parece la criatura más inocente del mundo.

-Solo es un niño, no hará gran cosa Madge.-veo como ella se levanta y corre a su habitación, regresa muy rápido y con su viejo ordenador en las manos.

-Ten investiga acerca de Johanna Mason.- me entrega el ordenador y busco a la dichosa actriz.-me salen múltiples resultados, pero voy directamente a las fotografías, en ella se observa a una mujer muy guapa de un oscuro cabello y grande ojos café, la señora que me entrevisto tenía el cabello rubio como el del pequeño niño de la fotografía, pero tenía la misma forma de rostro y los ojos exactamente iguales, seguro se puso en cubierta para que no descubrieran su identidad, sigo viendo más fotos y en algunas sale con un tipo atractivo y algo intimidante, continuo mirando y la veo junto a un niño, acerco la foto y se la ve a ella muy sonriente junto a un pequeño de rizos rubios, este también sonríe a la cámara, busco una página donde halla información sobre ella y veo que tiene 30 años y estuvo casada, pero lamentablemente su esposo murió, más abajo se ve la fotografía de un hombre muy parecido al pequeño, es muy guapo en serio, tiene los ojos azules igual que el niño y el mismo cabello, en la descripción fotográfica sale que falleció en un accidente de avión, valla pobre niño es huérfano de padre, algo pequeño tal vez que tenemos en común solo que a él le queda su madre y a mí no me queda nadie, aun así no estoy sola, tengo a Madge y soy muy afortunada.

-Mira Madge es huérfano.-le digo mostrándole el ordenador.

-Lo se Kat, desde que el esposo de Johanna murió ella solo se la pasa de fiestera, pobre pequeño.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio me levanto del mueble, voy hacia mi pequeña habitación, veo el reloj de mi mesita de noche y este marca las 7:00 pm. Madge se ira en un rato, seguro que ya se está arreglando, pero como es muy guapa no necesita mucho arreglo, me quedo mirando el techo y luego de un largo rato escucho el sonido de los tacones de mi amiga caminando, salgo de la habitación y la veo ya arreglada, se pone un abrigo encima y voltea.

-Kat ya me voy, ya sabes que hay comida en la estufa, vuelvo en un par de horas ¿vale?

-Sí, ve que se te hará tarde.- ella se acerca hacia mí y me da un beso en la mejilla, si Madge es alta sin los tacones, con ellos parece modelo de pasarela, coge su pequeña bolsa donde lleva ropa decente y se va, no sé qué hacer exactamente así que busco alguna película que pueda ver y encuentro una muy vieja _BLUE LAGOON, _es una película muy bonita de unos niños que se pierden en una isla junto con un marinero, ellos crecen y se enamoran, bueno no debió ser difícil que tengan algo porque solo se conocían entre sí, pongo la película en el reproductor de DVD y comienzo a verla, me gusta como empieza, mientras avanza la película siento algo de sueño, no sé en qué momento me dejo vencer por esta sensación.

Siento que alguien me sacude en hombro, abro los ojos rápidamente y veo a Madge con su pijama puesta.

-Kat, ve a la cama.-me dice.- ¿Qué hora es Madge?.

\- 3:30 am, corre pequeña gusano, a las ocho tienes que estar en casa de Johanna Mason ¿recuerdas?- lo había olvidado, me levanto y coro hacia mi habitación, de un salto me tiro en la cama y me duermo al instante.

POV PEETA.

No eh salido de mi habitación en todo el día, ni para cenar, ya ha oscurecido hace rato así que voy a la cama, mañana será un nuevo día y no voy a llorar más, me lanzo sobre la cama y me cubro con el edredón, apago mi lamparita de noche y cierro los ojos.

POV JOHANNA.

Mi vieja y casi desusada alarma suena son 7:30 de la mañana, no me quiero levantar pero hoy llega la dichosa niñera así que solo un último esfuerzo y no tendré que ocuparme más de Peeta, entro al baño y me ducho rápidamente, al salir me pongo ropa casual y aplico algo de maquillaje en mi rostro, a estas alturas la chica ya ha leído el contrato y seguro está nerviosa; eso me da igual mientras más rápido llegue mejor, vuelvo a ver el reloj y marca 7:50 am, despertare a Peeta así conoce a la niñera, salgo y camino por el amplio pasadizo, cuando me dispongo a entrar a la habitación me doy cuenta de que no eh entrado ahí hace mucho y menos para despertar a Peeta, el siempre suele despertarme a mí, abro la puerta y lo veo acurrucado abrazando su almohada, no puedo mirarlo mucho, es demasiado parecido a su padre solo que una versión más infantil, arruga la nariz de vez en cuando igual que el cuándo dormíamos juntos.

-Peeta, despierta.- lo digo en una voz muy audible ya que no quiero acercarme mucho, se remueve entre la manta y abre los ojos, cuando me ve se levanta de un salto, corre hacia mí y me pega un abrazo, me gusta nada que me abrase pero lo dejo hacerlo por unos segundos, lo separo de mi y le digo.

-Peeta, hoy conocerás a alguien.- el me mira algo dudoso.

-¿Quién mami?

-A tu nueva niñera.- frunce el ceño y me responde.- ¿Por qué traes a una niñera?, yo se cuidarme solito.

-Peeta, eres muy chico y alguien tiene que cuidarte, además yo no tengo tiempo para hacer eso.

-Pero si puedes cuidar de Gloss.- lo oigo escudriñar entre dientes.

-No me vas a decir que puedo hacer y que no, Gloss es mi pareja y yo lo quiero además es como un padre para ti.

-Él no es mi padre, además creo que es un idiota.- le lanzo una cachetada, como se atreve a hablar así de Gloss, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se agarra la mejilla, Ja, bien merecido se lo tenía tiene que respetar a sus mayores, escucho el timbre seguro es la niñera, me acerco a Peeta.

-Límpiate esas lágrimas o la niñera pensaras que eres un llorica, te quiero abajo en 2 minutos.

Salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, abro la puerta y efectivamente es la muchacha del cabello oscuro, la noto algo nerviosa seguro ya sabe quién soy.

-Pasa querida.-le digo.- esta es tu casa.- la chica mira alrededor admirada, seguro nunca ha visto una mansión como la mía, llega hasta la sala y le hago un gesto con la mano para que tome asiento.

-En un momento baja el niño.- ella asiente y no decimos palabra alguna.

POV PEETA

No puedo creer que me haya golpeado, como es que alguien a quien quieres tanto te puede hacer daño, no lo entiendo, escucho como se abre la puerta y me limpio las lágrimas al menos quiero caerle bien a la nueva niñera evitare que tenga problemas conmigo, tal vez en una de esas niñeras grandes y gordas que solo dan órdenes, como sea me portare bien, bajo las escaleras con mis pantuflas de bob esponja y finjo una sonrisa, me dirijo hacia la sala y lo que veo no es una niñera gorda, tal vez es la chica más bonita que eh visto, su largo cabello oscuro es hermoso, y tiene unos ojos grises muy profundos, si ella es mi niñera no me costara mucho portarme bien, cuando me ve me muestra su sonrisa y así parece la criatura más bella de este planeta, al menos mamá si sabe elegir niñeras, tal vez no sea tan malo tener una.

.

.

.

Tarde mucho en subir este tercer capítulo, intentaré actualizar más seguido y si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario pueden dejarlo en los reviews, esta es mi primera historia y me gustaría ver sus opiniones, gracias por leer :)


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación, esta es la primera historia que publico, se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

POV Katniss

En el camino aquí me moría de nervios, ¿cómo afrontar a una celebridad?, ¿qué hago si se arrepiente de haberme contratado?, ¿y si el niño me odia?; esas eran las preguntas que atormentaban mi cabeza, pero todas se esfumaron al ver la sonrisa del pequeño, es como si una especie de calma recorriera mi cuerpo y me dijera, todo va a estar bien, decido ponerme de pie para presentarme pero él se adelanta.

-Hola soy Peeta Mellark y será un honor que tú seas mi niñera, claro si es que lo eres, ¿tu serás mi niñera vedad?-me mira algo sonrojado y expectante, ¿acaso podría ser más adorable?, me decido a responderle.

-Si Peeta, yo seré tu nueva niñera, mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen y espero que nos llevemos de maravilla.- hay un brillo curioso en sus ojos, como si estuviera memorizando mi nombre.

\- Pues tú ya me caes bien.- el pequeño se sonroja aún más y corre a sentarse en el sofá.

-Ya deja de hacerte el tonto Peeta, y relájate que pareces un tomate.-le dice Johanna a su hijo.-primero, no quiero que le causes problemas a la niñera.-el asiente con firmeza.-segundo, nada de berrinches.- el pequeño vuelve a asentir.- y tercero, se amable con ella.

-Creo que por eso no tendrá que preocuparse señora Mason, con haberse presentado primero, me mostro ser muy amable y educado, tiene un lindo niño.

POV Peeta

Katniss, Katniss, Katniss; incluso su nombre es hermoso, jamás olvidare tan bello nombre, creo que si parecí algo tonto pero piensa que soy lindo, aun siento como arden mis mejillas, ¿acaso esta chica no nota el efecto que tiene en las personas?, al parecer no, si quiere mamá puede largarse con Gloss todos los días, ya que tendré un ángel para cuidarme, mamá me mira con firmeza, aun me duele que me halla golpeado, pero no tanto por lo físico sino que lo hizo por defender a Gloss eso me hace pensar que lo quiere más a el que a mí, pero jamás podre guardarle rencor a mamá, la quiero mucho como para hacer eso.

-Bien Katniss, espero que hallas leído todo el contrato.- el ángel se yergue en su asiento.

-Si señora Johanna, lo eh leído detenidamente también lo firme, no se preocupe, no sería capaz de vender chisme alguno sobre su vida privada, solo estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo y es cuidar a su pequeño.

Katniss me vuelve a mostrar su bella sonrisa, no entiendo como una chica puede ser tan hermosa, las niñas que hay en mi escuela son feas y sosas, incluso engreídas, la única amiga que tengo de verdad es Delly, no es precisamente horrorosa, ella es amable y le gusta jugar conmigo además es mi mejor amiga, pero aparte de ella todas las chicas de mi escuela me dan asco, sé que soy pequeño para hacerme ilusiones con Katniss, ella será solo mi niñera así que al menos tendré la oportunidad de mirarla todos los días.

-Bueno, como ya estás bien informada sobre el empleo, puedes empezar ahora mismo si quieres.

-Eso sería genial señora Mason, así conozco un poco más a Peeta.

-De acuerdo niña, yo tengo que salir en una hora así que ve familiarizándote con la casa.- mamá fija su vista en mi.- Peeta, dale un recorrido a la niñera así sabrá donde puede estar y donde no.

-Si mamá, solo deja que me cambie la pijama.- no dejare que mi nueva niñera me vea todo el día en pijama, podría pensar que soy un holgazán.- Vale Peeta, corre.

-Esperare aquí.-dice Katniss.

Corro tan rápido que tropiezo con uno de los escalones, escucho salir una risita de la boca del ángel, me pongo rojo como un tomate, ahora de seguro piensa que soy un torpe, avanzo por el pasadizo y llego a mi habitación, busco unos pantalones y una camiseta, me saco el pijama y me visto, me miro en el espejo y arreglo mi cabello y me apresuro en bajar, esta vez no voy tan rápido, no quiero tropezar de nuevo, avanzo hasta la sala y ahí esta Katniss tan serena, como si no fuese a matar ni una mosca, cuando me ve llegar me muestra por tercera vez su sonrisa, si lo sigue haciendo me derretiré como un helado pero eso no pasa, solo me pongo muy colorado.

-mmm, vamos Katniss, te mostraré la casa, es bastante grande.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, como es que alguien tan pequeño como tú no se pierde en este majestuoso lugar.

-Llevo 8 años aquí, conozco casi cada rincón, solo sígueme.-intento hablar de la forma más fluida que puedo, aunque es inevitable no quedarme mirándola.

-Esta es la cocina, es muy grande y también mi lugar favorito en la casa.-le digo con orgullo.

-¿En serio?, a los niños no les gusta mucho la cocina, a menos que sus mamis les hagan postres.

-Aquí yo hago los postres, me gusta mucho hornear y cocinar.-Ella me mira algo asombrada, supongo que no encuentras todos los días niños de 8 años que cocinan.

-Eso es maravilloso Peeta, ya me enseñaras a hacer algún postre, aunque no es común que el niño le enseñe a la niñera como manejar la cocina.- suelto una risita.

-Sería un placer enseñarte a hacer postres, ven, aún hay más lugares que conocer.

Recorrimos prácticamente toda la casa, solo faltaba mi habitación, subimos los escalones y nos dirigimos ahí.

-Esta es mi habitación Katniss, pasa.- ella gira el pomo y mira atenta.

-Valla sí que eres un niño muy ordenado.- da unos pasos y entra completamente en el lugar, se pasea mirando muy atenta y observa las fotografías, tengo unas cuantas enmarcadas, ella coge una, es de mis favoritas, ahí salgo con Delly medio cubiertos de pintura en clase de arte, mi clase favorita.

-Que niña tan bonita.-dice Katniss al mirar a Delly.

-Ella es Delly.-le digo.

-¿Es tu novia pequeño Peeta?- me pregunta, esto hace que habrá mucho los ojos, Delly mi novia, jajaja, a quien se le puede ocurrir.

-No, ella es mi mejor amiga.-le digo

-Pues es una niña muy linda.-no tan linda como tú quisiera decirle pero sería algo extraño.

-Tal vez la veas de vez en cuando, yo suelo ir a jugar con ella, un día la invitare para que la conozcas.

-Me pareces un niño genial Peeta y ¿qué lugar más nos falta visitar? Aunque en realidad creo que esto es tan grande como un museo.- eso es cierto.

Salimos de mi habitación y ella mira hacia un lado del pasillo por donde no hemos ido.

-No podemos entrar a la última habitación del pasillo, mamá me lo prohibió, dice que solo un adulto puede ingresar.- ella me sonríe y nos disponemos a bajar, cuando estamos a media escalera veo a mamá enfundada en un apretado vestido y tacones altos, seguro va a salir con Gloss.

-Katniss, quédate con Peeta, sé que lo cuidaras bien, yo tengo un par de cosas que hacer, regreso en la noche.

-Para eso estoy señora Mason, no la defraudare.-le responde Katniss.

-Si como sea, estoy apurada, adiós.-mamá se las arregla para bajar con los tacones y se va.

-Bueno Peeta, creo que ahora somos tú y yo, ¿te parece hablar un poco?, quiero conocerte mejor.

Llegamos a la sala principal y nos sentamos en el sofá grande frente a frete.

-Vale, ya sabes que soy Peeta Mellark y tengo 8 años.- le digo

-Así es, ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libre Peeta?- me pregunta el ángel con una sonrisa.

-mmm… me gusta hornear y pintar, soy muy bueno en eso.- le digo con orgullo, sé que se me dan bien esas actividades.

-Eso es muy interesante Peeta.

-¿Y a ti que te gusta hacer Katniss?-me encanta pronunciar su nombre.

-Haber, yo no suelo hacer mucho, mi último pasatiempo era buscar trabajo, algo que me gusta es salir con mi amiga Madge, pasear por el parque y también cantar aunque creo que no se me da bien.

-Apuesto a que eres muy buena, ¿cantarías un poco?- veo que hace una mueca casi imperceptible.-está bien si no quieres.

-Sería un poco penoso, no lo hago tan bien; y ¿cómo va la escuela?-me pregunta intentando cambiar de tema?

-La verdad muy bien, ¿tú también vas a la escuela cierto?-le pregunto, quiero saber más de ella.

-Soy nueva en la ciudad, por lo tanto también seré la nueva de la escuela, pero por vacaciones estoy aquí cuidándote.

-Sabes que mamá no vendrá hasta muy tarde ¿cierto?

-Aún son las 10 am y recién ha salido, seguro está aquí para el almuerzo.

-No creo Katniss, cuando sale así de arreglada es por se está yendo con Gloss.

-¿Quién es Gloss?

-El tonto novio de mamá, sale con él desde que papá murió.- ella me mira con tristeza.- a veces me siento muy solo.

-Te entiendo pequeño, mis papis tampoco están conmigo, pero aún los guardo en mi corazón, además ahora ya no estás solo, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Veo como se acerca lentamente y me da un abrazo, umm que bien huele, la aprieto un poco y me pongo a sollozar, en serio extraño a papá, el me abrazaba justo así me pierdo en el abrazo un rato más, nadie me había abrazado en años, así que dejare que mi linda niñera lo haga, creo que eh mojado su blusa con mis lágrimas, esto es algo penoso, me retiro del abrazo.

-Siento haber arruinado tu blusa.-le digo aun sintiendo las lágrimas salir de mis ojos, ella estira su mano y acaricia mi cabello intentando consolarme.

-Está bien, tengo otras blusas, a veces es bueno llorar y dejar salir lo que sentimos, yo cuidare de ti pequeño y puedes decirme lo que sea ¿vale?

-Vale.- mi niñera es mejor de lo que pensé, espero que seamos buenos amigos, intentare que no me vea llorar muy seguido podría pensar que soy un llorica, la abrazo una vez más y siento una paz infinita, apoyo mi mejilla en su hombro y dejo que salga todo de una vez por todas.

Aquí el cuarto capítulo, gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, me gustaría leer sus opiniones en los reviews, besos :)


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación, esta es la primera historia que publico, se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Hoy tuve un largo día con Peeta, luego de consolarlo, decidimos ir al parque, que mejor para un niño triste que aire fresco y algo de distracción, jugamos futbol, aunque debo admitir que ambos somos un asco en el futbol, esto le sirvió para sacar parte de su furia, pobre pelota, luego para calamar un poco el ambiente nos tiramos en el pasto a observar nubes.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde volvimos a casa y ordené comida china ya que Peeta me dijo que le fascinaba, almorzamos en completo silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, por el contrario, era un silencio bastante agradable donde Peeta por ratos me lanzaba tímidas sonrisas de agradecimiento, no me imagino como se pasaría todo el rato solo, siendo tan pequeño, pensé que Johanna regresaría para el almuerzo pero no fue así, no bromeaba cuando dijo que volvería tarde; luego de almorzar Peeta ofreció jugar algunos videojuegos, mientras jugábamos perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando me fije ya era de noche, luego de un rato, una ebria Johanna Mason apareció por la puerta, ya eran casi las 9 de la noche, pensé que diría algo pero fue directamente a su habitación dando un portazo, desde arriba grito que ya podía irme, así que con mucha pena de dejar a Peeta me fui dándole un pequeño abrazo, pasamos un buen día, pero aun no puedo olvidar como el pequeño sollozaba, se me parte el corazón de solo recordar como sus gigantescos y bonitos ojos azules se ponían hinchados de llorar y mostraban tanto dolor, seré lo más amigable que pueda con él; dejo de caminar cuando noto que eh llegado al piso que comparto con Madge, subo las escaleras y entro a casa, no hay nadie, obviamente Madge está trabajando en ese sucio bar; como cada noche la cena está en la estufa me la sirvo y me dispongo a comer, luego de cenar voy a darme un baño para liberar algo de tensión, siento el agua recorrer mi cuerpo, es una agradable sensación, froto el jabón sobre mi cuerpo y shampoo en mi larga cabellera, me enjuago bien y salgo, luego de secarme me pongo mi pijama, y enrollo mi cabello en un moño, apenas mi cabeza toca mi almohada, siento como me invade el sueño y me quedo dormida.

POV PEETA

Estoy oficialmente encantado con mi niñera, lo único bueno que ha hecho mamá por mí es haberla traído, no sé cómo rayos pudo pensar que Delly era mi novia, puaj, que asco, como sea, la llamaré para que venga a jugar mañana, me levanto de un salto de mi cómoda cama y corro hacia el teléfono, marco el número que por cierto me sé de memoria y espero a que conteste, a la tercera timbrada contestan.

-¿Diga?-es la voz de la mamá de Delly

-mmm… Hola señora Cartwright, ¿está Delly?

-Ah, hola Peeta, ¿cómo estas pequeño?

-Muy bien gracias

-Me alegro, espera, llamaré a Delly.- del otro lado del teléfono se escucha como la señora Cartwright grita el nombre de su hija, ella responde un fuerte ya voy y siento como corre hacia el teléfono.

-¿Peet?- Odio que me diga Peet.

-Hola Delly, no me digas Peet, no me gusta nada.

-Bueno, está bien Peeta, lo siento, ¿por qué esa sorpresiva llamada?

-Es que te quería invitar a jugar mañana a mi casa.

-¿En serio?, nunca voy a tu casa, ¿acaso tu mamá ya te deja llevar invitados?

-Bueno, no creo que le importe, además quería que conozcas a mi nueva niñera.

-¿Tienes una niñera?, woa, y ¿es gorda o tiene un acento raro?

-No, ninguna de las anteriores, ella es todo lo contrario a eso, es hermosa y muy buena conmigo

-Uuuhh, Peet, a alguien le gusta su niñera.-Dice en tono burlesco

\- ¡Que no me llames Peet!

-Vale, solo bromeaba, le preguntare a mamá si puedo ir a tu casa.-Me deja en la línea un momento y escucho voces, pero no distingo lo que dicen, luego de unos minutos, siento los pasos de Delly retornar.

-Dijo que si, ¿A qué hora voy?-me dice Delly algo entusiasmada.

-A las diez estaría bien.

-De acuerdo, ya quiero ir, adiós Peeta.

-Adiós Delly, nos vemos mañana.-Ella cuelga y voy de nuevo hacia mi habitación, será mejor que me valla a dormir, me pongo mi pijama y voy a lavarme los dientes, observo mi reflejo en el espejo, parezco un niño tan normal, mi cabello rubio esta algo desordenado, y mis ojos algo extraños, no siento que tenga buena pinta, salgo del baño y voy a mi cama, me recuesto y me cubro con una manta ligera, el sueño entra de a pocos en mí y todo se vuelve oscuro.

POV JOHANNA

-Dios, me siento tan mareada, pero que buena tarde me pase hoy, debo agradecer la brillante idea de Gloss, Peeta ya tiene quien se encargue de él y yo puedo darme mi tiempo libre, uff, ¿Cómo es que nunca había fumado mariguana?, que rayos, es lo mejor que eh hecho hasta ahora, Gloss me prometió que incluso me podría dar cosas más interesantes; siento como se me revuelve el estómago y corro al baño, no debí beber tanto, me enjuago la boca en el fregadero y me lavo los dientes para quitar el amargo sabor a vómito, asi con la ropa que estoy me recuesto sobre mi cama y me duermo.

POV KATNISS

Escucho como suena mi alarma, estiro mi brazo y la apago de un golpe, uhmm…no me quiero levantar, estoy tan cómoda, pero de pronto recuerdo que debo trabajar, además ay un pequeño que me necesita, de un tirón me pongo en pie y con los ojos entrecerrados me dirijo al baño, me saco la pijama y abro la ducha, luego de regularla hasta que el agua este tibia, entro; las grandes gotas de agua hacen que abra los ojos por completo, siento que ha pasado un buen rato , pero no quiero salir de debajo del agua, con mucho esfuerzo apago la ducha y me coloco una toalla alrededor, y otra en mi cabello, salgo del baño y veo a Madge preparar el desayuno.

-Hey pequeña gusano, que milagro verte levantada tan temprano.

-Debo ir a cuidar a un niño ¿recuerdas?

-A sí, como se me pudo olvidar, ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Pues bastante bien, excepto por el hecho que Johanna Mason es una hija de puta que abandona a su hijo y lo trata mal.

-Nada de malas palabras Katniss; te dije que Johanna no era ningún ejemplo a seguir.

-Valla que me di cuenta, pero el niño es un encanto y no tengo problemas con él.

-Ya sabes Kat que si algo te empieza a incomodar te sales de ese trabajo

-Lo sé, pero esa mujer no está casi todo el día en casa, además ya te dije que el niño no es molestia.

-Bueno Kat, confió en que eres buena tomando decisiones, ahora date prisa que debes estar ahí a las ocho.

Me dirijo a mi pequeña habitación a buscar algo de ropa, no es que tenga mucha ropa, la verdad tengo poca, pero eso nunca ha sido importante para mí, podría tomar la ropa de Madge pero no es mi estilo, además solo a ella le puede quedar bien esa ropa, cojo unos jeans y una camiseta sencilla, cojo mis zapatillas de debajo de mi cama y ya estoy, desenrollo la toalla de mi cabello y tomo la pequeña secadora que hay sobre mi comodín, mientras seco mi cabello oigo como Madge me grita que el desayuno ya está listo, termino de secar mi cabello y lo cepillo rápidamente; salgo de la habitación veo a Madge sentada comiendo, me siento frente a ella y me dispongo a comer, veo como ella devora su comida y se levanta a lavar, cuando termino, la imito también lavando mis servicios y corro por mi pequeño bolso.

-Ya me voy Madge.- le grito, a ver si escucha hasta su habitación.

-Adiós, cuídate pequeña gusano.

-También cuídate, adiós.

Veo mi pequeño reloj de muñeca y marca las 7:30, camino por la cuidad y veo como la gente sale apurada a trabajar, en una esquina, un señor le está gritando a otro porque le hizo derramar el café sobre su traje, a unos metros de mí, una mujer camina muy apurada haciendo sonar sus tacones y meciendo su bolso, esto es lo bueno de ser muy joven, tus preocupaciones son limitadas a la escuela, o en mi caso a tener un trabajo de tiempo libre, además la escuela está de vacaciones, debo comenzar a ir en septiembre, eso me pone algo nerviosa ya que soy nueva en la cuidad, pero ya me las apañare como pueda, mientras mi cabeza distraída en distintos pensamientos, choco repentinamente con alguien, levanto la mirada y es un muchacho bastante más alto que yo, oh que torpe soy.

-Lo siento.- le digo, mirándolo bien resulta bastante atractivo.

-No, discúlpame tu mí, no veía por donde iba.- me responde con una sonrisa de lado; no sé cuánto tiempo me quedo mirándole, parece ser una eternidad pero solo son unos pocos segundos, salgo de mi trance y respiro hondo.

-Bueno, debo irme, estoy algo apurada.

-Está bien, pero antes dime cómo te llamas.-me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Katniss.- otra vez me quede viéndole, que con suerte balbucee mi nombre.

-¿Catnip? -Me dice dudoso

-No, Katniss.- esta vez lo digo de forma clara.

-De acuerdo Katniss, yo soy Gale, un gusto conocerte.-veo como estira su mano, supongo que debo estrechársela y eso hago, al tocar su mano siento un chispazo, un extraño cosquilleo me recorre y me quedo en blanco.

-Uhmm, un gusto también, eh ermm, estoy algo apurada, un placer conocerte eh.

-Claro, no vemos Catnip.- eso lo dijo a propósito, pero saliendo de él no suena tan mal, suelto el agarre y me dispongo a caminar, solo por curiosidad volteo y me despide con la mano; eso fue extraño, no es que sea muy normal encontrarte con un extraño y que en un segundo ya te caiga bien, sacudo mi cabeza para olvidar lo ocurrido hace unos segundos, pero no puedo, la sonrisa de ese chico Gale, se ha quedado impregnada en mi memoria, acelero el paso y luego de un rato llego a la casa se Johanna Mason, toco el timbre y escucho desde afuera como alguien baja las escaleras desesperadamente, la puerta se abre y un sonriente Peeta me recibe.

-Hola Katniss, pasa.

-Hola Peeta, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, hoy vendrá mi amiga Delly a jugar.

-Eso es genial, ¿a qué hora viene?

-Como a eso de las diez.

-Vale pequeño, ¿ya desayunaste?

-No aun, pero yo solo puedo preparar mi desayuno.

-No es necesario, ya llego tu niñera que te hará algo de comer.- el pequeño vuelve a sonreírme y me toma de la mano para llevarme a la cocina, hace que me siente en una silla y me sirve lo que parece un bollo de queso, adoro los bollos, aún recuerdo como mi hermana Prim y yo comprábamos algunos en la panadería y los comíamos con chocolate; como si me hubiese leído la mente, Peeta deja una taza de chocolate frente a mí, que niño para tan lindo, ya tenía el desayuno hecho.

-Con que no habías tomado tu desayuno ehh.- le digo arqueando una ceja.

-No mentí, solo te estaba esperando para desayunar juntos.- este niño es una ternura.

-Y me dirás que tú hiciste los bollos.

-Te dije que sabía hornear, come que el bollito se va a enfriar.

Le dedico una sonrisa y muerdo el bollo, una explosión de sabor inunda mi boca, es el mejor bollo de queso que eh comido en toda mi vida, a juzgar por la risita burlona de Peeta, debo traer una cara de asombro bastante graciosa.

-Esto esta delicioso, en serio eres bueno.

-Te lo dije.- Peeta va hacia el horno y saca más en una fuente.

-Mira.-me dice- hice varios, puedes comer todos los que quieras.

-Que lastima que ya desayune, ahora tendré menos espacio para almacenar bollitos.- oigo su risa tierna y también me hace sonreír.

-También deje unos cuanto para Delly.

-Estoy segura de que le encantaran.

Se escucha un portazo desde arriba, es Johanna, baja totalmente desarreglada y entra a la cocina.

-Hola mami.-dice Peeta.- ¿quieres un bollito?

-Te eh dicho que yo no como esas cosas, tienen grasa y me engordan, ahora dime de una miertera vez donde está el jugo de naranja.

Me impresiona que Johanna le hable así a su hijo, veo como Peeta corre hacia el refrigerador y saca el jugo, lo sirve en un vaso y se lo da a su madre, ella bebe rápidamente y se fija en mí, estrecha los ojos y luego parece recordarme.

-Bien niña que bueno que ya estés aquí porque voy a salir, esta vez volveré en serio tarde, así que te dejare dinero para un taxi, luego no quiero que me acusen de inconsciente, suerte con la pequeña bestia.

Ella deja el vaso sobre la mesa y se va, sube las escaleras lentamente y al final se escucha un portazo.

-Sigue comiendo Katniss, se van a enfriar.-me dice Peeta con voz nerviosa.

-No deberías dejar que te trate así.

-Ella ya no va a cambiar, para que decirle algo, además solo soy un niño.-baja la mirada y ahora me siento mal de haberle dicho eso, acerco su silla a mí y él se sienta.

-Peeta, escucha, no solo seré tu niñera, sino también tu amiga, así que puedes contarme todo lo que te sucede ¿vale?

-Vale

Comemos despacio y casi nos acabamos la fuente de los bollos, el reloj de la cocina dice da un poco más de las nueve, me levanto en silencio a lavar los trastos y Peeta me sigue, mientras yo lavo él va secando, luego de guardar todo suena el timbre, Peeta corre a abrir y yo lo sigo, del otro lado de la puerta se encuentran una señora muy rubia con una pequeña, casi idéntica a ella, son como una versión grande y una versión miniatura de una misma persona.

-Hola Peeta.-dice la madre.

-Hola señora Cartwright, pasen.- les dice amablemente Peeta.

-Ambas pasan y se sientan en la sala, luego de unos segundos notan mi presencia.

-¿Tu eres la nueva niñera de Peet verdad?-me dice la pequeña rubia.

-Si soy yo, un gusto, soy Katniss.- estrecho la mano de la pequeña y también de la madre.

-Hola Katniss.- me dice la mamá de Delly.-que bien que ahora estas tú para cuidar a Peeta, el pobrecito siempre está solo; mi nombre es Elizabeth, un placer conocerte.

Luego de pasar con las formalidades de conocernos, la señora Elizabeth, deja a Delly indicándome que volverá a las dos de la tarde.

-Bien niños, ¿qué les gustaría hacer?- les pregunto al verlos sentado juntos en el sofá, se ven tan adorables, dos pequeños rubios mirándome fijamente.

-mmm…. Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas, Yo soy muy buena escondiéndome.-dice Delly.

-Vale, no es mala idea.-le dice Peeta.

-Bien niños, yo la cuento y ustedes se esconden.-me paro detrás de una pared y empiezo a contar, mientras voy contando escucho un portazo, es Johanna que ya se fue, sigo con mi cuenta hasta que termino.

-Ahí voy niños.

Luego de buscar cerca de 15 minutos, ya comienzo a preocuparme, como rayos un par de niñitos se pueden esconder tan bien, pero para mi suerte escucho un ligero estornudo, viene del jarrón largo que está cerca del comedor, abro la tapa y veo a Peeta con cara de asustado, lo saco del jarrón.

-Ja, ya te encontré, ahora donde estará tú pequeña amiga.

-En mi habitación, siempre se esconde ahí.

Corro a la habitación de Peeta y la inspecciono cuidadosamente, luego noto que en el cesto de ropa sucia esta Delly, cuando ve que Peeta está a mi costado, grita un –Te gane Peet.

-Que no me digas Peet.

-OK, siempre lo olvido.

Nos pasamos todo el raro jugando, luego de jugar a las escondidas, fuimos al parque y jugamos atrapa el boomerang, luego alquilamos unas bicicletas y fuimos dando vueltas, Delly iba un poco lento ya que no era muy buena montando bici, pero nos divertimos, cuando nos cansamos de las bicis, no tiramos a rodar en el pasto, mientras Delly intentaba contarnos algunos chistes debo decir bastante malos, pero por el modo en que los contaba, daban ganas de reírte, el tiempo se fue volando y ya faltaban cinco minutos para las dos, tome de la mano a los dos pequeños y regresamos a casa, Peeta y Delly corrieron a lavarse las manos, poco después de las dos, la madre de Delly vino por ella, antes de irse, Delly se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo

-Gracias por la mañana divertida Katniss.-me susurro.- a por cierto, creo que eres más bonita de lo que me dijo Peeta.

Dejándome algo sorprendida la pequeña Delly se fue, creo que no me molestaría verla mas seguido.

.

.

.

Hola...se que tarde un año en actualizar, en serio lo siento, eh tenido un montón de cosas por hacer y no podía escribir, no se preocupen, así tarde en actualizar, no dejaré esta historia, la voy a continuar hasta el final, me gustaría que me dejen un Review :) y cuídense mucho... saludos :3


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación, esta es la primera historia que publico, se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

Pov Peeta

Valla que nos divertimos esta mañana, Katniss es enserio genial, veo como Delly le susurra algo al oído y se va de la mano de su madre.

-Bien Peeta.-me dice Katniss- que te parece macarrones para el almuerzo.

-Claro, amo los macarrones.-le respondo.

-Okay, entonces iré a prepararlos, no tardare más de 20 minutos, has lo que quieras mientras esta lista la comida.

-Está bien Katniss.- le digo, ella se va directo a la cocina y yo voy a mi habitación, subo corriendo las escaleras y me siento en mi cama, ¿cómo es que esta chica llego a trabajar aquí?, no la pregunta es porque, como sea se lo preguntare, quiero conocerla mejor además es mi niñera y dijo que podíamos ser amigos, no sé cuánto rato me la paso mirando el techo hasta que oigo su llamado.

-Peeta, baja pequeño, la comida esta lista.- su dulce voz se oye fuerte y clara, no como la de mi madre que al hablar fuerte se oye irritada.

-Voy Katniss.

Bajo a toda velocidad y corro al comedor, me siento y Katniss pone mi plato frente a mí.

-Gracias, huele muy bien.- le digo.

-Pues es lo mejor que pude hacer, aun no soy muy buena cocinera pero ya agarrare práctica.-ella me sonríe y va por su plato, toma asiento frente a mí y empieza a comer en silencio

-Katniss, ¿por qué aceptaste ser mi niñera?

-Bueno, estuve buscando empleo por un tiempo y cuando encontré este, me pareció genial.

-Sí, pero ¿el dinero que ganaras es para algo especial? ¿Cómo ropa o un auto?

-No estoy ahorrando para ropa ni para un auto pequeño.

-Pero eso es lo que hacen todas las adolescentes.

-Tal vez, pero creo que en mi caso es un poquito más difícil.

-mmmm… ¿tal vez para un viaje con amigas o algo así?

-Es algo complicado de explicar.

-Cuéntame, apuesto a que entendería muy bien.

-Bien, yo hace un tiempo vivía en Ohio con mis padres y mi pequeña hermana Prim, éramos muy felices y todo iba muy bien, pero algo no tan bueno pasó.

_Flashback_

_-mami mami, ¿me compras un helado?- dice mi pequeña hermanita Prim._

_-En un momento dulzura, ya estamos cerca de llegar a la cuidad._

_Estamos regresando de un paseo por Kentucky, vivimos en Cincinnati así que no estamos muy lejos, veo como mamá gira su cabeza para vernos y nos da una sonrisa resplandeciente, ella es en serio bonita, sus ojos grandes y azules como su cabello rubio tan parecidos al de mi hermana brillan con la luz del sol, me gustaría parecerme un poco a ella, pero soy totalmente diferente, mi cabello es muy oscuro y mis ojos son grises al igual que los de mi padre; por el retrovisor veo como papá también nos lanza una sonrisa. Soy muy afortunada de tener unos padres tan lindos y buenos como ellos, giro a la derecha y veo a mi patito totalmente emocionada por llegar y conseguir su helado, su enorme sonrisa de emoción es muy contagiosa, seguimos avanzando por la carretera y me dedico a mirar a través de la ventana, siento algo extraño, como si debiéramos parar un rato._

_-Papá, ¿puedes pararte a un lado de la carretera?_

_-¿Te sientes mal cariño?- me pregunta con voz preocupada._

_-Sí, algo.-Papá va bajando la velocidad hasta parar y quedar de un lado de la carretera; se quita el cinturón de seguridad y voltea._

_-¿Qué tienes linda?_

_-No lo sé, siento algo extraño como si fuera a pasar algo malo._

_-Oh Katniss, nada malo va a pasar estas conmigo y con mamá, estas a salvo, confía en mi cariño, ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Bien.- mi patito estira su brazo y me dice.-Yo también te cuidaré Katniss, eres mi hermana favorita._

_-Soy tu única hermana, patito._

_-Aun así siempre serás mi persona favorita en el mundo. -No puedo evitar sonreír con eras palabras._

_-Acabas de herir los sentimientos de papá, mi pequeña._

_-Pero tú eres mi papá favorito._

_-Más te vale, o no hay helado.-le dice en tono sarcástico, Prim ríe y luego de dos segundos todos estamos riendo._

_-Bueno princesas, solo faltan diez minutos para llegar así que abrochen sus cinturones._

_-Si papá.- respondemos al unisono mi patito y yo._

_Papá arranca y el auto se pone en marcha. El camino se hace corto mientras Prim va hablando del sabor de helado que elegirá; veo que ya estamos entrando al centro de la ciudad y papá para en una heladería._

_-Todos bajen del auto, comeremos un delicioso helado.-dice mi padre._

_-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… heladooo…. Quieroooooo, rápido papá hay que entrar.- dice Prim mientras jalonea del brazo a papá, mamá los sigue y yo voy tras ella._

_Elegimos una mesa rápidamente y ordenamos los helados, Prim quiere de chocolate con chispas, yo uno de fresa igual que papá y mi madre pide uno de vainilla. Una camarera nos trae nuestros helados y nos disponemos a comer, está en serio delicioso, amo los helados, cuando veo a papá ya acabo su helado y Prim ya va por el segundo, valla que son veloces, nos quedamos un rato en la heladería charlando y escuchando las bromas de Prim. Cuando ya estamos satisfechos salimos; mi patito está jugando con Bonnie su muñeca bebe favorita, la está lanzándola al aire y atrapándola como papá hacía con ella cuando era un bebe, estoy a punto de subir al auto y escucho un grito._

_-Nooo, Bonnie.- Es Prim, ha arrojado su muñeca muy lejos a la pista y veo como corre hacia ella, papá la sigue._

_-Prim cariño espera no corras, linda espera veo como mamá entra en desesperación y yo también vamos tras Prim que está corriendo muy rápido hacia la avenida principal, pero en un segundo todo vuela; no, esto no está pasando no, un auto pasa sobre Prim no , nooo, mi patito, el auto se descarrila y choca con otro que pierde el control y va sobre papá, me eh quedado completamente congelada, el auto no solo golpeo a papá sino que también a mamá, no puedo moverme, mi cabeza zumba muy fuerte, mis padres, Prim, no, no es cierto, estoy soñando, nooo, las lágrimas salen por mis ojos y me siento desvanecer , noooooooooooooooooooo, es lo único que logro articular, no puedo, veo manchas, nada está claro, no no no , siento como si algo pesado me callera encima y todo se vuelve negro._

_Despierto en una habitación muy iluminada, mi vista se va aclarando, que hago aquí, poco a poco distingo a alguien, pestañeo un poco y logro enfocar la mirada, es el señor Undersee, amigo de papá, o no, papá, mamá, Prim, no, no puede ser cierto en serio paso las lágrimas salen por mis ojos y mi respiración se acelera._

_-¿Dónde está mi familia?- le pregunto al señor Undersee entre sollozos._

_-Hola Katniss, querida, hay algo muy importante de lo que debo hablarte._

_-No me importa.- le grito con desesperación.- Prim, ¿Dónde está ella? Mis padres, dígame, dígame donde están.- estoy gritando y llorando muy fuerte.-Los necesito dígame ¿Dónde están?_

_-Cariño creo que tendrás que calmarte y escuchar con atención.- el señor Undersee pone una mano sobre mi hombro._

_-Bien lo escucho.- intento suavizar mi expresión pero aun así mi mente esta medio bloqueada._

_-¿Katniss, recuerdas algo de lo que paso?_

_-Si se refiere a la terrible pesadilla que tuve donde mis padres y mi hermana sufrían un accidente, sí, pero nada malo ha pasado ¿cierto?- las lágrimas siguen saliendo por mis ojos, y no eh podido articular una palabra sin sollozar.- Ellos están bien, todo ha sido un sueño ¿verdad?, dígame por favor que no es verdad.- estoy gritando muy fuerte, todo empieza a girar a mi alrededor._

_-Lamentablemente no cariño, nada fue un sueño, el accidente fue real.- me dice en tono suave mirándome con nostalgia.- tal vez ahora tus padres no estén contigo, pero mi familia y yo siempre te protegeremos._

_-No no no no ¿me están diciendo que están muertos?, que ya no los veré jamás, no por favor no.- chillo muy fuerte, siento un estrujón en el corazón._

_-Linda, ellos siempre estarán en tu corazón y te cuidaran desde el cielo.- mi cuerpo tiembla bruscamente, cada imagen que tengo de mi familia pasa delante de mis ojos, rompo en llanto, en un llanto que jamás había sentido, dolor, eso es lo que siento, dolor recorriendo toda mi alma, todo mi ser, grito y lloro muy fuerte, no puedo controlarlo, siento como el señor Undersee me acaricia el brazo tratando de darme consuelo, no, eso jamás los traerá de vuelta, mi patito, mi hermosa patito muerta, mis padres, las personas más lindas de este mundo, ¿por qué ellos? , hubiera preferido ser yo, todo mi cuerpo está temblando como un perrito con frio, definitivamente mi vida va a cambiar, no me hundiré, luchare por ellos porque los amo, será duro, nunca, nada podrá reparar el daño, este dolor seguirá ahí, pero viviré, me harán tanta falta, como es que la vida puede ser tan perra._

_Abrazo al señor Undersee quien también está llorando y dejo que me consuele, más gente entra en la habitación, son su hija Madge y su esposa, ambas rompen en llanto y esta habitación se convierte en un baño de lágrimas, lágrimas que solo el tiempo apaciguará._

_Fin de flashback_

_._

_._

Trate de contarle la historia sin tantos detalles de cómo decaí por las muertes de mis padres y mi patito, aun así siento las lágrimas amenazar con salir, pero me contengo lo mejor que puedo, Peeta me mira con esos gigantescos ojos azules que expresan algo tristeza y compasión.

-A veces las cosas pasan.-le digo.- y hay que aprender de ellas, aun extraño a mi familia pero sé que ellos están cuidándome desde el cielo.

-¿Cómo angelitos verdad?- me dice Peeta con una voz melancólica.

-Si pequeño, como angelitos.

-¿Y cómo llegaste aquí, hasta Los ángeles?

-La familia Undersee me acogió ya que mis padres eran hijos únicos y no tenían hermanos, por lo tanto yo no tengo tíos además mis abuelos por parte de mamá y papá murieron hace mucho, el estado dejo que los Undersee hicieran de tutores para mí; viví con ellos por dos años, me hice muy amiga de su hija Madge quien es tres años mayor que yo, este año Madge entrará a la universidad de California así que decidí venir con ella hasta acá y para ayudarla a pagar la renta del piso que compartimos quise buscar un empleo.

-Valla, lamento todo lo que pasaste Katniss, además eres muy valiente.

-No creo ser muy valiente pequeño, pero quiero salir adelante y lo hago también por ellos.

-Creo que eres genial Katniss.-Peeta se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo, le respondo el abrazo y siento unas cuantas lágrimas caer por mi rostro, Peeta con sus pequeños pulgares las limpia y me da una tierna sonrisa; una sonrisa que me da la esperanza de que habrá un mejor mañana, una sonrisa que no veo hace mucho, tan parecida, tan sincera, tan Prim.

.

.

.

.

.

Sí, tarde muchísimo en actualizar, mi cabeza esta revuelta en un millón de cosas que hacer, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo 6, de aquí en adelante, irán notando un crecimiento en Peeta, significa que lo veremos, o en este caso, lo leeremos más grande, gracias a quienes leen esta historia y en serio me gustaría leer un review.

Besos….


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación, esta es la primera historia que publico, se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

POV Katniss

Uno no puede imaginar lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, ya casi acaba el verano y siento que estoy muy unida a Peeta, este niño es un amor, tan maduro para su corta edad, tan sensible, tiene un gran don con las palabras, juro que cada cosa que me dice me la creo, así no sea cierto, me lo creo, es muy habilidoso para la repostería y muy inteligente. ¿cómo es que su madre no puede amarlo?; hablando de Johanna, debo decir que se ha puesto peor, desde hace un mes que incluso dejo de venir en las noches y aparece dos o tres veces por semana, he tenido que dormir varias veces aquí con Peeta, de lo que no me puedo quejar es de lo bien que me paga, aun así esa mujer me da muy mala espina, las pocas veces que aparece sobria viene algo confundida y hablando incoherencias, no le he dicho eso a Madge porque seguro me obliga a salirme del empleo, pero no puedo dejar a Peeta solo. Johanna me ordenó sacarlo a pasear, ya que ella tendría una visita importante, según Peeta de seguro vendrá su tonto novio Gloss. Pienso llevar al pequeño a mi piso así Madge lo conocerá, le he hablado mucho de él y se muere por verlo.

-¿Hoy iremos a tu casa?- me pregunta mientras me abre la puerta.

-Si Peeta, como ya te había dicho, mi amiga Madge se muere por conocerte, además en la tarde podemos ir al cine a ver lo que tú quieras.

-wuu, que bien, porque mamá no me saca de casa y apenas si voy al cine.

-Lo sé pequeño, ¿traes el gorro?- le pregunto, ya que alguien de la prensa lo podría ver y reconocerlo, además, harán un escándalo de como el pequeño hijo de Johanna Mason se pasea por ahí con una "desconocida".

-Si aquí lo tengo.

-Muy bien, ¿ya tomaste desayuno?- le pregunto.

-Aún no, tú sabes que no desayuno sin ti.- me dice, y es cierto, todas las mañanas él me espera para desayunar.

-Pues que estamos esperando, a comer.

Luego de tomar un delicioso desayuno, nos disponemos a salir; Peeta toma su pequeña mochila y se coloca el gorro, justo cuando estamos en la puerta, Johanna baja las escaleras con un vestido muy apretado que se ciñe a su casi esquelética figura y unos tacones más altos que yo, también está usando un maquillaje algo exagerado; esta sonriente.

-Eh niña, ¿ya te vas?- me dice Johanna.

-Sí, usted me dijo que hoy sacara a Peeta a pasear.-le respondo mirándola algo confundida.

-Bueno, si quieren no regresen hasta mañana, mi reunión puede ser algo larga.

-Entiendo señora Mason, pero regresaremos a las 7:30.

-Niña, te estoy diciendo que mi reunión podría alargarse, así que yo te llamaré si es que fuese conveniente que Peeta duerma en casa, si pudieras tenerlo una noche, podría pagarte algo extra.

-No tiene que pagarme nada extra, con lo que tengo es suficiente, yo cuidaré de Peeta.

-Muy bien, has hecho un buen trabajo esté verano, así que me gustaría que puedas cuidar a Peeta una temporada más, ya sabes, después de la escuela por las tardes.

-Evaluaré esa propuesta señora Mason.

-Vale, váyanse.

-Ok, ven Peeta.-tomo de la mano al niño y salimos de la casa, siento como Peeta suelta el aire, como si hubiera estado conteniéndose de decir algo mientras su madre me hablaba. La verdad es que si Johanna me pide que cuide todo el año a Peeta, lo haré, quiero mucho a este niño y solo vendría en las tardes, bueno, supongo que debo consultarlo con Madge, ya que a ella no le gusta que duerma en la mansión Mason, pero en serio me dolería dejar de ver a Peeta.

Mientras caminamos, Peeta va en completo silencio, mostrando una actitud meditabunda y cabizbaja, es como si todo su estado de ánimo se hubiese ido cuando vio a su madre. Decido parar un momento y preguntarle que le sucede.

-Peeta, cariño ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto, el eleva su azul mirada e intenta fingir una sonrisita.

-No, pero no quiero hablar de ello.-se me hace extraño que se halla puesto así, hace solo un momento estaba muy entusiasmado por salir.

-Puedes contarme, recuerda que somos amigos Peeta.- otra vez me mira directo a los ojos y asiente.

-Lo que sucede es que estoy muy preocupado por mamá, creo que está haciendo algo muy malo.-me dice haciendo una mueca.

-¿Malo como que Peeta?, ¿te está haciendo daño?- el niega con la cabeza y se muerde el labio.

-Se está haciendo daño a sí misma, el otro día la vi.- veo como muerde aún más fuerte su labio y me da la sensación de que lo hará sangrar.

-¿Qué viste?

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas el día que ordenamos pizza y se me derramo el refresco?, ese día tú te quedaste a dormir y mamá llego muy tarde, en la madrugada vi algo que me pareció malo.

_Flashback. ( )_

_Creo que voy a explotar, Katniss y yo comimos demasiada pizza, tendré que iré rodando hasta mi habitación. Hoy ella se quedara a dormir, y eso me agrada ya que así no me siento solo, últimamente mamá ya no tiene hora de llegada, algunas veces ya ni se aparece por dos días; pero tengo a la mejor niñera, Katniss, ella es tan hermosa y tan buena y tan Katniss, ella tiene algo un no sequé que me tiene maravillado, hace unos días la oí cantar, se supone que yo estaría poniendome mis zapatilla en mi habitación, mientras ella lavaba los trastos, pero cuando la escuche me no pude moverme, ya sé que está mal espiar otros, pero no me arrepiento de haberla oído, ella tiene la voz más bonita que alguna vez haya oído, estuve buen rato detrás de la puerta de la cocina hasta que me vio, juro que nunca había visto a una persona ponerse tan colorada y con los ojos tan abiertos, no supe que hacer en ese instante así que como buen niño de ocho años, hui hacia mi habitación, durante todo ese día fingimos que no había pasado nada, fue como un acuerdo silencioso._

_Katniss se levanta con dificultad, debe ser porque también está repleta, acomoda el sofá cama y se dirige al baño. Subo las escaleras rápidamente y cojo mi pijama, me la pongo y voy al baño de mi habitación, en mi cepillo pongo pasta dental para cepillar mis dientes, enjuago mi boca y estoy listo para dormir, bajo las escaleras para encontrarme a una Katniss que lleva puesta su pijama, que consiste en un short y una camisa algo grande._

_-Bien Peeta ya son las 10, así que a dormir pequeño.-me dice mientras acomoda su cabello en un moño._

_-Está bien, pero dame mi beso de buenas noches.- le digo levantando una ceja; veo como abre mucho los ojos y luego suelta una carcajada._

_-De acuerdo Peeta.-me dice acercándose a mí y poniendo sus suaves labios sobre mi frente._

_-¿El beso no puede ser en otro lado?- le pregunto, esta vez suelta una fuerte carcajada y me revuelve el cabello._

_-No, ahora a dormir.- lo que ella no sabe es que como sea conseguiré mi beso, tal vez no hoy pero algún día; haciendo caso a su orden voy hacia mi habitación y me arropo entre las mantas, cierro los ojos y dejo que es sueño me alcance lentamente._

_Escucho como alguien tose, que extraño, tal vez Katniss este en problemas, me fijo que hora es y el reloj que está en mi mesita de noche marca las tres y media de la mañana. Me salgo de las mantas y bajo las escaleras, tardo un rato en acomodar mi vista a la oscuridad y cuando lo hago veo a Katniss profundamente dormida en el sofá cama, aún escucho como alguien tose y aspira muy fuerte, viene de arriba, vuelvo a subir las escaleras e intento averiguar de dónde viene el ruido; oh no, es mamá, me acerco lentamente hacia su habitación y abro un poquito la puerta, lo que veo me confunde. Mi madre es encuentra de rodillas hacia una mesita de vidrio, hace una rayita con un polvito blanco y en la mano lleva un billete enrollado el cual usa como pajita y aspira el susodicho polvito y tose muy fuerte, ¿qué rayos es ese polvito? Y ¿por qué la hace toser de esa manera?, veo como se pone de pie algo tambaleante y mareada para luego caer sobre su cama, entro en la habitación de forma sigilosa, veo un sobre lo abro y está lleno del polvito, tal vez es una medicina o algo para que duerma, pero la medicina no te hace toser de esa forma, o eso creo, me acerco a mamá quien respira de forma entrecortada, creo que está dormida o inconsciente, su aspecto está muy demacrado, está muy delgada y unas grandes ojeras se marcan en su bello rostro, su cabello es grasoso; apuesto a que no se lo lava hace días, no quiero ver a mi mamá así, tal vez este enferma pero no me lo dirá, me duele que no esté todos los días aquí. Siento como comienza a removerse entre las mantas y salgo apresuradamente, corro a mi habitación y me pongo a llorar, las lágrimas caen y mojan mi almohada, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a mamá?, ¿Qué es ese polvito blanco?, ¿Por qué luce anti saludable?, algo le está sucediendo y sospecho que es culpa de ese asqueroso polvito, quiero ayudar a mamá no sé cómo, pero lo averiguaré._

Pov Katniss

Cuando Peeta termino de contarme como su madre aspiraba ese polvito blanco, sus ojos se humedecieron, claro, como es que no lo note, Johanna se droga por eso llega confundida y en trance en las mañanas y por esa misma razón últimamente luce tan mal, no puedo creer que Peeta haya tenido que ver a su madre drogándose, ahora como le explico que es lo que hace su madre, es solo un niño.

-¿Ese polvo es malo cierto Katniss?-no me quedo más que asentir, sus labios se abrieron y pronuncio otra pregunta.- ¿y tú sabes que es verdad?-definitivamente Peeta es muy listo, pero no quiero ser yo la que se lo explique, además no se mucho acerca del tema.

-Esa sustancia es dañina para el cuerpo, solo se eso, tal vez yo no sea la indicada para explicártelo.

-¿Y hay forma de ayudar a mamá?

-Siempre hay una forma Peeta, solo que ahora no sé qué exactamente hacer; que te parece si hablamos sobre ese tema luego.- claro yo como siempre huyendo de los problemas.

-Vale Katniss, confío en que podrás ayudarme.- me dedica una de sus tiernas sonrisas y seguimos con nuestro camino. No tardamos mucho en llegar al departamento, donde nos espera Madge, espero que Peeta pase un buen rato. Subo las escaleras junto al pequeño; abro la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Peeta y entramos, no creo que a él le guste mucho el lugar donde vivo, ya que él vive en una súper mansión; mientras dejo mi bolso en la mesa, escucho los pasos de Madge acercarse.

-Hola pequeña gusano, ohh, trajiste al pequeño Mellark, es tan lindo.-dice mientras aprieta las mejillas de Peeta.

-¿Cómo es eso de pequeña gusano?-pregunta el pequeño con algo de curiosidad.

-Bueno Peeta.-dice Madge.- es un mote que le puse a Katniss, solo es un juego.

-¿Tú eres Madge, cierto?

-Así es pequeño rubio, yo soy Madge.

-Tú también eres rubia ¿sabes?

-Lo se lindo, ¿qué te parece si pasamos un día divertido y comiendo comida chatarra?

-siiiiii.-respondemos los tres al unisono, Madge dice que va a cambiarse de playera y nos deja a Peeta y a mi solos.

-Katniss, ¿Qué película veremos?

-La que tú elijas pequeño.

Ese día la pasamos fenomenal, fuimos a un parque de diversiones y pasamos unas tres veces por la montaña rusa, Madge estaba a punto de vomitar, pero no dejaba de comentar lo divertido que fue; luego de comer algodón de azúcar, pasamos por el cine donde Peeta debía elegir la película, luego de discutir un rato terminamos por elegir Los rugrats: vacaciones salvajes, aunque al comienzo no estuve muy de acuerdo, debo admitir que me divertí mucho. Cuando regresamos a casa ya era muy tarde, mi reloj de muñeca marcaba las 9:30 pm; debí haber llevado a Peeta hace un buen rato a casa, pero recuerdo que su madre me dijo que ella me llamaría para decirme a qué hora debía llevarlo; entramos al departamento, Madge y Peeta se dejan caer en el sofá al mismo tiempo, supongo que están agotados igual que yo. Me acerco al teléfono y dudo si marcar o no, al final me decido por hacerlo, busco el papelito donde anoté el número de Johanna, marco y espero, luego de timbrar tres veces una voz pastosa y decaída contesta.

-Diga

-Este…, umm, buenas noches señora Mason, ¿quisiera saber si es buena hora para llevar a Peeta a casa?- le pregunto algo temerosa, antes de que ella responda escucho como una voz le dice que apague esa maldita cosa.

-Niña, te dije que no lo traigas a menos que yo te diga, sabes, no creo que te moleste que Peeta duerma una noche contigo, apuesto a que no incomodará mucho.- Ella suelta una risa algo bastante extraña, tal vez se esté drogando, o esté muy borracha, no creo que Peeta deba estar ahí, será mejor que se quede aquí, ya veremos cómo lo acomodamos.

-De acuerdo señora Mason, ¿a qué hora debo llevarlo a casa mañana?-. Le pregunto.

-Cuando yo te ordene.- y cuelga el teléfono, bueno, no será tan malo tener a Peeta acá, pero no me parece muy bien que su madre permita que un niño esté durmiendo fuera de casa.

A veces siento lástima por Peeta, él no merece nada de esto, se supone que su madre debería amarlo y protegerlo por sobre todo y todos.

-Hey pequeña gusano, ¿por qué traes esa cara?- me dice Madge levantando una ceja.

\- No es nada.- cambio mi expresión por una sonrisa.-Al parecer Peeta se quedará a dormir, ¿estarás bien con eso pequeño?

-Claro, de seguro la reunión de mamá y Gloss aún no acaba.

-Estas en lo cierto, Peeta, ¿Tienes algo con lo cual puedas dormir está noche?-le pregunto.

-Tengo otra playera y traje mi cepillo de dientes.

-Ya sé.- dice Madge levantando la mano.- podríamos ponerle unos shorts, yo tengo unos que son algo pequeños para mí, pero a él le irán bien.- la expresión de Peeta es de sorpresa y algo de susto.- Tranquilo pequeño.- le dice Madge dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza.- son grises, de color entero y algo anchos, no tienen nada rosado ni femenino, así que no desfallezcas aún. Peeta suelta el aire que había estado conteniendo y se gira hacia mí.

-¿Puedo dormir en el sofá?, no quiero incomodar, de verdad.-no había pensado donde podía dormir Peeta, el sofá es bastante incómodo y solo tenemos dos camas, tal vez no le moleste dormir conmigo o con Madge, será mejor preguntarle.

-Hey Peeta, ¿no preferirías dormir conmigo o con Madge?, no querrás dormir en el sofá, se siente feo dormir ahí.-el pequeño lo medita y me mira con sus gigantescos ojos azules.

-¿No se molestan si duermo con ustedes?

-No pequeño.- le responde Madge.- qué tal si duermes con Katniss, la conoces más a ella y te sentirás más cómodo.

-No es mala idea.- le digo.-además Peeta es pequeño y dudo que ocupe mucho espacio.

El pequeño corre hacia su mochila y la abre, por otro lado, Madge se dirige hacia su habitación, supongo que para buscar los shorts que le prometió a Peeta quien ya tiene la playera en una mano y el cepillo de dientes en otra.

-¿Dónde está el baño, Katniss?

-Junto a la habitación de Madge.- le señalo apuntando con el dedo, antes de que el pudiese entrar al baño, Madge le alcanza los pantaloncillos.

Luego de unos diez minutos un Peeta con su improvisado pijama y con los dientes lavados sale, mientras él se preparaba para dormir, mi amiga y yo aprovechamos para hacerlo también, ya todos enfundados en nuestras ropas de dormir, nos dirigimos a las habitaciones, Madge nos grita un duerman bien desde su ya cerrada habitación.

-Bien Peeta, ¿quieres dormir hacia la pared o del otro lado?- le pregunto

-Hacia el filo.- me dice el pequeño algo temeroso.

-Vale.- él se acomoda en el lado de la cama que le corresponde y yo me dirijo a apagar la luz, al momento de recostarme, la presencia de Peeta, me hace recordar a Prim, a veces dormíamos juntas y yo cuidaba de ella, como extraño a mi lindo patito, con algo de nostalgia cierro los ojos, antes de poder quedarme dormida compruebo si es que Peeta lo está y su respiración acompasada me dice que sí, poco a poco me sumerjo en el mundo de los sueños, y me dejo llevar por el agotamiento.

.

.

.

Si que tarde en actualizar, pero como dije antes no dejaré esta historia, siento mucho el haber tardado tanto, sé que algunos ya deben odiarme y lo entiendo, haber si hoy leo algún review, eso me subiría bastante el ánimo, gracias a quienes leen está historia, no saben lo que significa para mi, recuerden que acepto sugerencias... un beso a todos :* cuídense :)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación, esta es la primera historia que publico, se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Ya acabaron la vacaciones, anteriormente Johanna me había propuesto seguir cuidando a Peeta y acepté, pese a las protestas de Madge donde decía que no podré concentrarme en la escuela y que no le gusta para nada que esté tanto tiempo en la mansión Mason, decidí que continuaría con el empleo, desde que salimos ese fin de semana con Peeta, lo volvimos a repetirlo, creo que no sería mala idea que se nos haga costumbre. Estoy muerta de miedo ya que mis clases en la escuela comienzan este lunes y no me siento preparada, Madge dice que no tengo de que preocuparme y que de seguro me adaptaré muy rápido, pero aun así estoy con los nervios de punta.

Me encuentro echada en mi cama mirando hacia el techo cuando escucho el llamado de mi amiga.

-Pequeña gusano, puedes salir de ahí por un segundo, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.-qué extraño, es sábado por la tarde, ¿A dónde querrá ir Madge?

Siguiendo su orden, me calzo en mis desgastadas zapatillas y salgo, ella se encuentra medio recostada en el sofá, cuando siente mis pasos voltea y me dedica una sonrisita malévola.

-¿A dónde quieres ir Madge?- ella se levanta y su sonrisa se ensancha más.

-Mi querida Katniss, ya que este lunes empiezan tus clases, te llevaré de compras.-veo algo de orgullo en su mirada y continua hablando.-quiero que llegues con estilo a esa puta escuela así que compraremos ropa y más cosas que puedas utilizar.

No sé si sea buena idea, ya que dinero es lo que no nos sobra, aunque con lo bien que paga Johanna y con el sueldo de Madge que por cierto subió un poco podríamos permitirnos comprar algunas cosas.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea comprarme cosas?-ella suelta un bufido y rueda los ojos.

-Claro que sí, el dinero que te da Johanna más lo que yo tengo nos servirá, además tengo algunos ahorros y quiero que utilicemos una parte.

-Bien, ¿y donde compraremos?

-Pues en los centros comerciales tontita, coge tu bolso y vamos.

Y ahí comenzó mi tortura, al principio entramos a unos cuantos lugares y compramos muy pocas cosas, creí que ahí acabaría todo pero ni querida amiga encontró varias tiendas donde habían muchas ofertas, entonces saco su espíritu de compradora compulsiva y estalló, no se cuanta ropa me terminé probando, pero apuesto a que fue demasiada, Madge me hacía modelar cada prenda con lo cual no me sentía muy cómoda pero a ella le encantaba. Debo admitir que ella tiene muy buen gusto, ya que toda la ropa que me escogió era muy linda, incluso una muchacha de la caja me elogió por llevar cosas de muy buen gusto, a lo que tuve que atribuirle la responsabilidad a Madge, además, no compramos prendas caras, ya que no era necesario; luego de terminar conmigo, mi rubia amiga busco cosas para ella, verla desfilar en el probador era bastante cómico, además a ella todo le quedaba bien. Después de cinco largas horas de sufrimiento y ropa por doquier, retornamos a casa llenas de bolsas de compras, apenas si entraban en el taxi y para bajar, fue mucho peor, no podía abrir la puerta ya que tenía muchas cosas en las manos, cuando lo logré, tire todo al piso de la pequeña sala y me tiré exhausta en el sofá, Madge hizo lo mismo y me miro con complicidad, quise agradecerle por llevarme de compras pero ella hablo primero.

-Estoy súper agotada, gracias por aceptar ir de compras conmigo Katniss.

-Estás loca, yo soy la que debe agradecerte, es cierto que no es lo mío comprar pero imagínate si yo hubiese ido sola, apuesto que hubiera escogido ropa horrible.

-No lo creo, pero ir juntas no fue tan malo ehh.-y tiene razón a pesar del cansancio, nos divertimos de una forma u otra.

-Qué te parece si acomodamos todo esto y nos largamos a dormir, estoy muerta de sueño

-De acuerdo pequeña gusano.

Luego de pasarnos cerca de una hora ordenando todas las cosas nuevas que habíamos comprado, no fuimos inmediatamente a dormir, apena mi cabeza toco la almohada, caí en los brazos de Morfeo, solo espero tener una noche tranquila.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Ayer viernes, pasamos un día increíble con Katniss y Madge por segunda vez, ellas dijeron que podíamos hacerlo todos los fines de semana y eso me pone muy feliz, hoy mamá no llamó a Katniss para que venga, así que pasé un solitario y aburrido sábado, quería invitar a Delly a jugar, se fue de viaje de final de vacaciones con su familia, lo único interesante de mi sábado fue la llegada de todo tipo de cosas para iniciar la escuela, habían libros, una mochila y un uniforme nuevo un poco más grande que el que tenía hace un año, sé que hay escuelas que no usan, pero al estar en un cole privado, debo usarlo. Estoy algo entusiasmado por ir a clases de nuevo, ya que me reencontraré con mis amigos y podré estar con ellos casi todo el día, bueno hasta las tres además podré jugar en los recreos y tal vez hacer más amigos.

Miro mi reloj y marcan la 11 pm, creo que ya debo ir a la cama, paso por mi rutina de aseo y me voy a dormir, espero que mamá no se tarde mucho en llegar, salió hace un par de horas y no dijo a donde, qué más da, será mejor que me duerma ya, apago las luces y cierro los ojos, a ver si mañana me espera un buen día.

POV KATNISS

El domingo se pasó sin nada interesante, fue un día súper tranquilo e incluso algo aburrido, Madge casi ni estuvo en nuestro piso porque tenía un turno extra en el bar y no llego hasta pasada las nueve de la noche, casi ni hablamos, ya que estaba algo extraña, no sé si le había pasado algo bueno o algo malo. Lo más interesante que hice fue elegir mi ropa para el día siguiente, lo cual no me tomo más de quince minutos pues todo lo que habíamos comprado se veía genial. Tengo esperanza de tener un buen día mañana, estudie casi toda la primaria en casa y cuando entré a las escuela, no era muy popular que digamos, pero esa no es mi mayor preocupación, solo quiero que me valla bien para no decepcionar a Madge.

Con muchas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, me arropo entre las mantas y dejo que el sueño me acoja.

POV MADGE

Valla nochecita, no me lo pase nada bien, cuando entenderán estos hombres que solo soy una trabajadora más, no presto ningún "favor", hace un rato mientras servía una mesa, un hombre bastante mayor como de unos sesenta años me ofreció acompañarlo, se veía bastante ebrio así que no le hice mucho caso, el problema es cuando se acercó con mala intención, aún recuerdo su pútrido aliento en mi cara.

-Una dama tan bonita no debería estar meneándose por aquí ¿no?-su voz raspa mis oídos.

-¿Le ofrezco algo de beber señor?- le pregunto con la mejor cara que puedo poner.

-Si lindura, tal vez un poco de tu compañía también me vendría bien.-creo que voy a vomitar.

-Traeré la carta.-me doy media vuelta y me acerco a la repisa de la barra, al momento de intentar voltear, mi cuerpo choca contra otro y frente a mi veo al asqueroso viejo de hace un rato, siento como me arrincona más contra la barra e intento empujar, el hombre me toma por el cuello y me susurra al oído.

-No me tengas miedo, sácate ese mandil y súbete a mi auto, apuesto a que ahí nos divertiremos más.- intenta morderme el lóbulo de la ojera, pero siento como la presión de su cuerpo desaparece y se escucha un estruendo, lo que veo me impresiona, un joven bastante fornido, acaba de darle un puñetazo al asqueroso anciano, lo ha dejado tumbado boca abajo.

-Así no se trata a una dama, patán, vallase a la mierda y déjela en paz.- el chico voltea y me mira fijamente; valla que es atractivo, su cabello rubio está perfectamente desordenado, tiene unos bonitos ojos celestes y una mandíbula demasiado varonil, con una voz dulce pero sexy a la vez me dice-¿Te encuentras bien?- solo puedo asentir algo atontada, hasta que una simple palabra sale de mis labios.

-Gracias.-no sé cuánto tiempo me quedo mirándolo, hasta que noto la presencia de mi jefe.

-Señorita Undersee, será mejor que valla a casa por ahora, sentimos el suceso ocurrido, ese hombre no volverá a pisar este bar.

-Ni que lo diga, bueno, recogeré mis cosas y salgo.-mientras me saco el pequeño mandil, el muchacho rubio se vuelve a acercar.

-No creo que sea muy seguro que ande sola por ahí en la noche, ¿le parece si la acompaño a casa?-un montón de posibilidades pasan por mi cabeza, y si es un secuestrador o un violador o tal vez un estafador, estoy debatiendo que responderle cuando veo la sonrisa más sincera que alguna vez haya visto, como no decirle que si a este bombón, además ya me salvo de ese viejo asqueroso, no creo que me haga daño y pues si intenta algún movimiento le pateo en la bolas.

-Vale, pero no quisiera incomodarlo.

-Que va a incomodarme acompañar a una chica tan guapa, por el contrario será un honor.-creo que me derretiré en este instante; corro por mi bolso y me coloco un abrigo, me saco los altos tacones y me calzo en unos zapatos bajos, en la puerta está él esperando.

-Bien encanto, no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre.- oh no, creo que eh olvidado mi nombre, a espera, soy Madge, claro.

-Madge.-le digo

-Un placer Madge.- me dice besando mi mano, este chico es todo un caballero.- yo soy Cato, ¿te molestaría que te lleve en coche?

Ahí dudo un poco, siempre me han dicho que no es bueno subir al auto de un desconocido, pero decirle que no, ay no sé pero si me quisiera secuestrar ya me hubiera forzado a entrar al auto.

-Bien, pero ve despacio así te indico por donde ir.-en realidad quiero que valla despacio por si algo se pone feo y necesito saltar del coche.

El chico, digo Cato, saca sus llaves y frente a él, un lindo Audi color negro se encuentra estacionado, camina hacia el auto y lo abre, voltea y me hace un ademán para que suba, espera a que me siente en el auto y cierra mi puerta, rodea el auto y se sienta. Siento un escalofrío cuando me sonríe y me guiña el ojo, como rayos terminé sentada aquí al costado de un bombón que bien podría ser modelo, si es que no lo es.

Recuerdo al viejo otra vez y siento nausea, debería estar prohibido tratar así a una mujer. Mientras mi cabeza estaba perdida, no me di cuenta de que estábamos en la carretera, él avanza atento al camino y me pregunta.

-¿Por dónde debo ir encanto?- Dios, como me gusta que me llame así.- oh lo siento, Madge, creo que me gusta llamarte encanto.

-Y a mí también.-balbuceo en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada.- le digo poniéndome colorada.-Ve de frente, y luego doblas a la izquierda.

-Como tú digas.-me responde con una voz ronca que hace que me ponga como mantequilla.

El trayecto es tranquilo, cada dos segundos volteo a ver a mi acompañante y no dejo de pensar en lo atractivo que es, me quedo mirándolo como por un minuto y él voltea.

-Te gusta observar a la gente ¿no?- oh valla, se dio cuenta.

-¿Tan obvia soy?-le pregunto aún algo sonrojada.

-Algo, pero si un encanto como tú se me queda viendo, entonces quiere decir que no luzco tan mal como creo eh.

-Pues luces muy bien, y creo que has de saberlo.-le digo.

-No tan bien como tu encanto, además mis pocos amigos dicen que soy un monstruo viviente.

-Pues te han estado engañando, ¿Por qué rayos te dicen eso?

-Pues porque nunca eh tenido un novia, así que si no es porque soy horrible, ha de ser porque soy muy desagradable.- agacha un poco la cabeza y mira hacia adelante con algo de tristeza.-es más encanto, eres la primera chica que ha subido a esté auto.

No sé si creerle, alguien como él, debe de tener un millón de admiradoras, y que nunca haya tenido una novia es casi increíble.

-¿Es cierto lo que me dices?-le pregunto en voz baja.

-Sí, digamos que en la escuela no eh tenido tanta suerte con las chicas, a ver si eso cambia en la universidad, tal vez te convenzas si abres la guantera, ahí encontraras una foto.

Dudo un poco, pero lo hago, abro la dichosa guantera y lo que veo es un anuario, la fotografía principal me muestra a un chico de apariencia desgreñada y sin mucha gracia, pero con unos bellos ojos celestes ocultos tras unas gigantescas gafas, el acné tampoco le favorece mucho y los brackets le terminan dando un aspecto total de friki, volteo para ver a Cato y en su mejilla aún quedan unas muy sutiles marcas de lo que de seguro fue su acné, y apuesto a que su hipnotizante sonrisa se debe gracias al uso de esos tortuosos aparatos dentales. Me fijo hacia el frente y noto que estoy muy cerca de casa, le digo que detenga el auto y lo hace.

-¿Hace cuanto dejaste de verte así?-le pregunto temerosa

-Aún me veo así, solo compre lentillas para dejar la incomodas gafas y me quitaron los aparatos hace un mes, mi acné mejoró ya que eh estado yendo al dermatólogo, pero por todo lo demás no hay nada de diferente, sigo siendo el mismo al que llamaban idiota.

-Pues sí que hizo años luz de diferencia, cuando te vi pensé que eras un chulito de esos que se acuestan con todo lo que use falda.- le digo

-Te equivocas lindura.- me dice con una voz algo triste.

-Alguien friki no llama a las chicas "lindura".- le digo algo confundida.

-Creo, que toda mujer merece ser tratada de la manera más dulce posible, cuando estaba en la escuela, llamaba a las chicas de forma dulce, pero ellas solo me volteaban la mirada, sin embargo cuando alguien popular las llamaba por un apodo espantoso, ellas respondían con aprobación, es costumbre mía llamar lindura a alguien que lo merece.

-¿Significa que también le dices encanto a todas las chicas?-le pregunto levantando una ceja.

-No, eso nunca lo había dicho hasta que te vi, toda un encanto.-en ese momento me pongo extremadamente colorada, no se ha dónde mirar exactamente, así que mi visión se dirige al piso, una mano sujeta con mucha delicadeza mi barbilla y me hace subir la mirada que automáticamente choca contra la celeste mirada de Cato. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, pero parece que fuesen horas, su mano acaricia suavemente mi rostro y me sonríe, decide cortar este momento de conexión dándome un beso en la mejilla y encendiendo el auto algo nervioso.

-¿Dónde te dejo, Madge?-tal vez está algo avergonzado y por eso ya no me llama encanto.

-Solo avanza dos cuadras más.-rápidamente llegamos y me dispongo a desabrochar mi cinturón.

-Espero volver a verte encanto, digo Madge.-sus mejillas se tiñen un poco

-Puedes decirme encanto si quieres, y claro que quiero volver a verte.- saco un papelito de mi bolso y escribo mi número.-no tengo móvil aún, pero puedes llamarme a casa.

-Lo haré encanto.-sonríe y se baja del auto, para abrirme la puerta. No sabemos cómo despedirnos exactamente, así que le doy un beso en la mejilla así como él lo hizo hace ya un rato y me voy.

Subo las escaleras que me llevan a mi piso y abro la puerta del departamento, veo a la pequeña gusano ya en pijama, no hablamos mucho, porque aún estoy algo confundida sobre mi extraña noche.

Pobre Kat, deberá enfrentarse a algo prácticamente nuevo mañana, espero que le vaya bien, ella es una chica mega increíble y de seguro la escuela le será pan comido, creo que debo descansar, y así poder soñar con los bellos ojos de Cato, ojos que jamás podre ovidar.

.

.

.

.

.

Al fin el capítulo 8, me hubiese gustado hacerlo más largo, pero el tiempo no me ayuda, como quisiera tener más horas para escribir, ya que es algo que me gusta hacer, aunque aún no sea muy buena, espero mejorar y también espero sus opiniones, que pueden dejarme como review. Les doy las gracias a quienes leen esta historia, no sé quiénes son, pero el que le tomen un poquito de su tiempo a leerla significa mucho para mí.

Cuídense y tengan una linda semana xoxoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Algo cayó sobre mi cara, rayos, ¿qué fue eso?, estiro mis manos sobre mi cara y descubro que es una almohada, la lanzo a un lado y suelto un pequeño quejido.

-mmmm… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto, apuesto a que fue Madge quién me lanzo el almohadazo.

-Pequeña gusano, hoy es tu primer día de escuela, ¿qué no estás emocionada?-abro los ojos que aún los tengo algo entumecidos y fijo mi pobre visión en mi pequeño reloj.

-Son las 6 am Madge, déjame descansar un poco más, y claro que estoy emocionada.-le digo a mi amiga.

-Pero creí que querrías levantarte antes, así escogerías tu atuendo y planificarías que todo esté en orden.

-Pues ayer tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo ¿Vale?

-Vale, pero no te pases de la hora, iré preparando el desayuno, y un par de cosillas.-mi amiga se dirige hacia afuera, me parece extraño que Madge se halla levantado tan temprano cuando ayer tuvo un turno pesado.

-Espera Madge, ¿Por qué has madrugado?, y no me digas que es por mi primer día de clases.-oigo un pequeño suspiro.

-No Kat, pero no importa mucho.- algo le pasa y no me quiere decir.

-Oh vamos Madge, cuéntame, que te está quitando el sueño.

-Bien, pero es una tontería.-se acerca de nuevo a hacia mí y se sienta al borde de la cama. La luz del naciente día entra débilmente por la ventana, aunque aún hay algo de oscuridad. Madge se muerde el labio como dudando, eso no es muy peculiar en ella ya que nunca la he visto intimidada.-Lo que sucede es que ayer conocí a alguien después de un asqueroso incidente en el bar.

Madge se encarga de relatarme la historia de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Como mientras ella trabajaba un viejo quiso sobre pasarse con ella y como "el hombre más atractivo del mundo" la sacó de un apuro y que se ofreció a traerla en coche.

-¿Y aceptaste que te deje aquí?-le pregunto.

-Si Kat, pero fue tan dulce y me conto de cómo había sido un total marginado, tambien me confeso que era la primera chica que subía a su auto e incluso casi me besa.

-¿Queeé?, ¿Cómo que casi te besa?, es un completo extraño.- le digo algo alterada.

-Bueno solo fue un momento de conexión donde nos miramos a los ojos, sus lindos ojos.- Madge suspira.-y no pasó nada ya que el muy tonto cortó el momento.

-¿Así que querías que te bese?-creo que mi amiga está delirando.

-No, bueno si, es que, hay no sé pero era tan uff y yo, no sé Kat, ¿Por qué me haces preguntas tan difíciles?-Se ha puesto totalmente colorada.

-No fue tan difícil.- ella rueda los ojos algo nerviosa. -Así que ese chico que gusta ¿eh?

-Ya te dije que no lo sé, pero le di el número de la casa por si las dudas.-me dice en un tono pícaro.

-Al fin volvió la Madge que conozco, a ver si el chico ese te llama, tal vez también le gustes.

-Ya veremos gusana. Valla que eso sonó mal.-su expresión ha cambiado de pícara a burlona

-No te atrevas a volver a decirme así.- Madge arquea un ceja y suelta una carcajada.

-¿Quién diría que la pequeña gusano es ruda?

-Puedo ser muy ruda si quiero Madge.-le dio

-Bueno, no lo uses en la escuela, puede que te vuelvas la brabucona de la clase.- arrugo un poco la nariz.

-Pero podría conseguir mi almuerzo gratis, imagina todas las ventajas de ser brabucona.- levanto la cejas y ella me tira un almohadazo, no sé como pero terminamos riéndonos a carcajadas.

Entre risa y risa me doy cuenta que la fatiga que tenia se ha esfumado, volteo a ver el reloj y este marca quince minutos para las siete.

-Creo que ya no necesito dormir, me quitaste el sueño, Madge, mira qué hora es.-le digo haciendo un gesto hacia el reloj.

-Woah, pero que rápido vuela el tiempo, bien Kat, te dejo para que te acicales de forma correcta.- me dice en tono burlón.

-¿De cuando a acá usas palabras como "acicales"?-le pregunto dándole un empujoncito.

-No lo sé Kat, solo alístate para la escuela ¿vale?-me dice guiñándome el ojo.

-Vale, salgo en unos minutos.

Mi amiga sale por la puerta y me deja a solas, sobre mi pequeña mesa de noche, se encuentra mi ropa perfectamente doblada. Mi atuendo consiste en una blusa de gaza color rosa que se adapta muy bien a mi pequeña figura y unos lindos pantalones negros que, junto con Madge, conseguí a muy buen precio, aparte llevo unas lindas oxfords negras y un collar largo. La verdad, es minimalista, pero se ve bastante bien y me encanta.

Antes de vestirme debo tomar una ducha, así que saco una toalla y me dirijo al baño, Madge no nota cuando salgo de mi habitación. Una vez frente a la ducha, pruebo el agua y la regulo, cuando noto que esta tibia, entro. La sensación de calor corre por mi espalda y poco a poco llega a todo mi cuerpo, quisiera quedarme así por más tiempo, pero si lo hago, apuesto a que gastaré una fortuna en agua, y no puedo permitirme eso, rápidamente aplico shampoo sobre mi larga cabellera y froto, luego procedo a enjuagarme. Ya fuera de la ducha, me envuelvo mi toalla y salgo, para eso Madge sigue igual de distraída y no vuelve a verme, lo cual tampoco me molesta, camino hacia mi habitación y ya dentro cierro con seguro, no suelo hacer eso, solo en caso de que me cambie de ropa.

Cojo mi atuendo y me visto, desenvuelvo mi cabello de la toalla y cojo la vieja secadora de Madge, con algo de dificultad logro que prenda y comienzo a secar.

Las largas ondas de mi cabello, caen por mi espalada ya secas, y lo acomodo un poco, me doy un vistazo en el pequeño espejo del tocador, la verdad yo nunca me consideré una chica bonita, a quien engaño, de bonita no tengo nada, pero tampoco soy un horror de persona, hoy mi cabello se ve lindo y eso ayuda a que me sienta algo mejor. Saco un chaqueta y ya estoy, un día antes ya había preparado mis libros de la escuela, así que no tengo que preocuparme de nada, con algo de temor salgo de mi habitación y camino hacia la cocina donde una sonriente Madge me recibe.

-Valla Kat, hoy si que te vez estupenda.-me dice revisándome de pies a cabeza.

-Bueno, ya no me mires así Madge, ni que hubiese salido de otro planeta.-le digo algo avergonzada.

-Vale, no te molestaré, pero solo te digo que tengas cuidado con los tíos de por ahí.- ruedo los ojos.- eh Kat, quién sabe, tal vez algún tío bueno te eche ojo.

-Ya rubia, no creo que eso pase y tampoco es que eso me entusiasme.

-Jajajajaja, ya no te enojes pequeña gusano y toma tu desayuno, ya verás que hoy te irá muy bien.

Tomo mi desayuno con Madge, mientras ella me da algunas instrucciones de cómo ser "genial". Al terminar, lavo mis dientes y me dirijo a la estación del autobús, que por cierto queda bastante cerca de casa, así que no me lleva mucho tiempo llegar a ella, no veo a nadie más esperando así que supongo que lo tomaré sola, espero ahí un par de minutos y veo como un enorme carro amarillo llega, esté avanza algo lento y con algo de ruido se detiene frente a mí. El señor del autobús me mira como escudriñándome con los ojos y me hace una seña para que suba, al subir peldaño a peldaño, noto que aún no hay muchas personas dentro, lo cual me calma un poco. No sé dónde sentarme exactamente así que tomo un asiento de en medio. El bus comenzó avanzar y fue parando en distintos lugares, hasta llegar a un barrio bastante adinerado, lleno árboles y jardines, en una de esas, subió una chica algo pequeña y de cabello oscuro, su piel canela iba a la perfección con sus enormes ojos oscuros, definitivamente era bonita, la muchacha, con algo de dificultad, comenzó a caminar por el bus, para luego dejarse caer en el asiento junto al mío, veo como suspira y luego voltea.

-Hola.-me dice con la cabeza medio girada en mi dirección y con una expresión de relajación total, obviamente eso me pone nerviosa, ya que no soy muy buena sociabilizando así que intento poner una sonrisa amable y respondo con un tonto y algo extraño.-Hola.

-Que hay, mi nombre es Rue, apuesto que este es tu primer año.- me dice levantando una ceja.

-Pues sí, y estoy algo.- ella termina la oración por mí.

-¿nerviosa?

-Así es.

-Bien, no me has dicho tu nombre aún.-cierto, que tonta soy, ella me dijo el suyo y yo como si nada.

-Katniss, mi nombre es Katniss.- le digo algo avergonzada.

-Bonito nombre, me gusta, y Katniss háblame un poco de ti.

-No hay mucho sobre mi, soy algo aburrida, te lo aseguro.- la verdad me cuesta abrirme con las personas ya que temo a que estás puedan agobiarse con los problemas de una niña huérfana y decidan simplemente ignorarme.

-Cómo no, alguien con esos zapatos tan majos, debe tener algo interesante que contar.- al ver su sonrisa sincera, pienso que está chica en serio puede ser buena y quien sabe hasta nos llevemos bien.

-Bien, solo que vivo en la ciudad hace poco y que soy niñera en mis tiempos libres.-espero que no pregunte mucho, ya que me duele hablar de mi pasado.

-Cool, yo también fui niñera una vez, eran gemelos, pero fui muy distraída al cuidarlos y todo terminó en desastre.- me dice y suelta una risita.- tienes cara de ser responsable, apuesto que eres buena con los niños.

-Pues se hace lo que se puede, no creo ser la mejor niñera, pero si que tengo a un gran niño.-le digo

-oww, ¿y cómo se llama el pequeño?-me pregunta con un voz muy dulce.

-Peeta, y es el niño más adorable del mundo.- y eso es cierto, si tengo algo lindo que contar, apuesto a que Peeta no será un mal tema de conversación.

-Qué suerte que sea un niño bueno, ser canguro no es tan malo, pero a veces la paga no es muy buena ¿eh?

-Pues con Johanna Mason como madre la paga no es tan mala que digamos.-en ese momento me cubro la boca con las manos, le he dicho a una chica que apenas conozco que trabajo para Johanna, joder. La expresión de Rue en algo confusa.

-Johanna Mason… ¿ella no es esa actriz algo escandalosa?, no inventes ¿trabajas para ella?- me dice abriendo mucho los ojos, no puedo decirle que no así que seré sincera con ella, espero que pueda comprender que es algo que no debe comentar con nadie.

-Si, la verdad no debí habértelo dicho, la señora Mason fue clara al advertirme el no poder divulgarlo.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, no diré nada, estate tranquila, entonces, tu eres niñera del pequeño Peeta Mellark, si lo eh visto varias veces ante la prensa y parecía un amor.

-Es un amor, y ya le agarre cariño.- le digo algo sonriente.

-Eso es muy tierno.- Rue levanta la mirada sobre el asiento y voltea de nuevo hacia mi.-Ya estamos llegando, será mejor que cojamos nuestras cosas.

-Cierto.

-Bien, ya que ambas somos nuevas, ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntas hoy?

-Esa es una estupenda idea.- ella sonríe ampliamente y me estrecha la mano.

-Rue Bleer, pero para los amigo Rue.- me dice soltando una risita.

-Katniss Everdeen, pero puedes decirme Kat si te gusta.-le digo

-Claro que si señorita Everdeen.- cuando dejamos de estrecharnos la mano, el bus para de forma algo brusca y todos empiezan a salir, Rue me hace un gesto con la mano para que la siga y eso hago. Al bajar del autobús, veo un mar de gente, todos saludándose y abrazándose, avanzamos algo lento entre la multitud y entramos en la escuela.

Los pasadizos son enormes y están repletos de gente, mientras avanzamos apenas veo lo que piso, cuando de pronto choco contra algo, mejor dicho contra alguien.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, te ayudo.- Pobre chico, boté todos sus papeles al suelo, mi cara está roja de la vergüenza y no me atrevo a mirar hacia arriba.

\- Valla, parece que se nos está haciendo costumbre encontrarnos así.- esa voz, yo conozco esa voz, mierda, es la voz del chico, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?, a si ya recuerdo, era Gale, levanto la mirada para comprobarlo y si, definitivamente es él, a menos que sea su gemelo.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Catnip, y que coincidencia que termináramos en la misma escuela ¿eh?-su sonrisa de lado, no puedo resistirme a esa sonrisa, sus grises y profundos ojos me miran de forma encantadora y me siento como tonta.

-Si bueno, eh, mmm, aquí tienes lo que se te calló.- le digo tartamudeando,

-Gracias, no te hubieses molestado, y es un placer encontrarte Katniss.

En ese momento vuelve a estréchame la mano tal y como lo hicimos la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Gale Hawthorne, a tus ordenes, y también disponible como saco de choques accidentales las 24 horas al día.- eso hace que suelte una risita tonta.

Nuestras miradas se vuelven a chocar y no sé qué exactamente hacer, por un momento olvido todo, la escuela, la bulla y Rue, para concentrarme en esos ojos grises tan parecidos a los míos, ojos que no me molestaría ver todos los días, tal vez sea el destino, pero por alguna razón presiento que los veré por un buen tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Y con ustedes el capítulo 9, Gale ya entro definitivamente en escena y no se irá tan fácilmente. Gracias a quienes leen está historia, eso significa mucho para mí, un beso a quienes dejan reviews, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Estos días los tendré algo relajados, así que este domingo estaré actualizando nuevamente, recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias y también recomendaciones por si se debe mejorar algo.

Besos a todos :*

:) :) :) .lll.

.lll.


	10. Aviso

Tuve un pequeño inconveniente, así que no pude subir el capítulo que les prometí, lo subiré el lunes en la noche, lo siento en verdad, no volverá a ocurrir.

Gracias de antemano por su comprensión.

Atte: Alemadness


	11. Chapter 10

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Primer día de escuela y mamá no está aquí para despedirse de mí. Eso me parece raro, ya que no importa cuán casada estuviera, ella siempre se despedía de mí y me deseaba mucha suerte; ese era el único momento del año donde yo sentía que mamá en serio me quería.

Ella ha cambiado mucho últimamente, incluso no llego ayer, lo que significa que me encuentro solo.

La semana pasada, solo vino dos veces y los demás días me los pasé con Katniss, lo cual no me molesta porque yo la quiero mucho; sin embargo, siempre extraño a mamá, aunque a veces me haga llorar y no le guste muchas cosas de mí, yo la quiero.

El señor Alfred, nuestro chofer encargado de llevarme ala escuela, no tardará mucho en venir, así que mejor espero en la puerta. Voy meditando internamente, pensando en todas las cosas buenas que puedan pasar hoy. Bien aquí vamos, hoy me encontraré con mis amigos nuevamente y jugaremos como nunca, además veré a Delly, que de seguro llevará esos pasteles de limón que tanto me gustan… Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos con el sonido del claxon, coloco mi mochica sobre mi espalda y salgo de casa.

-Pequeño Peeta, mira cómo has crecido, ¿Cuántos tantos tiene ya?- El señor Alfred me sonríe mientras acomoda su gorra.

-Ocho años, cumplo nueve el 10 de diciembre.

-Valla, eres todo un muchachote, venga, sube al auto, apuesto a que estás entusiasmado con tu primer día de clases.- me dice.

-Claro que si.-le respondo emocionado.-veré a mis amigos otra vez.

-Eso es lo más divertido, aún recuerdo cuando iba a la escuela, jugaba horas y horas; disfruta la escuela pequeño Peeta, ya no tan pequeño.- El señor Alfred me sonríe y me abre la puerta del auto. Siempre me cayó bien, es muy amable y lo veo ya desde hace mucho tiempo.

Subo al auto y el señor Alfred arranca. ¿En qué iba hace un rato?, ahh, las cosas buenas de hoy, luego de los posibles pasteles, de seguro voy a encontrarme a mis viejos maestros que tanto quiero; una vez que llegue a casa almorzaré y lo más seguro es que Katniss venga por la tarde, ya que ella me lo prometió.

Una vez que llegamos a la escuela, me despido del señor Alfred que vendrá por la tarde a recogerme y me dispongo a entrar. El jardín de la escuela está repleto, a lo lejos diviso a un chico de cabello castaño que me hace señas, oh espera es Marvel, valla que creció, parece un poco mayor, corro y voy a saludarlo.

-¿Qué hay Marvel?-le digo algo agitado por haber corrido.

-Esperándote hermano, ¿tú cómo vas?, no te vimos en todo el verano.

-Me fue bien.-me siento raro diciéndole esto a mi amigo, ya que no estuve del todo bien, mamá me tiene preocupado, pero no sería correcto decírselo.- Ahora tengo una niñera.-le digo recordando a Katniss.

-Qué horror viejo, déjame adivinar, ¿es gorda y amargada?-no entiendo porque todos tienen esa imagen de una niñera.

-Nada de eso Marvel, ella es muy linda y no es vieja.

-¿Es como las tías buenas que salen en las revistas para adultos?- Eww, de solo recordar el momento en el que Marvel descubrió esas revistas me siento asqueado y lo peor es que me las mostró.

-No, Katniss es aún más hermosa, si la vieras, tiene unos ojos grises preciosos, un cabello extremadamente bonito y no es como esas chicas, ella si tiene modales y se pone ropa decente.

-No juegues Peeta, ¿te gusta tu niñera verdad? Y dime ¿ya la besaste?- eso hace que me sonroje, ya que prometí algún día besar a Katniss, pero eso no sería muy correcto ya que ella es mayor.

-Es más grande Marvel, ¿cómo rayos la besaría?

-Obvio se puede, Jack Nicols beso a su niñera hace un año.- Por alguna razón abro mucho los ojos.

-No te hagas el tonto, apuesto que si quieres que te bese esa chica.- bien, Marvel tiene razón, pero ella es mayor y yo solo un niño.

-Por ahora no lo haré, ¿Vale Marvel?

-Eres un tonto.-le dice dándome un pequeño golpe con el puño en el hombro.- pero eres mi amigo así que vamos a buscar a los otros chicos, a que ellos si han besado a sus niñeras.

-Tú eres el tonto Marvel, mejor vamos a buscarlos.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

-Ehh, Katniss, siento interrumpir, pero deberíamos avanzar, las gente no puede pasar, esa fue Rue, aún me siento algo atontada y corto mi cruce de miradas con Gale.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy Katniss, por cierto ¿En qué año vas?-me pregunta Gale con su sonrisa de lado.

-De-decimo.-le respondo casi tartamudeando.

-Yo voy un año más, pero espero encontrarte seguido, nos vemos; a por cierto despídeme de tu amiga.-dice dirigiendo su mirada a Rue, ella se pone algo colorada y le hace un gesto de despedida; un segundo después, solo veo la espalda de Gale perderse entre la multitud.

-Bien hecho chica, a que ese chico en un bombón.-me dice Rue mientras me agarra el brazo-¿De dónde lo conoces?

-De la calle.-ella arruga un poco la frente.- ¿Cómo que de la calle?-me pregunta.

-Lo que sucede es que una mañana yo iba caminando y de pronto me choque con alguien por distraída y resulta que era él y pues no sé.

-Como que no sabes, ahí hubo atracción, además con ese galanazo quien no babea.-eso hace que yo me sonroje un poco.

-Pues si es guapo, pero no estoy pensando en ir tras él.-le digo tímidamente.

-No lo necesitas, él ya va detrás de ti.

-No lo creo, alguien como ese chico debe tener alguna novia o lo que sea.-le digo.

-Pues te estaba coqueteando, y si tú no lo quieres, pásamelo.- Rue levanta una ceja y suelta una carcajada. Llegamos en medio de risas a recoger nuestros horarios y descubro que mi primera clase es Biología, sorprendentemente Rue tiene el mismo horario que yo lo cual me alivia porque no estaré sola en clases.

El horario indica que el aula de la clase de ciencias es el 207 y se encuentra en el segundo piso, subimos rápidamente y nos ubicamos en un buen lugar, esperamos buen rato hasta que el aula se llene. Minutos después entra nuestra profesora, parece algo mayor ya que lleva el cabello canoso, nos sonríe y escribe su nombre en el pizarrón: Mags Cohen.

Las primeras horas se pasan casi sin novedad ya que las clases son bastante tranquilas, solo espero a que llegue la hora del almuerzo, muero de hambre, por lo que cuando suena el timbre, salgo disparada prácticamente jaloneando a Rue.

-Valla que estás hambrienta Katniss.

-Pues sí, además debemos encontrar lugar en la cafetería ¿no?

-Cierto, ve a saber con cuánta gente extraña nos toparemos.-me dice dándome un suave codazo.

Una vez que llegamos a la cafetería, que por cierto esta ya medio llena, vamos a por nuestros almuerzos, no luce nada mal, son unas ricas hamburguesas con papas a la francesa, Rue y yo nos sentamos en una mesa que se encuentra justo en el medio del comedor. Mientras comemos de forma tranquila, siento que alguien me toca en hombro como llamándome, volteo y me topo con una rubia algo disgustada.

-Muévete pequeña, este lugar es nuestro.- me dice irritada, esto es una de las cosas que me temía, toparme con la gente que se cree popular.

-Y que acaso tú los has comprado rubiecita, es tu problema si no llegaste a tiempo, mi amiga y yo ya nos sentamos aquí y no nos iremos.- Rue sí que tiene carácter, no me hubiese imaginado que respondería de esa forma.

-Cómo te explico que los alumnos de último año tienen ciertos privilegios morenita, uno de ellos es ser respetados ¿sabes?

-Pues tráeme el manual de reglas de la escuela y lo discutimos juntas, porque de aquí no me muevo así me traigas al presidente.-Woa, ahora si definitivamente admiro a Rue quién por cierto no inmuta su expresión seria, veo que la rubia abre la boca como si quisiera contestarle cuando de pronto Gale aparece frente a nosotras.

-¿Qué sucede aquí, porque todos esos gritos?- en ese momento noto que todo el comedor tiene la vista en nuestra mesa. La rubia al ver a Gale se muerde el labio y lo examina detenidamente.

-Nada, solo que estas inadaptadas no respetan el estatus de ciertas alumnas.- le dice la rubia mientras juega con su cabello.

-Pues si ellas llegaron antes merecen el lugar, ¿no te parece?-le dice Gale.

-Veo que también eres nuevo lindo, ¿Qué te parece si discutimos esto en otro lugar?

-No rubia, tú y tus amigas aléjense, y cómprense un libro de modales a ver si aprenden algo.

-Mi nombre no es rubia, soy Glimmer y no voy a dejar que me echen de esa forma.

-Entonces vete de una vez, así nos ahorramos el disgusto.- no había hablado hasta ahora, Glimmer dirige su mirada hacia mí de forma despectiva.

-¿Y tú quién eres, su hermanita?- señala a Gale con la cabeza.

-No- le responde Gale.-pero aun así no dejaré que le faltes el respeto, ¿me oíste?

-Ya no quiero discutir lindo, tomaremos otro lugar ¿vale?, quédense con su puta mesa, ya volverás a disculparte, estoy segura de ello.

Glimmer o como se llame, se dirige junto con su séquito de amigas a otra mesa, ocupada también, y con una mirada echa a los chicos que se encuentran ahí, Gale se sienta junto a nosotras y da un suspiro.

-Bien hecho, a que esa rubia no volverá a molestarlas ¿eh?

-Eso espero.-le respondo.-pero la que tuvo las agallas de enfrentarlas fue Rue.

-Pues seré pequeña pero no soy débil, que se creen esas igualadas.-en ese momento suelto una carcajada y veo que Gale también.-Ríanse si quieren, ya verán quien será la futura presidenta de este país, para entonces la que se reirá seré yo.

No podemos parar de reír, Rue se rinde y se une a nosotros, luego de calmarnos, continuamos almorzando, de pronto Gale me hace una pregunta.

-Eh Katniss, ¿de qué escuela vienes?-me muerdo el interior de la mejilla.

-Antes estudiaba en casa.-espero que no pregunte más.

-Cool, pero ¿cómo así decidiste ponerte en una escuela?-él levanta las cejas.

-Pues era necesario.-Rue suelta una risita.

-Me dijiste que eras nueva en la ciudad, ¿de dónde vienes Kat?-Tal vez no debí habérselo dicho a Rue, pero qué más da.

-De Ohio.-respondo de forma algo seca. Temo a que me pregunten más, porque no me siento preparada para contarles lo de mis padres, pero para mi suerte, una chica nos interrumpe. Su cabello es casi tan largo como el mío, solo que de un bonito color castaño, sus ojos son bastante claros y parece algo tímida.

-Dis-disculpen.-se ve algo incomoda- ¿Creen que pueda sentarme aquí?, solo será por hoy, se los prometo, no quiero molestar.-creo que está a punto de llorar.

-No hay problema, aún hay mucho espacio.-le digo, la chica deja suavemente sus cosas y se sienta, está temblando, a que nada bueno le está pasando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunta Rue- Tal vez podamos ayudarte.

-No, no se molesten, solo estaré por un momento, se los juro.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-pregunta Gale.

-Annie, mi nombre es Annie.-nos dice con algo de timidez.

Apenas la chica pronuncia su nombre, un estruendo se escucha en la cafetería, un chico, que calculo ha de ser de último año, entra intempestivamente.

-Annie, ¿Dónde estás?-vocifera-no te me vas a escapar así de fácil hija de perra.

-Oh no.-susurra Annie.

-Ya te vi.-dice con su mirada fija en nuestra mesa.-Ven rápido o estarás en serios problemas.- el chico se acerca y de forma brusca jalonea a Annie.

-Thresh, por favor no me hagas daño, podemos conversar de forma civilizada.

-Ya no podemos hacer eso tonta, caíste en mi cama y no te vas a ir tan fácilmente.- el chico tiene sujeta a Annie del brazo, le está haciendo daño.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, no puedes tratar así a una chica.-dice Gale dándole un empujón a tal Thresh.

-¿Por este imbécil me dejaste?- Le dice a Annie señalando con un gesto peyorativo a Gale.

-No tengo nada con ella idiota, pero no voy a permitir que dañes a una mujer ¿entendiste?- en ese momento el chico ese le planta un puñetazo a Gale, quien le responde rápidamente con otro, la multitud de alumnos se empieza a juntar mientras inicia una pelea, no sé qué hacer en este momento, jamás había visto una escena como esta, volteo y Rue desapareció, de seguro fue a buscar a algún maestro, oh no, si ven a Gale peleando, puede que lo sancionen, no puedo permitirlo. Saco valor de algún lado y me meto en medio de la pelea, intento jalar a Gale con todas mis fuerzas.

-Eh Gale, no pelees, por favor, Rue fue por ayuda.-En ese instante, un golpe seco choca contra mi rostro, se oye la expresión de sorpresa de los alumnos y siento como si me fuese a desmayar, veo todo borroso, algo líquido cae por mi labio, estiro mi mano y diviso sangre; la sensación de adormecimiento me llena mientras unos brazos me levantan, todo gira y gira. Lo último que llego a ver es la cara algo amoratada de Gale diciéndome que todo va a estar bien.

.

.

.

.

POV JOHANNA

-Hey Jo, ¿no te gustaría probar un poco de esto?-Gloss tiene una jeringa en la mano.

-No lo sé, nunca me gustaron mucho las agujas.-le respondo.

-No duele nada Jo, además, lo que sentirás después de esto, no tiene precio.

-¿Seguro que no duele?

-Sin duda alguna, ven y te ayudo.- Gloss se acerca a mí y con una especie de liga me ata el brazo, siento como algo se introduce en mi piel, duele un poco, pero la molestia pasa rápidamente.

Ambos nos tiramos sobre el enorme sofá cama que él tiene y comenzamos a soñar, creo que nunca había amado tanto a alguien, ahora puedo estar días con Gloss sin que Peeta me estorbe, para eso tiene a su niñera, no disfrutaba de la vida así desde hace mucho, ser madre puede ser muy duro, pero con Gloss lo puedo sobrellevar, ya que fue su idea lo de la niñera, lo cual fue absolutamente brillante.

-Ven amor.- me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él, muy despacio va dejando pequeños besos por todo mi cuello, su aliento me invade.- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más interesante que solo estar hachados?

-Me parece genial.

Así empiezan nuestras mañanas interminables, llenas de amor y caricias, definitivamente amo Gloss, además de entenderme y ser atractivo, es bueno en la cama. Tal vez me pueda quedar un día más, total, aquí me la paso mejor que allá.

.

.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Despierto y me encuentro en un lugar desconocido, poco a poco mi vista se va aclarando y noto un ligero peso sobre mi cabeza, es hielo, miro hacia un lado y encuentro a Gale y Rue junto con una enfermera.

-Al fin despiertas niña. ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunta la mujer de blanco.

-Mejor creo, ¿qué sucedió exactamente?-aún tengo las ideas borrosas.

-Es hijo de puta te golpeo.-me responde Gale quién por cierto sostiene un poco de hielo sobre su cara.

-Joven, ese vocabulario por favor.-le dice la enfermera

-Lo siento, solo que estoy muy enojado.

-Te entiendo hijo, que golpeen a tu novia no debe ser nada agradable.-siento como mis mejillas se sonrosan.

-No somos novios.-le digo a la enfermera.

-Oh, bueno, por cómo no quiso entrar a clase solo para cuidarte creí que lo era.

Un silencio incomodo se formó y gracias al cielo, Rue lo rompe.

-Ya falta poco para salir, será mejor si te llevamos a casa Katniss.

-Yo puedo ir sola, de verdad, tengo que pasar por otro lugar antes.

-Te acompañamos.-responden ambos al unísono, no quiero decirles que no, pero verán que voy a la mansión Mason, bueno al menos Rue ya lo sabe y me ahorraré una explicación.

-Vale, pero antes quiero saber que sucedió con esa chica Annie.

-Bien, llamaron a sus padres y se la llevaron, esa chica tiene problemas.-dice Rue.

-Pobre, parecía tan linda.-le respondo.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos.- dice Gale.

-De acuerdo.

Los tres salimos de la enfermería para dirigirnos a la calle.

-Tengo mi auto aparcado afuera, será mejor que las lleve.-dice Gale.

-¿No molestamos?-pregunta Rue.

-Para nada, será un honor.- Gale me guiña el ojo.

Subimos al auto y le doy la dirección a Gale.

-Valla, ese sí que es un barrio estirado Katniss.-me dice algo sorprendido.

-Lo sé, tengo que ir a ver a un pequeño, soy su niñera y le prometí la tarde juntos.

-Eso es genial Katniss.-me dice Rue.- eh además eso está cerca de mi casa.

-¿Tú vives por ahí Rue?-pregunta Gale.

-Bueno, em, si.-pero no se lo digan a nadie.

-¿Por qué no?, acaso es algo malo.-le digo.

-No, es solo que las personas juzgan mal a otras y pueden pensar que soy una snob o algo así.

-No eres snob, solo tienes dinero, ¿pero no se supone que debería estudiar en una escuela privada?-le pregunta Gale.

-Hice un acuerdo con papá y el me dejó estar en una escuela pública, como él también lo hizo.

-¿A que tu papá es un hombre muy compresivo?-le dice Gale

-Lo es, él es el mejor, mira, aquí tengo una fotografía de él.-Gale la ve y abre mucho los ojos.

-No inventes, ¿tu padre es Cinna Bleer?, mi hermanita admira a ese diseñador.

-Pues si lo es, pero no se lo digan a nadie por favor, es algo secreto, ya saben los prejuicios.

-Yo seré una tumba.-le dice Gale soltando una risita.

-Yo igual.- le respondo.

-Entonces mi secreto está a salvo con ustedes.

Tal vez hoy fue un día de locos, pero ya me gane dos amigos, y eso me hace feliz, para completar mi día solo me queda ver a Peeta, a que el pequeño se la paso bien en la escuela, ya tendremos tiempo de platicar en casa.

….

.

.

.

.

Aquí en capítulo 10 chi s, como siempre, agradezco a todo aquel que lea esta historia. Como dije en el aviso de ayer, siento mucho no haber actualizado en la fecha prometida, lo más probable es que para el domingo tenga un nuevo capítulo así que atentos.

Un beso a todas las chicas me dejan un review, no saben cómo me alegran el día. Hoy es lunes así que tengan una linda semana conmigo es hasta el domingo.

Besos desde Perú :* :*


	12. Chapter 11

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

-Gira a la derecha.-le digo a Gale, quien al parecer ya está algo confundido.- No falta mucho, además puedo bajarme aquí, estoy bastante cerca.

-No Katniss, te dejaremos en casa del pequeño; ¿a qué si Rue?- Ella levanta la mirada, al parecer estaba distraída.

-Si, por supuesto.-le responde.

Pasan un par de minutos y unas cuantas indicaciones más para llegar a nuestro destino

-Aquí es, para.-Gale estaciona el auto frente a la mansión Mason.

-Woah.-suelta un silbido.- Ese niño sí que tiene dinero.

-Hace mucho que no pasaba por la mansión Mason.- dice Rue. -Antes Mellark, ya que él murió.

-¿Mansión Mason?, ¿Mansión Mellark?, ¿aquí las casas tienen nombre?-Gale parece algo sorprendido.

-Bueno Gale, así es como las identificamos aquí, en cada una vive un gran empresario o alguien famoso, no sé si habrás oído de la actriz Johanna Mason, quien es propietaria de esta mansión.-La mirada de Gale pasa de Rue a mí.

-¿Cómo es que conseguiste empleo aquí Katniss?-me pregunta.

-Johanna, digo la señora Mason necesitaba niñera, puso un aviso en modo incógnito y pues me contrató, es todo.-El regresa la mirada a la mansión y la examina un poco más.

-A que paga muy bien.-me dice.

-Pues sí, pero no es tan buena persona, se la pasa de juerga. El pequeño Peeta la mayor parte del tiempo está solo.

-Siempre me dio mala espina esa mujer, aunque su esposo era un amor.-dice Rue.- Mi padre y él eran amigos. Debo admitir que estaba algo enamorada del señor Mellark.-Gale y yo reímos.- Hey, era muy agradable y atractivo; yo era pequeña pero no de piedra.-eso hace que soltemos grandes carcajadas.

En ese instante veo un coche aparcar delante del de Gale, veo bajar a un señor de mediana edad uniformado, ha de ser el chofer, camina hacia el otro lado del auto, pero antes de que él pudiese abrir la puerta, un pequeño rubio lo hace prácticamente saltando del coche. No puedo describir lo adorable que se ve Peeta en ese uniforme de escuela privada, es en serio adorable. El pequeño mira a todas partes y llega a notar que hay otro auto, se acerca un poco y sonríe, al parecer me reconoció. El niño corre hacia la ventanilla.

-Hey Katniss, si viniste.-me dice con una gran sonrisa.

\- Si Peeta, ¿te lo prometí no?, a que pasaremos una tarde magnífica.-no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo tan feliz.

-¿y quiénes son ellos? –Él estira un poco la cabeza para ver bien a mis amigos.

-Son Rue.-ella le dedica una sonrisa.- y Gale.-quien le hace un gesto de saludo con la mano.

-Espera, yo te he visto.- Dice Peeta dirigiendo su atención a Rue.- ¿Eres la hija del señor Bleer, cierto?

-Pues si pequeñín, esa soy yo.

-Cool, recuerdo que sacabas a pasear a un perrito muy gracioso.

-¿Si?, seguro te refieres a Lola, mi perrita.-Peeta asiente.-Ella ya no está con nosotros, está en el cielo desde como hace un año.-El niño hace una mueca de tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho.-le dice.

-Gracias, aún la extrañamos, pero ha de estar en un lugar muy lindo ahora.

-Bien pequeño Peeta, creo que ya deberías entrar a casa.-Ese es el chofer que trajo a Peeta quien se encuentra a unos pasos atrás.

-Vale, ¿no vienes Katniss?- me dice el pequeño.

-Si.-antes de bajar del coche me despido de mis amigos. Le doy un beso en la mejilla a Rue y hago lo mismo con Gale, solo que al posar mis labios sobre su pómulo, él contiene la respiración y se pone algo tenso, eso me hace sentir un tanto extraña.

Bajo del auto y mientras ellos se alejan, me despido con la mano. El chofer de Peeta hace un gesto con su gorra y también se va.

.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

La escuela estuvo genial, me divertí mucho. Todo salió de maravilla, no veo la hora de regresar mañana.

Me encuentro parado junto a Katniss frente a mi casa, hoy vi a sus amigos y parecían bastante monos; la hija del señor Bleer parece agradable al igual que el otro chico Gale.

Se veía bastante atractivo, a que es muy popular entre las chicas de su cole. Me pareció algo extraño el que se tensara de esa forma cuando Katniss de despidió de él, tal vez ella le agrade y no solo como amiga.

¿Y si son novios?, eso no debería preocuparme, ¿o sí?

No, claro que no, Kat es muy linda y yo muy pequeño no debería ponerme celoso.

Espera, ¿estoy celoso?

No, no lo estoy

Bueno, tal vez

Solo un poco, ¿eso está mal?

Sacudo mi cabeza e intento borrar de mi mente esos pensamientos tan absurdos, pero no puedo, tengo que preguntárselo a Katniss.

-mmm… Katniss, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-creo que soné como una niñita.

-Claro, pero sería mejor entrar a casa.- había olvidado que estábamos afuera.

-Cierto.-abrimos la puerta y nos disponemos a entrar, todo luce bastante limpio y eso es obra de Mery y Tomas, los encargados de la limpieza. Dejo mi mochila en el piso y corro hacía en sofá de la sala, Katniss me sigue y se acomoda a mi costado.

-Ahora si Peeta, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?

-Este…mmm… bueno, quería saber si ese chico Gale es tu novio.-La boca de Katniss forma una perfecta O, oigo como se aclara la garganta.

-Pues no lo es Pequeñín, solo es mi amigo, eso creo, acabo de conocerlo hoy así que pongamos que es mi compañero de escuela. ¿Por qué el interés en ese tema?-Rayos, ahora que le digo, que estoy un poquito celoso de ese atractivo chico, no, no puedo decir eso. Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla hasta que se me ocurre una respuesta vaga.

-Es por curiosidad, nada más.-Ella estrecha un poco los ojos y luego sonríe, lo que daría por verla sonreír todo el día.

-De acuerdo Peeta, entonces, ¿Por qué no ponemos en marcha nuestra tarde divertida?

-Vale.-oh si, de nuevo sonríe, vamos a ver si puedo mantener esa linda sonrisa por el resto de la tarde.

.

.

.

.

POV MADGE

Suena el teléfono, tengo demasiada pereza de ir a contestarlo, de seguro es la compañía de teléfonos o el dueño del edificio o vaya a saber quién. Espera, joder, ¿y si es…? No, no lo creo pero tal vez sí. Corro hacia el teléfono que sigue sonando y con el tono más natural que puedo sacar respondo.

-¿Diga?-trago saliva.

-mmm… hola, mi nombre es Cato y quisiera saber si Madge está en casa.- No puede ser, si es él, ay ay ay, llamó, si llamó, no me lo creo. Aclaro mi garganta un poco.

-Pues si se encuentra, justo hablando con usted.

-Hey encanto, no te había reconocido, ¿le pasa algo a tu voz?-A parte de que se oye nerviosa gracias a ti, no le pasa nada.

-No, pero eso no importa, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?-creo que se me oye más relajada.

-Bueno, quería hacerte una pregunta.-anda, pregunta ahora antes de que me desmaye.

-¿y?, ¿Cuál es?

-¿Te gustaría Salir conmigo este viernes por la noche?- Sí, sí quiero, oh no, rayos, yo trabajo el viernes por la noche, a menos que me dé una escapada del trabajo o finja estar enferma, mmm… ¿vale la pena mentir por este chico?, bueno, quien sabe, puede que algo genial pase.

-¿Estás ahí encanto?-lo dejé en el teléfono.

-Sí, aquí estoy y claro que me encantaría salir contigo.

-¿Entonces, viernes por la noche?

-Por supuesto.- creo que explotaré de la emoción.

-Vale encanto, paso por ti a las 7:30.

-Okay, adiós Cato.

-Adiós encanto, digo, Madge.-Una vez que cuelga me quedo helada por un momento para luego comenzar a brincar.

Me llamó, no me lo creo.

Me invitó a salir.

Y lo más importante, acepte.

No puedo esperar a contárselo a la pequeña gusano.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Nunca había estado tan sucia y feliz a la vez, tengo el pelo lleno de harina y de mi ropa ni hablar, cuando Madge vea como estoy de seguro me hecha un sermón, pero no me importa mucho. Peeta ríe como loco, al parecer tirarme ingredientes de pastelería encima le ha resultado muy gracioso. Esta tarde fue muy divertida en serio, nos la hemos pasamos jugando a cosas de niños y comiendo mucha comida chatarra, para cerrar el día pensábamos preparar un postre, ya que a Peeta eso se le da de maravilla, como era de esperarse yo soy un desastre, tanto que me enojé cuando no me salió una de las masas y la lancé hacia atrás, para mi suerte está cayó sobre Peeta, quien pensó que lo había hecho a propósito y me tiró harina, vamos cerca de una hora lanzándonos ingredientes y ya estoy agotada.

-Ya no puedo Peeta, tú ganas.-le digo soltando el frasco de grajeas que tenía en la mano

-Wuuu, ahora toca mi premio.

-Pero no quedamos en que alguien recibiría premio.

-Bueno, merezco algo por ser el ganador.- ¿qué querrá?

-¿Qué mereces por ganar, pequeñín?

-Un beso.

-¿De quién?

-Tuyo Katniss, me merezco un beso.-Que ocurrente es este pequeño.

-Vale, pero será en la mejilla.- le oigo bufar y no puedo evitar que se me escape una risita.

-Bien.- limpio un poco la cara de Peeta que está llena de huevo le doy un beso.- ¿Eres feliz ahora?

-Algo, al menos conseguí un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues otra cosa no ibas a conseguir.-hace una mueca.- ¿Qué tal si limpiamos?, esto es un desastre

-De acuerdo.

Nos pasamos cerca de media hora acomodando todo, no fue tan difícil hacer la limpieza ya que Peeta ayudaba bastante. Entre más tiempo paso con este niño, más me cuestiono el por qué su madre no lo quiere, él es maravilloso, y aprendió a hacer muchas cosas solo.

Caigo exhausta sobre el sofá y Peeta se me une, me mira con su sonrisa angelical y no puedo evitar sonreír también. Mientras descansamos un poco, oigo la puerta abrirse, volteo la mirada y una huesuda Johanna Mason nos escudriña con los ojos, por un momento pienso que nos va a decir algo, pero solo sube las escaleras lentamente. El niño traga saliva y su mirada pasa se felicidad a preocupación, sé muy bien que a él le afecta mucho ver así a su madre.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a casa Katniss, mamá ya está aquí.

-¿Seguro, no prefieres que me quede a dormir?

-No Kat, además tienes que cambiarte esa ropa sucia, yo estaré bien, ¿vale?-dudo un poco pero no tengo de otra.

-Vale, ve a dormir.-le acaricio el pelo y me pongo de pie, avanzo hasta la puerta.

-Adiós Peeta.

-Adiós Katniss.

.

.

.

.

POV GALE

Katniss, mi mente repite una y otra vez su hermoso nombre, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ¿Quién diría y una chica pudiese ponerme como tonto? Y es más, hacer que mi mente se copara en su totalidad de ella. Desde el minuto en el que choqué con Kat en medio de la calle, noté algo especial, un no seque que me hizo cambiar de perspectiva.

Antes de ese día, yo era un puto chulo que andaba por ahí tirándose a todo lo que usase falda, las chicas solo eran una distracción para mí, pero siento que con Katniss no es así, ella parece ser la indicada y no quiero dejarla ir. La conquistaré, aunque me lleve mucho tiempo, lo haré está vez estoy decidido. Katniss o mi bella Katniss, eres lo más parecido que tengo al amor y no pienso dejarte ir.

POV Madge

Oigo la puerta abrirse y salgo pitando a la entrada, para mi sorpresa, me topo con una sucia gusana, llena de huevo y harina.

-¿Peeta quiso hacer de ti un postre o qué?-le pregunto y ella hace una mueca.

-No, la verdad es que nos la pasamos jugando y pues así terminó la tarde.

-No dudo que la pasaste bien.- Kat suelta una risita.-Ahora, adivina quién saldrá el viernes por la noche con el chico más lindo del mundo.

-mmm, ¿Angelina Jolie?- está gusamana y su imaginación.

-Ja, ja, yo gusanita, yo saldré con el chico más atractivo del mundo.

-De tu mundo dirás.-ella levanta las cejas y ríe.-Oh Dios, ¿Cato?, lo había olvidado, que genial, pero ¿no trabajas viernes por la noche?

-Haré una excepción ese día.- no puedo dejar de sonreír.

-Me alegra mucho que vayas a salir con él, ya se me hacía raro que alguien tan guapa como tú no saliera con nadie.-Concuerdo con Kat.

-Pues ya me tocaba, ¿A que me ayudarás a alistarme ese día no?

-Claro, además quiero conocer al dichoso Cato.

-Uff, ya verás, solo no le tires mucho ojo, él es mío.- Kat ríe y me da una palmada en el hombro. Me alegra mucho que ella me haga compañía, es serio la quiero mucho y cada día la aprecio más, con este pensamiento, mando a bañarse a la pequeña gusano y decido ir a descansar también. No puedo esperar al viernes, al fin lo volveré a ver y todo debe de ser perfecto.

.

.

.

.

.

Capi 11 al fin, pueden abuchearme y mandarme tomatazos virtuales, sé que no cumplí mi promesa de hace mucho pero mucho tiempo de actualizar rápido. Mis vacaciones me las pasé sin internet y sufriendo, además que tuve algunos problemas personales que aún están en proceso de resolverse, como dije ya hace bastante, esté año ha sido bastante pesado para mí, mucha carga de responsabilidad y más bla bla bla que no creo que les interese mucho. Sea como sea continuare con el fanfic hasta acabarlo, y como siempre, se aceptan sugerencias, créanme que las tomo muy en cuenta. Paciencia aún soy principiante y tengo mucho por mejorar.

Un beso y cuídense. :*

-Alemadness


	13. Chapter 12

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

POV MADGE

Ya es viernes, no me puedo creer lo rápido que se pasó la semana. No sé si estoy emocionalmente preparada para ver a Cato; a quien engaño, me muero por verlo, solo espero que me crean la actuación de chica enferma a punto de morir de fiebre, a que no les gustará que falte un viernes, normalmente, este día el bar se llena hasta explotar. Pero hoy no me quiero agobiar con el trabajo, este día será netamente planificado para mi cita con Cato.

Oigo unos suaves pasos que se arrastran por el suelo, de seguro es Katniss recién levantada, por lo que sé esta primera semana en la escuela le fue bien, al menos es lo que ella me dijo.

-Buenos días Madge.- dice Katniss en medio de un largo bostezo.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Pues demasiado bien para mi gusto gusanita, recuerda que hoy es mi cita con Cato.

-Respecto a eso, ¿recuerdas que dije que te ayudaría?- seguro se arrepintió de hacerlo.

-Si Kat, lo recuerdo.

-Pues creo que hoy tendrás dos ayudantes. Peeta estará aquí por la tarde pues Johanna me pidió que lo sacara de casa hoy y tú sabes que no puedo dejar a Peeta solo, además, ella paga extra por traerlo acá, aunque eso es lo de menos.

-No hay problema linda, él puede quedarse, total es casi como nuestro hermanito menor.- lo digo porque ese niño se ganó nuestro cariño.

-Gracias Madge, eres genial.-me lo dice con una sonrisa

-¿Crees que eso no lo sé?

-Anda rubia presumida, será mejor que me vaya a bañar, salgo enseguida.

-Bien Kat, el desayuno estará listo en 15 minutos, no te tardes.- La pequeña gusano se aleja arrastrando los pies y mientras escucho el sonido de la ducha abierta, comienzo a divagar.

.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Esta semana estuvo bastante bien, obviando el incidente del primer día de clases, todo transcurrió con total normalidad. Rue y Gale son geniales, cada día me caen mejor, lástima que este último no esté en nuestro curso, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo veamos.

En estos días Rue y yo conocimos algunas personas agradables, como Finch, una chica pelirroja muy inteligente, ha estado en el cuadro de honor estudiantil toda su vida; sin embargo, eso no le quita lo alegre y conversadora, también está Maysilee, ella es muy dulce y le encuentro cierto parecido a Prim por su carácter dócil y la mirada sincera, además de ellas, también conocimos a Darius, pelirrojo al igual que Finch, probablemente el chico más hiperactivo de esta tierra, no lo he visto quieto por más de cinco minutos durante una clase, en un principio, su lenguaje algo sugerente ofendió a Rue, lo que hizo que él se ganara una cachetada por parte de ella, a pesar de ello, luego de hablar un rato con él, nos terminó cayendo bien.

Froto mis ojos y me dispongo a abrir la regadera, está comienza a botar agua a borbotones y luego se regulariza. La ducha que tomo es bastante rápida, ya que no puedo permitirme un baño largo y relajante, hay cuentas que pagar y ni a mí ni a Madge nos sobra el dinero. Cojo mi toalla y la envuelvo alrededor de mi cuerpo y salgo del cuarto de baño, avanzo a zancadas hasta llegar a mi habitación, una vez dentro, cierro la puerta. La tarea de escoger mi atuendo no me lleva mucho tiempo y una vez vestida seco mi largo cabello, lo cepillo y salgo de mi habitación. Madge se encuentra sentada en la mesa algo pensativa pero a la vez sonriente, de seguro está pensando en su cita con Cato, avanzo lentamente hacia ella y me siento.

-Ya enamorada, todo saldrá bien en tu cita.-le digo, ella despierta un poco de su ensueño y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso espero, estoy muy ansiosa Kat, pero dejemos de hablar de mí, se te hará tarde para llegar a la escuela, será mejor que tomes tu desayuno.

-Vale, tienes razón.

Tomo mi desayuno rápidamente y me levanto con prisa, le doy un beso en la mejilla a Madge para luego salir pitando al paradero del bus. No espero mucho pues sí que se me hizo un poco tarde, a lo lejos diviso la movilidad, al estar ya frente a mí y con sus puertas abiertas, es imposible no escuchar el barullo que viene de adentro, una vez arriba busco con la mirada a Rue, la veo ahí haciéndome señas con la mano.

-Hola Rue, ¿Cómo vas?-le pregunto mientras me siento a su costado.

-Pues bien Kat, por fin se acaba la apestosa primera semana de clases y estoy ansiosa por dormir todo el fin de semana.- me dice con una sonrisa de lado.- ¿Y tú que cuentas?

-No mucho, hoy recojo a Peeta y pasaré la tarde con él, además Madge, mi amiga de la que te había comentado, tiene una cita con un tipo que la tiene en las nubes.

-A qué se la pasaran bien, ¿es atractivo el chico ese?

-Ni lo conozco, así que no puedo juzgarlo aún, pero según Madge, es el hombre más guapo de la tierra.

-Si es así, será mejor que me invites para ir a juzgarlo yo también.- me dice arqueando una ceja.- Mejor no, tal vez el chico quede encantado conmigo y ya no quiera salir con tu amiga.

Ambas comenzamos a reír, Rue sí que es bastante ocurrente.

-¿Y piensas seguir tomando el autobús antes que yo?-le pregunto, ya que para no tener que dar a notar que viene de un lugar adinerado, Rue decidió esperarlo en otro lugar.

-Si Kat, además el paseo matutino que doy desde casa hasta el paradero es bastante relajante.

-Pues si estás bien con eso, entonces, adelante.- quedamos un par de segundos en silencio, pero no de esos silencios incomodos, más bien un silencio reconfortante.

Nos quedamos en ese estado hasta terminar nuestro viaje en el autobús, el cual aparca frente a la puerta de la escuela, ya en fila uno a uno vamos bajando. Los pasillos de la escuela están muy abarrotados, es difícil pasar sin tener que chocar con alguien, Rue y yo avanzamos de a pocos. En una de las esquinas visualizó a la rubia Glimmer lanzándome miradas de desprecio, Gale me conto que ella lo busco el miércoles después de clases para que la acompañe a su casa y se "divirtieran un rato", a él le pareció algo extraño y simplemente la ignoró, ahora la rubia piensa que yo tengo algo que ver con Gale y me odia más que nunca, pero para que perder el tiempo con gente patética, mejor no le hago caso.

-¿Ya viste como te fulmina con la mirada esa rubia igualada?- al parecer Rue se dio cuenta.

-Sí, amiga, no sé qué piensa.

-Duh, le quitas su oportunidad de revolcarse con Gale, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta de lo embobado que lo traes?-eso no es cierto.

-Rue, Gale y yo solo somos amigos, además si quisiera algo conmigo ya me lo hubiese dicho.

\- No siempre Kat, puede que sea tímido o simplemente piense que no es el momento adecuado.

-No quiero complicarme Rue, mejor cambiemos de tema ¿vale?

-Vale, será mejor que caminemos más rápido, dicen que la maestra de historia es muy exigente con eso de la puntualidad.

Caminamos unos metros más y encontramos el aula, entramos y elegimos asientos cercanos a la ventana, bajo mi mochila y la coloco en el piso, de pronto siento que alguien me abraza por la espalda y me retiene los brazos, comienzo a protestar y a tirar del agarre, una vez que me zafo, volteo y un bastante alegre Darius me sonríe.

-A que te asustaste pequeña Kat.-me dice dándome un golpecito con el codo.

-No me causa gracia Darius, casi me matas del susto, estaba a punto de darte un puñetazo.

-Pues con esos bracitos, no creo que me hubieses hecho daño linda.- Tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, estoy a punto de darle un golpe cuando "la maestra" entra a clases, en realidad es un maestro, de seguro es un reemplazo temporal o algo así, solo unos asientos atrás veo como Glimmer sube su falda y acomoda su escote, ¿y ahora que rayos tiene esta loca?, vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada hacia adelante y entiendo la rápida acción de la rubia. El maestro era extremadamente atractivo, no creo que pase de sus 25 años, un bonito cabello cobrizo caía sobre su frente, sus ojos, ni que hablar, eran verdes pero no un verde cualquiera, ya que desde aquí se puede ver el brillo que destellan, probablemente si yo fuese 10 años mayor, me hubiese enamorado a primera vista, pero algo de niña queda en mí, así que solo me toca babear un rato.

-Al parecer alguien vino a robarme protagonismo.-dice Darius casi en un susurro.

-No te ha robado nada, él solito se ganó el protagonismo querido amigo.- le dice Rue.- además para que estés así de bueno vas a requerir de mil años de entrenamiento físico y un nuevo rostro.

-No hables tanto morena, tú no sabes lo que yo escondo.-su clásica sonrisita burlona sale y Rue le da un cuadernazo.

-Cállate tonto, mejor escuchemos al sexy profesor, a ver que aprendemos.

-Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Finnick Odair y soy su maestro de historia, sé que esperaban a una maestra, pero por problemas de salud ella ha decidido jubilarse, por lo que yo impartiré esta materia.

Se escuchan los murmullos y las risitas tontas de la mayoría de las chicas, ¿es que piensan que tendrán oportunidad alguna con este maestro?, me parece que no, a que él tiene una novia muy guapa, o incluso esté casado.

-Ajam-se escucha el carraspeo de Glimmer y toma la palabra.-Pues sea bienvenido maestro Odair, se sentirá como en casa.-la rubia le lanza miraditas nada indiscretas, el maestro opta por asentir y dirigirse a todo el salón. Al parecer esta acción no le gustó nada a la chica del escote extremo, pues un bufido la puso en evidencia.

-¿Cuánto a que la rubia se tira al nuevo profe?-susurra Darius.

-No creo que lo haga, parece que él no le presta mucha atención.-le digo lo más bajo posible.

-Precisamente por eso, la rubia se le va a mandar como sea hasta seducirlo, ¿Qué dicen?

-Yo apostaré.-dice Rue.-parece un buen tipo, no creo que se meta con esa zorra.

-Okay, ¿entonces qué apostamos morena?- le dice Darius con actitud desafiante.

-Si yo gano, correrás en bóxer por los alrededores de la escuela.-dice Rue; el rostro de Darius se ensombreció.

-¿No crees que es un poco exagerado?-le pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Oh vamos, no seas gallina, ¿acaso tienes miedo de mostrar tus miserias?-le dice Rue; la expresión de nuestro amigo cambia y levanta la cabeza.

-Está bien morena, acepto, pero si yo gano, tendrás que besar con lengua a Joe el sudoroso por más de minuto y medio.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero sabes que ese tipo es asqueroso.

-Un reto es un reto amiga, ¿entonces aceptas?-dice Darius.

-De acuerdo.-se estrechan las manos por lo bajo.-será divertido verte correr en bóxer.

-Claro que no, yo seré el que se lleve el espectáculo de como besuqueaste a Joe.

.

.

.

Hola, sé que estuve desconectada durante mucho tiempo, pero quiero decirles que ya no será así, desde ahora actualizaré dos veces por semana, pues mi riguroso horario de estudio, llego a su fin, he logrado una meta muy importante que requirió de bastante esfuerzo y estoy muy orgullosa de ello. Hoy a medianoche tuve el honor de ver Sinsajo parte 2 en el pre estreno de mi país y déjenme decirles que está muy buena, se llevaran una sorpresita por parte de Effie y Haymitch, además de la escena del epílogo que sé que muchos protestaran un poco, pero al fin y al cabo fue muy linda, mejor no digo más, no vaya a ser que les rebele todo, jajajajaja. Saben que pueden dejarme sugerencias y claro un Review para levantar el ánimo. Besos.

Pdta: el capí es algo corto, pero lo compensaré cuando suba el próximo dentro de muy poquito.

Pdta2: sigo en shock por sinsajo parte 2

Pdta3: Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte. .lll.


	14. Chapter 13

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Hoy no fui a la escuela, mamá solo dijo que no podía salir de casa, pues personas importantes vendrían y ella no quería que el chofer se acerque por ningún motivo. Sospecho que está metida en algo malo, pero cada vez que pregunto, no me da explicación alguna y me voltea la cara, yo quiero mucho a mamá, pero siento que el amor que tengo por ella no es recíproco, pareciese como si me despreciara. Ha de ser solo una etapa, bueno eso espero.

-Peeta, vea aquí en seguida.-la demandante voz de mamá me llama.

-Ya voy.-me calzo en mis zapatillas y bajo rápidamente. Luego de bajar las escaleras, busco a mamá, quien al parecer está en el jardín posterior.

Se ha cambiado de atuendo, ahora lleva un vestido más corto de lo usual color azul, también noto su carísimo collar de perlas adornando su cuello, además de un mal intento de peinado.

-No quiero que salgas de tu habitación por ningún motivo.-me dice mientras busca algo en su bolso.- a las 5 en punto, vendrá la niñera a por ti e irás derechito a la puerta, sin mirar a ningún otro punto ni llamarme, ¿Has entendido?

-Si mamá, pero ¿por qué tanto misterio?

-Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no te metas en mis asuntos, sé lo que hago, por cierto, alista ropa para todo el fin de semana, le daré un buen dinero a tu niñera para que te cuide durante esos días.

-¿Todo esto tiene que ver con Gloss, cierto?

-Sabes que, ¡mejor lárgate!

-Pero…

-No preguntes nada, ya suficiente tengo con aguantarte, y con respecto a Gloss, él me ama y yo puedo verlo cuantas veces quiera, ¡fuera de mi vista!

Parece que estuviera a punto de golpearme. Con algo de pena y la cabeza baja, me alejo sin dejar que mire mi rostro, las lágrimas salen y siento como mojan mis mejillas, no entiendo todo esto, me muero por decirle a mamá que la adoro y darle un beso en la mejilla, que salgamos a divertirnos y comamos mucho helado, pero eso se hace cada día más imposible. Evito que mis sollozos se hagan audibles y corro por las escaleras, al llegar a mi habitación, caigo sobre mi cama y me hago bolita. Quiero que llegue Katniss y me saque de aquí, quiero que mamá vuelva a ser la de antes, quiero a papá de vuelta. Entre mis cosas encuentro mi peluche de Bob esponja y me aferro a él, lloro por mucho rato, no sé exactamente cuánto, debo admitir que últimamente las cosas han ido de mal en peor, toda esta semana, al regresar por las tardes, Katniss y yo anduvimos aterrados, pues mamá por momentos gritaba, pataleaba y lloraba, Kat dice que tal vez este frustrada por algo y que ya se le pasará, pero sé que también está preocupada. Tengo la suerte de que hoy me llevará al departamento que comparte con Madge. Si no fuese por ella y por mis amigos de la escuela, tal vez mis días serían más duros, solo tengo 8 años, pero hay cosas que estoy aprendiendo a entender, a veces siento envidia de Delly y su linda familia o de Marvel y sus consentidores padres, pero sé que un niño bueno no debe tener malos sentimientos y la envidia es uno muy malo. Esperare a mi linda niñera, a que ella me alegrará un poco, tal vez lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidar mi tristeza.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Rue y Darius están en guerra, todo el día se la han pasado discutiendo sobre quién ganará esa tonta apuesta, aunque ya les dije que la cancelaran, los dos son demasiado orgullosos como para rendirse. Esta tarde pasaré por Peeta, solo espero que esté bien, pues su madre está cada día más loca, además, me hará compañía mientras Madge se vaya de cita con ese tal Cato.

Caminamos como podemos, intentando hacernos espacio entre los siempre llenos pasadizos, busco a Gale con la mirada y lo veo sacando cosas de su casillero, hoy en el almuerzo prometió llevarme a casa de Peeta y regresarme a mi departamento, en un principio me negué, pero dijo que se encontraría con su madre y que de todas formas pasaría por ahí, así que no me quedo más que aceptar.

-Hola Gale, ¿Cómo estás?-él voltea y me sonríe.

-Pues ahora estoy bien, espera acomodo esto y nos vamos.-veo como cuidadosamente saca una pila de libros y deja algunos, su casillero es bastante ordenado.-Listo, avancemos Catnip.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarla así Gale?-le pregunta Rue.

-No lo sé, supongo que hasta que ella me lo prohíba.-me mira directamente a los ojos.

-No me desagrada, así que no hay problema amigo.-le digo.

Gale cierra su casillero y nos dirigimos hacia la salida, ya afuera, puedo ver su auto aparcado, con algo de dificultad avanzamos hacia él.

-Chicos, preferiría ir sola hoy, sé que extrañaran mi adorable presencia, pero tendrán que prescindir de ella.-Nos dice Rue con una sonrisita misteriosa.

-¿Segura?, sabes que pasaremos por la casa del pequeño y tú vives por ahí.-le pregunta Gale.

-Si querido, necesito meditar un rato sola, recuerden que aposté algo con Darius y ni de chiste pierdo, ¿se imaginan lo asqueroso que sería besar a ese tal Joe?-Rue pone una cara de asco muy graciosa.

-¿Quién sabe, tal vez te termine gustando?-Esa voz es la de Darius, no tengo idea de en qué momento llego hasta acá, ni siquiera lo vi cerca. Rue voltea con una expresión maligna y lo mira de frente.

-Anda pelirrojo, ¿ahora eres acosador también?, sabes que vas a perder, yo me encargaré de ello.

-Ni en tu más grandes sueños. Yo ganaré pequeña, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Hey chicos, ¿por qué mejor no dejan de pelear y anulan todo esto?- les digo, ambos voltean y me miran con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eso jamás.-me responden al unísono, Gale echa una carcajada y me dedica una mirada de comprensión.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Catnip, estos dos tienen mucho por discutir.

-Así es, yo me encargare de la pequeña morena, ustedes vayan en paz amigos.-nos dice Darius con autosuficiencia.

-¿Segura Rue?-le pregunto a mi amiga.

-Ve querida, nos vemos luego.

Me encojo de hombros y entro en el coche de Gale, una vez adentro, veo como Rue y Darius se alejan caminando y haciendo gestos muy exagerados con las manos.

-¿Todo bien Kat?-me pregunta Gale encendiendo el motor.

-Sí, solo que me preocupa ese par.-le digo

-Pues cada uno debe zafarse de sus propios líos Catnip.

-Lo se.- le respondo algo desganada.

-Quita esa carita, no me gusta verte triste.- Si Gale supiera todas las veces en las que he estado triste.

-Vale.

Avanzamos prácticamente en silencio, lo cual me parece bien, por momentos miro de reojo a Gale. Rue tiene razón, es muy atractivo, no me imagino que intenciones habrá tenido Glimmer con él.

Siento que el carro se detiene, estamos frente a un parque a unas cuadras de la casa de Peeta, Gale se desabrocha el cinturón y voltea para mirarme.

-Aún no llegamos Gale, ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto, él solo sonríe.

-Tengo que decirte Katniss, y debo aprovechar ahora que no está Rue.

-Debe ser algo muy privado si quieres que ella no lo oiga.-le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-A decir verdad sí que lo es, por favor escúchame y no me juzgues.

-¿Es algo malo?-le pregunto, pobre Gale, ¿Qué me irá a decir?

-Las preguntas al final linda.

-De acuerdo, soy toda oídos.

-Katniss, hace un tiempo, yo no era la persona más ejemplar de este mundo, hice cosas malas y todo por un dolor que estrujaba mi corazón además de la necesidad. Hace 4 años, mi padre falleció en una explosión minera, yo, mi madre y mis tres pequeños hermanos nos quedamos en el aire, mamá no había estudiado nada y no la aceptaban en ningún trabajo, así que se dedicó a lavar ropa ajena, las ganancias eran pocas y apenas nos alcanzaba para comer, muchas veces sacrifiqué mis almuerzos para dárselos a mis hermanos. Se me partía el corazón cuando pasábamos frente a alguna juguetería y no podía comprar uno para mis hermanitos.

Un día, decidí salir a las calles a trabajar, lavaba autos y recibía algunas propinas, aun así no era suficiente, mamá se preocupó mucho y me dijo que dejara de hacerlo, pues mis notas en la escuela eran demasiado bajas y estaba a punto de reprobar el año. Volví a la escuela, pero en las tarde seguía yendo a las calles, ahí es donde conocí a Brutus, a la vista se notaba que era una mala persona, pero intente dejar de lado los prejuicios y hacer amistad con él, poco después, al ver que yo no tenía dinero, me propuso un trabajo, me contó que el pasaba drogas al otro lado del país y que la paga era muy buena, también dijo que cada vez era más difícil hacerlo, pues la policía se conocía mucho de los trucos que realizaba. Sin embargo tenía una idea, la cual implicaba utilizar a alguien inofensivo, ahí entre yo, un niño de doce años desesperado por alimentar a su familia, no me quedó más que aceptar. Pasé droga a muchos lugares, engañaba a mamá y le decía que iba a dormir con amigos y cosas por el estilo, las cosas pasaban, nadie me culpaba pues yo solo era un niño.

Las lágrimas caen por el rostro de Gale.

Hace un año, decidieron que podía pasar a ligas mayores, puesto que ya no lucia como un niño, yo no quería Katniss, me negué, e hice todo lo posible para salir de ese mundo y cuando lo logré, al día siguiente unos hombres me buscaron y me golpearon hasta casi matarme, mi madre me encontró tirado en un callejón a dos cuadras de mi casa, le conté toda la verdad una vez que estuve recuperado, ella decidió que sería mejor que nos mudáramos y así lo hicimos. Cuando llegamos acá, me dediqué a vagabundear y buscar que hacer, hasta, que un día, sorpresivamente me topé con alguien, con unos ojos grises iguales a los de mis hermanos, a los de mi padre, a los míos, y por obra del destino, volví a encontrarlos, y supe que no era solo una coincidencia, ese era el destino, que me llamaba y me decía, aquí esta lo que tanto necesitabas. Katniss, quiero que sepas que me ha bastado una semana, una simple y corta semana, para saber que eres muy importante para mí, me gusta tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tus gestos, tu forma de hablar, todo en sí, no quiero que te asustes ni que me desprecies, por favor, déjame estar a tu lado.

-Gale…-no sé qué decirle, si mi historia me parecía fea, la de él es mucho peor, solo se una cosa, y es que no quiero volverlo a ver con lágrimas en los ojos. –Jamás te despreciaría, tú eres muy especial para mí.

-Gracias Katniss, gracias por aceptarme.-coloca un mechón detrás de mí oreja.-no te decepcionaré.

Veo como su rostro se acerca lentamente al mío, no lo alejo, no quiero hacerlo, siento su respiración sobre mi nariz, poco a poco sus labios se acercan a los míos y al rozarse, siento un cosquilleo en el estómago, sus labios son suaves y cálidos, de pocos se van apoderando de los míos y lo dejo hacerlo, nos besamos por un largo rato, sintiendo la compañía del otro.

Gale se separa lentamente u con los ojos aún cerrados, esboza una sonrisa, involuntariamente yo también sonrió, hace mucho que no sentía esta paz interna, como si todo estuviese en su lugar.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa del pequeño, preciosa.-me dice muy sonriente.

-Sí, vamos.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí el capítulo 13, déjenme decirle que no está completo, por lo mañana no terminaré de escribirlo. Me gustaría saber que opinan de Sinsajo parte dos, ¿les gustó o no?, yo ame la película, déjenme sus opiniones sobre la peli y el capi en los reviews, no vemos.


	15. aviso 2

Chicos, sé que no pude actualizar como lo prometí, pues he estado mal de salud. Les agradezco su comprensión, en cuanto pueda actualizaré nuevamente, solo espero que sea pronto. Extraño escribir esta historia y en el hospital eso no se puede.

Besos a todos.


	16. Chapter 14

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

POV PEETA.

Son las cinco en punto, lo que quiere decir que debo salir inmediatamente de aquí. Katniss ha de estar abajo esperándome. Con rapidez cuelgo mi mochila a la espalda y cojo mi Bob esponja, el cual me acompaño un rato mientras estuve triste, sería injusto dejarlo aquí tan solito.

Bajar las escaleras de forma sigilosa puede ser un reto, pues de vez en cuando crujen algo fuerte, de puntillas, pero lo más rápido que puedo, lo hago. Una vez abajo me dirijo a la puerta y suavemente la abro. El auto de Gale, el chico que parece bueno pero no me agrada del todo, se encuentra afuera, a través de la ventana, Katniss se ve algo sonriente y comparte una miradita misteriosa con Gale, será mejor que me acerque.

-Hola chicos.-los saludo a ambos pero pongo mi atención en Katniss.

-Hola pequeño, sube, hoy yo soy su chofer.-me dice Gale bastante animado.

Subo al auto algo confuso y cierro la puerta.

-¿Cómo has estado cariño, todo bien con mamá?-me pregunta Katniss.

Debo ser sincero con ella, a pesar de que no todo lo que pasa en casa se debe estar difundiendo, siento que puedo confiar en Katniss, después de todo, ella es quien conoce mi realidad más que nadie, obviamente por ahora no diré nada, no quiero que Gale escuche.

-Como siempre Kat.-ella voltea y me da una mirada de comprensión, supongo que sabe a qué me refiero cuando digo "como siempre".

-Vale, al parecer tenemos todo el fin de semana, así que Madge y yo cuidaremos de ti.- Al menos alguien se preocupa por mí.

El trayecto no es tan largo, gracias al cielo, pues algo raro pasa entre mi linda niñera y su compañero de escuela, noto la tensión y las miradas furtivas de Katniss a Gale casi tan seguidas como las miradas de él hacia ella. No soy un niño tonto, sé que tienen sentimientos entre ellos; sin embargo, lo que aún no logro comprender es por que siento algo de molestia por ello, yo no debería estar enojado, mi niñera es linda y si Gale es su novio yo debería estar bien con eso ¿cierto?

Creo que si soy un tonto, es como si me gustara Katniss, aun así eso no puede ser, yo soy solo un niño y aunque ella me agrade, fácil solo es uno de esos amores platónico y pasajeros que todos llegamos a tener.

-Llegamos, espero que se la pasen bien el fin de semana.- Nos dice Gale

-Eso de hecho.- le respondo.-Kat y yo nos divertimos mucho cuando estamos juntos.

-Seguro que si.-dice él revolviendo mi cabello.-no puedo evitar hacer un gesto de molestia, a lo que el responde con una carcajada.

Gale dirige toda su atención a Katniss y la mira fijamente, se le queda viendo varios segundos y le dice. –Nos vemos pronto, espero que sigas pensando que no soy una decepción para ti.

De eso nada Gale.- le responde mi niñera poniendo una mano sobre su rostro. Tengo la sensación de que se van a besar justo ahora a lo que respondo con un sonido algo extraño que los saca de su transe.-Te veo luego.-le dice Kat al notar mi presencia.

Ambos bajamos del auto y despedimos a Gale alzándole las manos, Katniss toma mi mano y entramos en el departamento. Nos topamos con una atareada Madge quién lucha por encontrar algo bajo el sofá.

-Pequeña gusano, ya llegaste, será mejor que me ayudes, pues estoy entrando en pánico.-Vuelve a agachar su cabeza bajo el mueble y suspira frustrada.- Al parecer aquí no está.- dirige su azul mirada a mi.- Hey, ya vino el pequeño, se te extrañaba Peeta, sabes, eres más agradable que la gusamana.

-Hola a ti también Madge, ¿Qué buscas ahí?

-Mi pendiente, lo tiré por accidente.- su cabello está algo revuelto por el hecho de haber estado agachada.

-Podrías ponerte otro.-esa suena a una solución lógica para mí.

-No tengo otro así de bonito.-se queda en silencio y abre mucho los ojos.- Lo encontré, al fin.-Madge corre o mejor dicho da brincos hasta llegar a la alfombra, levanta el pequeño objeto y se lo coloca de inmediato.

-¿Por qué llevas puesto un vestido?-le pregunto pues no es común vestir elegantemente para estar en casa.

-Pues hoy, pequeño Peeta, esta hermosa rubia tiene una cita y quiere verse guapa.

-Entonces, ¿saldrás con un chico?

-Sí, ricitos.

-¿Y se besaran como en las películas?- no puedo evitar hacer una mueca.

-Eso espero.- me responde Madge.

-Eww, que asco.

-En cinco años más no te dará nada de asco.- claro que me dará asco, a menos que bese a Katniss, bueno en la mejilla, pero ¿me daría asco besar a otra niña?, ¿será tan malo como pienso?, estos pensamiento solo hacen que me sonroje. La risa de Madge se hace audible y no me queda otra solución más que sentarme en el mueble y bajar la cabeza.

-No te avergüences Peeta, es normal que a los niños no les gusten esas cosas.-el oír la voz de mi niñera me calma. No puedo evitar mirar sus bonitos ojos grises y desear que si algún día beso a una niña, tenga unos ojos tan bonitos como los de Kat.

-Está bien.-digo levantando la cabeza, a lo que ella responde con una sonrisa.

Explicar detalladamente todo lo que hizo Madge antes de su cita, se me es casi imposible. No sabía cuántas cosas tienen las chicas para arreglarse. Comenzó por maquillarse y desmaquillarse un millón de veces con unos productos de nombres muy extraños, su peinado le llevó el doble de tiempo, pues no se decidía por uno, al final usó sus rubios rizos, en un bonito recogido que Katniss le hizo. Tampoco sabía que una chica podía cambiar de atuendo tantas veces, a pesar de haberla encontrado ya cambiada, tomó la decisión de probar con otro atuendo y así hasta que terminó usando un vestido negro con detalles plateados en la parte superior. Gracias al cielo, los zapatos no fueron gran problema, ya que tenía unos predestinados para cualquier tipo de vestuario.

Tan solo tres minutos pasaron, para escuchar como llamaban a la puerta, Madge sacó su bolso y plantó su mejor sonrisa antes de abrirle a su cita. El chico se presentó con el nombre de Cato y tenía la apariencia del clásico jugador de futbol americano, popular y bueno con las chicas. Luego de conversar un poco y prometer que cuidaría bien de Madge, ambos partieron, no sin antes despedirse y revolverme el cabello, ¿Por qué rayos la gente me revuelve el cabello?, ¿no hay mejor forma de despedirse?, al parecer no.

La noche fue avanzando y Katniss ordenó una pizza. Estuvimos viendo televisión hasta que el repartidor llego con nuestra comida. Al momento en el que mi niñera abrió la puerta, el repartidor se quedó mirándola fijamente, al parecer no soy el único que piensa que Kat es muy bonita, claro a excepción de ella que al parecer no lo nota, pues mientras el tipo ese la escaneaba de los pies a la cabeza, ella estaba concentrada en sacar el dinero de su bolso, cuando le pagó al repartidor, este intento coquetearle a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa tímida y un buenas noches.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Peeta y yo pasamos una noche tranquila y sin mucha novedad. Por momentos sentía la necesidad de preguntarle cómo estaba todo en casa y si es que su madre lo estaba tratando bien o al menos tratándolo, pero su actitud relajada y sonriente me hizo desistir. Él merece tener una familia que lo ame y lo valore, creo que nunca me terminare de explicar cómo es que un niño tan bueno y dulce no es apreciado.

No se lo he dicho a Peeta, pero hace poco hablé con Johanna (en uno de sus momento de lucidez claro), cuando me llamo tuve muchas ganas de reclamarle por como trata a Peeta, pero sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado con eso, así que la escuché. Me dijo que le gustaría que firme un contrato más extenso, uno que implique cuidar a Peeta por muchos años y con paga fija, cuando me detuve a leerlo, noté que este contrato caducaría el día en el que Peeta cumpla los 18, lo que quiere decir que por los siguientes diez años debería estar al pendiente de él. No me dejó darle una respuesta, me entregó el contrato indicándome que me acercara solo si estaba dispuesta a firmarlo. Luego de leerlo detalladamente, llegue a la conclusión de que no importa que pasen veinte o treinta años, yo siempre estaría cerca de Peeta para cuidarlo. Firmé y no me arrepiento, no necesito contrato alguno, este pequeño es parte de mi familia.

.

.

.

.

He vuelto, después de mucho he vuelto y me siento muchísimo mejor. Por fin me dieron de alta y no hay mejor modo de celebrarlo que con un nuevo capítulo (por cierto algo corto, mil disculpas por eso). Ahora si cumpliré con mi ya antigua promesa de publicar dos veces por semana, que serán los miércoles y viernes. Quiero informarles que he creado una página de Facebook donde podré poner adelantos de los capis y estar más en contacto con ustedes, aquí abajo les dejo el link

Fanfics-by-Alemadness-425714337626922/

Por si la moscas la página se llama: Fanfics by Alemadness

Por cierto, no olviden dejarme un review, quiero saber que opinan sobre la historia para ir mejorando ciertas cosas y levantar un poco el ánimo señores, esta chica se ha aburrido mucho en el hospital y necesita opiniones sobre su algo extraña historia.

Pdta: sé que hoy es martes, pero tomen este capítulo como el del miércoles, el viernes estaré actualizando nuevamente.

Pdta 2: ¡El viernes es navidad!, así que intentaré hacer un capi más largo.

Besos a todos.


	17. Chapter 15

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Ya estamos diciembre, no puedo creer lo rápido que se han pasado los meses. Hace casi dos semanas fue el cumpleaños de Peeta. Madge y yo hicimos todo lo que pudimos para que ese día fuera el mejor. Invitamos a sus amigos y le organizamos una fiesta sorpresa. Peeta es un niño muy querido en la escuela, y como no si es un encanto, todos sus compañeros son muy simpáticos y adorables, a excepción de Marvel, no sé qué rayos tiene es niño, pues se la paso interrogándome todo el tiempo y contándome anécdotas vergonzosas de Peeta en el colegio, ambos son los mejores amigos; sin embargo, no se parecen en nada, son polos totalmente opuestos. También estuvo la dulce Delly, quien por cierto era llamada la novia de Peeta por ser la única niña presente ahí, la pequeña rubia se la pasó abrazando a Peeta y dando brinquitos por todas partes. Al parecer Madge le cayó de maravilla, puesto que no dejaba de decirle lo bonita que era, lo cual sirvió para que, mí dé ya por si presumida amiga, se le subiera el ego. Por cierto, Madge ya lleva un mes de novia con Cato, ambos congeniaron muy bien y mi rubia amiga esta locamente enamorada de él y puedo asegurar que él también lo está de ella. Casi todos los fines de semana se la pasan juntos, aprovechando que Peeta y yo nos quedamos en el departamento.

Johanna no ha dado señales de mejoría, el contacto con Peeta es casi nulo y por lo que se, anda metida en escándalos, pues la prensa ha estado sacando imágenes de ella saliendo de diversos lugares clandestinos, lo peor es que muchos se preguntaban sobre la situación del su pequeño hijo a lo que la prensa asumió que era cuidado por los sirvientes y que lo habían visto salir con una canguro, gracias al cielo no conocen mi identidad.

Cambiando de tema, las cosas con Gale están algo extrañas, no se exactamente que tipo de relación tenemos, pues lo he besado varias veces y en la escuela andamos tomados de la mano. Algunas compañeras han ido esparciendo el rumor de que soy novia de Gale, lo cual solo hizo que me gane muecas y caras largas por parte de muchas. No somos novios, él no me lo ha pedido y yo tampoco lo he hecho, pero tampoco somos solo amigos, no andas besando a tus amigos así como así.

Mejor dejo de divagar, en unos minutos tengo que estar lista para ir a la escuela. Por cierto, ya no tengo que esperar al autobús, Gale me recoge todas la mañanas y claro también pasamos por Rue.

El primer día que vino a recogerme, Madge se la pasó haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas, creo que sospechaba algo. Luego de su interrogatorio se acercó a mí y me susurro –_Está bueno y eso de amigos no me lo trago gusanita. _

Una voz demasiado conocida para mi interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Katniss, tu amigovio llegó.-me grita Madge entre risas.

-Ya voy, espera un momento.-le respondo mientras me coloco una bota.

-No hagas esperar al bombón o lo haré pasar.

-Ya estoy.-salgo algo ajetreada y cojo un panecillo de la mesa.

-Bien, recuerda prestar atención en la escuela Kat, por cierto, llévale un panecillo a tu "amigo".- me dice haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Lo haré, ten un buen día Rubia.- Y salgo de casa, bajo las escaleras con algo de prisa para encontrarme con un sonriente Gale y una sonriente Rue. Ha pasado por ella antes que por acá, eso es extraño pues no hace eso usualmente.

-Hey hola.-saludo a mis amigos.

-Kat, ¿lista para un vergonzoso o divertido día de escuela?- claro que no pienso, para mí misma.

-Supongo, te recogieron antes que a mí, ¿pasa algo en especial?- Rue ríe y me levanta una ceja.

-Tranquila, no intento seducirlo.-dice señalando a Gale.-solo que hoy se cumple un día importantísimo.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?

-Claro amiga, hoy sabrás quien ganó la apuesta del año.

Había olvidado por completo la tonta apuesta de Rue y Darius, cabe mencionar que se dieron un plazo de tres meses para ver si la rubia plástica conseguía algo con el profesor Odair. Rue está algo animada pero le puedo notar una sonrisa de nerviosismo, eso me deja un poco en duda.

El trayecto hacia la escuela no es tan largo, Rue se la pasa suspirando y chasqueando con la lengua mientras que Gale intenta reprimir una carcajada ante la actitud de mi amiga. Ambos sabemos que Rue y Darius ya saben si es que la rubia consiguió su propósito con el profe, solo que están intentando cubrirlo para que sea sorpresa, pues casi toda la escuela se enteró de la apuesta, claro todos menos la rubia y su séquito de distraídas.

Ya frente a la puerta de la escuela, un grupo de chicos está reunido, cuando bajamos del auto se dirigen directamente a Rue y comienzan a bromear, al parecer Joe el sudoroso quiere que mi morena amiga pierda, pues tiene la ilusión de que una chica lo bese.

Siento como Gale entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y se escucha un grito, Darius ha llegado y el grupo de chicos de hace un rato se ha vuelto más grande, todos comienzan a rodear a mis dos testarudos amigos y los dejan en el centro frente a frente.

-Queridos amigos.- dice Ryan, un chico que se ofreció a espiar a la rubia para ver qué pasaba y claro divertirse un rato, además, él es el presidente del club de debate por lo que prometió ser imparcial, de todos modos él no gana ni pierde nada.- Estamos reunidos para ver quien ha ganado la tan esperada apuesta, ¿será Rue quien tenga que humillarse?, sin ofender Joe-el chico solo asiente.- o tal vez Darius, pues bien, en este sobre está el resultado.- Ryan abre el sobre y saca un papel doblado por la mitad, lo desdobla y todos gritan a la vez.

Su expresión pálida lo dice todo, Rue busca en su cartera y saca un bóxer rojo lleno de arbolitos de navidad. Así es, Darius ha perdido.

.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Estos días he estado algo confundido, por la escuela se ha corrido el rumor de que santa no existe y creo que podría ser cierto, ayer me la pasé casi dos horas consolando a Delly quien jura que vio a su madre envolviendo varios presentes. Estuve a punto de preguntarle a mamá si eso era cierto pero ella está muy irritable, al parecer no quiere ver a nadie y mucho menos a mí, por esa razón decidiré preguntarle a Katniss, ya que sea cierto o no, ella me lo dirá de una forma linda.

-Hola Peet, ¿Por qué tan distraído?- Oh no, otra vez Delly llamándome Peet.

-No me digas Peet.-ella hace un puchero y me abraza.

-Vale, es que a veces lo olvido por completo.-me dice

-Al parecer ya estás más animada.-ella sonríe y asiente.

-Sí, mamá me dijo que Santa vendrá y que los presentes que envolvía eran para la abuela.

-No le creas Peet.-esa es la voz de Marvel imitando a Delly.-amigo, sabes que el gordo vestido de rojo ya quedo en la historia, somos grandes ahora.

-Eso no es cierto Marvel, no entiendo por qué eres tan pesado.- Delly está muy roja

-No te encapriches en creer en algo que no existe, linda.-Mi rubia amiga está a punto de llorar.

-Ya estuvo bueno.-interrumpo.-Marvel, no tienes que tratarla así.

-Ahora te pones del lado de tu novia ¿eh?-un grupo de chicos hace ruiditos.

-Solo no la molestes, cada uno puede creer en lo que quiera.-le digo, si bien no estoy convencido de que santa se falso o verdadero, creo que Delly tiene derecho a descubrirlo por si misma.

-Eso quiere decir que no niegas que ella sea tu novia.- me dice mientras levanta una ceja.

-¡Si lo fuera no creo que debas hacer un escándalo por ello!, y por si las dudas no lo es, somos amigos Marvel, todos aquí somos amigos.- A veces mi amigo puede ser algo fastidioso.

-Bien, quédate con la chica y santa.-me dice indignado, voltea y se va.

Pasan un par de minutos antes de que Delly hable.

-Siento que pelearas con Marvel por mi culpa.-Una lagrima rueda por su mejilla.

-No es nada, sabes que no puede odiarme, siempre seremos amigos.- le digo mientras limpio su lágrima.

Ella me mira y me da uno de sus ya habituales abrazos.

.

.

.

POV ANNIE

No puede haber peor modo de vivir que este, ya no lo tolero más. Thresh se ha encargado de hacer de mi vida un completo infierno, cada día que pasa me arrepiento más y más de haberlo conocido. Al comienzo todo iba tan bien, él era lindo, atento y amable, aún recuerdo su sonrisa de lado y sus ojos tiernos.

.

.

_Flashback_

_No creo que me esté mirando, el chico de tez oscura lleva una bandeja de comida en la mano. Nunca he llamado la atención de ningún muchacho y menos cuando traigo esta pinta. Con algo de vergüenza volteo a ver en otra dirección y cubro mi rostro con mi cabello._

_-Al parecer me estás evitando.-oh no, el chico moreno está aquí frente a mí.- No muerdo preciosa._

_Levanto el rostro y veo sus profundos ojos oscuros, él solo sonríe y se sienta frente a mí._

_-Me gustaría saber tu nombre, ya te dije que no muerdo.- Okay Annie, tienes que hablar._

_-Me llamo Annie.-está vez el chico sonríe mostrándome los dientes._

_-Bien Annie, dejarías que me sentara aquí, no tengo otro lugar en el cual almorzar.- volteo a ver qué tan llena está la cafetería y a decir verdad sí está copada, la única mesa prácticamente vacía es la mía, pues no tengo amigos para compartirla._

_Desde ese día sin falta, Thresh, así dijo que se llamaba, viene a comer conmigo, me resulta algo difícil conversar y socializar, pero él me hace sentir una confianza inexplicable._

_De a pocos hablamos de todo y de nada a la vez, nos hacemos amigos._

_Hasta que un día, él me expresó sus sentimientos, me dijo cuanto me quería y que no se imaginaba una vida sin mí. Yo no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero mis sentimientos por él también eran muy fuertes. Explicar nuestro primer beso no le haría justicia a lo hermoso que fue, tengo la buena fortuna de tener a Thresh a mi lado, y dudo que algún día no vayamos a separar._

_._

_._

Que tonta fui al pensar eso, en ningún momento pude imaginar el profundo daño que me ocasionaría el estar cerca de él. Me engañó y de la peor manera, no me di cuenta de cómo me manipulaba, pues todo lo que él dijera yo lo hacía ciegamente. Accedí a sus besos y carisias, a sus órdenes, incluso me acosté con él pensando que era el amor de mi vida y por supuesto no es así.

De a pocos me fui convirtiendo en su esclava, debo decir que en todos los aspectos. El carácter dulce se fue directamente al tacho y comenzó a gritarme e incluso golpearme, a pesar de haber intentado escapar de él no he podido, Thresh se encargó de decirle a toda la escuela que yo era una puta y les mostro fotos y videos de ambos en momentos bastante íntimos. Me hizo quedar como una cualquiera y nadie quiere hablarme o siquiera mirarme.

Mi madre era mi último recurso; sin embargo, ella está tan sumida en su depresión por la muerte de mi padre que apenas si come. Sobrevivimos con una pensión del estado y algo de dinero que papá dejó.

No vi otra luz de esperanza hasta aquel día, el primer día de un nuevo año, mi segundo año, en el que un grupo amable de chicos me dejo sentarme con ellos, obviamente eran nuevos y no están enterados de mi supuesta mala reputación. Cuando ese chico de los ojos grises me defendió, algo volvió a nacer en mí y cuando su pequeña amiga se interpuso en la riña, solo quedó un pensamiento en mi cabeza. Aún hay personas en la cuales confiar.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

No había visto algo tan vergonzoso, Darius, con algo de molestia en el rostro, recibió los bóxer navideños y se fue al baño, la multitud lo siguió y cuando salió todos comenzaron a vitorear. Mi pobre amigo, se dispuso a correr por todos los alrededores de la escuela. Muchas chicas se reían de la figura larguirucha y aniñada de Darius. Aquellos que podían permitirse un teléfono celular, comenzaron a tomar fotografías y mandarlas por mensaje. Rue tenía un teléfono bastante sencillo para alguien que si tiene dinero.

La primera foto mostraba a Darius de pie y algo perplejo.

En la segunda mi pelirrojo amigo corría y estaba prácticamente suspendido en el aire.

En la siguiente, saludaba a un grupo de chicas que le apuntaban con sus teléfonos.

Fueron llegando más fotos; sin embargo, me pareció suficiente con lo que había visto.

.

.

Chicos ….Pensamiento que me gustaría compartir con ustedes (lo escribí hace un tiempo tal vez dos años, y debo decir que describe un poco como me siento ahora)

_Corre tiempo corre, no puedo pensar en más, rostros, pasos, palabras y más. Desorientada ando, desorientados estamos. El reloj avanza, tú avanzas. El tiempo sigue avanzando, se va la mañana, corre el mediodía, el cielo se pinta de naranja, ¡atardecer no llegues! , sigue avanzando y un purpura se asoma, ¡purpura quédate!, pero se va igual, azul pinta el cielo y ya no queda más. Día corre día se va, se fue tan rápido, que a la noche dio paso. Luna arriba, luna que brilla, esplendor que arrulla, noche que perdura, 10 pm reloj avanzando, pensar que nada ha pasado, en las horas que atrás han quedado, tiempo corre, tiempo se va, presurosa la vida sin rumbo ha de terminar._

Creo que no me quedó tan largo el capi, qué más da. Hoy es navidad, pueden creerlo ¡NAVIDAD! El tiempo sí que vuela (creo que lo que escribí arriba lo explica), espero que estén pasando un hermoso 25 de diciembre y que les hayan regalado muchos libros. Me encantaría leer un review, eso haría de mi navidad un día perfecto.

No olviden pasar por mi página de Facebook donde mañana estaré publicando el adelanto del próximo capítulo.

Los quiero y ¡felices fiestas!

Besos


	18. Chapter 16

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

POV GALE

Necesito decírselo, tal vez ella ya lo asumió por si misma pero no puedo saltarme ciertos pasos. Será mañana, si mañana, tengo grandes probabilidades de que diga que si, después de todo ya hemos andado algo cariñosos y eso no es propio de los amigos.

¿Debería llevarla a cenar? , ¿Al cine?, aunque esas opciones suenen algo tentadoras, también son las más comunes y quiero que sea algo bonito, ella lo merece, según tengo entendido, está sería la primera vez que se lo dicen, pues a pesar de ser tan hermosa, ha estado oculta mucho tiempo.

Creo que tengo una idea, me parece bien y creo que le agradará.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

La cosas has estado bastante tensas entre Darius y Rue, el pelirrojo se ha esmerado mucho en no dirigirle la palabra mientras que mi amiga le hace gestitos para molestarlo. En la gran mayoría de las clases, los tres nos sentábamos juntos; sin embargo, ahora Darius intenta alejarse de Rue. Debe de estar muy enojado por haber perdido la apuesta, pero esto no es solo culpa de mi amiga, sino que también de él, ambos aceptaron hacerlo y ahora pueden ver las consecuencias, yo sigo pensando que en algún momento lo van a olvidar y seguirán siendo amigos.

La clase de biología es bastante entretenida, la verdad es que me llama mucho la atención, hago todos los apuntes que puedo mientras Rue tiene su cabeza apoyada contra la mesa y hace dibujitos con su lápiz, a diferencia de mí, a ella no le gusta nada el curso, ella prefiere las clases de música y arte, eso si se le da bien.

-Katniss-susurra mientras gira su rostro apoyado del otro lado para poder mirarme.-Quiero arreglar las cosas con Darius.

Lo sabía, sé que esos dos no pueden vivir odiándose para siempre.

-De acuerdo, entonces dile que lo sientes.-le respondo

-No así tontita, quiero que él también se dé cuenta de que ambos nos equivocamos, no solo yo.- si que tiene razón.- ¿Puedes hablar con el Kat?, solo para que entre en razón.

Sé que meterme entre ellos dos puede hacer que las cosas empeoren, pero no puedo ver por más tiempo a mis amigos en esta situación.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.- Rue me dedica una sonrisa algo cansada.

-¿Cuánto falta para que acabe esto?- Me susurra, veo mi pequeño reloj de mano.

-Solo 10 minutos, ¿podrás sobrevivir?-ella sonríe de lado.

-Obviamente Kat.

Pasamos dos clases más y por fin llegó la esperada hora del almuerzo, Rue y yo quedamos en que almorzaría con Darius y ella se iría a otra mesa con Finch. Fui por mi almuerzo que consistía en una extraña mezcla de verduras con puré de patatas y busqué con la mirada a Darius, esté se encontraba sentado en una mesa prácticamente vacía, frente a una chica de cabello castaño, ambos están cabizbajos, un momento, esa chica, yo ya la había visto antes, claro, es la muchacha del primer día de clases la del novio psicópata, Gale y yo nos ganamos un buen golpe por culpa del desgraciado de su novio, pobre de ella, solo espero que ya no esté con ese tipo. Me acerco lentamente y dejo mi bandeja junto a la de Darius, este me mira algo sorprendido.

-Creí que preferirías almorzar con Rue.-me dice algo apenado.

-Nada de eso, tú también eres mi amigo.-tengo que decírselo.-escucha, Rue está súper mal después de lo de la apuesta, ella quiere arreglar la cosas contigo pero también quiere que notes que la culpa es compartida no solo de ella.

-Tal vez tengas razón; sin embargo, el que sufrió más sui yo, al comienzo me pareció divertido pero cuando esas fotos se volvieron virales, me sentí humillado.

-Te parece si hablas con Rue y arreglan toda esta basura, no tolero verlos así, en serio los quiero chicos.-Darius me abraza lo cual me toma por sorpresa.

-Será mejor que hable con ella ahora, no te molestaría me vaya solo por un momento, no tardo más de 10 minutos.

-Vale, luego voy a su mesa.

-Si Kat, gracias amiga.- Darius se aleja contentos como siempre ha sido y me giro para poder almorzar, algo me dice que será mejor que hable con la chica del frente, si no me equivoco, se llama Annie.

-Hola, ¿Annie, cierto?-ella levanta la mirada algo sorprendida y sus grandes ojos verdes me analizan con detenimiento.

-Si..mmm hola.- parece que quiere decirme algo más.- No te di las gracias ni a ti ni a tu amigo por lo de … ese día.-Su expresión es algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, ese tipo no tenía derecho a ponerte un solo dedo encima.- quiero indagar más.- Si no te molesta, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué estuviste con él?

Y todo exploto en ese momento, Annie comenzó a llorar a mares y a relatarme su historia, desde cómo conoció al tal Thresh y le pareció encantador, luego como pensó que él también estaba enamorado de ella, hasta los días en los que el tipo se propasaba y la trataba como una esclava. Sentí unos pasos que se acercaba pero pronto se alejaron, de seguro era Darius que estaba regresando como lo prometió, pero al verme sujetar la mano de la pobre castaña y oír su llanto, tal vez pensó que sería mejor dejarnos solas por un instante.

La chica estaba totalmente aterrada de que su "novio" pudiese atentar contra su madre. Él muy maldito ya la había amenazado con eso, no puedo creer el infierno por el que está pasando, no tener un apoyo debe ser horrible. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que soy por tener a Madge y a toda su familia al pendiente de mi bienestar.

Luego me dice que en el momento en él que alguien se arriesgó por ella sintió que aún había una luz al final del camino.

-Katniss.-me dice entre sollozos.-Creo que puedo confiar en ti y en tu amigo, no te pido nada, solo que me escuches y me dejen comer con ustedes, espero no ser mucha molestia.

-Claro que no Annie, te ayudaremos, ese maldito las va a pagar y esos rumores deben pasar al olvido.- ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Solo debemos planear como alejar a Thresh, será mejor que acudamos con alguna autoridad y vean todas las marcas de violencia que ha causado en ti.-ella hace una mueca.

-No creo que sea buena idea, si la policía viene a mi casa, notaran que mi madre es incapaz de cuidar de mí y lo más probable es que me manden al orfanato.-Entiendo su preocupación, Annie se muerde el labio y mueve los dedos de forma temblorosa. Los espasmos el llanto están cesando poco a poco.

-Debe de haber otro modo.-claro que debe haberlo, no se saldrá con la suya.

-Tal vez, sé que Thresh está metido en un negocio muy grueso, creo que recibe y reparte droga en la ciudad.-No puedo evitar pensar el Gale y como la necesidad lo forzó a entrar en ese oscuro mundo.

-Entonces solo bastaría con atraparlo con las manos en la masa.- Sus penetrantes ojos verdes me miran con algo de miedo.- ¿Tienes teléfono con cámara Annie?

-No puedo permitírmelo, mamá y yo vivimos con dinero del estado.- yo tampoco tenía uno.

-Creo que se quién podría prestarnos uno.

.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Las cosas con Cato se arreglaron, somos muy buenos amigos y no podemos estar sin hablarnos más de dos días. Decidimos haber borrón y cuenta nueva para seguir como siempre.

Le pregunte a Katniss si santa existía y luego de una larga conversación y muchos gestos de nerviosismo de mi niñera, puede asumir que el viejo vestido de rojo no existía. Pensé que iba a sentir una gran desilusión; sin embargo, no fue así, ya me suponía que eso podía ser falso, digo un hombre difícilmente podría recorrer la tierra en 24 horas.

Delly sigue creyendo y yo la apoyo, de todas formas se enterará en algún momento. Ya tenemos nueve años no somos tan pequeños ¿no?

Estos días estuve bastante preocupado. Vi a Gloss entrar y salir de nuestra casa como si fuera la de él y mamá a penas se mueve de su habitación. Temo que este enferma y por eso su novio tenga que venir a cuidarla. Yo podría cuidar de ella si me lo permitiera, pero sé que solo la molesto.

No quiero que Katniss venga, prefiero que me recoja y vayamos a su departamento, pues ahí todas las cosas son mucho más calmadas y no tengo que ver a Gloss.

Hoy estuve conversando con mi maestro de deportes, el señor Moore, y me comento que le gustaría que sea parte del equipo de natación. En un principio, tuve algo de miedo porque yo sería el más pequeño del equipo pero a las finales terminé aceptado. Solo que hay un permiso que debe firmar mamá y dudo mucho que quiera hacerlo.

Son las 3:30, Katniss llegara en media hora, ósea que solo tengo ese tiempo para que mamá firme mi autorización.

Lo más sigilosamente que puedo, avanzo por el largo pasillo que conecta las habitaciones del segundo piso, y como ya es de costumbre, la de mamá está cerrada. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro muy despacio. La habitación se encuentra algo oscura, acerco mi cabeza a la rendija y puedo ver la silueta de mamá cubierta con una manta.

Entro en la habitación y me agacho hasta llegar al nivel del rostro de mi progenitora, no puedo evitar acariciar su frente, que por cierto está algo sudorosa, toco su cabello y parece algo grasoso, de seguro no toma un baño en varios días.

No me gusta que mamá tenga este aspecto tan descuidado. Ella es muy bonita y verla así me pone triste.

-Eh mami.- susurro y sacudo un poco su hombro.-despierta.-veo como abre los ojos lentamente, parpadea un par de veces e intenta enfocar su mirada en mí.

-¿Qué sucede?-parece algo confundida, pero no ha gritado.

-Quería que firmes un permiso de la escuela, es para que pueda participar de los torneos de natación.-ella hace una mueca y arruga la nariz.

-Si lo hago dejaras de molestarme.- esas palabras causan una punzada en mi corazón, ella solo me quiere lejos.

-Si mami, lo prometo.- creo que soy un cobarde porque veo la necesidad de llorar; sin embargo me la reprimo y le alcanzo el bolígrafo que tengo en mi bolsillo.

A tientas busca el documento y firma sin mucho interés en saber qué es lo que dice.

-Bien, que esperas para retirarte, estoy muy cansada.- agacho la cabeza y salgo arrastrando los pies.

Cierro la puerta despacio y choco con un cuerpo mucho más grande que el mío, subo la mirada y un no muy amable Gloss me mira con desprecio.

-Deberías estar en tu cuarto niñito, vete de aquí.- me gruñe. No quiero meterme en problemas así que salgo pitando de ahí.

.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Por fin suena el bendito timbre. Ya me estaba aburriendo bastante, álgebra no es una de mis materias favoritas.

Rue dijo que hoy su papá la iba a recoger ya que tenían que ir a un lugar muy importante, así que solo debo buscar a Gale.

Camino por el largo pasillo y decido que será mejor que deje algunos libros en mi casillero. Me dirijo a ese lugar lo más rápido que puedo y antes de poder abrirlo, cae una notita. La desdoblo y le lo que dice.

_**Esto es un juego, será mejor que vayas a la cafetería Catnip, ahí encontraras otra pista.**_

Obviamente es Gale, solo él me dice Catnip. Me extraña que él quiera jugar un rato, supongo que no ha de ser nada, así que será mejor que vaya a la cafetería.

Al llegar el lugar está vacío y solo encuentro a ella cocinera, ella me ve y se acerca.

-Tú debes ser Katniss.- me dice mientras me entrega otra nota.- Ten, tu amigo me dejó esto.

La miro algo extrañada y ella solo se encoje de hombros para dejarme aún más confundida.

_**Seguro te estarás preguntando donde rayos estoy y como soy pésimo con esto de las notas, será mejor que te revele mi paradero, busca en el jardín de botánica recuerda encender las luces.**_

Que rayos tiene Gale, me hace venir hasta acá y ahora debo caminar hacia el dichoso jardín.

Me dirijo hasta allá y empujo la puerta, de hecho todo está muy oscuro, claro él dijo que encendiera las luces. Lo hago y reviso por todas partes.

Gale está sentado en una de las bancas y sostiene algo en las manos, espera, son flores. Me acerco hasta él y veo su sonrisa ensancharse.

-Catnip, ¿Quisieras acompañarme a comer algo?, la verdad es que necesito halar contigo.

-Okay, supongo que sí, pero ¿por qué esto de las notas Gale?

-Será mejor que mires atrás.

Giro y puedo ver un grupo de chicos que traen todo tipo de cosas y como no, una mesa. Uno de ellos conecta algo y todo el jardín se ilumina. Debo admitir que es un bello lugar.

Los chicos se retiran y me quedo a solas con Gale.

-Siéntate Catnip.- me dice mientras retira el asiento un poco.

-Que sucede Hawthorne, dímelo o te golpeare.

El me entrega el ramo de flores, que por cierto son muy bonitas y se sienta frente a mí.

Katniss.-me llamo por mi nombre, debe de ser algo importante.- Sabes que ambos no solo somos amigos.- eso hace que me sonroje.- Nos hemos estado tratando diferente últimamente y creo que debo hacerlo oficial para no andar confundidos.

Cada día cerca de ti solo ha servido para darme cuenta que lo que más quiero es que estés siempre a mi lado. Tú entiendes mi sufrimiento, mis penas y mis alegrías.

Mi preciosa Catnip, hazme el grato honor de ser mi novia, te juro que no te arrepentirás, por ti estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que tengo.

Esas palabras me dejan helada, no sé si esté lista para tener una relación, ya que nunca he tenido una, tal vez Gale no sea una mala opción, además somos jóvenes, no me está pidiendo matrimonio ni nada por el estilo.

Yo también disfruto de su compañía y lo quiero mucho, si le diera la oportunidad…

-Vale Gale, acepto.-Sus ojos brillan de la emoción y no puedo evitar soltar una risita.

Él se acerca a mí y me toma por el rostro antes de besarme.

Si quiero a Gale, es atractivo, cariñoso y amable. Tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Respondo al beso y siento su sonrisa.

Nos pasamos largo rato así para luego comenzar a comer, la verdad es que se ha esmerado con todo esto, no puedo dejar de apreciar lo hermoso que luce el jardín lleno de luces y más aún con Gale ahí tan contento. Definitivamente, este es uno de esos días que jamás olvidaré.

.

.

.

Hola, hola, hola.

Último capi el año

No me odien, les dije que Gale no se iría fácilmente. No saben cuánto me costó escribir este capítulo, en serio, mi subconsciente tampoco tolera mucho una escena como esta, pero era necesaria.

Disculpen por no haber subido el adelanto, pero he tenido un par de cosillas que hacer y el tiempo literalmente voló.

Saben que pueden dejar sus opiniones como Review (que por cierto, me muero por leer uno, él capi anterior no llegó nada, supongo que es por la época de fiestas)

En fin, solo me queda desearles un súper feliz año nuevo y que logren lo que se propongan y claro, que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

PDT: El siguiente capítulo será para el viernes.


	19. Chapter 17

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

POV Katniss

Hemos estado cerca de un mes siguiendo los pasos de Thresh. Todos los indicios nos llevaron a concluir que no solo pasaba droga a este estado sino que algunas veces desaparecía por una semana para hacer "su trabajo" en lugares más lejanos.

Annie y yo tememos en acercarnos demasiado desde que Gale nos descubrió en una de nuestras hazañas. Como me imaginaba, un sermón de una hora no se hizo esperar. Él más que nadie sabe que es estar cerca de ese peligroso mundo. Luego de más horas de súplica por parte de nosotras, accedió a ayudarnos, así fue como comenzamos a hacer planes para introducirnos como supuestos clientes.

Gale nos advirtió que no fuésemos solas, él prefería acompañarnos; sin embargo Annie y yo ignoramos la advertencia de mi novio y decidimos ir un par de veces más. Por fortuna nada malo pasó.

El rollo se hizo más grande cuando Rue escuchó una de mis conversaciones con la castaña, quien por cierto ahora era nuestra amiga, claro solo cuando Thresh no estaba. Mi morena amiga no dudó en bombardearnos de preguntas y tuvimos que confesar.

Ella también quiere ayudar, dice que puede utilizar algo del dinero que tiene en artículos de espionaje a lo que Annie se negó en un principio alegando a su falta de recursos y que no podría devolverle el dinero.

Otra confesión se hizo presente y Rue admitió ser millonaria. En un principio un silencio invadió el ambiente. Luego de varios minutos y aclarar las cosas, decidimos que no habrían más secretos.

Así que con un plan de Gale, algo de dinero de Rue y la decisión de tener una vida mejor de Annie; fuimos a por Thresh.

Tenía miedo, bueno, todos lo teníamos, en especial yo ya que actuaría de compradora. Con todo el coraje que pude sacar, me acerqué a aquella mesa de billar situada en un ambiente oscuro, rodeada de hombres con aspecto de matones. Si yo sabía jugar billar, claro que sabía, papá me enseño y he de admitir que soy muy buena, por ello me ofrecí para esto. Rue compró ropa que hiciera que pareciese mayor, además de un motón de maquillaje. Gale dijo que si veía algo raro se acercaría sin importar si alguno de los matones lo conocía.

Le quité uno de los palos a un chico que me pareció menos peligroso en comparación de los demás. Su verde mirada expresaba molestia e incertidumbre, me examinó de los pies a la cabeza y sonrió con malicia.

En una de las esquinas, pero lo suficientemente iluminado por la escaza luz, se encontraba el dueño de las pesadillas de Annie, lleva consigo un cigarrillo entre las manos.

-¿Así que quieres jugar un rato muñeca?-Los otros hombres se percataron de mi presencia y me dedicaron la misma sonrisa maliciosa.

-No estaría aquí si no.- agarro el palo con firmeza y tomo el turno del tipo de ojos verdes. Apunto y como yo esperaba, la bola entra derechita al hueco.

Lo que ellos no saben es que llevo un collar con una cámara incorporada, así que cada cosa que hagan, está totalmente registrada.

-¿y no se te ofrece algo más que jugar?- Un hombre corpulento y ojos oscuros, me mira directamente a los ojos, supongo que ha de ser el jefe.

Intento visualizar a Thresh y puedo observar como pasa unos paquetitos a un grupo de jóvenes que le pagan y huyen al instante. Vuelvo a enfocarme en el hombre de ojos oscuros.

-Tal vez.- le respondo.- Pero quisiera hacer un trato.-El hombre levanta la ceja.

-¿Cuál es tu trato preciosa?-Pregunta con voz ronca.

-Si yo gano, me darás una de tus dulces más potentes.- Él sabe a qué me refiero.

-Bien, no me opongo, pero si yo gano, tendrás que acompañarme a un lugar por al menos unas dos horas.- Sé que estoy metiéndome en aprietos, yo más que nadie en el mundo odio las apuestas, pero debo tragarme todo mi miedo. Si esta evidencia llega con la policía, Annie podrá vivir en paz y quien sabe cuántas personas más también.

-Vale, entonces, será mejor que iniciemos una nueva partida, ¿No te parece?- Lo miro desafiante a lo que él sonríe.

Jugamos ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Thresh sigue pasando paquetitos y recibiendo dinero. Debo admitir que "el jefe " es muy bueno, pero yo no me quedo atrás.

Estamos a la par y el sudor corre por mi frente, sé que mis amigos están grabando todo y Rue tiene su teléfono listo con el número de la policía. Intento relajarme y no perder la concentración en el juego, si gano puedo salir airosa de aquí, pero si pierdo, solo espero que los chicos actúen rápido, porque quien sabe que querrá este tipo que juega contra mí.

Llegamos al punto de estar una bola contra una, la desesperación me carcome, no puedo perder.

Debo ganar.

Por Annie.

Mis manos sudan al igual que mi rostro y apunto lo mejor que puedo, si le doy, gano, si no, pues mi rival tendrá más probabilidades.

Miro fijamente la bola y le ruego mentalmente que entre.

Apunto y doy la estocada.

La bola se mueve y no quiero ver.

Escucho varios susurros al unísono.

Abro los ojos y si, lo he logrado, la bola ya no está y el hombre de los ojos oscuros me mira con algo de cólera.

Lo miro con total autosuficiencia y el hombre se acerca, me escudriña con la mirada y por lo bajo me entrega un paquetito. Se inclina hasta llegar al nivel de mi oído y puedo sentir su aliento

-Espero que lo disfrutes preciosa.- Aparto mi rostro y meto el paquetito en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.-No dudes en volver si quieres más, eso sí, sin apuestas, deberás pagar su precio.

-Bien, ¿ Qué pasa si en ese momento no tengo dinero?-quiero que hable un poco más, así la evidencia será aún más reveladora.

-Pues hay más cosas que me puedes ofrecer muñeca.- dice mirándome de pies a cabeza.- Aprovecha que tienes algunos encantos, yo no me niego a un poco de cariño.-me sonríe de lado y no puedo evitar sentir ganas de vomitar, cuantas chicas, por dependencia a las sustancias parecidas a la que llevo en el bolsillo tendrán que caer en las garras de este monstruo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- el me guiña el ojo y permite que me aleje.

Intento avanzar a zancadas y volteo para cerciorarme que ya no tengan su atención puesta en mí y puedo ver que siguen jugando.

Detrás de algo de basura, mis amigos están susurrando cosas y paso por delante de ellos haciendo una seña con los dedos, ellos me siguen a gachas hasta que salimos del apestoso recinto.

Como una fugitiva, corro lo más rápido que puedo y me apoyo en el auto de Gale. Siento las lágrimas que he estado reprimiendo salir, no son de tristeza, son de frustración y cólera.

Siento unos brazos grandes abrazarme, volteo y los grandes ojos grises de Gale expresan un millón de emociones, entre ellas miedo y alivio a la vez.

Sin decir palabra alguna, subimos al auto y nos alejamos del lugar.

Cuando estamos frente a un parque en lo que parece ser un lugar seguro, el auto se detiene. Vuelvo a sentir los brazos de Gale rodeándome.

-Eres tan valiente Catnip, no puedo creer que lo hayas logrado.-me dice sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Dame ese collar Kat.- la voz de Rue es algo temblorosa.

Se lo entrego y ella le saca el pequeño chip que lleva dentro, lo guarda en un estuche pequeño y cierra su puño alrededor de este.

-Gracias.-esa es Annie con la voz temblorosa y los ojos hinchados.- No tengo como pagarte todo lo que han hecho por mí.

Los cuatro nos acomodamos en los asientos traseros del auto y lloramos, dejamos que todo salga, en especial Annie y Gale. Luego de un rato, cuando sentimos que hemos botado todo, Rue toma la palabra.

-Ahora será mejor que llevemos esto con la policía.-dice alzando la evidencia.- No tolero tenerlo entre mis manos.

Me paso al asiento del copiloto y Gale se coloca frente al volante, antes de arrancar me besa de lleno.

Siento su pulgar acariciar mi mejilla y una de sus manos está enredada en mi cabello.

Me pierdo en ese beso lleno de sentimientos. Mis amigas no dicen nada, supongo que nos están dando nuestro espacio.

Gale y yo pasamos algunos minutos acariciando nuestros labios y luego de un largo suspiro, nos separamos.

Partimos con esperanza e incertidumbre, intentando alentarnos mentalmente.

Dos o Tres horas más, no sé cuánto tardamos en terminar de declarar ante la policía, les estregamos el chip además de los videos y soy yo la que debe ver la evidencia con ellos.

Ahí está todo, mi entrada, como le quito el palo al tipo de los ojos verdes, Thresh con un cigarrillo, mi apuesta y mi victoria. En las grabaciones de Rue, se puede ver como Thresh vende paquetitos de todos los tamaños y no solo eso sino que también hay unos líquidos extraños y más.

Le entrego el paquetito de droga a uno de los oficiales y lo llevan a examinar.

Solo espero que esta pesadilla acabe, que mi amiga no sufra y que esos malditos delincuentes se pudran en la cárcel.

.

.

.

Chicos… primer capítulo del año en el primer día del año.

Quiero agradecer a quienes siguen esta historia, en serio, no saben cuánto los aprecio. Sé que este capi es algo corto y solo hay POV Katniss, pero era necesario.

Quiero comentar también que me he percatado de un pequeño problema. Ayer me pasé por la página con la esperanza de encontrar algún Review y me di con la sorpresa de que habían dos nuevos, pero por algún motivo no los puedo leer. No sé qué ocurra exactamente pero le recuerdo que también pueden dejarme sus comentarios en la página de Face que es: Fanfics by Alemadness

Ya saben que actualizo los miércoles y viernes.

Los quiero y que tengan un año espectacular.

Besos

Pdt: Sigan intentando mandar sus reviews, tal vez se solucione ese problemita y luego ya pueda verlos.


	20. Chapter 18

POV KATNISS.

Ha pasado ya casi un año desde la captura de Thresh y todos sus compinches. La vida de Annie ahora es totalmente diferente. Ella sonríe y conversa de todo tipo de temas, además está decidida a ayudar a que su madre se rehabilite. Hay momentos en los cuales la castaña entra en pequeñas crisis, pero está superándolo de a pocos pues va a terapia.

En general, la mayoría de las cosas que me han pasado este año fueron buenas. Mi relación con Gale no tiene muchos problemas, aunque a veces discutimos, nunca lo hemos hecho por cosas grandes, solo malos entendidos. Creo que Gale está haciendo que parezca fácil estar juntos y lo está logrando, pero hay algo entre los dos que no encaja del todo. No voy a negar que lo quiero, pues si lo hago y sí que me gusta, es lindo y que me trata bien. Sin embargo cuando intenta besarme más de la cuenta o quiere ponerse más cariñoso, hay algo que no me permite dejarlo avanzar. Como hace unos días.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Madge me tiene loca con esto de las advertencias, no quiere entender que ya tengo 16 y que tener novio es algo normal. Solo saldré con Gale un par de horas, nada malo pasará._

_Ni bien llego al parque, puedo ver el auto de Gale acercándose, siempre me recoge de todas partes y hoy no es la excepción. Vamos a visitar a su madre Hazelle, ya lleva un tiempo que la conozco y la verdad me parece una mujer fuerte y admirable. Ella está decidida a sacar adelante a su familia a como dé lugar. _

_-Hey linda.- ya bajó del auto y se acerca a zancadas._

_-Hola Gale.- él sonríe y me da un casto beso en los labios._

_-Vamos Kat, sube al auto.- me toma de la mano y me guía hacia la puerta del copiloto, la abre y una vez que estoy dentro la cierra._

_El camino lo recorremos en silencio. Mi novio no deja de sonreír y mirarme de reojo._

_Una vez que estamos frente a la casa, bajamos del auto. Entrelazo mis dedos con los de Gale y entramos. Nos topamos con una atareada Hazelle que no deja de caminar rápido y arreglar su cabello. _

_-Hola niños, digo chicos, hay mi subconsciente los ve como niños, siéntense.- Veo como toma su bolso y se lo coloca en el hombro.-Me van a disculpar, pero debo salir un momento, Gale hijo.-le dice mirándolo a los ojos.-Solo será un rato una hora cuando mucho, ya sabes que hay bebidas en la refrigeradora, se atento con Katniss, ya vengo, pasaré por los niños también._

_Y con pasos acelerados y un leve portazo, Hazelle desaparece dejandome sola con Gale._

_-Y no quieres nada de beber Kat.- me pregunta levantando ligeramente la cejas._

_-No lo creo.-oh no silencio incómodo._

_Me remuevo un poco en el sillón y siento la mirada de Gale clavada en mí, no sé si es extraño o incómodo, creo que una combinación de ambas sensaciones. Su mano pasa a lo largo de mi cabello y lo acaricia. Este gesto me gusta, pero no es muy común en Gale. Me volteo para verlo y me topo con sus grandes ojos grises. Su mano se desvía de mi cabello a mi rostro y lentamente pega su rostro al mío. Siento el roce de sus labios y le doy permiso de besarme. _

_Nos pasamos varios minutos así hasta que Gale intenta profundizar el beso. Una de sus manos está en mi cintura y la otra en mi mejilla. Su lengua juega con la mia, y de a pocos siento como caemos al sofá. Siento como su tacto se cola dentro de mi blusa. No puedo pensar con claridad, todo gira y avanza con tanta rapidez que no soy consciente de lo que hago, solo me dejo llevar._

_Hago círculos en su espalda y apenas si nos separamos para tomar aire antes de que sigamos con la guerra de leguas. Gale toca mis piernas lo cual no sé si me guste mucho, ya que lo hace de forma algo tosca. _

_Mi mente se aclara cuando noto que no llevo la blusa puesta y que la camiseta de Gale ha desaparecido, ¿en qué momento se la quitó? ¿O habré sido yo la que lo hizo?_

_Con la poca fuerza que tengo, intento separar a Gale pero el parece no hacerme caso y esta vez ataca mi cuello._

_-Gale.-susurro.-Gale, basta, para, esto ya llegó demasiado lejos.-El levanta el rostro y puedo ver que sus ojos están totalmente oscurecidos, casi negros._

_-Vamos linda, no es nada malo.- me dice para luego intentar besarme, inclino mi rostro de lado y su beso va a para a mi mejilla._

_-Nada de eso, somos…muy chicos para esto._

_-No es cierto Katniss, tú tienes 16 y yo 17, además casi todos lo hacen._

_-Pues yo no soy casi todos, ya estuvo bueno, por favor quítate de encima._

_A regañadientes, Gale se levanta y con algo de rudeza, recoge su playera. Siento vergüenza por el hecho de solo encontrarme con sujetador, busco a tientas mi blusa y me la pongo. No pienso aguantar un minuto más aquí así que todo el pomo de la puerta. Antes de que pueda abrirla, una mano más grande me detiene y me gira._

_-Kat, lo siento.- me dice cabizbajo.-yo no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres._

_-No lo sé Gale.-él se ruboriza y toma mi rostro._

_-Me descontrolé, no entiendo cómo pasó, pero te juro que nada pasará si tú no lo quieres._

_-Vale, pero será mejor que me vaya a casa._

_-¿No quieres que te lleve?_

_-Preferiría ir sola, necesito aire._

_-Bien, adiós Catnip._

_-Adiós Gale._

Ese episodio, estuvo a punto de repetirse varia veces, pero Gale se controla, aún no entiendo cómo es que él me ve de esa forma.

Por otro lado, el pequeño Peeta ha crecido mucho, ya tiene 10 años y no puedo dejar de sorprenderme por todas sus habilidades.

Hace un año que entro en el equipo de natación en la escuela y ya ganaron un campeonato, a pesar de ser el más chico, Peeta ha demostrado ser de los mejores.

Sé también que en la escuela le va de maravilla pues sus calificaciones son bastante altas. Como no sentirse orgullosa de este niño, él es tan genial que me es imposible pensar que alguien le tiene rencor, claro, ese alguien es su queridísima madre, quien se hace la desentendida con el niño y solo se dedica a pasar días enteros con ese tal Gloss. No me agrada mucho ese tipo, un día que fui a recoger a Peeta para llevarlo a una de sus prácticas, un hombre alto y exageradamente musculoso me abrió la puerta, parecía una mala persona, pero no quise ser prejuiciosa y le sonreí lo más amable que pude, eso solo hizo que me gane una sonrisa de suficiencia, tan parecida a las que vi esa vez que me infiltré en aquel juego de billar, de solo recordar ese episodio, sentí como se me revolvía el estómago.

Ese hombre no era bueno, definitivamente no, ya que su mirada me recorrió con poco pudor y me invitó a pasar, lo cual rechacé y le conteste que solo venía a por Peeta. Me gané otra sonrisa (una fea sonrisa debo decir) de suficiencia y para mi buena suerte, la cabellera rubia del mi niño favorito apareció detrás del enorme cuerpo del hombre. Ya yendo a casa Peeta me contó que él era Gloss y que tampoco le caía muy bien que digamos

Ese niño merece más, definitivamente una madre que se mete sustancias extrañas al cuerpo y un machote de esos presumidos y poco atentos no es una familia adecuada para un niño tan maravilloso

Siempre que puedo lo saco de esa casa, a si Johanna no me pague extra, no quiero que el niño crezca en un ambiente tan sombrío y falto de amor. Yo no fui rica ni tenía los mejores juguetes del mundo, pero mi familia me llenó de amor y valores, por lo cual estoy infinitamente agradecida con ellos.

Hoy pasaré por la escuela de Peeta, ya hablé con su chofer y quedamos en que yo lo recogería. Prefiero no ir con Gale, pues he notado que el pequeño se siente algo incómodo con él y creo que no le agrada mucho, pues cuando le dije que era mi novio, una mueca extraña se formó en su rostro.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Pero que narices fue eso, no puedo creerlo, nunca me imaginé que algo así pasaría. El rostro de Delly está algo sonrojado y me mira expectante supongo que esperando a que yo diga algo, pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo actuar frente a esto.

Me siento algo mareado y confundido. Me besó, Delly me besó de la nada y no fue en la mejilla como de costumbre, fue un beso en los labios.

Al menos fue rápido, pero debo admitir que no me gustó para nada. Miro a mi rubia amiga y ella tiene una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

-Yo…mmm...este, Delly, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Pues… no lo sé, solo debía hacerlo.

-Pero lo amigos no se besan, y menos como si fueran adultos.

-Lo sé Peet.-Oh no, odio que me diga así y ella parece recordarlo.- Siento eso, a veces olvido que no te gusta que te diga así pero, tú, mmm bueno, no sé cómo decirlo.

-Dilo Delly, no te avergüences.

-Es que tú me gustas Peeta, por favor no te enojes, yo te quiero mucho y pensé que yo también te gustaba, digo, eres de los pocos que me tratan bien.

\- Yo te quiero mucho Delly, pero no me gustas, recuerda que somos niños.

\- Bien, lo entiendo.- ella se pone de pie.- entonces esperaré a que seamos grandes.-creo que se enojó.

-No te molestes, podemos ser siempre amigos y…-no me deja terminar

\- Lo sé, será mejor que me vaya, mamá ha de estar afuera, adiós Peet.

Antes de que pueda reprocharle o al menos despedirme, ella huye a toda velocidad.

Tomo mi mochila y me dirijo a la salida arrastrado los pies. En la puerta se encuentra mi niñera, con su sonrisa sincera moviendo los brazos para que pueda verla.

No sé si deba contarle lo que hizo Delly, pues me dejó muy confundido. Al final decido no hacerlo, Kat tampoco anda diciendo si besó a Gale, quien por cierto no vino con ella, una cosa menos de la cual preocuparme.

-Hey Peeta, ¿Qué tal la escuela?-mal muy mal.

-Como siempre.-mi respuesta vaga solo hace que sonría.

Como la mayoría de los días en los que salgo con Katniss, ella toma mi mano, supongo que por seguridad. La verdad si me gusta que me lleve de la mano, es muy agradable.

¿Kat tomará la mano de Gale?, claro de seguro.

¿Y le gustará?, si a mí me gusta seguro que a él también.

¿La besará todos los días?

Tal vez.

No debo de preguntarme estas cosas.

¿O sí?

No me enoja que Gale la tome de la mano y la bese, después de todo es su novio, no tiene sentido que esté celoso.

No, yo no puedo estar celoso.

Bueno al menos eso creo.

.

.

.

Hola… si, Peeta recibió su primer beso y no le gustó nadita, pobre Delly.

Para los que se preguntaban si Peeta iba a crecer rápido, pues si lo hará, eso estoy intentando en los siguientes capítulos. Ya tiene diez eh, y recuerde que al comienzo tenía 8. ¿Cuánto tiempo se llevan Katniss y Peeta?, para ser exactos 6 años y 7 meses. Que no me parece tanto, pero eso depende de la opinión de cada uno.

Otra cosita es que el primer capítulo de la historia está situado en el año 2003 y desde ahí avanza el tiempo así que supuestamente ahí (ahora que ha pasado un año) es 2004. Por eso el que Katniss no tiene teléfono celular bueno eso y la falta de dinero.

Gracias por leer el capi, y recuerden que me muero por leer un review.

Los quiero.

Besos.

PDT: He tenido problemas para actualizar ayer, por alguna razón el capi no se quería subir y estuve batallando buen rato, no me linchen por subirlo hoy (sí, me metí a modificar el capítulo y poner esta disculpa). Por cierto, ya puedo leer los reviews, ya se solucionó ese problema.


	21. Chapter 19

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

POV ANNIE

Sus ojos verdes son tan profundos, tan sinceros, tan…hermosos. Estoy perdida, definitivamente no puedo pensar con claridad cuando me mira de esa manera. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos ocultándolo? Mmm… algo de 6 meses. Si fuese por mí, lo comentaría con mis amigos, pero si alguien se entera, le puede ir mal a él.

Finnick fue mi consuelo, en un principio, se acercó como cualquier maestro amable al ver por qué lloraba o deliraba por momentos. De a pocos me acostumbre a su presencia y ahora siento que dependo de él. Como si nada, el tiempo voló y el amor entre nosotros fue creciendo. Sé que una alumna con un maestro puede ser peligroso, por ello lo hemos estado manteniendo en secreto.

-Annie, yo puedo ayudarte con lo del dinero, en serio.-sus grandes ojos me miran fijamente.

-No Finn, mamá y yo podemos arreglárnoslas, no quiero deberte nada.

-No me deberás nada.-No, definitivamente no puedo aceptar un trato como ese, por más enamorada que esté de Finnick.

-No porque no lo aceptaré.-cruzo los brazos y le doy una mirada llena de dureza.

-Vale, no quiero que te enojes, pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea, por favor avísame.

-Bien.

-Incluso un abrazo, yo correré desde donde sea y te lo daré.

-Ya entendí Finn, pero no quiero incomodarte.

.Linda.- coloca un mechón detrás de mí oreja.- Tu jamás me incomodarás.-Me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.-Nos vemos mañana ¿sí?

-Okay, adiós.- Finnick toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me da un beso muy corto para mi gusto.-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Espero que lo que he visto haya sido solo una alucinación, porque si es cierto, alguien se meterá en muchos problemas.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo de la clase de química, se me ocurrió entrar al aula donde imparten el curso de historia. El otro día hice un trabajo y no quedó como yo esperaba, así que quiero volver a presentarlo. Me asomé por la ventanilla de la puerta y me quedé totalmente sorprendida.

El profesor Odair y Annie estaban besándose, bueno, al menos eso me pareció. Como es posible que algo así pase, sé que el profesor es muy atractivo y mi amiga muy linda, pero ellos dos juntos, no lo creo.

Froto mis ojos y al ver otra vez, ambos se encuentran muy ensimismados. Entonces no me equivoqué, ellos si están juntos, tengo que hablar con Annie de inmediato.

Ella toma el pomo de la puerta y apenas sale, la tomo del brazo.

-Que sucede.- sus ojos revelan cierto terror, pero los relaja cuando nota que soy yo.-Katniss, casi me matas del susto.

-Lo siento Annie, pero necesito hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Qué sucedió?, oh no, espera, viste algo en el aula cierto.- Annie agacha la cabeza y unas cuantas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

\- No llores, por favor, solo quiero entender que sucede entre tú y el maestro Odair.

-Bien, pero este no es un buen lugar.

Con estas palabras, decidimos ir a un restaurant de comida rápida y para así poder conversar. Una vez sentadas frente a nuestra mesa y con la orden hecha Annie se pone seria y comienza su relato.

-Kat, no pienses mal, yo no estoy con Finnick por conseguir alguna buena calificación ni nada por el estilo.- Jamás pensaría eso de Annie.-solo que él me ha demostrado ser un gran apoyo para mí, me escucha, me entiende y sabe cómo calmarme en mis momentos de crisis. No pensé que me fuera a enamorar de él, pero de a pocos mis sentimientos se volvieron más fuertes que yo.

-Pero si los descubren, sabes que podrían despedirlo.

-Lo se Kat, pero no pasará, o al menos eso estamos intentando.

-Besarse en el aula no fue muy cuidadoso.- Obvio, cualquiera pudo haberlos visto.

\- Fue un error que no volveremos a cometer, por favor Kat, no le digas a nadie, ni a Gale o a Rue.

-Estoy segura de que ellos no dirán nada.

\- Tal vez, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que más personas lo sepan, mientras un secreto esté en boca de más personas, es más probable que se le escape a alguien.

-Vale, no diré nada, solo sean más discretos.

\- Si Kat.

Recibimos nuestra orden y pasamos el resto de la comida en silencio. Annie y el profesor Odair, quien lo diría. Que el profe está bueno, pues si o está, pero de a ahí a tener un romance secreto con una alumna de la escuela, me parece impresionante.

Terminamos nuestra comida y después de pagarla, me despido de mi castaña amiga. Tengo que ir a por Peeta, de seguro tenerlo cerca hará que me relaje un poco y que me libere de este tema.

.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Llegamos a cada de Katniss donde nos recibe Madge enfundada en un mandil rojo con bolitas blancas.

-Pasen chicos, estaba intentando hacer una galletas, pero no me están saliendo como yo lo imaginaba.-La rubia amiga de mi niñera hace una mueca y se encoje de hombros.

\- Pues con tus habilidades culinarias, esas galletas saldrán bien para el 2035.-Le dice Kat algo burlona.

-No me juzgues gusanita, tu tampoco eres una experta de la repostería.-Madge se saca uno de los guantes y lo tira en dirección Katniss quien lo esquiva rápidamente

-Ja, no me diste.

-Cállate, si tanto sabes hazlo tú.-La rubia se queda pensativa.-Espera, unas vez me contaste lo bueno que era Peeta con estas cosas.

-¿Yo?-me señalo a mismo.- Bueno, se algunas cosas, pero…

-Nada de eso, eres fantástico, pero está bien si no quieres ayudar a Madge, pequeño, igual podemos ordenar pizza.

Y que venga el repartidor a mironear a Katniss, ni loco, prefiero ayudar a la rubia, además puede ser divertido.

-Vale, ayudaré.

Y con estas palabras entré al sufrimiento. Si pensé que Madge era inexperta, me equivocaba, era mucho peor.

Pasamos cercad e dos horas amasando, claro que después de arruinar la mayoría de la masa, por fin pudimos tener algo decente.

Varios minutos después, las metimos al horno y oí a Kat ordenar una pizza sin que Madge lo notara. Dudo que las galletas salgan mal, hice todo para arreglarlas, pero muero de hambre así que no me importaría una rebanada de pizza también.

Cuando se cumplió el tiempo, sacamos las galletitas y sí que olían bien.

-Kat tenía razón, eres un genio en esto.

\- Bueno tú me ayudaste.- le digo para que se sienta mejor.

\- No me engañes pequeñín, pero al menos hoy aprendí algo.

.Definitivamente Madge.-le dice Kat.- aprendiste a no hornear nada, lo tuyo son los panqueques.

-Eso creo.-el timbre la interrumpe.- ¿quién será?

Madge se limpia las manos en el mantel y abre la puerta.

-Así que ordenaste pizza.-le dice a mi niñera.-Mmm…bien, muero de hambre.

Comemos pizza con galletas y algo de refresco. Sé que es una muy mala combinación, pero prácticamente devoramos toda la comida y un vez satisfechos, siento como el cansancio se apodera de mi cuerpo. Recuerdo a Delly por un momento y en serio me siento mal por lo que pasó con ella, espero que sigamos siendo amigos después de todo.

-Hey Peeta.- me sacude del hombro.- es hora de dormir.

-Si Kat.-le respondo casia arrastrando las palabras.

-Acomódate en mi cama, ahora voy.

Como otras veces, me pongo la pijama, me cepillo los dientes y me acuesto en la cama de Katniss. Siempre que me quedo, duermo con ella, aunque sé que eso muy pronto va a cambiar porque estoy creciendo.

Kat llega con su hermoso cabello trenzado y se recuesta a mi costado. De a pocos el sueño me va consumiendo hasta que todo se vuelve negro.

.

.

.

Holaaa… capítulo corto chicos, sé que debí de haber actualizado el viernes, pero estos días he estado de un lado a otro y no me dio tiempo de coger el ordenador.

Puse algo de Finnick y Annie, pero no quedó como yo esperaba. Al menos ya están juntos, ese era mi propósito. En fin, gracias por leer este fanfic, el próximo capi lo estaré subiendo el miércoles (sin retrasos, lo prometo).

Recuerden que pueden dejarme sus opiniones como review.

Los quiero, besos.


	22. Chapter 20

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

A que me irá bien en la escuela secundaria, tal vez. Todos dicen que convertirte en adolescente es emocionante y divertido, yo no lo veo así, pero tengo tanta curiosidad.

Marvel dice que una vez que cumpla 12, seré libre de convertirme en un rebelde. La verdad no quiero ser un rebelde, pero me gusta la idea de ya no estar en primaria y ser considerado un niño pequeño.

Ayer estuve hablando con Madge y quería darme unos consejos de niño grande. Gracias al cielo, Katniss intervino y le dijo que me iría de maravilla y que no me haría falta ningún consejo.

Kat va en el último año de la preparatoria, espero que a ella le vaya de maravilla también. Sé que tiene muy buenos amigos, como Rue, Darius, Finch y Annie, a claro, también está Gale, pero él no es solo su amigo, lo bueno es que ya no lo veo tan seguido, pues ahora está en la universidad y se la pasa estudiando varias horas.

Mi linda niñera ya cumplió dieciocho años, vaya que ella también ha crecido, bueno de estatura no mucho, pero en madurez sí que lo ha hecho. Quiero mucho a Kat, ella sabe cómo ayudarme con mis problemas y preocupaciones, al menos en su mayoría.

…...

Las cosas con Delly van bien, aunque algunas veces me mira extraño y se enoja conmigo sin razón alguna, creo que después del incidente de hace un año, ha mostrado cierta madurez.

Marvel prometió venir hoy a casa, jugaremos baseball en el parque. Kat tiene el día libre y no hay rastro de mamá. Así que me la pasaré el día con mi mejor amigo.

Este verano ha sido muy relajante y emocionante a la vez, he crecido varios centímetros, ya casi rebaso a Katniss. Claro que esto de crecer tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, ya que eso de ir de la mano con Kat ya no es bien visto y como ya no soy un niño pequeño, debo caminar por mi propia cuenta. Además, dormir en la misma cama también dejo de ser una buena idea, por lo que compramos una muy guay que se arma y desarma. Pero he de admitir que me gusta ser más grande, ahora entiendo mejor ciertas cosas, como el problema de mamá.

Sé que se droga, así se mantiene lejos de la realidad y puede ignorarme como se le dé la gana y como era de suponerse su proveedor de estas sustancias es Gloss.

Eh intentado hablar con mamá, pero no se puede, parece que su capacidad de compresión ya no es la misma. Intenté hacer que lea algo de información que saqué de internet sobre cuán dañinas son las drogas, pero solo me insultó y comenzó llorar como una loca. _Eres como tu padre, un controlador, _eso me dijo. Que yo recuerde, papá era muy bueno y nos quería mucho. A veces pienso que estos problemas con mamá fueron desencadenándose después de la muerte de papá ya que sin él, las cosas en esta casa solo empeoran más y más.

A pesar de su estado deplorable y la falta de memoria, mamá ha seguido grabando algunos comerciales y publicidades de ropa. La industria busca mujeres extremadamente delgadas y mi madre va acorde a esa descripción.

Solo los días en los que le toca trabajar, Gloss deja de darle porquerías y la obliga a levantarse de su cama. No sé qué tanto le importe que mamá tenga trabajo, ha de ser porque con ese dinero le paga todo lo que consume en drogas. Qué horror, no se me ocurren ideas para ayudarla. No es como cuando tienes un problema familiar y lo puedes contar a un amigo o maestro. Mi madre es una figura pública y basta que alguien se entere para que todo se venga abajo y los chismes comiencen a salir. Solo confió en una persona y es Katniss. Sin embargo, ella tampoco puede hacer mucho ya que ella depende de lo que le pague mamá y una discusión solo haría que la despidiera.

…

Ya estoy cansado de estar sentado, así que cojo mi guante de baseball y mi pelota, prefiero salir y esperar afuera a Marvel a estar deprimiéndome en el rincón más oscuro de mi habitación. Con determinación y la pelota rebotando en mis manos, salgo y enfrento la luz del día.

Hoy hace un día muy soleado, supongo que ya es de los últimos pues el verano está por terminar. Me siento debajo de uno de los árboles más grandes que hay en el parque y recuesto mi espalda sobre este. Pasan varios minutos antes de escuchar algo, o mejor dicho a alguien cerca

-¿Es que no tienes casa rubio?-ya llego Marvel usando su clásico tono burlón.

-Que no me digas rubio.-el frunce el ceño y se acerca hacia donde me encuentro sentado.

-Entonces prefieres que te diga….mmm ¿cómo era?-dice poniendo un dedo sobre la barbilla en modo "pensativo"- Ah, si, Peet.- Se echa a carcajear por su mala imitación de la voz de Delly.

-Nada de eso, y no te burles de Delly, ella no te ha hecho nada.

\- Claro, defiende a tu novia.

-Que no es mi novia.- ¿es que no puedes entenderlo?

-Pues como fuese, ella está colada por ti y si no te apuras se conseguirá a otro.- Siento mis mejillas arder y eso solo hace que Marvel ría aún más fuerte que la vez anterior.

\- No me importa, nosotros solo somos amigos.-la mirada entrecerrada de mi amigo me acecha

\- No te voy a mentir ricitos, tal vez ahora no lo veas, pero Delly tiene potencial para convertirse en una tía buena.

-¿Qué dices?, tu como puedes saber eso.

-Lo digo porque lo sé, es rubia es alta y se ve que ya le salen ciertas cositas, además, no es para nada fea.

-Yo no he dicho que sea fea, solo que somos amigos y así será siempre, además ya se lo puse en claro el día que ella me bes…-Oh no se me escapó, ahora soy hombre muerto.

-Espera, ¿ella te besó?, woahh que bomba, ¿cuándo pasó eso?, un minuto, fue la primera vez que alguien te besaba verdad, claro, oh tío, tiene que ser una broma.-Mi cara ardía de la vergüenza, como se me pudo escapar algo como eso.

-Sí, me besó, pero no tenías que enterarte, bueno, nadie debía hacerlo.

\- Y encima la rechazaste

-Si….pero no fue por malicia, solo…no podía permitirlo.

\- Peeta, amigo, es solo un besito, no tienes por qué hacerle ascos, tú sabes que yo también he besado a algunas niñas y nada malo ha pasado.

-No entiendes, Delly no es solo mi amiga, ella es como mi hermana, no puedo irme de fresco, besarla y decir que todo irá bien, no quiero que se confunda.

-Ay Peeta, mejor dejemos este tema, juguemos ¿no?

-Sí, pero prométeme no contarle a nadie lo del beso con Delly.

\- Okay lo prometo.

-Pero en serio.

\- Si quieres te hago una de esas cruzaditas de dedos que hacen las chicas para que te lo creas.

\- Bien, bien, te creo, ahora juguemos.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

-¿Qué tienes tú que estar abrazando a algún tipejo de la calle?- es increíble que se atreva a reclamarme. Gale mi novio desde hace ya más de dos años, probablemente es la persona más celosa de este planeta, a pesar de llevar ya todo este tiempo juntos, aún duda de mí.

\- No tengo por qué prohibirme de abrazar a mis amigos, además que te importa él, solo lo saludaba.

-Si, pero no viste como te miraba.- comienza a dar vueltas en círculos e intenta no hacer puños con sus manos.

\- Me miraba como lo que somos, AMIGOS, cuando vas a entender que no te engañaría por nada Gale.- oigo un bufido escapar de sus labios y vuelve a pasar sus manos por sus ya enredados cabellos.

\- Entiende que solo quiero protegerte.- se acerca y pone una mano sobre mi hombro la cual saco inmediatamente con algo de brusquedad.

-No lo creo, solo parece que quieres tenerme en una jaula dispuesta a lo que tú quieras y sin salir si tu puto permiso.

-Es que te amo Katniss, y a veces no sé si tú también lo haces, porque… bueno no quieres…mmm… ya sabes.-Claro que lo sé y es un cínico por decírmelo de esa manera, como se atreve a culparme por sus inseguridades. Como si acostarme con él le diera garantía alguna de que lo amo.

\- Que no quiera tener sexo contigo no quiere decir que no te quiera.-sé que mi rostro está totalmente enrojecido, pero no por vergüenza sino por el enojo.

-Pero es un paso importante que aún no quieres dar.

\- y no lo daré, no así, solo porque a ti se te da la gana.

-Kat, no te pido más que eso.

\- ¿Entonces solo quieres un acostón y ya?

\- Como le quieras llamar, pero cada día te necesito más.

La furia me llena y ahora me arden hasta las orejas.

-Pues déjame decirte que no estoy preparada, y no me vas a obligar.- Gale se me acerca y toma mi brazo con rudeza.

-A ¿no?, pues vamos a ver que tanto te resistes.- Entonces lo hace, me besa con muy poco cuidado y comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus grandes manos. Pataleo todo lo que puedo pero él es más fuerte que yo.

Le lanzo puñetazos y para mi mala suerte estos van a parar al aire. Siento chocar mi espalda contra algo duro y el dolor no tarda en llegar, sigo pateando hasta que le doy en el costado y afloja el agarre, aprovecho para zafarme un poco y darle de lleno en sus partes nobles.

Gale cae y se contrae contra el piso. Eso y más se merece por haber querido forzarme.

-Vuelve acá Catnip, no te vas a librar así de mí zorra.

-No te atrevas a hacer nada maldito perro.

Cojo mi bolso y salgo lo más rápido que puedo dando un audible portazo.

Gale, como pudo hacerme algo como esto, nunca creí que se atrevería a forzarme de esa manera y menos en un momento como este.

Mi relación ya ha tenido muchos problemas: los celos, los gritos y la falta de intimidad según Gale, ya nos están afectando demasiado. Siento como unas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. ¿En qué momento todo cambió?, ¿Por qué no puede ser como en un principio?, estas preguntas hacen cala en mi cabeza y creo voy a explotar.

Como desearía que fuésemos como Madge y Cato que en todo este tiempo solo han aprendido a amarse más y más, que a pesar de los problemas, no se haya deteriorado su relación, sino que todo lo contrario, estos la ayudan a fortalecerse.

Mi corazón siente un vacío y es como si alguien lo estrujara un millón de veces. Mi cerebro me dice lo que no he querido ver ni aceptar en esto últimos días. Debes terminar con Gale, y aunque me duela, tal vez sea lo más sano para ambos.

.

.

.

POV DELLY

No importa que tanto relleno le meta a mi sujetador o cuanto me esfuerce por verme guapa, nada llama la atención de Peeta. Desde esa vez que lo besé, que ya pasó bastante tiempo, por cierto, se le ve más distante conmigo, no entiendo por qué su frialdad.

Llevo enamorada de él desde que estábamos en el kínder, y parece como si no lo notara. Todos mis esfuerzos solo consiguen agotarme. La única persona con la que eh visto que los ojos le brillan es con la tal Katniss. Sé que su niñera es muy amable y todo eso, pero no tiene nada de especial, a veces me dan ganas de preguntarle qué cosa puedo hacer para que Peeta me haga caso, pero eso sería humillarme más.

Me he sentido tentada en aceptar la invitación de Mark y salir con él a por unos helados, pero el solo hecho de que no se mi Peet hace que me sienta culpable como si lo estuviera engañando, cosa que no sería así porque como ya lo dije antes, el ni siquiera me mira como quisiera que lo haga.

Como quisiera volver a besarlo, pero si lo hago, nuestra amistad se iría al tacho y no quiero alejarlo más de mí.

Estoy esperando con ansias poder desarrollarme un poquito más, a ver si con eso se fija en mí, no me importaría incluso hacerme uno que otro arreglo, claro que no puedo hacer eso hasta que tenga por lo menos unos dieciséis y para eso aún faltan 4 años.

Sé que a muchas niñas les gusta mi Peet, porque hay que admitirlo, él es el niño más bonito de la clase. Su cabello rubio es tan majo y sus ojazos azules solo hacen que te sientas más perdida de lo que ya te encuentras. Pues es todo un amor, es amable y hace unos postres DELICIOSOS.

Hay Peeta, por qué serás tan perfecto. Obvio alguien como él se merece a una chica perfecta y yo haré todo por ser esa chica o incluso más, ya el tiempo lo dirá.

.

.

…

**Hola holaaa… no puedo creerlo, ya son veinte capítulos, creo que se me ha pasado la mano ehh… **

**Peeta es ya es casi un adolescente (mejor dicho un puberto) y ya no tardará en descubrir que rayos pasa con su niñera.**

**Por lo de Gale, bueno, ustedes ya querían que lo exterminara y así será, después de lo que le hizo a Katniss, dudo mucho que ella se atreva a perdonarlo… ¿o si?**

**Y de a pocos Delly se convierte en una aparentosa, disque por conseguir a Peeta, vamos a ver cómo le va con eso.**

**En fin, gracias por pasarse a leer esta humilde historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Me gustaría que me dejaran un review, en serio no saben cómo me levantan el ánimo. Así sea para hacer una crítica (claro constructiva no destructiva). Sus opiniones me ayuda a mejorar la historia y créanme que no paso por alto sus sugerencias.**

**Besos y espero leer al menos un Review…. **


	23. Chapter 21

POV ANNIE

Ya puedo decir que estoy en la universidad y todo gracias a Finnick, él me ha ayudado tanto a conseguir lo que quiero y me brinda su apoyo incondicional, definitivamente no puedo explicar que tan grande es mi amor por él. En un principio las cosas fueron muy difíciles. Es obvio que no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo y ocultar cosas, eso solo nos llevó a tener una mala época y a casi arrepentirme de estar con él.

Hace un año, mi último año de preparatoria nos descubrieron. Se armó un gran escándalo y todo el colegio exploto en chismes.

El lamentable hecho sucedió un día en el que yo salí de la clase de deportes. Tardé tanto en acomodar mis cosas, que pensé que ya no quedaría nadie en los pasillos, así que tome la decisión de buscar a Finnick.

Casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba leyendo o buscando algún documental interesante, a mi querido novio sí que le gustaba la historia, es más, podría decir que era un adicto a ella.

Pasé delante del aula de historia y efectivamente ahí se encontraba Finnick con una bolsa de patatas fritas en una mano y un refresco en la otra, se veía totalmente concentrado en la pantalla del ordenador y lanzaba comentarios a lo bajo con la boca llena. Me quedé observándolo buen rato hasta que se dignó a voltear. Su rostro de concentración cambio a una sonrisa y me hizo una seña con la mano para que entre en el aula.

Como otras veces en las que estaba sola con él, me tomó de la mano y me relató de qué trataba el documental que estaba viendo, era algo sobre la era victoriana. Historia no es mi materia favorita, pero al ver la pasión con la que Finnick la cuenta, es imposible no querer escuchar un poquito más.

_-…Y que ropa la de aquella época, de seguro tú te verías muy hermosa en uno de esos vestidos.-me dijo sonriendo ampliamente._

_-¿Yo?, no lo creo Finn, no soy tan guapa._

_-Claro que lo eres, creo que necesitas un par de gafas, porque eres preciosa._

La verdad me daba algo de vergüenza que me haga cumplidos como esos, y mi cara ardía de pena. Él se acercó a mí y acarició mi cabello como tantas veces lo había hecho. Su rostro se fue acercando al mío y nos besamos. Era como si el tiempo se paralizara y solo fuésemos nosotros dos en el mundo. Solo Finnick hacia que me olvide de todo lo que me rodeaba para transportarme a un mundo hermoso y lleno de esperanza. No tengo idea de cuánto duró aquel beso, pero sí que fue lo suficiente como para que alguien nos viera.

El equipo de porristas, el maldito equipo de porristas estaba frente a nosotros con un montón de celulares en las manos y sonrisas burlonas.

El rostro de Finnick se veía totalmente desencajado un sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban confusos. Nos separamos de inmediato cuando una chica rubia, para nada desconocida entró en el aula.

Era Cashmere, la capitana del equipo de porristas y sucesora malvada de Glimmer, ¿que tenían en común?, pues eran hermanas. Ella era la hermana menor de la chica que había hecho todo lo posible para que me hunda y claro, la dichosa hermanita sabía todos y cada uno de los chismes de los últimos 5 años.

_-¿Qué tenemos aquí?, un profesor liándose con una alumna…mmm… muy interesante no chicas.-ella volteo a ver a su séquito de amigas y ellas asintieron sin quitar esas horribles sonrisas burlonas.- Que les parece si difundimos esto, chicas, a todos les encantará saber que pueden conseguirse un 10 en historia con solo acostarse un par de veces con el profesor Odair. _

_-Mira Cashmere, este no es asunto tuyo, será mejor que salgas del aula y te dirijas a casa.- Supongo que era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir a Finnick, porque no teníamos ninguna cuartada ni excusa._

_-Hay profe, no se moleste, es más, no me molestaría liarme con usted, de todos modos yo no soy muy buena en su materia y soy por mucho más guapa que esta….zorrita de quinta.- así es me llamó así, claro, como si ella fuese toda una dama, le acababa de proponer a Finnick, MI FINNICK, que no le importaría enredarse con él, y encima se atreve a llamarme zorra. _

_En ese momento estaba llena de furia y solo atiné a abalanzarme sobre la rubia. Ella gritaba y pataleaba, mientras yo le jalaba el cabello. _

_Así forcejeando me dio un tirón y yo le di un puñetazo de lleno en la cara._

_Cashmere lloriqueaba y seguía pateando, yo no podía controlar mis acciones, solo seguía golpeándola._

_-Ya Annie, basta, déjala.-Ese era Finnick que me regresaba a la realidad. _

_Por un instante quede paralizada y observe como la rubia chillaba y sujetaba su mandíbula, un chorro de sangre caía por su nariz y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Miré hacia la puerta y las "amigas" de Cashmere habían huido, no quedaba ni rastro de ellas, claro en vez de defender a la rubia, escaparon, muy listas._

_Al parecer la rubia esperaba a que le de otro golpe pero no fue así, solo me levante y abracé a Finnick, escondí mi cara en su pecho y lo último que llegué a escuchar fueron unos pasos alejándose a toda velocidad antes de desmayarme. _

Al día siguiente, cuando volví a la escuela, fui llamada a dirección donde se encontraba Cashmere con media cara morada y Finnick cabizbajo y algo tembloroso.

_-Señorita Cresta, siéntese.- en ese momento dudé mucho pero ante la mirada seria de la directora, cedí a su petición.- La alumna Cashmere ya nos explicó lo sucedido, y le recuerdo que no debe de tener miedo de hablar, aquí estamos para apoyarla incluso moralmente y entendería si no quiere dar su testimonio frente al señor Odair, puede que la intimide después de lo sucedido._

-¿_Y que ha sucedido según Cashmere?-le pregunte a la vez que me removía en mi asiento._

-_Ella.- la directora toma aire.- Ella me dijo lo del intento de violación y de cómo este… degenerado.-lo dijo señalando con la cabeza a Finnick.- La había amenazado a usted y a ella._

Así es, Cashmere le había dicho a la directora que Finnick se pasaba de listo con las alumnas y que les ofrecía buenas notas a cambio de sexo, además le dio a entender que si alguna se oponía, este se vería en la obligación de forzarla. La rubia me tachó de víctima y le mostró las fotografías en las que Finn tomaba mi rostro y me besaba.

Luego de un montón de gritos por parte mía y lágrimas de cocodrilo por parte de la rubia, llegó la policía y de inmediato detuvieron a Finnick.

Gracias al cielo, unos días después se comprobó la inocencia de mi novio. Para esto yo tuve que confesar que mantenía una relación secreta con él, lo que me hizo ganar una expulsión.

En el examen que le hicieron a Cashmere, no se observó ningún indicio de maltrato sexual, por lo que a ella también la expulsaron. La directora no soportó tremendo escándalo y menos que una de sus alumnas favoritas se hubiese atrevido a mentirle de esa manera, así que ella renunció.

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, no sé si sea todo, pero si ciertas cosas. Yo quería seguir estudiando así que busqué otra escuela y mi amado Finn otro trabajo.

Ahora todo marcha como debe de ser y ambos podemos ser felices, solo tenemos que olvidar los fantasmas del pasado y vivir el presente con mucho amor.

Puedo seguir mis estudios universitarios sin miedo y con esperanza y claro con Finnick a mi lado.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

No sé cuánto tiempo ya voy llorando, apuesto a que ya pasaron dos o tres horas, pero mi reserva de lágrimas sigue ahí así que dejaré que se terminen.

Hoy en la mañana fui a enfrentar a Gale. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón le dije que lo nuestro ya no iba para más y que solo nos estábamos haciendo daño entre nosotros. Protestó un montón y me pidió de rodillas que no lo dejara, que iba a cambiar y que no me tocaría un cabello sin mi consentimiento. Y casi le creo. Pero estos dos años juntos solo me hicieron ver que no somos el uno para el otro.

Le rompí el corazón y me siento culpable, pero cuando recuerdo lo que me quiso hacer esa vez y como me forcejeo, la ira de apodera de mí.

Gale quiso que al menos sigamos siendo amigos, y le dije que no, tal vez dentro de mucho tiempo, pero no en estos momentos, eso sería muy masoquista de su parte. Sé que ambos necesitamos un tiempo a solas y pensar mejor en lo debemos de hacer.

Inevitablemente, una vez que estuve en casa sola y algo vacía, me tiré a llorar. Necesitaba desahogarme y botar todo lo malo.

Sentí como Madge entraba a casa, me preguntó si estaba bien y solo le dije que me dejara en paz. Ella entendió, pues yo le había dicho que las cosas con Gale ya estaban por acabar.

Lloré porque mi corazón estaba roto, después de todo Gale fue mi primer amor y cuando algo como eso acaba, duele, duele mucho.

Con la cara húmeda, la nariz tapada y las mejillas calientes, me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

.

POV JOHANNA

La cabeza me da vueltas. Por ratos veo restos de flashes saliendo de la nada que solo hacen que me maree más.

La poca comida que ingerí hoy se revuelve en mi estómago, doy unos cuantos pasos y antes de poder llegar al baño, vomito. No es un vómito normal, pues se siente ácido y una sustancia algo verdosa sale de mi cuerpo. Siento espasmos y caigo. Palpo mi ropa y siento viscosidad sobre ella, genial, me he vomitado encima.

Gloss, Gloss, Gloss, lo llamo mentalmente pero no viene. Mi compañero, la única persona que me ayuda y me da la mano. El que me hace olvidar todo lo que vivo día a día. Se ha ganado mi total y absoluta confianza, me dice que me ama y yo también lo amo.

Se preocupa tanto por mí, incluso me reanima para poder ir a trabajar.

No tolero más esta sensación de dolor, así que corro hacia el cajón de mi mesita de noche y saco una de las píldoras mágicas.

Ni bien la tomo, mis sentidos se adormecen y todo se vuelve borroso. Creo que estos sobre una nube, o tal vez sean algodón de azúcar, ese que tanto le gustaba a mi esposo y a mi hijo.

Malditos, ambos son unos malditos, con esos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, esa sonrisa sincera que ambos comparten, y la tendencia a abandonarme. Uno se robó mi belleza y el otro se quiere llevar mi juventud, pero no se lo permitiré. Esos demonios rubios que me hicieron pensar por un momento que la vida era maravillosa, ahora solo me alejan de la felicidad.

Me abandonó, Nate me abandonó y me dejó a su pequeña copia para hacerme la vida aún más miserable. No sé cuánto falte para que Peeta desaparezca también, espero que sea pronto. Si se queda solo hará que eso dolor extraño que siento en el pecho crezca más.

Te odio Nate Mellark. Te odio Peeta Mellark. No los quiero ni en mis sueños, menos cerca de mi vida.

Ese día, ese maldito día en el que lo conocí. Él era mi piloto, conducía mi jet privado y me llevaba de un lado a otro cuando tenía que grabar en alguna otra ciudad.

Caí rendida ante él, era tan atractivo y caballeroso. Me sedujo, me enamoró.

Fue tanta mi locura hacia él que con solo 21 años accedí a casarme con él y un par de meses después ya estaba embarazada. Sin embargo el muy maldito solo me acompañó por unos años.

Me dejó sola con ese niño pequeño que se había ganado el corazón de todos y que cada vez que yo cometía un error, parecía ser totalmente inocente. Me hundí, me hundí con él y viví un gran infierno, que me explotó en la cara.

No puedo verlo, ya debe de tener unos once o doce años, verlo solo me volvería loca. Entre más crece más se parece a aquel que me abandonó.

La pastilla empieza a adormecerme aún más y caigo en el país de las maravillas. Ahora si puedo soñar en paz.

.

.

.

.

Ufff… Aquí el capítulo 21, esperando sus hermosos reviews.

Johanna se está volviendo cada vez más loca, intenté plasmar uno de sus momentos de locura y vaya que está mal.

Kat sufrió su primer corazón roto (esperemos que sea el último).

Annie y Finnick ya pueden estar en paz y amarse libremente ( asasfsd )

Los quiero y nos leemos el día miércoles.

Besos.

HEY TÚ.

SI EL QUE ESTÁ LEYENDO ESTO.

SÉ QUE TE DA UN POQUITO DE VERGÜENZA DEJAR REVIEW.

Y QUE TAL VEZ NUNCA HAS DEJADO UNO

PERO AQUÍ ENTRE NOS, YO ESTOY ALGO LOCA ASÍ QUE NO TENGAS MIEDO.

DIME QUE OPINAS

MALO O BUENO, QUE MÁS DA.

TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO.

BYE.


	24. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Las cosas van relativamente bien. Adaptarme a la secundaria no me costó mucho trabajo ni esfuerzo. Tengo suerte de que la mayoría de mis amigos de la primaria aún puedan acompañarme, ya hasta los considero parte de mi familia.

Por parte de los estudios, debo decir que no me va nada mal. Siempre me esfuerzo para sacar buenas calificaciones. Ya hasta me quieren poner en el cuadro de honor.

Además de eso, me está yendo bastante bien en la natación, el equipo está satisfecho con mi desempeño y si seguimos así, de seguro ganamos el campeonato entre colegios.

Solo ha habido una cosa que me ha estado molestando, bueno más bien una persona. No quiero ser grosero ni desagradable con ella, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo. No, no es Delly, ella está bastante bien y parece muy segura de sí misma, eso me parece genial pues ella es una gran chica.

A quien me refiero es a Margot. Ella es una chica que conocí el primer día de clases y desde ahí la he visto casi todos los días. Muchas veces se sienta en el asiento que se encuentra detrás del mío e incluso con mucha súplica, logró ser mi compañera de ciencias.

Siento raro cuando ella está cerca. Es como si me estuviese observando a cada instante y eso me pone muy tenso.

La encuentro seguido en mis práctica de natación, e incluso se quiso probar para el equipo, pero lamentablemente (o para mi suerte) no era muy buena nadadora.

La semana pasada ha estado insistiendo en que vaya a su casa a ver unas películas y pasar la tarde. De la mejor forma que pude me he estado negando, pero ella es muy terca. La verdad es que no quiero desperdiciar mis tardes con Katniss, prefiero estas con ella a con Margot.

Dejo caer mi mochila en el gras y me siento apoyando mi espalda en el árbol frente a mí. Hoy me preparé un sándwich para el almuerzo y decidí comerlo en los jardines de la secundaria, no estoy de humor para entrar a la cafetería, ya tengo bastante con ver a Margot a diario ahí en el asiento junto al mío. Les dije a mis amigos que quería tomar un poco de aire por lo que preferiría comer solo por fortuna lo entendieron y por fin tendré un momento de paz.

-Hola Peeta, te estuve esperando en la mesa pero no llegabas.- Genial, hablando del rey de roma.

-Hola Margot, ya me habías saludado esta mañana.- ella sonríe y se sienta a mi costado.

\- Lo sé, pero no me molesta saludarte todo el día.- siento que se pega más a mí, instintivamente me alejo lo cual no sirve de mucho pues coge mi brazo.- Además me preocupa el que estés aquí solo.

\- Estoy bien Margot, solo quería despejarme un poco y estar solo.

-Bien, estarás solo pero conmigo, no te preocupes, no llamaré a tu amigos, sé que son algo…estresantes, de seguro por eso te estas tomando un respiro de ellos.- Si supiera que es ella la estresante.

\- Mira Margot, preferiría estar solo, no me siento bien.

\- Oh Peeta, si estás enfermo, con mayor razón me debo quedar.- Joder, no la aguanto.- Es más, quería volver a recalcarte mi propuesta de ir a mi casa.

Paso mis dedos a través de mis cabellos y lanzo un bufido lleno de molestia. Antes de que pueda hablar ella me interrumpe.

-Nos la pasaremos bien, veremos unas pelis y comeremos muchas palomitas de maíz, además podemos pedir una pizza y conversar de todo lo que quieras, soy buena escuchando.

No quiero ir con Margot; sin embargo, siento mucha lástima en rechazarla una vez más. Sé que ella quiere ser mi amiga e intenta ser amable conmigo, pero la verdad ya no la tolero.

Al ver su rostro lleno de ilusión, una sensación de culpa me invade por completo. No, no voy a alejarla de esa forma, aunque no me agrade. Yo más que nadie sé que lo que se siente ser ignorado de la peor manera y lo último que quisiera es que alguien más lo experimente.

-Vale.

\- ¿En serio Peeta?, ¿vendrás hoy conmigo a mi casa?- que ganas tengo de decir que no.

\- Si Margot, iré, supongo que será divertido.- Intento forzar una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que lo será, yo me encargaré de ello.

El resto del almuerzo, Margot se la pasa hablando de todas las actividades que podemos hacer mientras yo solo pienso en que será una tarde menos en la que vea a Katniss.

Tengo cierto temor de que al crecer ella se olvide de mí y que se aleje. No veo a Kat capaz de hacer eso, pero no todos los niños de 12… casi 13, tienen niñera.

Al menos tendrá esta tarde libre, así podrá estudiar como es debido para sus exámenes de la universidad. Sé que está buscando una beca para estudiar en la misma que Madge y no tengo dudas de que lo logrará.

Si Margot fuese al menos un poquito como Katniss, tal vez no me costaría tanto estar cerca de ella. Según Cato, ella está enamorada de mí, pero esas son tonterías, que sabe él del amor. También dice que yo estoy algo colado por Katniss, lo cual no creo que sea cierto. Yo la quiero mucho y si algo le pasa me muero, pero de ahí a estar enamorado, no lo sé. Ella es mayor que yo y muy hermosa, además muy inteligente. Tal vez solo la admiro por su fuerza y valentía y por cómo lleva su vida por un buen rumbo a pesar de haber perdido a toda su familia. O no sé, pero no estoy enamorado. Aunque, debo aceptar que si me gusta un poco, ya dije que me parecía muy bonita, y eso. Me gusta su forma de ser, de pensar y muchas cosas más como el lunarcito que tiene en la mandíbula y esa manchita cerca de su cuello, me fascinan.

No se supone que deba de estar mironeando a Katniss pero me parece muy guapa.

-…Y también podríamos probar mi nuevo karaoke casero, ¿Te gusta cantar?

Esta pregunta me saca de mis ensoñaciones y pensamientos absurdos para devolverme a la realidad.

-mmm…Claro, seguro… esté… quiero ir al baño, ¿me permites un segundo?

No la dejo responder y salgo pitando de ahí.

…...

Me paso el resto del almuerzo encerrado en un pequeño cubículo del baño comiendo mi sándwich.

No me apetece cancelarle a Katniss, pero ni modo. Saco mi nuevo teléfono celular y le mando un mensaje a Katniss.

_Kat, hoy no tendrás que cuidarme, una amiga me invitó a pasar la tarde con ella._

_**PEETA. Enviado a la 1:01**_

_¿Así que una amiga, no?_

_**KATNISS. Enviado a la 1:03**_

_Solo es mi amiga, lo juró._

_**PEETA. Enviado a la 1:04**_

_No te preocupes, solo estaba bromeando. ¿No deberías estar en clases?_

_**KATNISS. Enviado a la 1:06**_

_Aún me quedan cuatro minutos de receso._

_**PEETA. Enviado a la 1:06**_

_Vale, nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho Peeta, y diviértete _

_**KATNISS. Enviado a la 1:07**_

Cierro mi teléfono y limpio los restos de migajas que cubren parte de mi camiseta. Ya no tarda en sonar el timbre y no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Mi cabeza va explotar en cualquier momento, creo que comenzaré a alucinar con libros y números parlanchines.

Estos últimos meses me los he pasado estudiando para conseguir unas calificaciones de muerte. Me estoy esforzando mucho por obtener esa beca y lo haré sí o sí.

Me está yendo muy bien con las materias. Después de mi ruptura con Gale y un mes de sufrimiento interno, comencé a sentirme mejor y a concentrarme en cosas mucho más importantes.

Que si aún veo a Gale, pues sí, pero para suerte de mi salud mental no es tan seguido. Aún siento un dolor en el pecho cuando me lo cruzo por ahí, en especial cuando lo veo con esa rubia.

A mí en lo particular me dolió mucho el haber roto con él, pero a Gale sí que no le costó nada conseguirse a otra. A la semana, mientras yo moqueaba y comía helado, él ya estaba saliendo con otra que al parecer si le cumplía sus deseos.

Por Annie me enteré que era Cashmere, la hermanita menor de Glimmer. Si la rubia mayor tenía intención de tirarse a Gale, la hermana chica lo ha conseguido y de lo lindo.

Una que otra vez Gale se asoma por la escuela para llevar a la rubia a quien sabe dónde. La primera vez que los vi, casi me muero, claro, mientras mi corazón estaba en mil pedacitos, el suyo ya estaba bien acomodado entre las piernas de la capitana de porristas.

Como sea, ahora ya no me debería importar, este no es momento de recordar un viejo amor.

Hace unos minutos recibí los mensajes de Peeta. Esta tarde no la pasaremos juntos, así que tendré más tiempito de estudiar.

Ha crecido tanto, estoy tan sorprendida, ya está más alto que yo, no me lo puedo creer. Ya dejó de ser un niño pequeño para convertirse en un adolescente maravilloso. Hay momentos en los que ya no lo veo como mi hermano sino como un amigo. Un amigo en el que puedes confiar plenamente. Ese pequeño me ayudó mucho, siempre tenía las palabras correctas para calmarme.

De seguro tiene una cita con esa niña, no me sorprendería que una que otra niña ya esté colada por él, digo, si yo tuviera su edad estaría babeando. Él es un chico muy bonito y creo que ya debe de estar viviendo eso de su primer amor, claro, porque los niños son mucho más… adelantados en eso.

Ya luego le diré que me cuente como le fue con su amiga. Espero que sea una buena niña y que lo trate bien, sino me enojaría demasiado.

Por momentos imaginar que Peeta va creciendo y descubriendo cosas me aterra incluso cuando algunas niñas le hacen contacto visual en la calle me siento algo celosa.

Creo que en algún momento debía de dejar de ser niño y ya está llegando ese momento.

.

.

.

POV GALE

Llevo ya muchos meses en esta lucha interna. He estado intentando distraerme con lo que sea para poder olvidarla; sin embargo, no puedo.

Que Katniss haya roto conmigo, ha sido probablemente una de las peores cosas que me ha pasado.

Me arrepiento profundamente de haber querido aprovecharme de ella, pero es que me tenía loco y si no la probaba antes que nadie, mi cerebro iba a explotar.

Para mi puta suerte, ella ya se olvidó de mí y por más que le presuma a mi nueva conquista, Katniss solo parece resignarse y seguir adelante. Ya hasta tengo que llevar a Cashmere a todas partes y eso me molesta demasiado.

Es guapa, muy guapa y está dispuesta a darme lo que quiero, pero cuando estoy con ella me siento algo vacío. Siempre que me acuesto con ella, imagino que es Katniss. Su cabello oscuro, sus bonitas piernas y esos labios carnosos, invaden mi imaginación mientras la rubia chilla de placer.

Soy un pésimo novio para Cashmere, ya que no le tengo respeto alguno y me la tiro hasta en el baño, además, he estado jugueteando con su hermana a sus espaldas. Si se entera de todo eso, me odiará y ya no tendré a mi premio consuelo para animarme. Incluso su madre ha intentado coquetear conmigo, lo que me da a entender que lo putas lo llevan en la sangre. Aun así mínimo debería serle fiel, pero mis instintos acaparan a mi sentido común.

Recuperar a mi Katniss va a ser imposible, pero eso no quiere decir, que no vaya a tenerla a mi lado. Al menos por un ratito.

.

.

.

**Hey holaaa**

**Disculpen el retraso, es que no había notado que tenía el capítulo a medias por lo que tuve que completarlo y me llevó algo de tiempo.**

**Con respecto a la historia, creo que sutilmente ya se muestran algunos sentimientos entre Katniss y Peeta, no es amor aún (al menos no del tipo que todos esperamos), pero recuerden que en el caso de ellos es un poquito más difícil, por la edad y eso.**

**Gale no quiere estar lejos de Katniss y eso da u poquito de miedo, pero nada le pasará a Kat, de eso me encargo yo ;) **

**En serio gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, de verdad significa mucho para mí.**

**Espero ver Reviews, me encanta leer sus opiniones.**

**Besos y nos estamos leyendo prontito.**

**Bye**

**Pdt: No sé con certeza si mañana esté subiendo en siguiente capítulo, pues he tenido problemas con mi conexión a internet y prometieron arreglar eso en estos días. No los haré esperar mucho, tal vez actualice el sábado o el domingo cuando mucho.**


	25. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

.

.

POV PEETA

-Vámonos Peeta, no hay que desperdiciar mucho tiempo.- Esa es Margot, que después de su advertencia me jalonea del brazo haciéndome avanzar a trompicones.

\- Tranquila, solo acomodaba mi mochila, además tenemos toda la tarde.

\- Si, pero igual hay que darnos prisa.

Como puedo acomodo mi mochila sobre mi espalda y me dejo llevar por Margot. No quiero imaginar qué clase de torturas tendrá preparadas para esta tarde.

Como ya dije hace rato, no me apetece pasar una "divertida" tarde con ella, pero tampoco quiero herir sus sentimientos, así que asumiré el reto.

No veo por donde voy, para que, si ella me va a guiar por todo el camino. Pasamos por un parque muy pequeño para mi gusto, ya que frente a mi casa hay un parque enorme con muchos árboles.

Veo un par de tiendas de dulces y no puedo evitar desear uno.

Margot sigue llevándome del brazo pero ya no corre, sino que camina a una velocidad aceptable. Lo que hace que suelte un resoplido de alivio.

No tenemos tema de conversación, por lo que llegamos a su casa en completo silencio y con algo de incomodidad de mi parte.

Margot tiene dinero, y como no si nuestra secundaria es de paga y no cualquier paga. S u casa es muy grande, casi tanto como la mía. Sé que sus padres son dueños de una de las compañías de teléfonos más importantes del país y por eso pueden permitirse todo esto.

Llegamos a la sala principal y Margot me dice que puedo dejar mis cosas ahí.

-Será una tarde divertida, ya lo verás.- ella sonríe ampliamente.- Podemos comenzar comiendo una merienda, muero de hambre.

El largo cabello castaño de Margot pasa como una ráfaga delante de mis ojos y desaparece por una puerta de vidrio bastante amplia.

Medito un rato en si la sigo o no. Al final decido que no es muy buena idea eso de seguirla, así que me siento en uno de los muebles de la sala y saco mi teléfono para mensajear a Katniss.

No es que no tenga a alguien más con quien mensajear, pero en momentos de tensión, Kat siempre es mi mejor opción.

_Katniss, ¿cómo va todo?_

_**PEETA. Enviado a las 3:47**_

_Siempre bien, ¿y qué tal tu cita?_

_**KATNISS. Enviado a las 3:49**_

_¡NO ES UNA CITA!, qué asco._

_**PEETA. Enviado a las 3:49**_

_Tal vez no pienses lo mismo en un rato, en fin, pásatelo bien y ya luego me cuentas…_

_**KATNISS. Enviado a las 3:51**_

_Vale, pero que conste que no es una cita, yo no quiero nada con Margot._

_**PEETA. Enviado a las 3:52**_

_Así que Margot… Bonito nombre, de seguro es linda_

_**KATNISS. Enviado a las 3:52**_

_¡NO!, no lo sé, eso no importa._

_**PEETA. Enviado a las 3:53.**_

_Será mejor que hables un rato con ella, si te pilla mandando mensajes, se puede sentir mal._

_**KATNISS. Enviado a las 3: 54.**_

_Vale, nos vemos Kat_

_**PEETA. Enviado a las 3: 54**_

_Nos vemos_

_**KATNISS. Enviado a las 3:55**_

Cierro mi celular y veo a Margot acercarse con unos pequeños pastelillos y jugo de naranja.

Los deja justo frente a mí. Tomo el pastelillo y por su contextura puedo notar que no los han hecho en casa, probablemente sean comprados. Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a comerlo. También tengo hambre y este aperitivo se ve bien.

Doy una mordida y Margot hace lo mismo con el suyo.

-Está rico, gracias por la merienda.

-No hay de que, es bueno compartirla con alguien, ya que la mayoría del tiempo la como sola.

-¿si, y tus padres?

-No están, ellos no pasan mucho tiempo en casa, se la pasan viajando de un lado a otro, sé que están ampliando su compañía y poniendo sucursales en diferentes ciudades e incluso en otros países, por lo que solo los veo unas dos veces al mes.- Margot hace una mueca de tristeza y agacha un poco la cabeza.- Me la paso sola la mayor parte del tiempo, de no ser por Lidia que viene a hacerme la cena y se ocupa de ver que haya comido.

Ella está sola, tal vez tanto como yo, pero al menos yo tengo a Kat, ella no tiene a nadie. No puedo evitar rodearla con uno de mis brazos a lo que ella no responde y se queda muy quieta.

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido para que no estés triste?- La verde mirada de Margot se posa directamente en mis ojos y asiente intentado soltar una sonrisita.- Bien, al parecer tenías varias actividades ¿no?

\- Si…- ella se pone de pie y me toma de la mano, pero no con brusquedad sino que con calma.

Me lleva a hacia un gran salón lleno de juegos. Es enorme en serio.

Hay desde billar hasta pin pon y todo está muy bien organizado. Por un lado veo unas espadas de esgrima y algunos juegos de los noventa, esos que se jugaban en una especie de maquinitas.

-Este es mi escape, aquí puedo hacer todo lo que quiera así que será mejor que empecemos ¿no?

\- Bien, puede que sea divertido.

.

.

.

POV DELLY

Odio a Margot, la odio con todo mi corazón. De a pocos me está quitando a mi Peeta y no puedo soportarlo.

Mis amigas dicen que ella no es nada a comparación de mí. Pero por momentos esa seguridad que ellas intentan darme, flaquea.

Todo el tiempo intento buscarle defectos, pero físicos, no hay muchos, la verdad es muy linda con ese cabello castaño y esos ojos verdes, además pasa mucho más tiempo con Peeta que yo.

Siempre está a su lado en cualquier hora de clases, parece estar unida a él.

Hoy me enteré que ambos iban a pasar la tarde juntos y solo siento ira por todas partes. No tolero la idea de que no solo se la pasen juntos en la escuela, sino que también fuera de ella.

Esa tonta está haciendo todo para ganarse a Peeta y yo no puedo hacer que siquiera me mire como algo más que su amiga.

Estuve tan desesperada que incluso hablé con mamá y ella solo me dijo que era algo pequeña para andar preocupándome de esas cosas y que sería mejor que esperase un poco y ver como fluye la situación.

Pero mientras espero como tonta, Margot ya tiene ventaja y no es poca.

He gastado una fortuna en ropa y voy al spa con mamá todos los fines de semana, pero mi apariencia no mejora.

Mamá dice que soy una niña muy bonita y que no necesito nada de esas cosas, pero yo creo que sí. Aún no tengo permitido usar maquillaje, con suerte puedo aplicarme un poco de brillo labial.

Katie, una de mis amigas, piensa que ya estoy un poco obsesionada con Peet. Eso no es cierto, él solo me gusta y quiero que me vea como yo a él. ¿Tan difícil es eso?, al parecer sí.

Ayer entré a hurtadillas a la habitación de mamá para ver qué cosas interesantes tenia y encontré desde maquillaje hasta ropa algo extraña.

Tome algo de maquillaje y lo escondí debajo de mi colchón. Pienso utilizarlo de forma discreta y ya llegando a la escuela lo retoco.

Tengo unas ganas gigantes de llamar a Peeta, así podré interrumpir su salidita con Margot.

Saco mi teléfono rosa tecleo el número de Peeta que de por sí ya me lo sé de memoria.

Espero una par de segundos y solo consigo que me manden a la contestadora. Así que lo ha apagado, ¿tan importante es esa como para que apague su teléfono?

Ashh, ya no la soporto, si quiere guerra, eso va a tener, y no se la voy a dejar fácil.

.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Nunca pensé que me divertiría así con Margot, incluso jugar en su extraño karaoke fue mejor de lo que yo pensé.

No dejamos de reír en toda la tarde y la verdad ambos nos la pasamos bien. Si ella fuese así de agradable en la escuela, tal vez hasta seriamos buenos amigos.

El reloj marca las 6:59 de la tarde y ya estoy agotado. Y claro, hambriento de nuevo.

-Peeta, ¿Por qué no ordenamos una pizza?

-No me parece mala idea, ya me dio hambre otra vez.

\- Y como no si hemos estado demasiado ocupados.

Margot toma su teléfono celular y se dispone a hacer el pedido. Yo apagué el mío hace un rato, no quería que me distrajera ya que me estaba divirtiendo.

Lo prendo y veo que tengo una llamada perdida de Delly. Espero que no haya sido nada serio, aunque conociendo a mi amiga, sus problemas no suelen ser muy fuertes así que no le tomo mucha importancia, ya le llamaré más tarde para ver que sucedía.

-Listo, la orden llegará en unos 20 minutos.

-Bien.- resoplo no tan disimuladamente y me dejo caer en el puf que está en el piso. Margot hace lo mismo en el que está al costado y voltea un poco para estar casi frente a mí.

-Tu madre no te ha llamado ni una sola vez, que raro, normalmente cuando invito a alguien siempre están interrumpiendo.

\- Bueno, mamá es algo…diferente, ella no está tan pendiente de mí.

\- Entiendo, mis padres tampoco se interesan en lo que haga.

\- Si trabajan tan duro ha de ser que quieren darte lo mejor.

-Tal vez, pero los extraño tanto…-Margot tira la cabeza hacia atrás y una lágrima solitaria rueda por su mejilla.

\- Tenerlos en casa todo el tiempo tampoco es lo mejor.- y claro, mamá está en casa casi todo el tiempo y ni se percata de si estoy ahí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-ella limpia la lágrima de su mejilla y sorbe un poco la nariz.

-Porque mi madre siempre está y no a la vez.- No sé si sea buena idea hablarle a Margot sobre esto, pero no parece ser mala además, necesito liberar un poco de toda esta presión.

-No entiendo, ella parece ser tan simpática y amable, en las entrevistas siempre te menciona como lo que más quiere en la vida.

Hace mucho no veo una de sus dichosas entrevistas. Siento mis ojos enrojecer, de seguro parezco una niñita llorona.

Mamá se la pasa ignorándome y tratándome como perro, es increíble que se atreva a mentirle a la prensa y decirles que soy lo más importante para ella. Ya no soy un niño pequeño, sé que me desprecia con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh Peeta, ¿qué sucede?-Ella coloco su mano sobre la mía.

\- No quieres saberlo, pero esas entrevistas son una vil patraña.

-Puedes confiar en mí, yo también tengo problemas con mis padres.

\- No creo que ellos te digan que eres un gran peso y que todo lo que haces está mal porque no eres más que un….-Ella mi interrumpe.

-…Un gran estorbo.- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Margot agacha la cabeza y comienza a sollozar.-Ya me lo han dicho Peeta, y sé cómo duele que las personas que más quieres en la vida te traten con desprecio.

Como acto reflejo tomo su rostro entre mis manos. Ella tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las lágrimas caen sin parar. Yo debo de tener el mismo aspecto, pues también estoy llorando, solo que no dejo de verla.

Margot abre los ojos y también toma mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos. La miro directamente a los ojos, que se encuentran totalmente rojos opacando el verde de su iris.

-No somos basura ¿cierto?- ella solloza más y niega con la cabeza.

\- No, no lo somos.

Un largo silencio se interpone entre nosotros pero no dejamos de tomar nuestros rostros.

No puedo imaginar que no sea el único niño al que no lo quieren. Que otras personas también se atrevan a herir de esa manera los sentimientos de otros por más de que compartan la misma sangre.

Mi cuerpo tiembla y mi cara arde, no solo de tristeza sino que también de coraje. Lo que más deseo con todo el corazón es que mi madre pueda volver a ser la de antes y que la vida le devuelva las ganas de hacer algo que no sea drogarse y acostarse con Gloss.

El rostro de Margot se encuentra muy cerca de él pero no me molesta, ni me aterra.

Instintivamente la acerco más y como si nada más estuviera alrededor de nosotros. Su presencia despierta algo en mí es como un imán pegado a mis sentidos.

La distancia se hace nula y sus labios rozan los míos.

Ella responde al delicado beso y acaricia mi rostro.

Un cosquilleo en mi estómago se hace presente y lo que menos quiero es separarme de ella. No sabía que alguien podía causar esta sensación tan extraña en mí, en especial una persona que hace hasta unas horas no me caía bien.

Sus labios se mueven acompasados con los míos acaricio su mejilla con mi pulgar.

Un sonido algo fuerte nos interrumpe y sé que es la dichosa pizza.

Margot se separa de mí y abre los ojos lentamente, para luego pararse con algo de confusión y correr a la puerta.

No sé qué haya sentido ella exactamente, pero creo que este cuenta como mi primer beso real y no me desagradó para nada, es más, no me molestaría volver a hacerlo.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 23 adasdsd (que feliz me siento) **

**La historia me está quedando algo larga. Recién va por un poco más de la mitad y sé que van a querer lincharme, pero ya saben que es una situación algo…extraña entre nuestro protagonistas, por lo que acelerar la historia solo hará que hayan más huecos en ella.**

**Peeta dio su primer beso real y hasta a mí me apena que no haya sido con Katniss, pero Margot no es tan mala y entiende por lo que está pasando Peeta.**

**Los quiero y gracias por leer esta historia, quiero agradecer especialmente a:**

_**laurita5811**_

**Siempre leo un review tuyo y no sabes lo feliz que me siento de que te guste esta historia. **

**También estoy agradecida con todas las personitas que leen y que aunque no dejen review, sé que están ahí ocultos en algún lado.**

**Besos a todos y nos leemos el miércoles.**


	26. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

¡Lo hice! Estoy realmente emocionada, no lo puedo creer. Conseguí mi ansiada beca.

Una sensación de excitación y alivio dominan mi cuerpo y solo quiero saltar de un pie todo el día, o lo que queda de él.

No puedo evitar subirme a mi cama y dar un montón de brincos.

-Hey Katniss, te informo que ya no eres tan pequeña como piensas y si sigues saltando esa cama va a ceder en cualquier momento.- Así es, mi rubia amiga sí que sabe cómo bajarme la emoción.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Sí, ven rápido antes de que le haga un hoyo a la cama.

\- Vale, no quiero estar comprando cama nueva.

Oigo las pantuflas de Madge deslizarse con algo de lentitud por el pasillo. No tarda en abrir la puerta y asomar su rubia cabellera.

-Entra, no muerdo.

\- No pues eso ya lo sé, ¿qué te tiene tan emocionada?-me dice con algo de curiosidad para luego sentarse sobre mi cama.

\- Bien.-le digo sentándome a su costado.- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que me he esforzado este año, verdad?

\- Obvio, casi ni dormías.

\- Okay, me llego carta de la universidad de California.

\- ¿No será que?- Ella me mira emocionada y se endereza en su sitio.- No es cierto, oh por Dios, ¿conseguiste la beca?

Casi conteniendo la emoción asiento y se me escapa una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Sí!, la eh conseguido, Madge.

\- Oh Kat, esto hay que celebrarlo.

\- Luego amiga, déjame reaccionar primero.

\- De acuerdo, ven aquí, necesito abrazarte.-Madge estira sus brazos en dirección a mí y me rodea con ellos.- Te felicito Kat, sabía que lo conseguirías, enhorabuena.

-Gracias, ya algo bueno tenía que pasarme, ¿no?

\- Si es por lo del tonto de Gale, ni lo menciones, te mereces algo mejor. A ver si en la universidad te consigues uno buenote.

-Madge.-le digo algo perturbada.- Qué cosas dices.

\- Yo…nada amiga, pero ya verás que te irá de maravilla en la universidad.

\- Eso espero, ya estoy demasiado feliz.

\- A ver, déjame ver esa carta.

Busco la carta que tiré por ahí entre el desorden de mi cuanto por la emoción y se la tiendo a Madge para que la lea.

Ella tarda unos segundo y veo que una lagrimita rueda por su mejilla.

-Oh gusanita, la enmarcaré.

\- Que cosas dices, tú también tienes beca amiga.

\- Si, pero… tú has pasado por cosas más fuertes e incluso dolorosas para llegar hasta aquí y me siento tan orgullosa. Kat.- dice tomando una de mis manos.- Eres más que una amiga, eres mi hermana y verte salir adelante y luchar hace que me sienta muy dichosa. Ignora todas las veces que he sido grosera o fastidiosa. ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, no?-Me coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Asiento.- Bien, solo te diré que tomes buenas decisiones y que si tienes que arriesgar algo para ser feliz, lo hagas.

\- Vale, yo también te quiero y tomaré tu consejo.

Ambas nos fundimos en un abrazo interminable. Puedo sentir los espasmos de Madge a causa del llanto. Sé que mi amiga puede ser muy molestosa, pero también es una persona sensible y llena de hermosos sentimientos.

Definitivamente somos hermanas, tal vez no de sangre como con Prim, pero sí de todo corazón.

Prim, mi pequeña Primrose, que diría si estuviese aquí. No puedo evitar imaginarme su sonrisa inocente y sus bracitos rodeándome.

Como me gustaría que ella y mis padres estén conmigo, acompañándome en un momento tan feliz como este, de seguro estarían muy orgullosos.

Hace mucho que ya no lloro por ellos, es más, sonrió cada vez que los recuerdo, porque sus presencias son lo más bello que he tenido y no se debe llorar cuando algo hermoso viene a tu mente.

Madge se separa de mí con la cara completamente roja.

-Ufff, soy una llorona inconcebible.-dice quitando algunos mechones de cabello mojado de la cara.- Iré a prepararte algo delicioso

-Madge… no es….

\- Cierto no es buena idea que cocine.

\- Iba a decir que no era necesario que cocines, pero creo que tú tienes toda la razón.

\- Solo por hoy ordenaré lasaña de ese restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta.

-Genial, esperaré por esa delicia.

-Vale, te dejo solo un ratito.

Madge sale de mi habitación aun con la carta en la mano y cierra suavemente la puerta.

Me tiro en mi cama y miro al techo. Algo se me está olvidando. Claro, no es algo, es un alguien.

Saco mi teléfono, y mando un mensaje a Peeta.

_Hey, Peeta, adivina quien recibió carta de la universidad de California._

_**KATNISS. Enviado a las 18:33**_

_De seguro no fue Marvel._

_**PEETA. Enviado a las 18:34**_

_Obvio no, fui yo._

_**KATNISS. Enviado a las 18:34**_

_Genial Katniss, ¡Felicidades! _______

_**PEETA. Enviado a las 18:35**_

_Pero… no te he dicho si eran buenas noticias._

_**KATNISS. Enviado a las 18:36**_

_Oh vamos, yo sabía desde un principio que lo lograrías _

_**PEETA. Enviado a las 18:37**_

_Vaya… creo que ni yo me tenía tanta confianza_

_**KATNISS. Enviado a las 18:38**_

_Deberías, tú eres… maravillosa Kat._

_**PEETA. Enviado a las 18:38**_

Me quedo mirando un rato ese mensaje. Pocas personas alguna vez me han dicho que soy maravillosa, bueno, solo mamá, papá y Madge. ¿Enserio Peeta cree que soy maravillosa?, ¿me querrá tanto?

_No lo creo, pero sí que me esforcé_

_**KATNISS. Enviado a las 18:41**_

_Eres mejor de lo que crees Kat, eres linda, generosa, amable, estudiosa, ¿ya dije linda?... en conclusión, maravillosa._

_**PEETA. Enviado a las 18:43**_

_No lo dudes._

_**PEETA. Enviado a las 18:43**_

Algo se remueve en mí al leer todo eso. Casi no me creo que alguien tenga un concepto tan alto de mí. Claro, tenía que ser Peeta. Él siempre tan dulce, tan bueno… Hermoso.

Ha crecido tanto, parece que nos quiere dejar chicos a todos.

_Lo intentaré. Mañana pasaré por tu casa, a ver que hacemos._

_**KATNISS. Enviado a las 18:46**_

Si, Katniss Everdeen no sabe hacer cumplidos y sí que le debo varios a Peeta, pero no me salen las palabras así que solo dejo todo marcado en mis pensamientos.

_Okay, nos vemos Kat y otra vez ¡FELICIDADES!_

_**PEETA. Enviado a las 18: 47**_

_Gracias, nos vemos._

_**KATNISS. Enviado a las 18:48**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

POV PEETA.

Que feliz me siento por Katniss, en serio, que alegría el que ella haya podido lograr tal objetivo y claro a base de mucho esfuerzo.

No puedo creer que me haya atrevido a decirle esas cosas por mensaje. Eso se hace cara a cara, pero soy demasiado cobarde como para decírselo de frente.

De todas formas, no he dicho nada que no le hayan dicho antes, de seguro muchas personas le dicen lo maravillosa que es.

Estoy muy emocionado por ella, desde un principio ya me las olía, sabía que lo lograría y no me equivoqué con Katniss.

Acabo de hablar con ella hace solo unos minutos; sin embargo, mi teléfono vuelve a sonar y lo cojo de encima de la mesa de noche.

La pantalla no me muestra el nombre de Katniss, sino el de Delly, además de que no es un mensaje sino una llamada.

-¿Delly?, hola.

\- ¡Peeta!, hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bastante bien, y… ¿qué necesitas?

Oigo una risita en la otra línea.

-En realidad necesito muchas cosas: Barnices, maquillaje, unos lindos zapatos. Pero no te llamo para nada de eso.

\- ¿Entonces?-le digo con algo de fastidio

\- Uy, al parecer esperabas otra llamada.

\- No Delly, ya dime que sucede.

\- Bien, como ya sabes, este sábado es mi cumpleaños y quiero que vengas a mi casa.- El cumpleaños de Delly, lo olvidé por completo.- Invité a casi toda la secundaria y obvio no puedes faltar.

\- Mmm…. Pues.

\- A no, no se te ocurra decir que no puedes o algo por el estilo, incluso invité a la pesada de Margot solo para que vinieras.

\- ¿Margot?, que tiene que ver Margot.

\- No te hagas.- me dice con algo de… ¿enfado?- Bien que te encanta.

\- Delly…

\- Delly nada, ¿vendrás, cierto?- No me queda de otra.

-Vale, iré, nos vemos mañana…-antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, ella me corta.

¿Qué tendrá Delly?, ya hace días que esta con un humor pero de miedo.

Espero que la fiesta la anime un poco, sino, para dentro de 10 años estará más arrugada que la maestra Fray.

Y con respecto a Margot, creo que Delly malentiende la situación. Ella y yo ahora somos amigos.

Después de ese beso, nos dimos cuenta de que éramos muy chicos como para esas cosas, así que decidimos ser amigos y debo admitir que ahora si disfruto de su compañía.

No voy a negar que besarla movió algo en mi interior, algo que jamás había sentido y que me dejó completamente anonadado e incluso me dieron ganas de repetirlo, pero su compañía me es más que suficiente y podemos tener el goce de ser buenos amigos.

Margot entiende mi situación a la perfección, es más, no sabía que era tan buena escuchando. De a pocos se está convirtiendo en una de mis mejores amigas.

Claro, los dos niños no deseados unen sus fuerzas para soportar el dolor.

Dejando de lado todo este rollo, mi vida va relativamente bien, y digo relativamente porque tengo un problema que siempre está sobre mis hombros y mi conciencia: Mi madre

El otro día se puso súper agresiva por su notable estado de ebriedad. Comenzó alanzarme todo tipo de utensilios y a gritarme que me fuera.

Al parecer me confundió con papá, porque no dejaba de decirme Nate.

Por como pronunciaba el nombre de mi padre, cualquiera pensaría que fue un hombre miserable, pero no lo fue. Y sé que en el fondo mi mamá sigue amándolo.

Tal vez por eso sus continuos cambios de humor y su negativismo ante todo.

No sé hasta qué punto uno puede llegar a amar, pero ella llegó hasta el punto de hacerse daño y perder la cabeza.

Hay papá, sí que nos haces falta. La vida se nos ha complicado y la falta de tu presencia no ayuda mucho. Sé que mamá te ama y te necesita, solo espero que de donde estés, nos ayudes a salir de esta.

.

.

.

POV DELLY.

Ya tengo casi todos mis preparativos para mi cumpleaños número 13. Soy una de las mayores del curso, pero también de las más populares.

Obvio alguien con mi clase y belleza necesita un lindo novio. Aunque Peeta no quiera ahora, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Siempre lo hemos estado, desde nuestra más tierna infancia. Inseparables.

Además él es el chico más lindo del cole y para mi suerte parece mayor de lo que es. Si, si, recién va a cumplir trece, pero sé que niñas más grande le han echado el ojo solo por su apariencia.

Lo juro, cualquiera diría que tiene 14, supongo que la natación tiene sus ventajas.

Lo único que se interpone entre nosotros en esa Margot. Esa tonta castaña me está robando mi Peet y vaya que es una buena competidora, claro ella y la dichosa Katniss.

Peeta no lo admite, pero desde el primer día él ya se sentía… atraído por ella. Sé que ella es mayor, pero al ver como la mira, mi cerebro quiere explotar. En fin, Katniss es menos peligrosa que Margot y todo gracias a la edad, ufff, una menos, igual ella no se fijaría en Peeta ni en 10 años, pues según tengo entendido, él es como su hermanito pequeño.

Sin lugar a dudas yo soy su mejor opción, solo tengo que quitar a Margot del camino y ya.

Hablaré con Adam, un chico muy lindo de mi clase, seguro que si le pago, invita a salir a Margot y dudo que ella vaya a rechazar tal oferta.

Me llevará tiempo obtener a Peeta, pero lo lograré, yo lo sé.

.

.

.

**Con ustedes el capítulo 24.**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia. Claro y decirles que siempre me pueden dejar sus opiniones en los reviews. Toda crítica (constructiva) es bien recibida chicos.**

**En fin, espero que les guste la historia, la escribo con mucho cariño.**

**Besos a todos.**

**PDT: Siento no haber subido ayer miércoles, tuve un pequeño percance.**

**PDT 2: Los percances invaden mi vida, buaaa.**

**PDT 3: ya no los aburro más con mi vida, besitos a todos.**


	27. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Parece como si fuera ayer cuando me entere lo de mi beca. Me sentía tan emocionada, tan dichosa.

Ya ha pasado más de año y medio. Me siento totalmente contenta con mi vida actual. No podría pedir que sea de otra manera.

20 años, vitalidad completa, muchas ganas de salir adelante y una magnífica vida estudiantil, ajá esa soy yo saliendo adelante como sea y subiendo peldaño a peldaño hasta conseguir mis objetivos.

Seré una gran biologa. Eso no lo dudo, porque soy la mejor en mi facultad, por esa razón he logrado mantener mi beca y desmostrarles a todos que Katniss Everdeen es una alumna de excelencia.

Mi vida amorosa no ha sido tan biuena como mi vida estudiantil, es una pena porque yo no me doy por vencida en nada.

He tenido algunos novios (unos dos o tres) y una que otra salida, pero no encuentro nada interesante. Al parecer, los chicos solo estás interesados en una sola cosa. Si, es lo que están pensando, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a enrrollarme con alguien así como así.

No soy de las chicas que se tiran a la juerga y que cada fin de semana amanecen en una cama nueva. Aunque según Rue eso no tiene nada de malo.

Mi morena amiga, estudia en la misma universidad que yo y le va súper bien, no dudo de que será una estupenda abogada, y como no con el carácter que tiene.

No he perdido contacto con mis amigos de la escuela, pues Darius, Rue, Finch y Annie, estudian justo aquí en mi querida universidad.

Algunos fines de semana salimos a tontear y fiestiar un rato. En especial porque a Darius le encanta ligar en los bares a toda aquella persona que sea del sexo femenino. No importa que sea alta o baja, gorda o delgada, él no tenia preferecias, con que sean chicas le basta. Incluso un día, en el que estaba muy borracho por cierto, intento sacar plan con Rue, quien de una bofetada, lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Annie es probablemente la más conciente de los cinco. Ella no suele qudarse hasta tan tarde como nosotros y apenas si prueba alcohol. Algunas veces salimos con Finnick, lo que en un principio se nos hizo muy extraño, pero debo admitir que nuestro ex maestro, se ha ganado todo nuestro cariño. Él y Annie son muy felices juntos.

Finch es muy aplicada, pero en lo que ha fiestas trata, no se queda atrás. Al parecer los pelirrojos son bastante peligrosos. Y ella siendo una de ellos, lo demuestra indudablemente.

…

Estos dias he estado algo espectante, pues Madge me dijo que Cato podria pedirle matrimonio. Mi rubia amiga se siente muy emocionada. Ella tiene suerte, ya terminó la carrera y con un promedio envidiable. Ahora si gana mucho dinero, por lo que me propuso ir a vivir a un mejor departamento ya hace un año. Yo tambien trabajaba en un café muy cercano, la paga no es tan mala y me la paso bien ya que es de medio tiempo.

Así que como ya teniamos ingresos fijos, nos mudamos a una zona muy bonita.

Ahora que mi amiga quiere casarse, yo tendré que hacerme cargo del este departamento. La verdad no me va mal y creo que si podría hacerlo.

He estado pensando en desligarme de Johanna por completo, es decir, cancelar ese contrato y dejar de recibir su dinero.

Cuidar de Peeta pasó de ser una obligación a un pasatiempo, por lo que no quiero lucrar de ello. Peeta es maravilloso y se podria decir que es mi mejor amigo, así que estaré para él siempre sin necesidad de paga alguna.

Siempre estoy al tanto de lo que hace y si se encuentra bien, además él ya no necesita niñera. Pueda cuidarse solo, pero eso no quiere decir que me aljaré de él, de eso nada, creo que yo me he vuelto más dependiente de él que él de mi.

Se queda con nosotras todos los fines de semanas y como el departamento es bastante amplio, ya tiene una habitación solo para él. Además no creo que sea correcto que compartamos cuarto, pues ya está grande y supongo que ha de querer su privacidad.

Por momentos me lleno de impotencia al saber que no tiene una guia. Los adolescentes nececitan siempre a alguien que los oriente, y como puedo intento ser ese alguien para Peeta, pero tocar ciertos temas me aterra.

No hace poco fui adolescente y claro que lo entiendo a la perfección, pero durante esa etapa, cometí muchos errores y tropecé varias veces, así que no creo ser un gran ejemplo para Peeta.

Madge se propuso a hablar de ciertas cosas con él, y aunque al comienzo me rehusé, creo que le voy a tomar la palabra. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y durante todo este tiempo me a ayudado a hacer de mi vida un camino lleno de posibilidades, no podría elegir mejor mentora para Peeta que Madge. Ya sé que está un poco loca, pero es maravillosa y mientras no le ponga mucho morbo a su conversación, creo que estará bien.

Despues de todo, tener catorce no es tan malo, incluso puede ser divertido si miras el lado bueno de las cosas. Y pues a mi amiguito, no le va nada mal, pues es un alumno muy reconocido y querido, además de ser todo un campeón en la natación y claro, la pinta tambien ayuda.

Ayer que pasé por Peeta, me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida. Justo en el parque del frente, mi ya no tan pequeño amigo, estaba besando a una chica de cabello oscuro y piel relucientemente blanca. Una enorme O se formó en mi labios y mi barbilla casi se encontraba en el piso.

Nunca había imaginado encontrar a Peeta en una situación como esa. La escena me causó una punzada de confusión.

La joven tenía sus dedos enrredados en el cabello rubio de Peeta y lo besaba de forma no tan inocente para mi gusto.

Cuando se separaron, la chica le dio un besito en la comisura de los labios y se alejó casi corriendo.

Una vez que la vi de frente, pude notar que era algo mayor, tal vez unos 16 o 17. A pesar de que Peeta aparentara más edad, eso no le quitaba los 14 que tenia, por ende, no me parecio muy correcto lo que hizo.

Me acerqué lentamente a él y lo noté muy ensimismado como si estuviese reflexionando de lo hecho segundos antes.

Conversamos un rato acerca de quien era esa muchacha y me contó que la había conocido en una excursión de la escuela. Ella era la hija de uno de los guias y en sus tiempos libres ejercia ese trabajo. Tambien dijo que se llevaron muy bien, y le creo, después de lo que ví, no lo dudo.

Quedaron en verse en el parque y ella se le avalanzo, cosa que Peeta no rechazó porque el estaba tan hormonado como ella.

No lo juzgo, no tengo por que hacerlo, de todos modos, tiene derecho a tener sus propias experiencias, pero si le advertí que tuviese más tacto. Actuar por impulso no es lo mejor y como siempre, Peeta entendió a la perfección.

Hoy tambien pasaré por Peeta. Es viernes y usualmente esos dias solemos ver películas así que nos espera una larga tarde. De seguro se quedará a dormir por lo que ya preparé su habitación.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

-….Ya tienes que hacer algo Peeta, sabes que no tiene nada de malo.-Marvel ahora se la da de consejero.

Últimamente he estado….no sé ni como decirlo…¿aventureando? Con una chica algo mayor. Ella ha dado indicios de querer algo más, pero yo no creo poder dárcelo.

-¿Y si no me siento listo aún?-mi amigo rie del otro lado de la linea.

-Claro que estás listo viejo, pareces, bueno parcemos más grandes.

-Mentirle y decirle a esa chica que tengo 16 no fue buena idea.

-¿Ah no? No seas tonto, esa mentirilla te está dando la oportunidad de estrenarte.

\- No me parece muy razonable.-Marvel suelta un bufido.

-No te pases, muchos ya lo hacen a nuestra edad y todo les va de maravilla.

-Tal vez, pero…apenas si estamos dejando de ser niños.

-Nada de eso, lo de niños quedó atrás hace mucho, ya quisiera tener la oportunidad que tienes de tirarte a una chica mayor y mejor aún que ella sea la que te está rogando.

-Pero no la quiero, digo, no siento amor ni nada por el estilo.

-¿y quién te ha dicho que sexo es amor?, eso no es cierto, hay que vivir antes de enamorarse.-Del otro lado se escucha una voz algo histérica gritando.- oh no, mi madre quiere que cuelgue, tengo que ir a ver a la abuela, ya piénsatelo mejor, pero si yo fuera tú, aceptaria y voy a por todas.

-Como sea, adiós Marvel.

-ok, nos vemos.

Vaya conversación. Mira que contarle a Marvel sobre mis dudas existenciales, que gran elección.

Jackeline, la chica de la que estabamos hablando, es bastante…amigable por así decirlo. No me ha ocultado en ningún momento el interes que siente por mi y no puedo tener más interrogantes.

Ayer nos vimos en el parque frente a mi casa y me hizo una propuesta algo sugerente, en ese momento no supe como reaccionar y solo la besé, como lo he hecho otras veces con una que otra chica.

Decidí contarle a Marvel y este solo me recomendó aventarme contra ella y seguir mis instintos, algo que no quiero hacer, ¿o si?

Hoy me veré con Katniss, tal vez deba preguntarle, de todas formas, ella es joven y no creo que se escandalize con un tema como ese, además es muy madura y ha tenido un novio, uno que odié por cierto, pero de seguro ella supo manejar bien la situación.

.

.

…...

POV KATNISS

Ya son casi las cinco de la tarde, así que pasaré por Peeta. No es que él no pueda venir solo, pero prefiero traerlo, de todas formas me preocupo.

Salgo de mi departamento y camino por la calle con algo de prisa. Esta ciudad es tan grande que te puedes topar con toda clase de gente, desde los más tranquilos, hasta los más raros con ideologías extremas.

Me gusta observar a la gente, la verdad todos son muy interesantes a mi punto de vista. Una chica de cabello rosa pasa rozandome el hombro, tiene cara de pocos amigos. Luego una anciano que lleva encima una chaqueta de cuero como de los años cincuenta se encuentra cantando en una esquina lo éxitos de Elvis, y al parecer le va bien porque veo varios billetes en su florero de porcelana.

Me la paso tonteando todo el camino hasta que por fin llego a casa de Peeta, por suerte no me encuentro con algo como lo de ayer.

Toco el timbre de la puerta principal y una señora uniformada de asoma, creo que se llama Rebeca, la he visto solo algunas veces ya que viene a limpiar de vez en cuando.

-¿Llamo al joven Peeta?

\- Si por favor.

-Pase y sientese.

Recorro el gran pasillo hasta llegar a la siempre ostentosa sala de la mansión Mason.

Me siento en el sofá más grande y espero.

Minutos después siento unos pasos algo pesados que vienen de arriba y algo de ruido.

-Hey Katniss, ya llegaste, ¿Cómo te va?-Peeta baja por las escaleras tan rápido que pienso que se va a tropesar pero no es así

-Bien Peeta, hoy es viernes de pelis, así que ¿vamos, no?-le digo poniendome de pie, la verdad no me gusta pasar mucho tiempo en esta casa, es más, me aturde un poco

-Vale, vámonos.- Peeta me tiende su mano y se la tomo.

Una vez que ya estoy de pie, noto la diferencia de altura con Peeta, es serio ya está mucho más alto que yo que tengo que mirarlo hacias arriba.

Ambos salimos por la puerta del frente y nos encaminamos hacia mi departamento para nuestra tarde de pelis.

-Oye Katniss, ¿crees que sea buena idea que tome lecciones de manejo?, digo, quiero conducir a los 16.

\- Falta un poco aún para eso, pero aprender no tiene nada de malo.

\- Pues si, pero no pierdo nada ¿no?

\- Claro que no, de seguro quieres sacar a pasear a alguien.

-¿yo?, no claro que no.

\- Si eso dices, pero no te creo mucho, sé que ya tienes ciertos…intereses.

Peeta rie nervioso y sigue avanzando casi arrastrando los pies.

Una vez que llegamos, mi rubio compañero deja su mochila a un lado del mueble y se recuesta con total soltura sobre el mullido sofá.

-Como extrañaba esto.

-Pero si viniste hace dos dias.

-Lo sé, pero por mi me quedaría siempre aquí.

Sé que a Peeta le encanta pasar tiempo con nosotras, eso lo mantiene alejado de sus problemas familiares.

Me dejo caer en el sofá junto a él y saco las películas que compré hace unos dias.

-¿Cuál quieres ver?-compré tres así que tenemos para casi 6 horas de diversión.

-Mmm… que hay de Piratas del caribe, Marvel la vio y dice que está buena.

\- Vale, podemos ver esa primero.

Salgo a rastras del sofá y con el DVD, lo pongo a reproducir y regreso a mi sitio.

La película empieza y Peeta apaga las luces disque para mejorar el ambiente, yo ya tenia las palomitas listas, así que comenzamos a devorarlas por montones.

Mientras transcurre la peli, yo apenas puedo concentrarme, por alguna razón siento que algo no va bien, pero no sé que es.

Cojo más palomitas y me lleno la boca con ellas. Peeta está concentradísimo y sus ojos se mueven rítmicamente.

De pronto, él voltea y queda al mismo nivel de mi cara, con una mirada interrogante y algo angustiada.

-Kat…¿te puedo preguntar algo?-Sus profundos ojos azules reflejan nerviosismo.

-Cla-claro, ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno….es que…verás, hay una duda…ufff.

-Dilo Peeta, deja de agobiarte.

-Bien, que opinas acerca de… ya sabes de..

-No te entiendo.-Peeta agacha la cabeza y oculta la cara entre las manos.

-Del sexo.

-¿Cómo?-No puedo creer que me haya preguntado eso, sabia que en algún momento pasaría; sin embago me agarró fria.

-Ya oiste, sexo Katniss, que opinas.-me dice con las mejillas totalmente rojas y su rostro volviendo a enfrentarse al mio.

.

.

.

**Hola…. Sé que me queiren matar por mi ausencia del día viernes.**

**Siento mucho en serio lo sucedido, no es mi intención retrasarme, discúlpenme.**

**Sé que algunos ya quieren que acabe la historia (como lo leí en un comentario), pero no puedo presionarla tanto, tambien sé que durante los primeros capítulos el espacio entre cada actualización era bastante amplio. Pero en ese momento no tenia mucho tiempo libre.**

**Ahora que si tengo estoy intentando avanzar de forma periodica con esta historia y me gustaria hacerlo sin presiones.**

**Tendrán dos capítulos a la semana, como lo dije hace ya dos meses, estoy haciendo todo para cumplirlo.**

**La historia tendrá aproximadamente 40 capítulos si es que no es más o menos, pero por ahí va el rango.**

**No me queda más que agradecerles por leer, me hace muy feliz el saber que esta historia llega a ustedes y que si es posible sea de su agrado. **

**Nos estamos leyendo el vierne ( sin falta, lo prometo)**

**Besos para todos y que todo les vaya de maravilla.**


	28. Chapter 26

**Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Mi cabeza da vueltas con la pregunta de Peeta. De sexo no sé casi nada, solo que Gale alguna vez quiso forzarme y que me lo han propuesto alguna vez, pero me negué a todo eso porque no me sentía preparada. Con toda la seguridad que me caracteriza (osea nada) respondí de la manera más rústica.

-mmm, es algo natural supongo.

\- Si pero, ¿a que edad está bien hacerlo?

Jesucristo sálvame de esta porque no sé que decirle. ¿Es que acaso Peeta quiere tener sexo?, me parece que ayer era un niño y ahora… no me lo creo, .

-N-no pienso que haya una edad, creo que depende de que tan maduro seas.-mi respuesta no le suena muy convincente por lo que me mira otra vez con esa angustiosa preocupación.

\- Y…¿ crees que yo sea lo suficientemente maduro?

Ahí viene lo que no queria oir. Mi cerebro no se siente apto para responder esta pregunta. Peeta, el pequeño Peeta de sonrisa sincera y rizos dorados, él que era tan agradable e inocente. Ese mismo Peeta quiere saber si ya puede…"hacerlo"

Una parte de mi dice que grite que no y punto asunto solucionado, pero otra dice que sea sincera y le cuente un poco de lo que he pasado.

Mis manos tiemblan y sudan a la vez, las seco por sobre mis pantalones y jugueteo con mis dedos.

Peeta aún tiene la mirada puesta sobre mi. Tomo aire y me lleno de coraje, espero que nada malo salga de esta conversación.

-Peeta, tú siempre me has parecido un niño muy maduro, pero hay varios tipos de madurez. Un niño de cinco años es lo suficientemente maduro para usar un crayon, pero no para conducir.-claro, que gran ejemplo, bien hecho Katniss (nótese el sarcasmo)

\- Pero sigues llamandome niño Kat, ¿eso queire decir que aún lo soy?

\- No, tú eres un adolescente, pero… no sabes lo dificil que es oír esa pregunta.

-Lo sé Kat, pero eres la única a la que puedo preguntarle estas cosas.

Peeta tiene razón. Apenas puede dirigirse a su madre, no tiene un padre que le de ejemplo o consejos, y el modelo paterno que Johanna escogio como pareja es Gloss y con ese inepto ni el perro más amistoso le encargaría su confianza.

-Vale, primero, hay que aclarar que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.

\- Si pero…no sé como manejar esto.

-Peeta, ¿alguien te ha propuesto algo?-Las mejillas del rubio se tornan aún más rojas

-Pues…mmm…digamos que si.

-¿Tendrias la confianza de decirme quién?

-Cla-claro, fue….Jackeline, la chica con la que me viste en el parque.

Así que Jackeline, claro, tenía que ser ella. Ya decía yo que ese beso no era nada inocente, además esa chica en dos años más grande que Peeta y se nota que tiene otros intereses.

-¿Y tú quieres a Jackeline?

-N-no Kat, no la quiero, solo…solo me gusta y me parece muy guapa.

-¿Ella te está presionando?

-No pero, mis amigos piensan que no es mala idea.

\- ¿y tú piensas que es una mala idea?

-¡Joder Katniss!, basta de preguntas, no lo sé ¿vale?, estoy muy confundido.-Peeta explotó y su cara arde pero no solo de pena sino tambien de molestia.

Sé que esto es muy incomodo y hacerle tantas preguntas no fue lo adecuado, pero ni yo misma sé donde estoy plantada.

-Bien, es que yo tambien me pongo nerviosa.-Peeta calma un poco su respiración.-¿Qué te parece si yo te cuento algo?

Mi joven amigo asiente y suelta aire que se ve que desde hace rato lo estaba conteniendo.

-Okay, como hace tres años, cuando aún estaba con Gale, él…él intentó forzarme.-Peeta me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.-Supongo que pensó que era buena idea, pero yo pensaba todo lo contrario. Incluso, yo lo quería, lo quería muchisimo y le había confiado muchas cosas;sin embargo, él no era la persona indicada. Tal vez suene algo tonto, pero la respuesta a esa pregunta está en tu corazón y en que tan apto te hallas a ti mismo.

Tú decides si quieres que ese momento sea especial, o solo un jaleo de cinco minutos. No digo que uno o el otro estén mal, pero, tienes que sentirte seguro de lo que haces, sea lo que sea. Te voy a hacer una última pregunta, una que tal vez te haga ver la cosas mejor. ¿Te sientes seguro Peeta?

Él agacha la cabeza y esconde la cara entre las manos, sé que es un intento de ensimismarse y poder pensar de forma clara. Luego de un par de minutos esos ojos azules me miran con tímidez para luego cambiar esa mirada a una de firmeza.

-No Kat, no estoy seguro.-Mi conciencia dice ufff y se relaja todo mi cuerpo, si que estaba tensa.

-Y no hay problema con ello, sabes que solo tú eres dueño de tu propio cuerpo y si no quieres intimar físicamente con nadie aún, estás en todo tu derecho.

-Gracias Katniss, me sentía horrible y, si hubiese querido hacerlo…mmm, la verdad me hubiese dado mucha vergüenza.

-Eso lo dices ahora porque no estás listo, pero no te procupes, todo a su tiempo, sin presiones.

-Tienes razón.

-Además, quién sabe en que pudo haber terminado eso, sabes que hay riesgo de varias cosas.

-¿riesgo?, ¿de que Katniss?- Ahora yo solita me metí en la boca del lobo, pero no esperaba que Peeta no supiese eso.

-Bien… al tener…sexo..mmm hay ciertos posibles inconvenientes.

-¿Comó cuales?

-Amm… enfermedades d-de transmición sexual, infecciones y embarazos no deseados, cariño.

\- ¿Si alguien lo hace, se puede enfermar?

-S-si, por eso hay que…protegerse.- Mi cara hierve de pena, vaya tarde.

-¿con qué?

-Pastillas, condones, y más cosas Peeta, hay que ser muy cuidadoso.

-Vale, gracias por decirmelo, sé cuanto te cuesta.-Claro, Peeta es tan inteligente que notó los nervios a flor de piel de su muy confundida niñera.-¿kay te puedo preguntar otra cosa?

-S-si, seguro.-no estoy nada segura.

-¿Tú….este..tú lo has hecho?

Mierda, si pensaba que lo anterior era malo, lo de ahora está peor. Sé que estos temas no tienen porque ser un tabú, pero hablarlo con alguien a quien quieres y proteges tanto, es súmamente difícil.

Que si lo he hecho, bueno, la respuesta es no. Ya mencioné lo de Gale, ese maldito fue un bastardo al querer hacerme eso, además he tenido experiencias parecidas con otros chicos, los cuales tambien tenias sus "necesidades", a las que yo nunca pude responder porque no era el momento para mi.

Tomo aire y me lleno de valor, que complicado ha de ser padre.

-No mi vida, yo nunca lo he hecho. Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté informada sobre el tema, para esto hay que saber varias cosas y ante todo estar dispuesto.

-¿Y…Y no te da curiosidad?

-Pues en algún momento la tuve, pero sé controlarme, ya estoy grande.

-Okay…gracias por decírmelo Kat

-No hay problema Peeta, recuerda que somos amigos.

\- Lo sé.- Peeta me sonríe como siempre lo hace y vuelve a enfocar su atención en la película.

.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Mi cabeza da mil vueltas, así es, me atreví a preguntarle a Katniss sobre sexo y ella casi desfallece de la impreción.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan pero tan avergonzado, es como cuando se te caen los pantalones en la escuela y todo el mundo está ahí para verlo. Humillante.

Así es, parte de mi se cayo ante Katniss, no sé si sentirme como tonto, no creo que lo sea, pero hacer esas preguntas no es muy normal ¿no?

Que voy a seber yo de normalidades si mi vida está al reves.

Finjo ser más grande con una chica que me parece atractiva. Mi madre no me quiere ver ni en pintura. Mi mejor amigo me dice que tenga sexo y mi niñera/amiga casi muere de un infarto gracias a mis dudas. Que día.

Muchas cosas me atormentan en este momento, pero una parte de mi me dice que hice lo correcto. Mira que querer quedarme con la duda y hacer las cosas sin pensar.

Que hace un niño de 14 años queriendo acostarse con alguien, que ridículo. Ni siquiera sé por que se me pasó por la cabeza. No estoy listo, no aún y no creo estarlo en un buen tiempo.

Al menos no así, digo quiero que eso sea especial, aunque suene como discurso de niñita sentimental es cierto. Quiero que el día en el que lo haga sea por amor y no por impulso.

Lo descubrí gracias a Katniss, solo ella puede hacer que mi cerebro trabaje como debe de ser y que no se apague en momentos de poca cordura.

Sentí raro cuando me dijo que no se habia acostado con Gale, digo ahora sé que cualquier chica, como Jackeline por ejemplo, lo hubiese hecho sin rechistar. Hay que admitir que ese tipo era atractivo, digo, se parecia a Katniss, tenía que serlo. Pero ella lo rechazó, lo dejó, se olvidó de él y sigue con su vida, como siempre.

Definitivamente Katniss no es cualquier chica, no señor, ella es… especial. Es inteligente, muy razonable, cariñosa y claro, es muy guapa. Solo ella pudo no haber caído en las garras de Gale. Se dio su lugar, eso me alegra, además, yo supe desde un principio que ese patán no era para ella.

Hay Katniss, tan lista y cero hormonada, quien te tenga, será una persona con mucha suerte. Solo espero que sea alguien digno porque sino, morirá. Si, yo lo asesinaría sin remordimiento alguno.

Ya estoy grande así que yo tambien puedo cuidar de ella, como ella siempre lo ha hecho por mi.

Que sería de mi vida sin Katniss, probablemente un infierno.

No se si ella sienta esa extraña necesidad por mi, porque yo si la siento por ella. Es como si encontrarnos hubiese estado predestinado.

Mi vida sin Katniss no sería igual y agradezco al cielo el poder tenerla cerca. Ella tambien me quiere, no se preocupa por ocultarlo, pero…no sé que clase de cariño sea ese.

Me pregunto si alguien me querrá tanto como yo quiero a Kat. Antes hubiese pensado que tal vez mi madre me quería y que incluso sería capaz de dar la vida por mi, pero me equivoco.

Siempre será una triste ilusión el poder tener a alguien que sienta que yo soy importante en su vida. Si ni siquiera la persona que me dio la vida tiene la capacidad de hacerlo, se me hace difícil pensar que alguien ajeno a mi sangre pueda.

Mi corazón desea que sea Katniss esa persona, la que me quiere por sobre todo, sin importar que no seamos familia , pero como ya dije, no sé como definirlo.

Tal vez más adelante lo entienda y pueda resolver todas esa dudas que llenan mis pensamientos. Pero de algo estoy seguro, y es de que no me alejaré de Kat, ni aunque la muerte interfiera.

Para ella siempre estraré.

Siempre.

.

.

.

**Hola…¿Cómo están mis lindos lectores?**

**Hay pues espero que súper bien, porque yo me siento de maravilla.**

**Hoy les traje el capítulo 26 y me siento muy feliz. Sé que está algo cortito, pero no podía hacerlo más amplio, a mi parecer está bien.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y si no, lamentablemente no se puede hace nada, lo hecho hecho está.**

**Quiero como siempre agradecerles por leer esta historia.**

**¿Qué seria de ella si no?. **

**Por cierto, otra cosita. Hoy acabo de terminar de leer un libro que me pareció muy interesante y me gustaría saber si alguno de ustedes lo ha leido. Se llama DETRÁS DE TI de S.B. HAYES. Porfis si lo han leído, me gustaria que me compartan su opinión (ya mencioné que tenia una página de facebook, podrian hacerlo por ahí), y si no, pues no me queda más que recomendarlo, me pareció muy bueno.**

**En fin, no olviden que estaré actualizando el día miercoles.**

**Tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

**Los quiero.**

**PDT: ¿Alguien quire dejar Review?, ¿alguien?, ¿no?, ¿nadie? , bueno, será lo que ustedes quieran (besos)**

**PDT2:Mi página de Facebook es Fanfics by Alemadness (quiero recomendarles libros y que ustedes me recomienden algunos)**


	29. Chapter 27

**Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

…Vamos Kat, no seas aburrida… solo una noche ¿sí?- La cara de perrito y Rue ya no combinan de la misma manera que hace tres años.

Mi morena amiga ya lleva más de una semana insistiendo con que quiere que salgamos a divertirnos este fin de semana que viene y yo simplemente me he negado.

-Además, no sales hace un motón, ya suelta los libros y vamos a divertirnos.-Un mal movimiento de caderas de Rue hace que suelte una risita.-Ves hasta ya te estás animando.

-No Rue, sabes perfectamente que ya se acercan los exámenes y lo que menos quiero en esta vida es reprobarlos.

-Pero no reprobaras Kat, tú eres una alumna de excelencia, creo que ya te sabes de memoria incluso lo que no se ha estudiado aún, anda, solo una noche.-Mi amiga junta las manos como si fuese a rezar y me mira fijamente.

La verdad es que no tengo muchos ánimos de salir, no sé exactamente porque, pero me siento cansada, además una salida de esas con Rue, podría ser bastante peligroso. La conozco demasiado bien y sé que ella puede hacer cualquier locura en el momento más inesperado.

-¿y qué hay de Peeta, sabes que él viene casi todos los fines de semana?

-Tú lo has dicho, casi todos, no creo que le moleste no venir, además ya no tienes nada que ver con Johanna Mason.

\- Lo sé, pero me aterra dejarlo, por más de que ella ya no me pague nada.

Así es, anulé el contrato con Johanna. Fue bastante difícil hacerlo pues no encontraba ningún momento apropiado.

Antes de hacerlo, hablé con Peeta para saber si estaba de acuerdo. En un principio, el temor se presentó en los ojos de mi niño favorito, pero lo calmé diciéndole que eso no cambiaría nada, que era solo para no seguir recibiendo dinero de ella y que seriamos amigos siempre.

Tan inteligente como siempre, Peeta entendió y con su ayuda buscamos un momento más o menos adecuado para hablar con Johanna.

Adecuado no quiere decir que ella estaba totalmente cuerda, es más, casi ni presto atención a lo que estaba diciendo, pero al menos no estaba borracha y el efecto de la droga era bastante bajo.

Un simple _como sea, nadie te necesita, _acabó con esto y puede desligarme de Johanna.

Le dije también que me había encariñado con Peeta y que me gustaría que siga pasando tiempo conmigo a lo que ella solo dijo que haga lo que sea con él.

Con una punzada de pena me retiré de casa de Johanna y puede notar una vez más el desprecio que le tenía a todo lo que estaba relacionado con Peeta.

Ya es más de dos meses desde entonces y las cosas no han cambiado mucho, Peeta viene casi todas las tardes y se queda dormir los fines de semana.

Hacemos todo tipo de cosas divertida e incluso lo he visto asistir a sus primeras fiestas. Gracias al cielo, Peeta es muy responsable y hasta ahora no lo he visto en ningún tipo de estado deplorable.

Vuelve temprano y se comporta al margen. Es un alivio, porque él simplemente podría perderse en muchas cosas y arruinar su vida, pero sé que él sueña con una vida mejor y detestaría ser igual a su madre.

-Pero ya está grande, puede quedarse con Madge, ya sabes que la novia alocada casi ni sale de casa con todos los planes para la boda.

Ya hace más de un mes que Madge se comprometió con Cato y no podría sentiré más dichosa.

Ahora un enorme y caro anillo adorna su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Fue toda una locura eso del compromiso, la rubia no durmió cerca de una semana de solo pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de la boda.

-Bueno, tal vez, pero…

-Ya no hay pero que valga, este fin de semana nos vamos.

Que mal me puede hacer salir una sola vez, no creo que nada malo suceda, de todas formas, eso es lo que hace la gente de mi edad.

-Vale, iremos.

-Siiii.-Rue aplaude dando saltitos.

-Pero nada de volver a las 5 de la mañana.

-Por supuesto que no, un buen reventón termina a las 6.

-Rue…

-Ya, ya, está bien, no será hasta tan tarde.

-Más te vale.

-Hay Kat de mi vida, nos vamos a divertir ya verás.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Ya hace dos días que Marvel quiere que lo acompañe a un lugar "súper divertido"

Claro que lo de divertido está en hacernos pasar por mayores de edad, por lo que yo me negué en un principio.

Casi ni me deja en paz con eso de que una aventura de adolescentes no estaría nada mal y que no vendría bien aprender cómo será la vida de aquí a unos 4 años.

Para mi suerte, la campana de la escuela anuncia el inicio del fin de semana y todos salen de forma apresurada.

Cojo mi mochila con algo de pesar y camino por los pasillos arrastrando los pies.

-Hey, Peeta, amigo, espera.- Rayos ya me encontró.-Uy, te veo feliz de verme.

-No juegues Marvel, si vas a venir con eso de la salida…

-Pues claro que vengo por eso y a que no sabes quienes ya son mayores de edad.

-No, no lo sé.

-Nosotros ricitos.

-Si me vuelves a decir así, te rompo la cara.

-Vale, vale, pero tienes que ver esto.

Marvel abre su mochila y rebusca en uno de los bolsillos.

-Ten, una es tuya y la otra obviamente es mía.

Él me tiende algo pequeño que de inmediato reconozco como una identificación claro que no cualquier identificación, sino que es una falsa.

-Que… ¿por qué me das esto?

-¿no es obvio?, es para entrar al bar ese del que te he estado hablando.

-Ya te dije que no iré, si nos descubren estaremos en graves problemas.

\- No es así, porque no lo notaran.

-Marvel…

-Están bien hechas, solo mírala.- Y si, efectivamente se ven muy reales.

-Pero, no parecemos de dieciocho.

-Hay claro que sí, tú eres alto y yo también, solo hay que usar ropa que nos haga lucir mayores y ya.

-Si pero… ¿y si sospechan?

-Nada de eso, ya verás que seremos la sensación de ese lugar. Vamos, si nos echan nos iremos por las buenas.

No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero…

-De acuerdo, solo que si algo sale mal, me vas a conocer.

-Ya, ya entendí.

Hay, que nochecita la que se viene.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Casi todo mi armario está fuera de lugar. Mi querida Madge lo ha vaciado y ha mezclado un montón de cosas.

Según ella tengo que ir muy guapa a donde sea. Luego de más de dos horas de ardua selección, la rubia me dejó dos vestidos sobre mi escritorio. Uno es rojo, bastante ceñido y con algunos detalles en la parte de arriba, ese lo compré hace tres meses prácticamente obligada por Madge.

El otro es de encaje, color aceituna. Ambos son bonitos así que solo me queda probármelos.

\- Saldré de tu habitación y volveré en cinco minutos, tienes que haberte puesto uno de los vestidos, sin protestar.-pero que bien me sermonea Madge.

-Vale, no te preocupes, de todas formas tendré que ponerme alguno.

Madge sale dando saltitos y me quedo sola en medio de los dos vestidos. Sin dudarlo tomo el vestido rojo y me lo pongo.

Siento como se adhiere a mi cuerpo. La suave tela marca mis curvas en los lugares adecuados.

-Pasa Madge.-La rubia, que por cierto estaba detrás de la puerta, entra a toda prisa y pone una cara de sorpresa.

-Woah, ahora si pareces una adulta, te ves muy bien.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro.-Madge saca su teléfono y en menos de un segundo escucho el sonido de la cámara.

-Hey, sin fotos.

-A no, tengo que comparar cual está mejor, así que volveré a salir y te quiero ver en el otro.

-Como digas.

Ella vuelve a salir y me saco de inmediato un vestido para enfundarme en el otro.

El vestido aceituna es un poco menos ceñido que el rojo, pero eso no le quita lo bien que me favorece, el encaje le da un toque de elegancia.

-Ya está.- La rubia entra de un salto y me examina.- ¿Qué, no te gusta?

\- Ese…ese…ese es.

-¿Qué?

-No hay nada que decir, es perfecto, me encanta.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí, te pones los tacones y ya.

-Bien.

Gracias al cielo mi rubia amiga me había maquillado antes de todo eso, así que con todo lo necesario puesto sobre mí, salgo de mi habitación u cojo mi bolso.

-Te ves súper linda Kat, que envidia darás.

\- Ni tanta.

\- Eso dice porque no te ves desde la perspectiva exterior.

-Como digas…

El timbre suena repetidas veces y salgo a abrir.

-Esta bomba morena ha llegado y…woah, que bien te ves Kat.

-Hola a ti también Rue, bonito collar.

-Bonita la que lo lleva puesto querida.

-mmm

-No digas nada, saldrás perdiendo.

En eso tiene razón, ir en contra de la autoestima de Rue puede causarte desde un dolor de cabeza hasta una contusión.

-Okay, seré mejor que nos vayamos ¿no?

-Obvio, un placer verte Madge.

-Lo mismo digo Rue, gracias por líbrame de Kat.

-Hey, les recuerdo que sigo aquí.

-Ya Katniss, no te me esponjes, mejor vámonos antes de que te arrepientas.

-Bien, adiós Madge, nos vemos…más tarde.

-Bye Kat.

Rue me arrastra hasta su auto y me hace pasar al asiento de atrás. De inmediato ella se acomoda a mi costado.

-¿Qué no vas a conducir?

-Ah no, hoy pienso pasármelo de lo lindo, así que traje al chofer de la casa.

-Ventajas de ser millonaria.

-Calla, no lo digas tan alto.

-De acuerdo, igual nadie nos oye.

El trayecto hasta ese popular bar nos lleva no más de veinte minutos. Me paso todo el camino observando la ciudad a través de la ventana.

Una vez que llegamos, nos piden identificarnos. Rue pasa empujando a algunas chicas de 16 que quieren entrar pero no se les permite.

-Ventajas de ser mayor de edad.-Rue me dedica una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Dentro, el lugar se ve mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba ser en el exterior. En el centro de la pista de baile, muchas chicas se mueven como locas y sonríen de forma exagerada, yo solo quiero una copa y que esta noche se pase rápido.

.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

-Me siento ridículo en esta ropa.

-Nada de eso, te ves bien, obvio no tan bien como yo, pero es lo que hay.

-La chaqueta de cuero me incomoda.

-Ya no sea niñita Mellark, esa cosa es un imán de chicas.

\- Si tú lo dices.

-Solo confía, estás con el rey.-mi amigo guiña el ojo y me da un empujón hacia la entrada.

Un hombre unos centímetros más alto que yo pero con cuerpo de mastodonte se planta frente a nosotros.

-Identificaciones, muchachos.

-Si claro, tenga la mía.- Marvel le tiende su identificación falsa y el hombre lo deja pasar.

Ahora es mi turno, con algo de miedo le tiendo la mía y él la examina por varios segundos, se fija en mi rostro y pretendo poner la expresión más dura que tengo.

-Vale chaval, pasa, al parecer la mayoría de edad llega muy rápido para todos.

Con los dedos temblorosos y algo de sudor recorriendo mi frente entro a zancadas al dichoso lugar.

.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

No sé con quién estoy bailando, la cabeza me da un poco de vueltas y mi estado de ánimo ha mejorado bastante.

Hace ya unos minutos que un tipo de cabello oscuro me saco a la pista de baile, y en parte por la borrachera, terminé aceptando.

Que puedo decir, la música está buena y las bebidas aún mejor. Rue desapareció, hace como media hora, con un chico rubio, no hay rastro de mi amiga, de seguro se la está pasando bien.

Siento la garganta algo seca y se me da por aceptarle al tipo ese un trago.

-Katniss… ¿me hablarías un poco de ti?-me dice una vez que estamos frente a la barra. No recuerdo en que momento le dije mi nombre.

-No hay nada que decir, solo vengo a divertirme.

-Claro, así no quieres que te de plática.

-La verdad no creo que te interese saber mucho de mí. Uy, creo que debo ir al baño.

Dejo la copa a medio tomar y corro a hacer pipí.

Me abro paso éntrelos cuerpos sudorosos hasta llegar a la puerta del dichoso baño.

Casi no aguanto las ganas y entro como una bala.

No tardo más de unos segundos en salir de ahí, no me gustan mucho los baños públicos.

Avanzo a trompicones entre la multitud cuando de pronto siento como me dan un tirón de brazo.

-Hey, suéltame.-le digo a quien sea que me tenga agarrada.

-Katniss Everdeen, no has cambiado nada en estos casi cuatro años.

Esa voz, es la voz que escuché casi dos años. La voz que me arrullo y que a la vez me lastimo de la peor manera. Gale, sin duda es Gale.

Volteo y me topo con su rostro algo más maduro. Ese hijo de… de lo que sea me mira con cierta malicia y sonríe de lado.

-Suéltame Gale.

-Ah no, eso no, recuerda que tenemos una deuda pendiente.

-De que hablas, tú y yo ya no somos nada, déjame ir o…

-O que Kat, ¿vas a patalear?, no creo que hagas mucho.

-Que me dejes infeliz.- Gale toma mi otro brazo y lo aprieta muy fuerte.

-Primero lo primero, recuerda que me dejaste con las ganas ya hace tiempo y no esperaré más.

.

.

**.**

**Hola…. Con ustedes el capi 27, por favor no me odien por el final.**

**Como siempre les agradezco por leer esta historia y espero que la quieran tanto como yo.**

**Un beso y nos estamos leyendo el sábado (si sé que debería ser el viernes, pero como van las cosas, será para el sábado)**

**Saludos a todos y que tengan un súper lindo fin de semana.**

**PDT: perdonen los errores ortográficos, casi no tuve tiempo de revisar el capítulo.**


	30. Chapter 28

**Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

.

.

POV PEETA

-Vamos Mellark, ya van dos tías buenas que quieren bailar contigo y te les has negado.

-Lo sé Marvel, pero…se pueden dar cuenta de que no tengo dieciocho.

\- Que nadie lo va a notar, ENTIENDE.- Que fácil es decirlo.-Si se te acerca otra, sales, como sea.

-Pero…

-Ya me están cansando tus peros, estamos aquí para pasarla bien, gózalo.

-Va-vale.

-Eso hermano.-Marvel me palmea el hombro.- ¿Quieres un trago?

Yo nunca he tomado alcohol, de seguro no sabe muy bien.

-No sé para qué te pregunto, te traeré uno.

Mi amigo desaparece entre la multitud y me deja completamente solo. El local está muy lleno y la gente se apretuja en la pista de baile.

En realidad si hay espacio suficiente como para no hacer que te asfixies, pero a las personas prácticamente se restriegan unas contra otras.

Ver esto me cauda una sensación de incomodidad. La verdad no creo estar listo para fiestas de mayores, no solo por la edad sino por lo que implica estar en una.

-Tu trago Mellark.

Marvel llegó con un vaso lleno de un líquido amarillento y de un olor penetrante.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?

-Tequila hermano, te gustará.

Acerco el vaso a mis labios y me tomo la bebida de un tirón. A cómo pasa el tequila, siento un ardor muy fuerte en la garganta. No resisto más y dejo el vaso a la mitad.

-Es, es muy fuerte.

-Bueno, tú eres el que se lo quiso tomar de una, debiste empezar más despacio.

-Mira quien habla de ir más despacio.

-No me Juzgues, solo te enseño un poco sobre la vida.

-Como sea, no me gusta este lugar y…

-Hola.-Una chica de piel oscura y ojos muy grandes se sienta frente a nosotros.-Saben, hace algo de calor aquí, no me vendría mal un trago.

-Pues si quieres uno, yo invito ¿vale?-Claro, Marvel nunca se queda atrás.- Que te parece si voy a por uno.

-Que amable eres.-le dice como si estuviera ronroneando.

-No hay de que, ya vuelvo.

Oh no, ahora que hago, no tengo ánimo de hablar con esta chica y para colmo no puedo ignorarla pues está frente a mí.

-Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Y-yo…mmm Peeta.-Sus profundos ojos pardos me examinan haciéndome sentir incómodo.

-Resultaste ser algo tímido ¿eh?

-Bueno…este, lo siento no me siento muy cómodo.

-Me lo imagino, este es un lugar para gente mayor.

Mierda, lo sabía, sabía que descubrirían que no somos mayores de edad. De seguro esta chica es una guardia o una no sé qué, que encuentra infiltrados.

-No lo creo…

\- Sé que tú y tu amigo sois un par de adolescentes que quieren, jugar un rato.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Los he estado observando, debo admitir que me pareciste atractivo, así que comencé a mirarte y noté como casi te ahogas con el tequila y tu nerviosismo al hablar con chicas mayores.

-Como sea.-Voltee a mirar a otro lado e intenté ignorar a la chica, no pienso admitir nada, así que permanecer en silencio es mi mejor opción.

-Sabes, no me importa la edad que tengas, de todas formas me agradas.

Un escalofrío me recorre por el brazo cuando siento como su mano me acaricia lentamente.

-Que tanto te puede faltar para cumplir 18, ¿un año?, ¿unos cuantos meses?-Cuatro años pienso para mí mismo.-porque yo tengo 19 y no me molesta enrollarme con alguien dos años menor.

Diecinueve, ¿es enserio?, me lleva cinco años de diferencia, ¿Cómo podría intentar algo con ella?, sería, sería como…no sé, salir con Katniss. Que gran ejemplo Peeta, te llevas seis años con tu niñera y piensas en salir con ella. Un momento, no, no lo haría, digo…somos amigos ¿no? Además salir con alguien más grande, para que si hay personas de su edad que podrían hacerlo sin problemas.

-Será mejor que te alejes, ya te dije que me siento algo incómodo.

-Tu trago belleza.-Gracias por venir Marvel.

-Gracias.-ella bebe un poco de su vaso.-Me encanta, ya moría de sed.

-Y-yo tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo.

-Espera.-me dice la dichosa morena.-soy Kelly, te espero.

-Amm…claro…este…vuelvo en un rato.

Uff, que ganas tengo de volver (nótese el sarcasmo). Esa chica no me da buena espina, siento como si me acosara con la mirada, me incomoda.

Me pongo de pie y avanzo entre los cuerpos sudorosos y apretujados. Algunas manos me pasan por encima de mi hombro y solo atino a sacudirme.

Acá todos y todas han venido de "casería" nadie por diversión, al menos que eso de ligarse a cualquiera los divierta.

Como puedo llego al baño y en cuanto hago mis necesidades salgo como alma que me lleva el diablo. Escuché unos ruidos bien raros ahí adentro y preferí no averiguar que era.

Solo doy dos pasos cuando los ruidos se hacen más fuertes. Retrocedo un poco y como puedo intento descifrar que es.

-Su-suéltame, déjame ir.- escucho como alguien suplica, la voz se oye algo llorosa y poco clara.

-Deja de patear perra.-esa voz, yo conozco esa voz, a pesar del tono de amargura. Habló tan claro que solo una imagen viene a mi cabeza. Gale.

Tiene a alguien ahí adentro, debe de ser una chica, y si esa chica es…no, no puede ser, tengo que entrar.

-¿Quien está ahí?, ¿Qué sucede?-grito lo más fuerte que puedo.

En el baño hay solo tres personas, hombres obviamente, ellos voltean y me miran muy raro.

-Ya chaval, ni te asomes, eso es rollo de pareja.- me dice un hombre algo mayor.

-No, algo está pasando.

Tanteo con las puertas y aporreo en la que creo que está ese tipo.

-Abre, abre ahora.

-¿Pee-peeta?, ayuda, ayúdame…-se oye un golpe sordo. Es Katniss, ese maldito la tiene ahí.

Con todas mis fuerzas le doy una patada a la puerta. Siento como alguien hace presión por dentro.

Doy un par de patadas más y el seguro cede. Lo que viene no me lo esperaba. Un puño da directo contra mi rostro. No me dejo caer y sigo como puedo. Veo la espesa cabellera de Katniss desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

Salgo de inmediato y veo como Gale la lleva en sus brazos, corro y me lanzo sobre él.

-¿Quién carajos eres?, salte de encima.-Veo al piso y Kat está ahí tirada y un hilo de sangre sale por su boca.

-Soy Peeta imbécil, y como te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a Katniss.

-Ya toqué más que un pelo…

Ahora soy el que le da un puñetazo y otro y otro hasta que pierdo la cuenta. Una oscuridad me ciega y apenas si puedo controlar lo que hago, solo lanzo golpes a lo loco y veo como un cuerpo cae a mis pies con pesar.

Alguien me jalonea por detrás y me inmoviliza. Es un hombre de cabello castaño algunos centímetros más alto que yo. Veo borroso y solo quiero encontrar a Kat.

-Déjame, debo encontrarla.

-Ya hermano, está bien, ella está bien, cálmate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, ese tipo quería… hacerle daño.

-Llamamos a seguridad, se lo llevaron, pero también te llevarán a ti.

-Kat, donde está, no la puedo dejar…

-Peeta, Peeta, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Al menos un rostro conocido.

-Rue, Katniss, ¿Dónde está?

-En mi auto, gracias por haberla salvado, ese Gale hijo de…lo que sea, es un maldito… No te preocupes, ya se lo llevó seguridad.

-Quiero ver a Katniss por favor.

-Mira, no podrás verla ahora.-ella me toma el rostro.- te pusiste como loco y casi matas a golpes a ese infeliz, yo también lo hubiese hecho, pero no es el cao. El punto es que… llamaron a la policía, todos vieron la riña y como Gale se quiso llevar a Katniss, se los llevarán a los dos a la comisaría, necesitan declaraciones y…

-Y yo saldré perdiendo porque soy menor de edad ¿cierto?

-No, no claro que no, tú la salvaste ¿vale?, ese desgraciado quería dañarla, llegaste a tiempo.

-La policía…que lio.

-Te sacaré, ya veré, déjamelo a mí

-y… ¿y Gale?

-Y le diste su merecido.

-Claro que no, no descansaré hasta que esté muerto y…

-Por favor no te alteres más…

Se escuchan algunos murmullos y hasta ahora noto que la música está totalmente ausente y que la gente tiene la mirada puesta en mí. Unos oficiales entran al recinto y todos les abren paso.

-¿Usted es Peeta Mellark?

-S-si, soy yo

-Bien, acompáñenos…-cada uno me toma de un brazo y me dejo llevar casi de forma inconsciente.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, no dejo de pensar en Katniss. Que le habrá hecho ese desgraciado. No me quiero imaginar que siquiera la haya tocado porque lo mato. Pobre de él si se le acerca otra vez porque no respondo.

Por ahora solo quiero verla y que esté bien, ella merece mucho más que esto.

Los policías me suben a un coche y van todo el camino hablando de tonterías que muy poco me importan.

Una vez que llegamos, me bajan esposado, como si fuese necesario, yo no soy ningún criminal, y luego me hacen pasar a una sala en donde me espera otro oficial con cara de aburrido.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?, ¿un peleonero?

-Usted no sabe lo que dice.

-Bueno, será mejor que me cuentes chico.

-Bien.

-Pero antes, necesito tus datos completos.

-Vale, mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, tengo catorce años…

-Espera, ¿eres hijo de esa actriz loca que siempre se mete en problemas?... ¿cómo se llamaba?...ahh claro Johanna Mason, vaya de tal palo tal astilla.

Aprieto la mandíbula lo más que puedo, ahora sé que una comparación con mi madre es lo peor que puedo tener, ella es vista como una escandalosa y claro, su hijo la completa terminando detenido.

-Mire…

-A la prensa rosa le encantaría una noticia como esta, además un dinerito extra no nos vendría mal.

-No avise a la prensa, no es su responsabilidad ¿no?, además, usted es una autoridad.

-Como sea, es tarde y no tengo ganas de más escándalo, para que hacerte más preguntas si en internet conseguiremos absolutamente toda tu información, lo único que quiero saber es ¿Qué pasó en ese bar?

-¿Qué paso?, pues un tipo llamado Gale Hawthorne intentó aprovecharse de una chica que yo conozco y lo golpee para que la dejase en paz.

-Claro, pero… ¿Qué hacia un muchachito de catorce años en un bar de adultos?

-Bueno…yo…

-Lo vez, no estuvo bien.

-Pero si no hubiese estado, no me imagino lo que le hubiese pasado a Katniss…

-Sea como sea, tenemos que arrestarte, entraste a un lugar que no te correspondía.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, chicos.-les dice sus colegas.-llévenselo.

-Espere…tengo derecho a una llamada ¿no?

-Buff, haz tu llamada, tienes cinco minutos.

Los policías me conducen al teléfono y marco a Rue, no se me ocurre algo mejor pues ella me dijo que podría ayudarme. Lo bueno es que me sé su número de memoria.

Luego de dos timbradas, ella contesta.

-¿Hola?

-Rue, soy yo Peeta.

-Peeta, ¿Cómo estás?

-Arrestado, tú crees que puedas ayudarme.

-Claro, voy para la comisaría.

-Y…¿Cómo está Katniss?

-Bien, ese maldito no logró su propósito, pero si la golpeó, ahora voy y de paso pondremos una denuncia en su contra.

-¿Vendrás con ella?

-Es necesario, cuídate, ya voy ¿vale?

-Vale, esperaré.

El policía me quita de manera brusca el teléfono y lo cuelga por mí.

-Ya pasó tu tiempo, camina.

Sin dejar que me jalonee mucho avanzo y hacia donde él me dirige. Frente a mi hay una celda muy poco limpia y con un olor extraño.

-Entra.- el policía me empuja y le lanzo la peor mirada que tengo.

Antes de que pueda responderle, este desaparece, cobarde.

Me siento en el rincón más limpio que veo y jugueteo con mis dedos.

-Sí que has crecido rubio.

La voz patosa de Gale resuena en mis oídos. Siento como si raspara mis tímpanos.

-Vete a la mierda Gale, no sabes que ganas tengo de romperte la cara.

-Pero si ya lo hiciste.-me dice en tono burlón

-¡LO HARÍA DOS VECES!

-No importa cuánto puedas intentar defenderla, tú eres un niño y no vas a detenerme.

Parece satisfecho de sus acciones.

-Si lo haré, por Katniss haría todo.

-Por tu culpa ella no me quería cerca, niñito. Siempre supe que estabas algo colado por ella, pero sabes que no tendrás oportunidad alguna, eres muy pequeño.

-Eso es lo de menos, sea como sea yo la defenderé, ya no soy tan pequeño, sabes que puedo hacerte daño.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

-Hagan silencio que esto no es un conversatorio, a callar.- Un oficial con mala cara nos resondra.

Espero en silencio y luego de varios minutos (tal vez más de una hora) el mismo oficial con mala cara se me acerca.

-Sal de ahí niño rico, ya pagaron tu fianza.

Él abre la celda y salgo de ahí. Puedo alcanzar a ver como Gale está recostado contra la pared creo que está dormido y tiene la cara hinchada, infeliz.

El policía me dirige afuera y puedo ver a Rue.

-Hay Peeta, que bueno verte.-me da un abrazo.-ya todo está arreglado, pero prométeme que no volverás a darte una escapada de esas.

-E-está bien, lo prometo.

Busco con la mirada a Katniss y la veo sentada en una de las sillas, se encuentra dormida y tapada con una manta.

Puedo ver que su mejilla está morada y tiene el labio partido. Ese maldito de Gale la golpeo, como se atreve.

Me acerco a ella y acaricio su cabello. No dejaré que nadie la dañe, lo juro.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ha sido una noche agitada.- me dice Rue.

-Si, claro.-le respondo sin mirarla pues tengo la mirada clavada en Kat.

-La despertaré.

-No, yo puedo cargarla, no creo que pese tanto.

Como puedo acomodo su menudo cuerpo y la levanto en brazos. Así de cerca, a pesar de sus golpes, luce muy hermosa, no entiendo cómo es que alguien puede ser capaz de golpearla o de solo querer perjudicarla.

Tenía razón, Katniss apenas si pesa, podré llevarla sin problemas al auto.

Siento como a medida que caminamos ella se remueve un poco.

-¿Pee-Peeta?-me susurra, al parecer se está despertando

-Si Kat, soy yo.

-Gracias, sabes…-me dice con su dulce voz adormilada.-Te quiero muchísimo.

-Yo también te quiero muchísimo Kat.

.

.

.

**Holaa… woah, me retrasé más de lo debido, pero mi fin de semana estuvo muy ocupado recién llegué de un paseíto y de una vez subo el capi.**

**No hay mucho que decir, solo que tengan una buena semana.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles.**

**Ahh y claro, pueden dejarme un review y hacerme feliz, ya casi no me quedan vacaciones (se va a llorar a un rincón)**


	31. Chapter 29

**Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

.

.

POV PEETA.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa de Rue, Katniss dormitaba, no estaba totalmente inconsciente pues balbuceaba cosas.

Cuando me quise ir ella me detuvo y me dijo que me quedara, solo por hoy. Obviamente le dije que sí. Me recosté en el mueble con ella aún en mis brazos, que por cierto ya se sienten algo cansados, y acomodé a Kat como pude. Me pasé más de una hora acariciando su cabello, no podía dormir, solo quería que ella estuviese bien y si eso implicaba pasar la noche en vela, no me quedaba de otra. Su respiración se volvía acompasa y yo no podía dejar de mirarla.

Las heridas ocasionadas por Gale se hacían más notorias con el paso de las horas. Un gran moretón le cubría media cara y su labio partido se encontraba algo rojizo. El brazo de Kat está algo verdoso, y tiene unas marcas. A simple vista no veo más, pero conociendo a ese idiota, de seguro la golpeo más de lo que se puede ver a simple vista.

Por más que intento, el sueño no viene a mí y llego a ver el amanecer por la ventana del departamento de Katniss.

Por lo que sé, Madge se fue a pasar el fin de semana con Cato, así que aún no está enterada de lo que pasó con Katniss. L a que se va a armar cuando lo sepa, sé que se pondrá furiosa y querrá buscar a Gale. S i ella lo hace, no dudaré en acompañarla, yo también estoy lleno de coraje, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa creo que hay que pensar con la cabeza fría.

Rue me dio que ya había puesto una denuncia en contra de ese patán y que pedirían una orden de alejamiento.

Siento como Kat se remueve un poco. La luz del amanecer comienza a invadir el lugar y una parte de su rostro se ilumina de un color ámbar.

Se ve tan hermosa, a pesar de los golpes, su belleza resalta mucho y más con esta luz. Guardo esta imagen en mi memoria, tengo muchas ganas de pintarla justo así, tranquila, en su estado más natural.

Creo que está despertando porque su respiración se acelera. Retiro el poco cabello que cae sobre su mejilla y veo sus ojos abrirse lentamente.

Ese gris tan profundo invade mi espacio visual. Nos quedamos así algunos minutos mirándonos a los ojos hasta que Kat decide hablar.

-Peeta.-susurra arrastrando las palabras.- ¿T-Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos azules muy bonitos?-Por alguna razón, la forma en la que lo dijo hace que sonría.

-No… al parecer eres la primera.- se lo digo susurrando igual que ella.

-Que tontos, no notarlo sería…seria…-vuelve la mirada hacia mí.

-Que sería Kat.

-No encuentro la palabra adecuada, pero despertar viéndolos es…hermoso.

-Hasta ahora, ese es el cumplido más bonito que me han hecho.

Katniss suelta una risita por lo bajo y parpadea de forma pesada. Sé que aún está agotada.

Un cosquilleo recorre mi mejilla cuando siento como su mano sube hasta ella y la acaricia. Su pulgar se mueve lentamente y sus ojos grises me observan detenidamente.

-Cuanto has crecido.- ella toma algo de aire.-ahora eres tú el que cuida de mí. Peeta…prométeme que cuidaremos el uno del otro.

-No tengo que prometerlo, siempre lo haré.-Le digo acercándome un poco a su rostro.

Siento su respiración muy cerca y su iris clavado en el mío. Un cosquilleo se hace presente en mi estómago y trago saliva. Esta cercanía me hace sentir extraño, las palmas de mis manos sudan y no puedo retirar la mirada.

Los labios entreabiertos de Katniss y su respiración acompasada hacen que algo despierte en mí.

Estoy tan cerca que su nariz roza con la mía. Su cálido aliento inunda todo mi ser. Kat parpadea y una pequeña sonrisa se posa en ella. Su mano cae lentamente. Unos segundos después se vuelve a dormir pero esta vez con su mano aferrada a la mía.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora. Aprieto la mano de Katniss y me permito dormir junto a la calidez de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

POV MADGE

-Qué hizo ¿qué?- No puede ser, no lo puedo creer. Ese maldito de Gale Hawthorne se atrevió a tocar a Katniss. Maldito sea, pero si cree que se va a salir con la suya está muy equivocado. Se metió con Kat, se metió conmigo.

-Ya te lo dije Madge no quiero repetirlo.-Rue me llamo hace solo unos minutos y lo que me ha contado sol hace que me dé una jaqueca terrible.

-Ah no, esto no se va a quedar así, no señor, ahora mismo voy a buscarlo y darle su merecido.

-Madge tranquilízate.- me dice Rue del otro lado de la línea.-Ya le pusimos una denuncia y tramitamos una orden de alejamiento, todo estará bien, en serio.

-No, no está bien, iré a buscarlo y sabrá quién manda.

\- Bueno, Peeta ya le demostró quien manda.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Peeta?, ¿él que tiene que ver?

-En realidad, mucho, el rescató a Katniss.

-¿Y qué hacia él ahí?, es menor de edad.

-Ya sabes Madge, el espíritu aventurero de los adolescentes los hace hacer cosas que no deberían hacer. Por lo que sé, Peeta tenía una identificación falsa y como es un chico alto y algo formadito por eso de la natación, solo le basto con vestirse con ropa más madura y ya, entró sin problemas.

-Pero… si llegaron hasta la policía, significa que Peeta también está detenido.

-No, yo pagué su fianza y salió, no podía dejarlo ahí.

-¿Y cómo es eso de que le mostró quién manda?

-Lo golpeó Madge, y no fue nada suave, le dejó la cara hinchada y llena de moretones.

-Ja, se lo merece, por haber tocado a Kat, ese es mi Peeta.

-Lo sé, pero la furia que vi en su rostro fue algo que nunca creí ver en un niño tan dulce como Peeta.

-Ese pequeño me sorprende cada día, no solo hornea y pinta como toda una damisela, sino que también le da palizas a los aprovechadores. La defendió y es suficiente para mí, sé ha ganado mi respeto una vez más. Lo de la furia, creo que es comprensible, él quiere mucho a la gusanita.

\- Pues si, la quiere mucho. Creció con ella ¿no?

-¿Y su madre no se apareció para sacarlo?

-Ni siquiera está enterada, Peeta me llamó directamente a mí.

-Hay la vida, tal cruel e injusta con las mejores personas, en fin, gracias por la información Rue, nos vemos más tarde.

-Nos vemos Madge, cuídate y cuida de Kat.

-Eso no lo dudes, adiós.

-Adiós.

La morena amiga de la gusana cuelga. Será mejor que tome una ducha, necesito hablar con Katniss, no puedo dejarla sola.

Entro a la habitación de Cato quien se encuentra dormido. Tiene la boca entreabierta y la cabeza ligeramente doblada hacia la derecha. Me acerco a él y lo miro de cerca.

Cuando lo conocí me pareció muy guapo pero ahora, está mucho mejor. Eso creo, o tal vez sean los ojos del amor los que lo ven así.

Le doy un beso en la frente y abre los ojos al instante.

-Hey, creí que estabas dormido.

-Me desperté, porque escuche ruidos en la sala, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Es Kat, al parecer el maldito de Gale la encontró en el bar al que fue anoche y casi…bueno tu sabes…abusa de ella.

-Pero lo detuvieron… ¿no?

-Si cielo, nada malo pasó afortunadamente, ya te contaré la historia completa después. En serio debo ir ahora con la pequeña gusano.

-Vale linda, pero ¿tú crees que con todo el alboroto esté despierta a las 6:00?

-Como sea, esperaré a que despierte, debo irme.

-Ve, nos vemos luego ¿si?

-Eso no lo dudes.

Le doy a Cato un casto beso en los labios y me encierro en el cuarto de baño.

No tardo más de quince minutos en estar lista, con cuidado salgo de la habitación.

Una vez abajo, subo a mi auto y conduzco hacia el departamento.

…...

Probablemente sea la imagen más adorable que he visto. Kat está recostada sobre el pecho de Peeta. Ambos cogidos de la mano y cubiertos una manta color granate.

Los rizos de Peeta cuelgan sobre su frente y tiene la mano libre sobre la mejilla de Katniss. La tranquilidad que emanan es increíble, como si ese fuese el momento y el lugar correcto para cualquier cosa.

Paso de forma sigilosa que puedo pero uno de los tacones me traiciona y produce un sonido algo estridente.

Un par de ojos azules me observan por unos segundos. Peeta se incorpora sin mover mucho a Katniss.

-Madge, hola.-susurra el chico.

-Hola Peeta.-le respondo en el mismo tono de voz.- ¿están bien?

-Si, se ha vuelto a quedar dormida.-dice mirando a Kat

-Oh, lo siento.

-No importa, ella puede seguir descansando, yo ya no tengo sueño.-algo me dice que no es cierto.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, supongo que Rue ya te lo contó todo.-dice mientras acomoda a Katniss en el sofá colocando un cojín detrás de su cabeza.

-Así es, llamó hace un rato.

-Me lo imagino.

\- Bien hecho, bueno, lo de infiltrarte a un lugar al que no debías estuvo muy mal, pero de no haberlo hecho, probablemente mi Kat estaría en peores circunstancias. De todas formas, la salvaste y le diste lo que se merecía a ese...ser despreciable.

-Tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que dañen a Katniss.

-Eres un gran chico Peeta, gracias.

-Gracias a ustedes por no dejarme solo, ya se las debía.

-Sabes…no te mereces a esa madre, eres mejor de lo que crees Mellark. Te he visto desde muy chiquito y te puedo asegurar de que Johanna no merece tus penas, ella está muy por debajo. Siempre fuiste encantador, no dejes de serlo ¿vale?

-Es algo natural.-me dice para luego soltar una risita.

-Ya, no seas presumido.-Le doy un golpecito en el brazo.

Peeta desvía su mirada a Katniss y la mira con algo de embelesamiento, una sonrisa ilumina su rostro y un suspiro sale de sus labios. Sé lo que está pensando.

Lo sé. Lo sé todo. Peeta está enamorado de Katniss, y no es algo reciente, es algo que ya lleva mucho tiempo, quizá más del que me imagino. Comenzó a dar señales hace como dos años. El niño sufría tanto cuando veía a Katniss triste. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que la veía feliz. Los nervios se hacían notorios. Sé que incluso intentaba vestirse mejor solo para gradarle más a los ojos de Kat.

Como desearía que él sea la persona que ame a Katniss, pero es una situación algo difícil por la edad. Solo espero que mi Kat pueda encontrar un amor casi tan puro como el de Peeta. Ella merece ser amada.

En cuanto a Peeta, no puedo dejar de morir de ternura cada que lo veo, sus emociones son tan transparentes, tan sinceras.

La sola de idea de Peeta con Katniss hace que una sensación extraña invada mi cuerpo. Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá, digo, creo que ese es el principal obstáculo entre ambos.

Alguna vez oí que para el amor no hay edad, pero no sé si Katniss creerá en esa frase. Porque por lo que veo, Peeta si cree en ella, tal vez más de lo saludablemente posible.

Chicos…holaa… hay pues aquí el capítulo 29.

En serio me gustó mucho escribirlo. Mientras escribía, estaba escuchando la canción SHE WILL BE LOVED de MAROON 5 (amo esa canción) y pues de ahí salió un poco la inspiración.

Las emociones se hacen más notorias y Madge ya se dio cuenta, solo esperemos que ella les dé un empujoncito a nuestro dos protagonistas

Hoy si estoy cumpliendo de manera puntual y haré todo para actualizar el viernes.

Besos, los quiero un montón.


	32. Chapter 30

**Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Mis manos sudan. Los papeles que tengo en las manos se están humedeciendo y los sacudo un poco.

Hoy es el día de mi graduación de la universidad y por ser el mejor promedio de la facultad, me toca dar un pequeño, pero emotivo discurso.

Siempre he sido un fiasco para eso de hablar en público, pero gracias a Peeta y a Madge, pude preparar un discurso decente. Solo espero no caerme al subir las escaleras.

Frente a mí se encuentra un estrado muy amplio y completamente decorado para la ocasión. Justo sobre este se encuentran las máximas autoridades de la universidad listas para estrechar manos y dar diplomas.

Más abajo, donde estoy yo, se encuentran los asientos. Están en posición de media luna. Me tocó unos de los asientos de adelante pues debo de tener facilidad para salir.

La parte de los alumnos se va llenando y los murmullos llenan el gran auditorio. Me giro un poco y puedo ver a algunos de mis amigos de facultad en sus asientos predestinados, les hago un gesto con la mano y ellos me lo devuelven.

Los que se sientan aledaños a mi aún no llegan, así que me encuentro solo.

Madge, Peeta, Annie, Finnick, Darius y Finch se encuentran en una zona posterior especial para los amigos y familiares de los graduados. Los busco con la mirada y solo Peeta nota que los estoy viendo. Él alza efusivamente la mano y me muestra sus dos pulgares en alto. Veo como Madge le baja los brazos y me dedica un pequeño saludo, mucho menos exagerado que el de Peeta.

El ya nada pequeño rubio me muestra su teléfono para luego teclear algo en él.

_Kat, ¿Cuándo empieza todo esto?_

_PEETA._

_En treinta minutos, ten paciencia._

_KATNISS_

_¿Y no puedo ir a tu lugar solo un momento?, en serio me aburro con Madge._

_PEETA_

_Hey, pobre Madge, hace poco que ha vuelto a su plan novia organizadora, entiéndela._

_Katniss_

_Lo sé, pero no deja de hablar de eso._

_Peeta_

Dejo el teléfono a un lado y miro a Peeta. Él se encoje de hombros y me guiña el ojo.

Madge se comprometió con Cato hace dos años, pero no pudieron casarse porque la madre de este falleció solo dos meses antes de tal acontecimiento. El chico se encontraba muy deprimido. Y como no, si el cáncer se llevó a una de las personas que más quería en este mundo. En ese aspecto Madge fue buena novia y lo dejo pasar su luto en completa tranquilidad, sin bodas ni preparativos, nada de alboroto para Cato. Hace unos meses se mostró ganas de volver con la idea del matrimonio y Madge se puso en marcha.

En serio espero que sean muy felices. Son novios hace ya varios años y nunca ha habido signos de inestabilidad, es más, esa relación se hace más fuerte cada día y están locamente enamorados.

De seguro mi rubia amiga será una hermosa novia rubia de 25 años. Si, Madge ya tiene 25, el tiempo se pasa sin que uno lo note.

Hace 8 años que empezó todo esto, nuestra llegada a Los Ángeles. En ese entonces yo solo tenía 15 y apenas si conocía la ciudad, ahora, me conozco cada rincón de este lugar al que llamo hogar.

Madge apenas empezaba la universidad y yo la preparatoria. No puedo creer que ya esté a punto de graduarme con honores como bióloga.

Volteo una vez más y todos mis amigos se encuentran conversando animadamente. Un algo aburrido Peeta está en el medio mirando al techo.

Peeta, vaya, como creció ese niño, ya tiene 16, pero es más sabio que un viejo de ochenta. Ocho años, ocho años que llevo cerca de él y el lazo que compartimos es tan fuerte que apenas puedo dejar de pensar en él. Siempre estoy al pendiente. Es mi mejor amigo, me conoce más que nadie en este mundo.

Siempre digo y siempre diré que Peeta se merece lo mejor del mundo y gracias al cielo, las cosas están mejorando.

Johanna fue encontrada inconsciente en un callejón hace seis meses. Al parecer tuvo una sobredosis de drogas. Apenas si pudieron salvarle la vida, se encontraba en un estado deplorable.

Después de exhaustivas pruebas y muchas lágrimas por parte de Peeta, se descubrió que el maldito de su novio Gloss la había tirado en ese callejón al notar que ella estaba a punto de perder la vida. Al tipo ese apenas si le importaba Johanna, solo quería hacerse con su dinero y lo consiguió.

Resulta que la señora Mason puso un veinte por ciento de sus propiedades a nombre de Gloss. Con ayuda legal y mucho papeleo lograron hacer que todo eso regrese a nombre de Johanna.

Por fortuna ahora ella se encuentra en un centro especializado en personas con drogadicción y su recuperación va de maravilla. Ha mostrado grandes signos de mejoría y él más feliz con eso es Peeta. Él constantemente la visita y de a pocos está retomando su relación con la mujer que le dio la vida. Johanna ha tenido algunas crisis nerviosas y a comienzos de las sesiones de terapia que compartía con Peeta se alteraba demasiado, según me contó mi rubio amigo, ella gritaba que se largara y que no volviera, pero nunca lo llamaba Peeta, lo llama Nate, como su padre.

Debió de ser muy confuso para alguien como Johanna, ella apenas veía a su hijo y cuando lo vio a la cara de pues de mucho, ya no era un niño de 8 años sino que ya era una joven de 16 y muy parecido a su difunto marido. He visto algunas fotografías de Nate Mellark y sí que es el padre de Peeta, son demasiado parecidos, tal vez demasiado para la salud mental de la Johanna de ese entonces.

Luego de varias sesiones, Johanna pudo ver a su hijo. Yo estuve con Peeta cuando la terapeuta le comentó que todos los problemas se debían al recuerdo de su padre. Al parecer Johanna estaba tan enamorada de su esposo que perderlo la sumió en la locura, a tal punto de verlo en todas partes y más aún en su hijo. La locura la atrapó por completo y su escape era esa gran variedad de sustancias que se introducía al su cuerpo.

Hoy en día, la señora Mason puede tener una conversación civilizada y hasta esperanzadora con su hijo. Incluso ríe con las ocurrencias de Peeta.

Me alegro tanto, mi pequeño tendrá a su madre de vuelta, tal vez en algunos años, pero ya hay avance.

Estiro un poco mis brazos y me acomodo en mi asiento. El auditoria está más lleno y ya hay alguien sentado a mi costado, es Amy, una chica bastante agradable que por poco supera mi promedio.

-Katniss.-se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.-¿Cómo estás, querida?

-Bien, nerviosa, emocionada.

-Esas son muchas emociones, pero es normal, nos graduaremos, me siento tan dichosa.

\- Yo igual Amy.

-Mira que ganarme en excelencia, Katniss Everdeen, tienes ganado mi completo y absoluto respeto.

-Gracias, en serio me esforcé mucho.

\- Lo sé linda, pero como siempre, todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa.

-Humm.- dice mirando los papeles que sostengo. -¿son notas para el discurso?

-Sí, lo preparé hace unos días con ayuda de Peeta y Madge.

-Oh, ¿están aquí? Siempre hablas de ellos.

\- Si, justo en la parte de atrás.- Le indiqué en donde estaban y de inmediato los reconoció por las descripciones o por el simple hecho de que ellos son rubios de cabello ondulado.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que Peeta es ese chico?

\- Si…

-Yo pensé que era un niño, pero que grande y guapo eh…

-Era un niño cuando yo fui su niñera.

-A sí, ¿cuánto se llevan?

-Seis años, él tiene 16.

\- Lo bien que le debe ir en la preparatoria.

-Sí, la verdad es que es muy aplicado y…

\- No me refería a eso.

-Como sea creo que le va bien en todo, es un chico estupendo.

-Si Kat, bueno.-dice sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y enfocando su atención en mí.- mejor nos acomodamos, ya va a empezar la ceremonia.

Me acomodo en mi lugar y enderezo los papeles una vez más.

Los lugares sobre el estrado están ocupados y el director se halla de píe frente al pódium.

Oigo como se aclara la garganta y da un notorio resoplido. Sé que está pensando. La misma huevada cada año. Como no, yo también estaría cansada de dar el mismo discurso anualmente. Por qué, para que cambiar el discurso si lo oyen promociones diferentes.

-Muy buenas tardes estimados alumnos, estoy muy complacido de poder estar frente a ustedes. Hoy es un día de celebración, pues acaban de terminar la universidad, una etapa que una vez culminada les dará un sinfín de oportunidades.

Para que mencionar el discurso de una hora del director, sería una completa agonía, solo puedo decir que no fue nada entretenido, solo lo mismo de forma redundante.

Desconecté mi atención durante esa media hora y solo jugueteaba con mis papeles. Me imagino la cara de Peeta, seguro está fingiendo prestar atención y cuchicheando con Finnick de lo que sea que no tenga que ver con la boda de Madge.

Mi estado de desconcentración acaba cuando Amy me da un suave golpe. Salgo de mi ensoñación y ella me dice que es hora de mi discurso.

Cojo con una mano una parte de mi toga, porque me queda grande y camino hacia el estrado entre los aplausos de mis compañeros.

-¡Vamos Kat!- escucho que alguien grita, cuando volteo para quién fue, veo a Peeta parado en su asiento y con las manos alrededor de su boca como si fuese un altavoz.

Todos mis amigos me saludan de ahí y me dedican grandes sonrisas.

Subo los escalones despacio y camino hacia el director, para luego estrecharle la mano. Coloco mis papeles y tomo aire.

-Queridos compañeros, autoridades presentes, en primera instancia buenas tarde. Es un gusto para mí el dar este discurso. No saben la alegría inmensa que tuve al enterarme que sería yo la que estaría de pie frente a ustedes.-Ja, vil mentira, en realidad me moría de los nervios.- La universidad me enseño muchas cosas, una de ellas es el compromiso. Créanme que no es tan fácil cumplir con cada una de las obligaciones que se nos dan acá, por el simple hecho de que suponen ser un verdadero reto. Una vez que obtuve una plaza en este lugar, ya estaba asumiendo un compromiso al igual que cuando hice mi primer trabajo y mi primer examen. Otra cosa muy importante, que también aprendí fue el valor del esfuerzo. Cada trasnochada, cada lectura, cada exposición, valió la pena. Nunca fui más feliz esforzándome en algo como cuando estudiaba y aprendía sobre lo que más me gustaba. Todos los presentes en este lugar, o al menos la mayoría, ha llegado a enamorarse de esta preciosa profesión.

En tercer lugar, aquí en la universidad de california, encontré personas maravillosas. Desde mis queridos profesores a los cuales aprecio mucho por haberme guiado a través de esta etapa, hasta mis amigos más cercanos, con los cuales compartí muchas experiencias, en su gran mayoría, satisfactorias. Mi estancia aquí fue totalmente agradable y me siento muy afortunada de haber sido parte de esta generación de estudiantes. Estoy segura que mi vida universitaria no hubiese sido igual si ustedes chicos.-hago un ademán hacia mis compañeros sentados.-Los amo, no saben cuánto.

Agradezco las oportunidades que me dio y me dará este lugar. Agradezco a mi familia la cual ya no está conmigo, pero uno no sabe quién se puede convertir en tu nueva familia.-Miro a Madge.- Agradezco a Dios, sé que no todos creen en él, pero yo lo hago, porque me ha cuidado y ha puesto a las mejores personas que alguna vez pude imaginar en mi camino.-Oh no, aquí es donde salen las lágrimas.- No saben cómo voy a extrañar todo esto.-reprimo un sollozo.-La vida me ha quitado cosas, pero me ha dado otras muy buenas.

Cada uno de ustedes es especial y hermoso a su manera, no se detengan por favor, construyan sus sueños y luchen por lo que aman a como dé lugar. No importa cuántas veces les digan que no pueden o que se conformen con lo que tienen, no hagan caso y sigan adelante. Les deseo todo lo mejor, lo merecen. Rían, sueñen, crean pero por sobre todo, amen, amen porque el amor les dará otro sentido a la vida, solo amando descubrirán la verdadera felicidad.

Los quiero muchísimo, que tengan una vida plena. Gracias.

Con los ojos llorosos vuelvo a estrecha la mano del director y las de las demás autoridades. Bajo los escalones entre los viroteos de mis compañeros y me dejo sobre mi asiento.

-Eso fue muy inspirador Katniss.-Me dice Amy.

-Gracias, no sabes la gran cantidad de emociones que revolotean por todo mi cuerpo.

-Oh Kat, se te va a extrañar.

-Gracias, a ti también.-Amy me da un abrazo.

-Ahora daremos pase a la entrega de diplomas y medallas a todos nuestros graduados. Favor de ponerse de pie queridos alumnos.

Los 35 graduados se paran y nos colocamos en una fila frente al estrado. Nos llamaran por orden alfabético, yo soy la octava. Justo por detrás de Amy.

Una vez que ella ha bajado los escalones, sé que es mi turno de volver al estrado.

-Katniss Everdeen, nuestro primer puesto de la facultad.-se oyen los aplausos y los gritos de Peeta y Rue, sí que son escandalosos, pero los amo.

Me colocan la medalla, me entregan el diploma y estrecho tres manos diferentes, me toman una fotografía con las autoridades de la universidad y bajo los escalones para encontrarme con mi grupo de amigos.

La fotógrafa no dice que nos juntemos. Darius y Finnick se ubican a los extremos, Annie junto a Finn, Rue, muy a su pesar, junto al pelirrojo y yo me encuentro en medio de Madge y Peeta, mis rubios favoritos.

Peeta pone una mano en mi cintura y me acerca ligeramente a él, siento su aliento en mi oído.-Bien hecho Kat, estoy muy orgulloso.-me susurra.

-Sonrían chicos.-Nos dice la fotógrafa.

Todos posamos para la foto. Luego de esta, mis amigos me abrazan y me felicitan.

-Hoy, vamos a celebrar Kat todos juntos.-Me dice Rue.-Peeta también puede venir, ya está grandecito.

-Segura…ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que él…

-Estamos todos juntos, nada malo sucederá, además esto es una celebración.

…

Dicho y hecho, cuarenta minutos después, todos estábamos rumbo a algún lugar al que Madge nos guiaría.

Yo iba en el auto de Rue con Darius y Peeta. Madge y Cato estaban en otro con Finnick y Annie.

Llegamos a un lugar muy mono y entramos todos sin problema alguno.

-Yo quiero bailar un rato, ven Cato, hay que ir practicando ¿no?-Mi rubia amiga se llevó a rastras a su prometido.

-Por mi parte creo que no estaría mal conseguir algo de compañía, este pelirrojo se va a buscar alguna damisela.

-Suerte con ella, no vaya a ser que se espante.-le responde Rue.

-Ya quisieras ser tú.

-Ja, en tus sueños.

-Como quieras, vuelvo en 15 minutos.

-Cree que conseguirá algo bueno en quince minutos.-Rue se carcajea.-Vamos Kat, yo también quiero mover el esqueleto, jala a ese rubio y a la pareja de tortolitos.

-¿Finn, Annie?- dirijo mi atención a ellos.

\- Claro que queremos divertirnos.- Finnick toma la mano de Annie.

-¿Peeta?

-Nos que daremos en grupo ¿cierto?-me dice con una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

-Claro, no estarás solo.

-Uh, alguien le tiene miedo al ligue ¿eh?-Rue suelta una risotada.

-No…bueno, sí, un poco, pero…

-Tranquilo, no te dejaremos, confía en mí.

\- En ti siempre Kat.

-Vale, hace tiempo que no pensaba en divertirme.-Y eso fue lo último que recuerdo con completa claridad.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Cinco, diez, doce, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas copas me he bebido. Me siento mareado, pero extrañamente animado.

La vista que tengo frente a mí no podría ser mejor. Katniss, mi hermosa Katniss, bailando para ella misma, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música y riendo como una loca.

Me le acerco solo para comprobar que no es una visión y me llevo una sorpresa cuando Kat me toma del brazo y me acerca a ella.

-¿Sabes?, hace tiempo no me lo paso tan bien.- Me dice entre risitas entrecortadas.

-Yo tampoco.-no puedo evitar reír de la misma manera.

-Amy te está echando el ojo.- el aliento a alcohol de Kat me invade por completo. Ambos estamos muy tomados.

-¿Quién es Amy?

-Una compañera de la universidad, dice que eres muy guapo.

-¿Tú crees?- la sostengo contra mí para que no pierda en equilibrio.

\- Si, lo creo.-sus ojos se clavan directos en los míos.- Es más, creo que eres el chico más bonito que he visto en toda mi vida.-

Que extraño, Katniss Everdeen coqueteando conmigo, quiero echarme a reír.

-Entonces debe de ser cierto.-La pego más a mí.

-Mmm, lo es.-ella esconde su cara en mi pecho y aspira con fuerza.

-También hueles delicioso, eres malditamente irresistible Peeta.

-Creo que el alcohol te está haciendo delirar.

-Ah no, yo digo la verdad.-Coloco un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar y acaricio su hermoso rostro con mis pulgares.

-Tú, Katniss Everdeen, eres probablemente la chica más hermosa de todo este planeta.

-¿Qué hay de los otros?

\- De seguro que también, has de ser la belleza más grande todo lo existente.

-Peeta…

-¿Si, Kat?

-Si te cuento algo… ¿me odiaras por el resto de tu vida?

-Jamás te odiaría, lo que siento por ti no está cerca del odio, ni siquiera un poco.

-Creo…creo que…que me gustas.-Abro mis ojos de par en par, le gustó, yo un niño de dieciséis algo ebrio le gusto.

No puedo evitar ser sincero, y abrir mis sentimientos, ella también me gusta, pero más de lo saludablemente posible. Siempre me ha gustado, desde que era un niño de ocho años y no solo me gusta, creo que estoy enamorado de ella. Mi corazón se siente en las nubes al oír estás palabras salir de los hermosos labios de Katniss.

-Ay Kat, no sabes cuánto he esperado a oír eso.-Sus ojos grises muestran confusión para luego cambiar a alegría.- Tú me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, siempre te vi como hermosamente inalcanzable y…

\- Bésame Peeta, bésame por favor, no lo resisto más.

Obedeciendo a sus órdenes y con el corazón en la mano acerco su rostro al mío. Su cálido aliento me hace sentir un cosquilleo y de a pocos sus labios se juntan con los míos.

No puede haber sensación más deliciosa que besar a Katniss Everdeen. De forma instintiva la acerco más para sentir el beso con más profundidad.

Nuestros labios se mueven al mismo ritmo y la suavidad de los suyos me sorprende. Nuestros alientos se mezclan y nos dan esa unión que tanto he esperado.

Mi cerebro va a explotar de la felicidad, este es mi primer beso con Katniss y después de probar sus dulces labios, créanme que no será en último.

.

.

.

He vuelto, un poco retrasada, pero he vuelto. El motivo de mi retraso, alargar el capítulo. Y por fin darles ese beso entre Katniss y Peeta que tanto esperaban. Tenía que ser un capítulo especial, ¿saben por qué?, porque es el número treinta.-treinta capítulos para que estos dos tórtolos den su primer beso.- Me siento extremadamente feliz, pero a la vez triste porque esta historia entrará en la recta final.

Por esa razón. Quería agradecer a cada una de las personas que alguna vez se pasaron a dejar un review. Creo de una forma u otra me han ayudado a mejorar.

Aquí las menciones

**Agradecimientos :**

**laurita5811 (en especial tú que siempre me dejas un review.–merecías encabezar esta lista-)**

**saab-chan**

**Anto298**

**Anto Gonzalez de Galera (no sé si seas la mima que Anto 298)**

**Anayatzin**

**Ady Mellark87**

**jessi Mellark**

**betsagrecia**

**deltag710**

**laura**

**Guest**

**Victoria (Me diste una crítica dura alguna vez y aunque pudiste haberlo hecho de una manera más suave, valoro mucho tu opinión, créeme que siempre la tomé muy en cuenta)**

**StephanieAE17**

**Annie Roche **

**Yessi (tu pusiste el primer Review en esta historia) **

**Jenni**

Y también agradezco a todos los que están leyendo, porque sin ustedes esta historia, mi primera historia, no sería nada.

Quería mencionarles que estoy trabajando en otra historia y tal vez muy pronto podrán visualizarla aquí en Fanfiction.

Un beso enorme por donde estén y me muero por leer Reviews. Si nunca has dejado uno, esta puede ser tu oportunidad.

Los quiero un montón.

Nos leemos el miércoles.


	33. Chapter 31

**Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Un cosquilleo recorre todo mi cuerpo. Siento como mis mejillas arden y mis labios se mueven solos.

Mi conciencia me dice que esto no es correcto y que probablemente me voy a arrepentir, pero mi corazón solo quiere sentir la cercanía de Peeta. Probablemente sea la borrachera la que me hace actuar de esa manera, pero incluso sobria, ya me había imaginado este momento.

Estoy siendo egoísta con Peeta, él tiene tanto por vivir y conocer con alguien más; sin embargo, yo lo quiero para mí. Mi vida sin él no sería la misma.

Sus manos me sujetan fuerte, como si pensase que voy a huir en cualquier momento, pero soy yo la que no quiere que él se vaya.

Sé perfectamente que Peeta me quiere, más de lo que un amigo quiere a una amiga. Ya hace un tiempo que lo noté, pero me encontraba en estado de negación. No quería atarlo a mí.

Un leve gemido escapa de sus labios y eso solo sirve para que mis labios aprisiones más los suyos.

De a pocos Peeta va bajando por mi barbilla, pero se detiene abruptamente para darme un beso justo en la punta de mi nariz.

Sus pulgares acarician mi rostro y veo duda en sus ojos. Tengo miedo de que vaya a hacer ahora. Tal vez se aleje y no quiera verme nunca más o simplemente haga como si esto un hubiese pasado, lo cual me rompería en corazón en mil pedazos.

Pero me sorprendo al ver una sonrisa en sus labios, esos labios que hace solo unos segundos estaba devorando con avidez.

-Chicos…mmm…wo-woah…n-no pensé…-La voz temblorosa de Madge nos sorprende.-Errr…Me-mejor me voy una rato a…a…por algo.-Mi rubia amiga sale pitando de la escena que se torna realmente incómoda.

Peeta sigue con la mirada los pasos de Madge y luego se enfoca en mí. Su cara es un poema, pero sobre todo, denota felicidad. No quiero ni imaginar la expresión que llevo en el rostro. El efecto del alcohol, mi reciente beso con Peeta y el que mi amiga nos haya visto, hace que mi estómago se revuelva por la cantidad de cosas que estoy experimentando justo ahora.

Por poco pierdo el equilibrio y de no ser por Peeta, tal vez hubiese caído de forma bochornosa.

-Kat…¿Tú…enserio, digo, en serio me quieres como yo te quiero?- Aún no me suelto de su agarre por miedo a caer una vez más.

Preguntarme eso, creo es más que obvio que sí. Yo nunca he sido de las personas que expresan sus sentimientos por medio de palabras, todo lo contrario, yo soy más de demostrarlo con acciones y ese beso, al menos para mí, fue más que suficiente.

Tal vez Peeta piense que todo lo que sucedió se debió a la borrachera y que solo fue un acto de puro impulso, lo cual no es cierto porque esto es lo más cercano a la realidad que he vivido y aunque haya bebido mil litros de alcohol, jamás lo olvidaré.

Tomo su rostro con la misma delicadeza que el usó hace solo unos minutos y lo miro directamente a los ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto me han hecho sonreír, esos ojos que estos momento son mi más grande perdición.

-No…-su mirada se torna triste.- Yo te quiero más de lo que tú me quieres Peeta.-Una sonrisa se acomoda su cara y un suspiro sale de su boca.

-¿Ahora competiremos por quien quiere más al otro?-Me mira con una ceja levantada.

-Sería una competencia interesante ¿no crees?

Tengo la necesidad de volver a besarlo como hace un rato, pero solo logro darle un beso casto, demasiado casto para mi gusto.

-Katniss.-Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios se oye tan bien.-Vamos a casa.- A casa se refiere a mi departamento.-Ya fue suficiente diversión por hoy ¿no crees?

La verdad si tiene razón, mis pies ya se cansaron de los tacones y aún siento cierto aturdimiento, no nos vendría mal descansar.

-Vale, ¿Te quedarás verdad?

-Claro, si eso es lo que quieres…

-Bien.-Con esta respuesta, Peeta me lleva directamente a la puerta. Nuestros dedos se encuentran fuertemente entrelazados.

Una vez que llegamos a la entrada mi chico rubio para un taxi que pasaba por el camino.

Ambos subimos a la parte de atrás y puedo notar que Peeta está lo suficientemente consiente como para darle las indicaciones al conductor.

Mi mano sigue aferrada a la suya, inclino mi cuello y recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Estoy muy exhausta y no quiero pensar en nada más que no sea en Peeta. No llego a cerrar los ojos porque es más reconfortante admirar su rostro desde este ángulo.

Es hermoso y es mío. Ya casi parece un hombre, aunque aún guarda ciertos rasgos de su infancia. Él es un niño bonito, digo siempre lo fue y lo será. Sus risos caen sobre su frente, están un poco largos pero aun así se le ven fantásticos. Sus ojos tienen un brillo especial y casi parecen morados con la iluminación de la noche.

No me canso de mirarlo, me encanta el hombre en el que está convirtiendo. No quiero ni pensar en cuantas chicas han pasado por su vida, que yo sepa no son muchas, pero el solo poder estar a su lado cinco minutos puede llevarte a la perdición.

Mis ojos se sienten pesados, y mis párpados caen lentamente. El rostro de Peeta se ve iluminado, tal vez demasiado para estar oscuro afuera.

Todo pasa en cámara lenta. Esa tranquilidad en mi chico de los rizos dorados se transforma en pánico y un grito sale de sus labios.

La luz se hace muy fuerte hasta el punto de causar una sensación de picor en mis ojos. Un sacudón mueve todo lo que está dentro del auto y siento como mi cabeza cae hacia atrás. Un hilo de sangre baja por la mejilla de Peeta y de pronto todo se vuelve negro.

.

.

.

POV MADGE.

-Kat, Katniss.- grito lo más fuerte que puedo, ¿dónde se habrá metido?

Me abro paso entre la multitud empujando a todo el mundo sin tener la delicadeza de disculparme. Entre las personas que están en la pista de baile visualizo a Rue con un tipo desconocido y voy a su encuentro.

-Rue, ¿has visto a Katniss?, no la encuentro por ningún lado.

-No la he visto, de seguro está en el baño o por ahí ligando.

-Hay Dios, primero al veo besándose con Peeta y ahora se esfuma como el humo…

-Espera, ¡¿Cómo que se estaba besando con Peeta?¡, eso es imposible, creo que estás alucinando.

-Como sea, ya busque en todos lados y ella no está.

-Bien, te ayudaré a buscar.- el tipo desconocido intenta besar el cuello de Rue y ella lo aleja de forma brusca.-Vamos.

-Hey, no te vayas linda…

-Lo siento, te llamo luego.-Rue le da la espalda y corremos por todas partes a ver si localizamos a Katniss.

-Ahora explícame eso de Katniss con Peeta porque no entiendo nada.

-Es algo difícil, creo que ni ellos mismos lo entienden.

-Llama a Peeta, tal vez se fueron juntos, ya sabes que a Kat no se le da mucho las fiestas.

-V-vale.-

Busco mi teléfono dentro de mi bolso y marco a Peeta. Su móvil da cinco timbradas y me manda directamente a la casilla de voz.

-Joder, no contesta, intentaré otra vez.

Llamo cerca de ocho veces y no obtengo respuesta del chico rubio por lo que mi preocupación aumenta.

-Vamos al departamento Rue, tal vez los encontremos ahí.

\- De acuerdo, solo le aviso a los chicos y…

-No, ellos ya están grandes y pueden cuidarse solos, por favor, tengo un mal presentimiento. Kat estaba muy tomada y Peeta también, tal vez algo malo les pasó.

-Bien…vamos.

Gracias al cielo yo no había tomado mucho. Le mandé un mensaje a Cato diciéndole que me iba y el respondió que estaba bien y que iría a casa a descansar.

Yo no soy una conductora fugaz, pero debido a mi preocupación, conduje más rápido de lo permitido. Rue estaba muy nerviosa en el asiento del copiloto, pero no protestó.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora y mi intuición me repite una y otra vez que algo está mal. Mi cara está perlada de sudor y mis manos tiemblan un poco frente al timón.

Ya estacionada en el sótano del edificio, corro al ascensor con Rue siguiéndome los pasos y presiono el botón que va directo a mi piso. Pasan cerca de 30 segundos para llegar al departamento y este se encuentra completamente solitario.

Entro a cada una de las habitaciones y no hay absolutamente nadie.

-Rue, esa gusana no puede desaparecer así como así.

-Mejor esperemos aquí, tal vez llegue pronto.-Tiene razón, de todas formas, siempre va a regresar a casa.

Entro a mi habitación y me quito el vestido para reemplazarlo por ropa cómoda. Le presto ropa a Rue y nos sentamos en el sofá a esperar la llegada de Katniss.

…

Ya pasaron más de dos horas desde que llegamos y Katniss no aparece. Rue ya se quedó dormida y balbucea cosas entre sueños.

Yo no tengo ni una pisca de sueño, es más, creo que la ansiedad haría que corra una maratón de 50 kilómetros sin parar.

Todo lo que tenga que ver con respecto a Katniss me preocupa. Ella no solo es mi amiga sino que también es mi hermana. Hemos pasado por tanto juntas que la sola idea de no saber de ella así sea por unas hora me causa pavor.

La he visto pasar por tanto, crecer y hacerse una mujer maravillosa, querida y hermosa. Mi pequeña Kat, no puede desaparecer como si nada.

Me siento mareada de la angustia. Espero que esté con Peeta, él siempre la defenderá con su vida, pero con todo lo que uno ve que pasa a diario ya no puede vivir en paz.

Voy a por una taza de té o lo que sea que encuentre en la cocina cuando escucho el teléfono sonar. Corro hacia él dejando caer mi taza.

-¿Hola?

-Buenas noches, ¿hablo con la señorita Madge Undersee?

-Sí, ella habla, ¿quién es?

-Mi nombre en Jane Pratt y quiero informarle que hemos ingresado hoy a la señorita Katniss Everdeen.

-¿Ingresado a dónde?

-A la unidad de emergencias.-Mi alma cae a mis pies, mierda, sabía que algo no andaba bien.-Ella tuvo una accidente de auto, al parecer el taxi en el que venía se chocó con una camioneta, afortunadamente la ambulancia llegó a tiempo y ella junto con él chico que la acompañaba están en sala de operaciones.

Me tomo varios segundo asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo esta mujer. Katniss había tenido un accidente y Peeta estaba con ella.

-¿Sigue en línea?

-S-si, ¿puede darme la dirección po-por favor?-mi voz tiembla y siento como se cierra mi garganta.

-Claro…

La señorita al otro lado de la línea me da la dirección y con las manos temblorosas la anoto. No está lejos, al menos podré llegar rápido.

-Rue, Rue despierta.-sacudo el hombro de la mejor amiga de Kat.

-mmm.- bosteza.-¿ya llegó Katniss?

-No Rue, ella tuvo un accidente, voy al hospital, ¿Me acompañas?-Ella despierta de sus ensoñación y se levanta como un rayo.

-¿Accidente?, joder, claro que voy, ella…¿ella está bien?

-No lo sé, vamos rápido por favor.

.

.

.

**HOLA… no me maten por lo del accidente, pero, es parte de la trama.**

**Siento actualizar recién hoy, pero ayer estuve estudiando para un examen y no tuve tiempo para subir el capítulo.**

**Un beso a todos, a ver si mañana actualizo si no a más tardar lo haré el sábado.**

**Gracias por leer está historia, ya saben que me pueden dejar un review con sus opiniones.**

**Bye.**


	34. Chapter 32

**Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

.

.

POV DELLY

Llego jadeando al hospital, mis risos caen sobre mi cara y apuesto a que traigo una pinta horrible, pero eso es lo de menos, mi prioridad ahora es Katniss. Una agitada Rue me sigue los pasos haciendo resonar sus tacones.

Saco mi identificación del bolsillo de mi abrigo y voy directo a la recepción. El reloj frente a mi marca las cuatro de la mañana.

-Buenos días, quiero.-me aclaro la voz- Quiero tener información sobre Katniss Everdeen.

La chica que se encuentra frente al computador lleva una placa con el nombre de Jane Pratt. Claro, ella ha de ser con la que hable minutos antes.

-Oh, claro, pero si acabo de llamarla…

-Déjese de parloteos, solo quiero información sobre ella.- La chica me mira algo ofendida.

-Bien, el médico pasará en diez minutos. ¿Usted es su familiar verdad?

-Soy hija de sus antiguos tutores, Kat es como mi hermana así que sí, soy un familiar.-La irritación en mi voz se hace notar y la tal Jane suelta un resoplido.

\- Vaya a sala de espera para que pueda hablar con el cirujano.

-Espere.-Como pude olvidarlo, cuando me llamaron mencionaron a un chico quien supongo que es Peeta.-Me dijeron que ella venia acompañada de un muchacho.

-A sí, fue identificado como Peeta Mellark, al parecer es el hijo de la actriz Johanna Mason.-Como si no lo supiera.-Lo sé, él es muy cercano a nosotros, ¿Qué hay de él?

-Mmm…bueno, él fue el más dañado.- Dios, no quería escuchar eso.- Llegó con la pierna en muy mal estado.

-¿Alguien vino a por él?

-Su madre, acompañada de una psiquiatra quien dice ser la que la trataba, se registró pero está de incógnita y…- Tonta, si hubiese rebelado eso a alguien de la prensa, probablemente este hospital estaría lleno de cámaras.

-Y ya dijo suficiente, espero que no se le vaya la lengua con alguien más.-La chica se sonroja y baja la mirada.-Como sea, gracias, de alguna u otra forma, fue de ayuda.

Sin mirar su reacción me dirijo hacia la sala de espera.

-Madge.-me dice Rue.- ¿Cómo crees que esté Katniss?

-La verdad no lo sé, pero tengo un poco de miedo, no solo por ella sino que también por Peeta.

Rue toma mi brazo hasta que llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos en unos sofás. Tanteo el lugar con la vista y a lo lejos puedo visualizar una mujer delgada y muy pálida, su cabello negro cae sin vida sobre sus hombros y rodea una taza de café con sus pálidas manos. Pensar que alguna vez fue una de las mujeres más bellas de la pantalla grande. A su costado una muy pulcra psiquiatra le habla de forma pasiva sin hacer gestos.

Con algo de duda me acerco a ella, quiero conocer en persona a aquella a la que se enfrentó alguna vez mi gusanita, la que hizo derramar tantas lágrimas al pequeño Peeta.

No le tengo rencor, sé que estaba enferma y no controlaba lo que hacía. Rue la reconoce de inmediato pero solo me susurra que vaya y que me esperará ahí sentada.

Me planto frente a las dos mujeres que estuve observando y me siento adyacente a Johanna.

-Hola, Johanna Mason ¿cierto?-Me mira con sus enormes ojos café los cuales muestran algo de miedo.-No temas, soy…familia de la chica que fue niñera de Peeta, Katniss, ¿recuerdas?

-S-si, si la recuerdo, ella también está aquí.-Su voz es algo rasposa y temblorosa.-Creo que le debo mucho a esa niña, ella supo cuidar más de mi hijo que yo misma.

Verla así me causa lástima, ella se hizo daño a sí misma y a su hijo solo por escapar de su realidad y evitar salir adelante. Ya no la veo como la bruja del cuento, sino más bien como la débil.

-Siempre fue un placer tener a Peeta con nosotras, él es un niño encantador.- La mirada de Mason se pierde por un instante.

-Bueno, tenía de quien heredar ese encanto.- su voz se oye distante, de seguro está pensando en su esposo.

-Buenos días, familia de ¿Katniss Everdeen?-Es el doctor, por fin.

-Si.- le digo poniéndome de pie.-Aquí, ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

-Bueno, ha sufrido varios golpes y una contusión cerebral, no es muy serio, y ya lo estamos tratando, también presenta una fractura en el fémur por lo que se le recomendará reposo por los siguientes dos meses.

-¿Algo más?

-No, por lo demás se encuentra estable y creo que solo la tendremos un par de días hospitalizada.-Un suspiro de alivio sale de mis labios.

-Gracias doctor, es serio gracias.

-Qué hay de Peeta, ¿Cómo está...mi hijo?-La voz de Johanna invade el lugar.

-Él es el problema señora.-ahora toda la atención de médico pasa directamente a ella.-El impacto fue precisamente por el lado en el que el chico venia sentado, lo cual provocó una hemorragia externa muy grave, el joven perdió mucha sangre y no solo eso sino que también se fracturó la pierna izquierda en cinco partes, muchos de los nervios quedaron muertos. El mayor daño se centra de la rodilla para abajo y se nos ha hecho imposible salvar esa parte…

-¿Me está diciendo que la pierna de mi hijo no sirve?

-De la rodilla hacia el pie, ya no,- El médico se frota las cienes.- Necesito una autorización para poder amputarle esa parte de la pierna.

Joder, Peeta, el dulce Peeta de solo 16 años, con sueños y tantas ganas de ser mejor, se quedará sin pierna. Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. No es justo que un niño tan maravilloso tenga que pasar por estas malditas cosas. Justo cuando su vida pintaba mejor, algo viene a arruinarlo.

Johanna se encuentra en completo shock y no es hasta que la psiquiatra le susurra un par de cosas para que vuelva en sí.

-Yo…yo… supongo que sí es lo mejor.-Comienza a morder sus uñas.- Debería hacerlo…

-De acuerdo, aquí traigo la orden, solo debe firmarla.-Johanna mira el papel que le entrega el médico y se muerde el labio muy fuerte.

Con las manos temblorosas, la pelinegra toma un boli y hace un garabato sobre la hoja.

-Sálvelo doctor, no permita que se vaya, es lo único que me queda.- Probablemente lo más sincero que ha dicho la chica Mason en toda su existencia.

-Bien, iniciaremos con la intervención ahora mismo, una vez que acabe la operación vendremos a darle el informe de como salió todo, con permiso.

El médico se retira y nos deja a todos con una enorme interrogante en la cabeza. ¿Qué será de la vida de Peeta ahora?

.

.

.

POV GALE

Mi cabeza da vueltas y mi brazo duele como nunca, no tardará en venir la policía a interrogarme. No sé qué tan largo sea el castigo por conducir en estado de ebriedad, pero ya me informaron que una de las víctimas se quedará sin pierna, la otra chica solo se fracturo su no sé qué y está algo golpeada, pero en mi defensa, nadie murió, así que con un poco de dinero creo que podré zafarme de esta.

Yo también estoy lastimado; sin embargo no es nada que no pueda superar y de esas otras personas ni me preocupo, no me interesan en lo absoluto. Solo retrasaron mi plan de sorprender una vez más a Katniss. Sé que hoy era su graduación de la universidad y quería sorprenderla una vez más. No en la ceremonia pero si en su dichosa salidita. Para mi mala suerte, ese taxi idiota se cruzó en mi camino.

La puerta de mi habitación de hospital se abre y tres oficiales con mala cara entran en ella.

-Señor Hawthorne, buenos días, quisiéramos hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el accidente.-Uno de los oficiales toma una libreta y el otro tiene en mano una pila de hojas, supongo que el más alto es el que me hará las preguntas que no sirven por lo que voy directo al grano.

-Claro, supongo que tendremos que llegar a algún acuerdo.-El frunce el ceño y me mira directo a los ojos

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?-Suelta con amargura y algo de ¿curiosidad?

-Pues que nadie murió y al parecer podrán continuar viviendo por los siguientes…mmm no sé ¿50 años?, así que creo que lo más conveniente sería dejar el caso tal como está y todos podríamos olvidar lo sucedido, más aún si todos salimos bien recompensados.- El nada astuto oficial tarda unos minutos en comprenderá que me estoy refiriendo. El tipo de la libreta duda en si anotar o no.

-¿Usted quiere pagarnos para pintarlo de inocente?-Bingo, al parecer no es tan tonto como pensaba.

-No suena muy bien cuando lo dice de esa forma, pero en términos coloquiales, si, usted ha dado en el clavo.

-¿Y por qué pensaría que recibiríamos su dinero?

-Pues porque todos tienen un precio y de seguro ustedes también.

-Mire señor, estamos aquí para trabajar con honestidad, además no hay mucho que ocultar porque claramente usted estaba en estado de ebriedad y la familia de la señorita Katniss Everdeen, la joven que iba en el coche y la madre de Peeta Mellark, quien la acompañaba, ya han denunciado el incidente.- Creo que no escuche correctamente ¿Katniss?, ¿casi mato a Katniss?, mierda, no podría tener peor suerte, y ese idiota del niñito riquillo Mellark, oh no, joder, él es el chico que quedará sin pierna, estoy jodido, su madre tiene mucho dinero y puede fundirme si así se le da la gana. El que Peeta quede lisiado sería bastante conveniente si no hubiese sido yo el que provocó eso.

Me he pasado los últimos tres meses espiando continuamente a Katniss, invertí mucho dinero pagándole a un chico de su facultad por hacer de mis ojos como para que un descuido tan torpe me haga caer en lo más hondo. Katniss quiere a ese Peeta como a su propia vida y después de todo esto, no me querrá ni a mil kilómetros de distancia. El oficial acomoda su chaqueta y me mira esperando a que le responda.

-Bien, entonces haga sus preguntas.

-Entonces ¿reconoce haber conducido incorrectamente?

-Sí, tomé mucho y fui por la carretera si fijarme…

-Vale, es suficiente para mí, creo que ya sabemos de qué calaña viene usted.

-¿Disculpe?

-No, no lo disculpo, además, quiero que sepa que cada palabra que usted ha dicho ha sido grabada por mi compañero por lo que no solo queda en evidencia el que haya sido un conductor ineficiente, sino que también el hecho de haber querido sobornar a la autoridad para poder encubrir sus responsabilidades, tenga un buen día y con permiso.

Los tres hombres se retiran h me dejan con la palabra en la boca. Que ganas tengo de darle un buen golpe a esos tipos. Ahora me van a venir a decir que se traba con honestidad, ja, eso no es cierto, todo aquí lo mueve el dinero y ya veré como zafarme de mis culpas con Katniss. En lo que respecta a Mellark, la situación es mucho más difícil, porque ahora ha quedado discapacitado y sé que en cuanto todo este proceso inicie, no podré entablar tregua alguna con él. Ese rubio poca cosa en diez veces más rico que yo.

Acercarme a Katniss no ha resultado nada producente para mí, es más solo me estoy ganando problemas con la justicia. Bien, si la vida no quiere que la siga, así será, pero por lo menos me llevo la satisfacción de haberle arruinado la vida al rubio ese, porque esa pierna quiera o no, nadie se la va a devolver.

.

.

.

**Mis hermosos lectores, aquí un capítulo en el que podemos odiar a Gale aún más de lo normal. No hay mucho que decir pues estoy con prisa. Mis vacaciones volaron y haré todo para igualarme y terminar la historia.**

**Los quiero un montón y nos leemos (eso espero) el miércoles.**

**PD: pueden entrar a mi página de Facebook (Fanfics by Alemadness) y atacarme cuando demore en actualizar (okno, pero podemos estar en contacto por ahí)**

**PD 2: Súbanme un poco el ánimo y déjenme un Review, es un placer leerlos.**


	35. Chapter 33

**Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Abro los ojos de forma pesada y mi visión se encuentra algo borrosa. Parpadeo un par de veces para poder enfocar mi vista.

La habitación es blanca, y de tamaño medio, sin decoraciones ni detalles al igual que las sábanas que cubren mi cuerpo. Giro mi cabeza a la derecha y puedo ver una bolsa de suero colgando junto a un extraño frasquito. Sigo el recorrido del tubo que sale de este y se pierde justo debajo de las colchas. Con lentitud la levanto y una aguja se encuentra dentro de mi piel. No siento dolor en absoluto, solo una pequeña molestia.

Obviamente estoy en el hospital pero no recuerdo claramente lo que pasó ni como terminé aquí.

Piensa Katniss, piensa. Por ahora solo recuerdo a Peeta sentado junto a mí, su rostro está claramente marcado en mi memoria. Sin embargo no hay nada más.

Con mi mano libre me froto un poco la sien y palpo una especie de bandita sobre ella. Forzar mi memoria solo me provoca una jaqueca por lo que intento respirar profundo varias veces.

Apenas si comienzo a relajarme cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abre. Una muchacha de cabello rojizo y traje blanco se acerca a mí. Pensé en hacerme la dormida, pero de nada me sirve, quiero saber cómo llegué aquí.

-Que bien que ya despertaste.-me dice la pelirroja mientras anota algunas cosas en una hoja.- Soy Lavinia, la técnica a cargo de ti.

-Me puede decir la razón por la que estoy aquí.-Mi voz parece más ronca de lo normal.

-No creo ser la indicada para decírtelo, el médico pasará en veinte minutos y podrás hacerle todas las preguntas que quieras.- La técnica cambia el frasco conectado a mi brazo por otro. Siento como el frio líquido pasa por mis venas y una sensación de ardor invade todo mi brazo. Hago una mueca frente a esto.

-Solo será un momento, la incomodidad pasará rápido.- Muerdo mi labio para no gritar y de a pocos el dolor va pasando.

No es hasta ahora que noto que mi pierna cuelga de una banda elástica que está unida a unos fierros en lo alto de la habitación. Es evidente de que me he roto la pierna.

Lavinia me hace un gesto con la cabeza para luego pasar a retirarse dejándome sola y con un montón de dudas en la cabeza.

A mi lado derecho hay una mesa de noche con un control remoto sobre ella. Me remuevo un poco para alcanzarla y cuando la tengo, enciendo la televisión frente a mí.

Tal vez con un poco de distracción mi mente se aclare y por fin pueda recordar los sucesos que me llevaron hasta esto.

Paso de un canal a otro sin darle mayor importancia a ninguno hasta que la puerta se vuelve a abrir, pero para mi sorpresa no es el médico sino que frente a mí se plantan Madge y Rue.

-Oh Kat, ya estás despierta, ¿hace cuánto que lo estás?

-También me alegra verte Madge. No mucho, algo de 10 minutos tal vez.

-Hay linda, no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías, ¿Cómo te sientes?-Tengo que preguntarle todo.

-Muy liada, primero quiero saber que hago acá.- Mi rubia amiga mira a Rue por un instante y ambas se sientan adyacentes a mí. Madge se aclara la voz y da un largo suspiro.

\- Bien, primero que nada no te alteres por favor, quiero que lo tomes con calma.- ¿Tan malo será todo esto?

-Vale, escucho, no te interrumpiré si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-Katniss, ayer fue tu graduación.-Claro como pude olvidarlo, ayer fue uno de los días más importantes de mi vida.- y tuvimos la idea de continuar la fiesta así que fuimos de salida, todos: tú yo, cato, Rue, los pelirrojos, Finnick, Annie y Peeta. Todos estábamos dispuestos a pasar una noche llena de diversión y así lo fue hasta que desapareciste.

Te busqué por todo el recinto y no te encontraba así que me preocupé mucho. Fui a por Rue para que me ayude y ella supuso que te habías ido a casa con Peeta.-Rue miró muy raro a Madge casi como si estuviese omitiendo algo en la historia, mi rubia amiga solo negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir con su relato.- Entonces fuimos como locas al departamento y lo inspeccionamos completamente pero era obvio que no estabas. Decidimos esperar a ver si llegabas pero no lo hacías y ya era muy tarde.

Un poco antes de las cuatro de la mañana, recibí una llamada del hospital en la que me informaron que habías sufrido un accidente. Al parecer Peeta y tú tomaron un taxi y este fue impactado por una camioneta, el conductor de esta última iba en sentido contrario y en notable estado de ebriedad.-Me quedé sin aliento, Peeta y yo, en un coche, ahora tiene sentido el que su rostro estuviese tan marcado en mi memoria, de seguro fue lo último que vi antes de caer inconsciente. Madge guarda silencio y toma aire para continuar con la historia- Tu sufriste una contusión cerebral y te rompiste la pierna, pero gracias al cielo no fue a mayores y…

-Peeta, que hay de él como está.-Mi amiga baja la cabeza.

-Él…él perdió la pierna Katniss.- Todo se me viene abajo, esto no puede estar pasando. Él no pudo haber perdido la pierna, no, no, eso no es cierto.- No es todo, el conductor de la camioneta era Gale.

Maldita sea, maldita la hora en que lo conocí, no solo quiso arruinar mi vida sino que ya arruino la de Peeta. Desgraciado, va a pagar por esto, no creerá que saldrá bien librado después de semejante estupidez.

Las lágrimas amenazan con salir y como de porrazo comienzo a recordar todo lo sucedido. Peeta, lo besé, estoy segura, cierro mis ojos y aún siento mis labios sobre los suyos, sus manos fuertes acariciando mi rostro. Madge lo vio todo, lo recuerdo, de seguro esa es la parte que ella "olvidó" de la historia. Sé que estaba cansada y subí a ese taxi, no dejaba de contemplar a Peeta cuando todo se volvió negro.

Mi corazón late muy deprisa, me siento débil, enferma. Rue me rodea en un abrazo y no hago más que sollozar. Madge intenta reconfortarme mientras acaricia mi espalda y me susurran cosas como que todo estará bien. No, claro que no estará bien, hirieron a mi Peeta, él tenía tanto por hacer, no se merecía algo así y menos por culpa de Gale. Lo odio, juro que si lo veo lo mataré con mis propias manos y no quedará ni su sucio polvo.

Lloro hasta que me duele la cabeza y mi nariz se taponea. Mis ojos arden como nunca. Solo me permito levantar la cabeza cuando el médico de turno llega y me da varias indicaciones que apenas escucho, estoy segura que Madge me las recordará. No me importan mi males, solo quiero verlo, ver a Peeta.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, Madge va a por una bebida y me quedo con Rue.

-Rue, quiero ver a Peeta, por favor.- Ella hace una mueca de lástima.

\- Se encuentra en UCI, acaban de terminar de operarlo, solo Johanna ha podido verlo.

-¿Ella vino?

\- Si, está preocupadísima, recién está empezando a actuar como una madre.

\- Llévame.- le digo en tono suplicante.

\- Katniss, entiende que hay que esperar un rato. Además, ¿te imaginas el fuerte shock que Peeta experimentará cuando descubra lo que pasó?

-Quiero estar ahí para consolarlo y reconfortarlo.

-Iremos cuando los doctores nos den autorización, ahora no.- Rue sonaba algo irritada, pero sé que solo hace lo correcto. Mis ganas de verlo son inmensas y casi no dan lugar a la razón.

Ayer, me sentí en las nubes cuando lo besé. Estoy perdida en su encanto que casi no puedo respirar si no lo tengo cerca. Nunca creí que iba a sentir esto por Peeta, pensé que siempre seriamos como hermanos, pero mis sentimientos son más grande que todo lo que existe.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Siento un tremendo dolor en la garganta. Unos tubitos sueltan aire dentro de mi nariz lo cual me provoca algo de comezón.

Abro los ojos lentamente y veo el rostro de mi madre frente a mí, no solo eso sino que su mano está aferrada a la mía.

-Peeta.-me dice casi en un susurro.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-La verdad, confundido.- Si me encuentro algo desorientado, pero recuerdo el impacto y todo lo de la noche anterior, solo quiero saber que sucedió con Katniss.- Mamá.-volver a llamarla así hace que mi corazón sienta una punzada de emoción.- ¿Qué sabes de Katniss?

-Ella está bien, solo tuvo una contusión, pero ahora tengo que hablar contigo, los médicos prefirieron que sea yo la que te lo diga.

-¿Decir qué?

-Hijo, ¿recuerdas el accidente?-solo atino a asentir- Bien, tú no saliste muy bien librado.-Me dice de forma casi inaudible. Sus enormes ojos oscuros chocan directamente con los míos y tengo miedo de lo que me vaya a decir.-Peeta, los doctores hicieron todo lo que pudieron, se esforzaron mucho, pero no fue posible…

-¿qué no fue posible?-ahora si estoy con los nervios de punta.

-Salvar tu pierna.- siento como aprieta más mi mano.- En serio lo lamento, estás cosas jamás hubiesen pasado si yo hubiese sido una mejor madre.-me dice entre sollozos.-Ahora que noto lo maravilloso que eres, te tiene que pasar justo esto.

Mi mano tiembla entre las suyas y tengo mucho miedo. No tengo pierna, me acaba de decir que no tengo pierna. Me suelto de su agarre y levanto las manta para comprobar si lo que me está diciendo es verdad y puedo ver el muñón justo debajo de la rodilla.

Me quedo paralizado, por un momento mi mundo cae y las lágrimas salen solas. Mi pierna, ya no la tengo. Aún se siente como si estuviese pero ya no lo está.

Mamá acaricia mi pelo en un intento de calmarme pero eso solo hace que me sienta más abrumado.

Como podré continuar con mi vida según lo planeado, que hay de la natación, me costará mucho poder volver a practicarla y caminar. Pero sobre todo, que puedo ser para Katniss, si de por si era solo un niño, ahora seré un niño incompleto, no quiero que ella sienta lástima por mí. Yo deseaba darle todo con mi esfuerzo y ahora todo se ve más difícil de conseguir.

Me dejo abrazar por mamá y lloró como nunca lo he hecho. La enfermera pasa a hacer revisión y casi no tarda, al parecer nos dejó algo de privacidad.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y no solo por la tristeza de la perdida sino porque la necesitaba, necesitaba a Katniss, sin ella me siento aún más débil.

-Mamá.- mis sollozos no paran.- Trae a Katniss, por favor.

-Peeta, no sé si me dejen.

-Hazlo, yo sin ella me muero, quiero sentirla, verla y abrazarla, te lo suplico.

Mi madre parece sorprendida por estás palabras.

-Vale, si eso te hace feliz, lo haré.- se pone de pie y limpia sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo.-Vuelvo en un rato.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Fue una completa sorpresa el ver a Johanna Mason parada en la puerta de mi habitación junto con el médico de turno. Su algo raquítica figura se acercó a mi cama. Tomó mi mano y yo no hice nada por alejarla; sin embargo, una mirada de reproche se asomó en mi rostro.

-Sé que no he sido una buena persona, pero no me veas de esa forma, en serio tengo tantas ganas de cambiar por Peeta y por mí. Tú has hecho un gran trabajo dándole el amor que yo no pude darle, estoy muy agradecida contigo Katniss Everdeen.

-Peeta merecía más que eso…

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé y lo entiendo. Yo me perdí en lo más profundo de mi dolor, tal vez sea ignorante de muchas cosas, pero sé que es amar con locura y créeme, mi hijo lo hace. Él te ama Katniss, y te necesita justo ahora. Quiere verte a como dé lugar.

-Yo…yo también quiero verlo.

-El médico dice que puedes hacerlo, solo unos minutos, pero sé que ustedes lo valoraran más que nadie.

Minutos después Johanna, Madge y yo –Rue fue a tomar una ducha a casa- No dirigíamos a la recién asignada habitación de Peeta.

Una vez frente a la puerta, tome aire y cogí toda la valentía que aún quedaba en mí.

Me acerque a él lentamente, apenas si giraban las ruedas de la silla en la que me encontraba. Me planté frente a él y vi sus hermosos ojos azules totalmente enrojecidos por el llanto, los míos han de lucir igual.

Me tome mi tiempo para contemplarlo y acariciar su rostro. A pesar de las heridas y rasguños, para mi seguía siendo igual de guapo.

Inevitablemente lo abracé y nos permitimos llorar así uno en el hombro del otro.

-Katniss.- me susurra.- Katniss, te amo.

-Yo también te amo.- le respondo con mi rostro oculto en el hueco de su cuello.

.

.

.

Hola chicos, sé que me tardé, pero como dije antes, ya no estoy de vacaciones y se me complica un poquito más actualizar.

Espero leer sus reviews y recuerden que ya no falta mucho para acabar con esta historia.

Se les quiere.


	36. Chapter 34

**Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Los días de recuperación fueron bastante aburridos, solo sentía alegría cuando me dejaban visitar a Peeta quien ya está aprendiendo a sobrellevar todo esto de la pérdida de su pierna. Estoy dispuesta a apoyarlo en todo, se lo dije, aunque en un principio él se negó diciendo que lo hacía por lástima, le aclaré que mi amor por él era más fuerte que cualquier cosa y que siempre estaría a su lado.

Yo salí del hospital hace dos días y Peeta no lo hará hasta dentro de diez. El médico le hablo de la terapia y como puede usar una prótesis, claro está que no todos se adaptan a esta, pero mi chico de los ojos azules prometió trabajar duro y Johanna pagará todo lo necesario para que él se recupere a tiempo record.

Ya en casa, solo podía permanecer recostada pues la fractura de mi pie no sanaría tan rápido, era un mes y medio de inmovilización y yo era un manojo de nervios.

Escuchar la puerta abrirse se había vuelto mi sonido favorito, pues eso quería decir que Madge estaba de vuelta y que al fin vería a Peeta.

Mi rubia amiga tuvo la intención de retrasar su boda aún más, pero no se lo permití, ya es hora de que ella tenga algo por lo cual sonreír y no hay nada mejor que la boda con el hombre que ama.

-Katniss, supongo que estás lista.

-No lo dudes, recuerda que si hay cosas que puedo hacer yo solita.

-Impulsada por el amor, creo que podrías recorrer la muralla china saltando en un pie.

Ambas nos echamos a reír como lo hacíamos antes de que todo esto sucediera. Hemos decidido ver la cara buena de la moneda y ponerle optimismo a todo, sé que Peeta se recuperará, él logrará salir adelante sin importar cuantas cosas pasen.

El tema de la edad, para mí ya no es un problema, es más, que se queme el planeta entero, pero yo seguiré amando a Peeta; sin embargo, nuestros amigos no se lo han tomado muy bien pues siguen viéndolo como a un niño. Con el pasar de los días solo fui por ahí ignorando sus comentarios y repitiéndome una y otra vez que amar a Peeta no era un pecado.

De un brinco me incorporé sobre la cama y como pude quedé sentada sobre la silla de ruedas que estaba obligada a usar. Un par de muletas llegarán la próxima semana, lo cual me alegra pues al menos podré estar de pie.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, el doctor que operó a Peeta nos saluda muy amablemente y nos informa que la recuperación de Peeta va a viento en popa. Justo es la hora del almuerzo así que mi amiga compra algunas hamburguesas que devoramos con avidez, ella por el hambre y yo por ansiedad.

Apuro a la rubia y pasamos esquivando a todo aquel que esté en el hospital solo para llegar a mi encuentro.

Nos detenemos en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de mi chico y una oleada de confusión se apodera de mi cuando veo sentada a Delly frente a él.

Hace mucho que no veo a esa niña, pero debo decir que ya no parece una o al menos, eso intenta demostrar con su pronunciado escote y su diminuta falda. La chica va demasiado maquillada como para estar en un lugar como este y su cabello está perfectamente peinado, ella no deja de batir sus largas pestañas y Peeta no deja de sonreír como tonto.

Para que voy a negarlo, estoy celosa, ya que nunca me veré como Delly, ella tiene ese clásico tipo de belleza americana que podía sacarle un suspiro a cualquiera. La chica Cartwright en un acto desesperado de llamar la atención, se cruza de piernas haciendo que su pobre falda ya no pueda cubrir casi nada.

No espero un minuto más y carraspeo ante tal escena. Ambos voltean y miran en dirección a mi persona.

-Katniss, hola, ya llegaste.-Me dice Peeta con un brillo especial en los ojos, ese brillo que Delly jamás podrá conseguir de parte de él.

-Si.- avancé un poco.- me alegra verte, ¿te sientes mejor?-puse mi mano sobre la suya y Delly no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

-Ahora sí que me siento mejor.- MI mirada se conectó de inmediato con la suya y de no ser por el teléfono de Madge, probablemente lo hubiese besado.

-Lo siento chicos, déjenme contesto afuera, sigan…con lo suyo.-Mi amiga salió de la escena y solo quedamos los tres.

-Katniss, vaya que el tiempo no pasa por ti, hace mucho que no nos vemos.- Me dice la amiga de Peeta con un tono amable totalmente fingido.

-Hola Delly.- le respondo para luego pasar a ignorarla.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el ambiente, no dejábamos de mirarnos los unos a los otros, como intentando adivinar qué es lo que pensábamos.

El momento se rompió cuando una enfermera entró a la habitación empujando un carrito de comida.

-¿Mellark, cierto?

-Si.-contestó Peeta.-La enfermera acomodó la cama de Peeta y puso frente a él una bandeja de comida con unas pastillas.

-Son para el dolor.- le dijo.-el médico indicó que las tomaras justo después de comer.

-Bien, gracias…-La mujer solo asintió y pasó a retirarse.

-Como te venía diciendo antes Peeta, sabes que puedes venir a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, no te arrepentirás, lo juro.- Delly jugó con su cabello y sonrío.

-Me encantaría.-como que te encantaría, oh, ya verás.-pero mi recuperación llevará tiempo y…

-Podemos llevar a tus terapeutas también, sabes que no hay inconveniente en ello.- Mi cabeza va a explotar si sigo viendo a esa chica coquetear con MI PEETA.

Él destapó su comida y se dispuso a comer, juro que fueron los cinco minutos más desesperantes de mi existencia, había dejado una interrogante en el aire.

Luego de su acto de tranquilidad, se limpió la comisura de los labios y tomó aire.

-No sería conveniente, además de mis terapeutas, no me gustaría para nada pasar mis vacaciones sin una persona en especial.

-Así quieras estar con un ejército, creo que siempre hay lugar para alguien extra.- esta chica en realidad está desesperada.-De seguro que Marvel se divertirá mucho allá…

-¿Marvel?, ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

-Bueno, pensé que ese alguien sería él, pues es tu mejor amigo y siempre están juntos.-Delly se veía nerviosa y yo estaba a punto de golpear a alguien.

-Me refería a Katniss.

-¡¿Qué?!-soltamos ambas al unísono.

-Que si con alguien quiero pasar mi tiempo libre, es con Kat.-Peeta tomó mi mano entre las suyas y depositó un beso en ella.

Fue casi inevitable que me sonrojara, todo mi enojo se fue al retrete y mi corazón saltaba de alegría.

-Mmm…sabes, creo que la casa es más pequeña de lo que pensaba y con los terapeutas….estará muy llena.-La sonrisa de Delly flaquea hasta convertirse en una mueca de incredulidad

-Yo no he dicho que iría, la verdad, iba a rechazar tu amable oferta, no me siento preparado para ir, además, quiero estar con Katniss todo lo que pueda.

-Peeta.- soltó enojada.- en mi opinión, ya estás algo grande como para seguir teniendo niñera.

-Hace mucho que Kat no es mi niñera, yo estoy con ella Delly.

Creo que la chica iba a desmayarse porque su rostro se puso totalmente pálido. Peeta acaba de decirle que estábamos juntos, lo cual no era muy cierto pues ninguno se lo había pedido al otro así que incluso yo tenía la expresión de _poker face_.

-Espera, ¡¿Cómo que estás con ella?! Sabes que es muy grande para ti.-El color volvió al rostro de Delly.

-No creo que sea tan grande, además no me vas a decir que es lo mejor para mi.-Yo seguía sin habla y Delly tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-N-no lo puedo creer, eso no es cierto Peeta, por favor, ella no te va a hacer feliz, siempre que están juntos algo malo pasa.- En cierto modo, ni yo misma me sentía capaz de merecerme a Peeta, pero lo prefiero mil veces conmigo que con la antipática de Cartwright.-Como sea, ya me quedó bien claro que no me quieres aquí.-Ella se puso de pie y cogió su bolso.

-Delly, sabes que eres mi amiga y yo te quiero mucho…

-Pues yo no quiero ser solo tu amiga, y si amistad es lo que quieres, déjame decirte que no la tendrás de mi parte, eres un idiota Peeta Mellark.- La chica salió azotando la puerta y yo no podía estar más sonrojada.

Me sentía algo mareada después de haber presenciado una escena como esta, no podía creer que Peeta había sido tan directo con Delly y mucho menos que ella se le lanzara tan descaradamente.

Gracias al cielo, para apaciguar este clima de tensión, Madge entró en la habitación con la sonrisa más grande que jamás haya visto.

-Al fin se decidieron de esa pequeña zorra.- mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente al escuchar las palabras de mi amiga.-Oh vamos, no me vas a decir que esa chica era una inocente flor del campo que solo venía a hacer el bien. Sus intenciones eran claras y no se iba a echar para atrás si Peeta no le hubiese dicho lo que hay entre ustedes.

-Tenía que saberlo, ella es mi amiga y no puedo ocultárselo.-Le dice Peeta en un tono muy calmado.

-Hay Peeta, eres tan inocente a veces. Esa chica quiere algo más contigo, es más, ¿Por qué crees que se vistió así?

-Delly sabe que nada pasará, pensé que lo había entendido.

-Ojalá, porque esa chiquilla no me da buena espina. En fin, me alegra que ya estén juntos, pero no me quita esa sensación de extrañeza.

-No estamos juntos.-interferí.- Al menos no aún.

\- Pues creo que uno de los dos debe de aclararlo porque no van a ir por ahí como si nada.-Veo a Peeta sonrojarse.

-Yo lo haré, pero quiero que sea especial y no en un hospital.- incluso avergonzado, Peeta siempre sabe que decir.

\- Bien, quiero ser testigo de ello, así que mantenme al tanto. Por cierto, quería hablarles del caso de Gale.

Mi nada querido ex novio ha sido mandado a juico por todo el daño que nos ha hecho, si ya de por si tenía una orden de alejamiento, el que casi nos haya matado agrandó el problema. Ahora tendremos que verlo en el tribunal lo cual no me hace mucha gracia, pero sé que una vez que eso se solucione, ya no nos molestará más.

-¿Ahora que sucedió con ese patán?-le pregunto.

-Resulta que se ha negado a pagar los gastos médicos y que incluso intentó sobornar a un oficial.-Al parecer ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos.

-¿Y se lo van a permitir?

-Claro que no, accederán a sus cuentas bancarias si es necesario. No solo es eso sino que también se le ha vinculado con una red de narcotráfico.

Mi rostro palidece al oír esto, Gale me había contado hace mucho que pasaba droga a distintos estados, pero que era muy chico como para meterse en líos.

-¿Cómo?-será mejor que indague más antes de abrir la boca.

\- Bueno, es que un poco antes del accidente, Gale había hecho tratos con gente de dudosa reputación y al parecer no solo comercializaba droga sino que también la consumía en grandes cantidades, no solo iba borracho el día del accidente.

Me dejé respirar por un momento, pero sentí algo de preocupación. Después de todo lo que vivió, volvió a la mala vida y todo por despecho.

Tomé aire y decidí que era momento de contarles a las dos personas que más quiero, la historia de Gale.

.

.

.

Hola, volví, sé que tardé mucho, pero ya saben que es por la universidad.

Ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia y eso me pone algo triste.

Un beso a todos los que la siguen y le dan favoritos y claro también a quienes me dejan sus hermosos reviews.

Se les quiere.


	37. Chapter 35

**Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación. Esta es la primera historia que publico. Se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

.

.

POV PEETA.

Vamos sentados casi dos horas, el calor es sofocante, se hace notar la cercanía del verano. Katniss se abanica con un papel y pasa sus manos una y otra vez por su frente, ese gesto me pone un poco nervioso.

El juicio de Gale está durando más de lo que esperábamos, pero en su rostro apenas si hay algún signo de arrepentimiento, es más, parece decepcionado de no habernos asesinado el día del accidente. Por momentos le dirige miradas intensas a Katniss; sin embargo, ella no voltea ni se inmuta, solo se limita a mirar al frente y darse aire.

Ayer me dejaron salir del hospital, sé que debí haberme quedado un par de días más, pero estaba loco por salir así que ante tanta insistencia me dieron permiso. Mañana debo ir a mi primera terapia, ya dado de alta, lo cual me entusiasma porque he tenido buenos avances durante mi periodo internado.

De a pocos me acostumbro a la ausencia de mi pierna, aunque he de admitir que hay momentos en los que la siento ahí, casi como si pudiera patear un balón, claro que solo es un efecto de mi imaginación. En un principio pensé que mi vida ya no sería la misma mas con el tiempo me estoy dando cuenta de que si yo quiero y me lo propongo, tendré una calidad de vida bastante buena. Además de eso, tengo a Katniss, qué más puedo pedir, si la tengo a ella, tengo todo y lucharé todo lo que pueda para mantenerla a mi lado.

Al fin Kat deja de abanicarse y aprovecho para tomarle la mano, con algo de dificultad entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, ella se queda paralizada unos segundos y luego se relaja, apenas si me mira de reojo y sonríe para sí misma. Me encanta mirarla, así de perfil y con su larga trenza sobre su hombro, se ve preciosa, tanto que no puedo evitar acercarme a ella y depositar un beso en su mejilla. Su rostro voltea en mi dirección y clava sus ojos en los míos, me muero de ganas de besarla, pero soy consciente de que estamos en un juicio y no sería lo más apropiado.

Ella afirma su agarre y coloca la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Sé que está exhausta, además, debe de dolerle ver a Gale en esta situación. Ella alguna vez lo quiso y lo beso como lo hace ahora conmigo y aunque él haya cometido muchos errores, algo de afecto siempre queda guardado, mi Kat es demasiado buena como para odiar a alguien. Rodeo su delgado cuerpo con mi brazo y nos quedamos así hasta que escuchamos la condena de Gale.

Diez años recluido, sin reducción de condena, ocho por pasar droga a algunos lugares y dos por los daños del accidente de los que no se hizo cargo. Dos oficiales toman a Gale de los brazos y lo esposan de forma algo brusca, como si supieran que tendrá intensión de zafarse. De pronto, cuando lo están sacando, él comienza a forcejear y logra soltarse del agarre de uno de los policías. Las lágrimas caen por su rostro y maldice por todo lo alto. La ira en su expresión lo hace parecer un psicópata y por la posición de su cuerpo, pareciese como si fuese a saltar como una fiera.

-Katniss.-Grita en medio de la conmoción.- Katniss te amo, no lo olvides.- su voz se quiebra.- te amo más que a nada.- Apenas Hawthorne termina de decir estas palabras, los oficiales cierran la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la mayoría de los que están dentro notoriamente estupefactos. Kat esconde su rostro en mi pecho hasta que se dejan de escuchar los ecos de los gritos de Gale.

-No me sueltes Peeta, no quiero que me lleve.-Me susurra.

-Ya no nos va a molestar, linda.- Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, sus ojos están muy hinchados.-Te prometo que jamás podrá hacernos nada malo.

Siento como ella también toma mi rostro y por primera vez, toma la iniciativa de besarme. Sus suaves labios me piden que la haga olvidar este momento tan cargado de emociones malas para remplazarlo por uno lleno de amor. No tardo en responderle y profundizar el beso. Con un brazo la acerco más a mí y acaricio el largo de su cabellera oscura. En medio del beso siento su respiración entrecortada. Varios segundos después nos separamos, yo con la cara caliente y ella con los labios algo hinchados.

Varios pares de ojos nos observan con curiosidad, cosa a la que no le damos tanta importancia pues estamos acostumbrados a las miradas de extrañeza. Con ayuda de Kat, tomo mis muletas y me pongo de pie. Ella ha mejorado mucho también, ya solo hace uso de un bastón para poder mantenerse. La gente que nos rodea debe de ver la escena algo extraña. Un tipo en muletas y otra con un bastón, debe de notarse lo mucho que nos hirieron, no solo física sino que también emocionalmente.

Madge y Cato se acercan y nos ayudan a llegar al auto que se encuentra fuera. Gracias al cielo, no pronuncian palabras durante el viaje de regreso a casa, cada uno está perdido en sus pensamientos. Le pedí a mamá que no viniera, aun así lo hizo, pero no se opuso a que me retirara con Kat, solo vi como asentía a lo lejos y se iba a casa. Mi madre ha mejorado muchísimo, incluso parece que le agrado y sonríe cuando estamos juntos. Sé que el recuerdo de mi padre la atormenta, pero poco a poco su visión hacia mí se va aclarando y puede verme, claro que por momentos las memorias regresan y el control se desvanece, aun así sé mamá trabaja duro en ello.

El camino se hace un poco largo ya que hay cierta congestión vehicular, creo que ha habido un accidente de auto y todos los coches están rodeando la escena frente a ellos. Evito mirar por la ventana, solo quiero llegar a casa (considero al casa de Kat como mía) y pasar ahí todo el tiempo que pueda.

Katniss tiene la mirada perdida en su regazo y juguetea con sus dedos algo nerviosa.

-Kat, Kat, preciosa, mírame.-Ella levanta la mirada lentamente.- ¿estás bien?

-Su-supongo.-su voz se oye temblorosa.-solo que, ya sabes el juicio…-un suspiro sale de sus labios.-me tiene algo confundida, es todo.-Se ve algo nerviosa.

-¿Es por Gale?, tú… ¿aún sientes algo por él?- La pregunta sale casi de inmediato y Kat solo frunce el ceño. Mi yo interior grita y ruega que diga que no.

-Gale…él… yo no siento nada por ese patán, Peeta.-Me permito soltar el aire.- Es solo que en el fondo me da lástima, cometió muchos errores.-Ella hace una pausa.- Y yo te quiero a ti, no se te ocurra volver a dudarlo.

-Vale, no lo dudaré, te lo prometo.-Kat me lanza una sonrisa sincera y me toma la mano izquierda, con la mano libre se dedica a juguetear con mi cabello hasta que llegamos a casa.

Unos días después, todo parece normal, lo cual sube mi estado de ánimo por buen rato. Madge no deja de parlotear y dar chillidos emocionados, su matrimonio se realizará en solo dos semanas y la rubia tiene los nervios de punta. La sala se llena de bullicio y las conversaciones, después de varios días, ya no gira en torno al accidente.

Dos semanas después (POV KATNISS)

-Gusana coja del mal, dime dónde está mi puñetero tacón o verás como te rompo la otra pierna.- Casi no puedo contener la risa frente a lo que estoy observando. Madge, con un solo arete puesto, un tacón en su mano derecha y parte del velo torcido, definitivamente es la novia del desastre.

-¿Dónde lo dejaste Madge?-le pregunto con un tono burlón.

-Justo ahí.-me dice señalando el cojín sobre la alfombra.- pero ya sé que lo ocultaste, ¡dámelo!

Hace solo unos minutos, mientras mi rubia amiga iba al baño, yo estaba jugueteando con el cojín cuando de pronto se me resbaló y cayó justo sobre el zapato de Madge. Aún no puedo estar en pie sin las muletas así que no lo recogí, decidí que era mejor ver como ella realizaba la búsqueda del tesoro. Ha medido mal sus tiempos y se preparó en menos de lo que esperábamos por lo que aún faltan tres horas para que empiece la ceremonia y ella ya está prácticamente lista, hacer que algo divertido pase estaba en mis manos, literalmente lo estaba.

-Busca bien amiga, lo vas a encontrar JUSTO DONDE LO DEJASTE.-Ella lanza un suspiro y cae rendida sobre el mueble de en frente.

\- Es imposible, mi boda se arruinó.

-No seas dramática Madge, ya te dije que nadie lo movió.

-¿y qué piensas?, ¿que si levanto esto mi zapato aparecerá mágicamente?-Ella levanta el cojín y su rostro se muestra perplejo. Suelto la risotada más grande de mi vida al ver como ella abre los ojos desmesuradamente.-No me digas que ahora haz desarrollado poderes Kat.

-N-no, Dios, Madge, estaba justo en tus narices, incluso parte del zapato sobresalía.- mis ojos lloran de la risa.-Solo se me cayó la pequeña almohada.

-¡sabias donde estaba!, por poco y llego tarde a mi boda

-Relájate, aún tienes muchísimo tiempo, solo arregla ese velo.

-Claro que no, son las cinco de la tarde, ya no falta NADA.

-La boda es a las ocho de la noche Madge, no entres en desesperación, además es común que la novia se retrase un poquito.-Mi comprometida amiga se sienta junto a mí y apoya su rubia cabellera sobre mi hombro.

-¿Seré buena esposa Kat?, digo, tal vez me vuelva un desastre y nada salga bien.

-Madge, no digas eso, con todos tus desastres, Cato te ama más que a nada de lo que pueda existir, confía en que tu matrimonio será próspero y lleno de dicha, cuando hay amor de por medio, las situaciones se hacen más llevaderas e incluso de alguna forma u otra, hermosa.-Madge sorbe por la nariz y me encara.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente gusanita?

-El día en el que tú comenzaste a ser rubia, o sea, siempre.

Mi querida amiga ríe ante mi comentario y me sorprende con un efusivo abrazo.

-Te quiero Katniss, gracias por ser mi hermanita.

-Gracias a ti Madge, por ser eso y más.

.

.

.

(Algunas estresantes horas después)

Nunca antes había visto tanta elegancia en un lugar, y vaya que he estado en lugares elegantes. Madge decidió casarse por religioso, así que buscó la iglesia más bella para poder cumplir ese deseo. No sé cuál sea el estilo de este lugar pero solo una palabra viene a mi mente cuando lo veo: Hermoso.

Soy de las primeras en llegar al bellísimo lugar, me siento en primera fila y no puedo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás para observar la bien trabajada arquitectura del lugar. La iglesia se encuentra prácticamente vacía ya que soy de las pocas que llegaron temprano, Madge se quedó dando vueltas dentro de la limusina, pero yo no iba a aguantar un minuto más ahí así que con todo y pierna coja, me bajé ya que decidí que sería mejor idea esperar dentro. Sé que los padres de mi rubia amiga no tardarán en llegar, están emocionadísimos y muy felices de ver a su hija casarse con alguien como Cato.

Justo después de dejar de vagar mentalmente, siento mi celular vibrar dentro de mi pequeño bolso. Es Peeta quien llama.

-¿Hola? -Mi voz sale mucho más áspera de lo que esperaba.

-Katniss, preciosa, ¿ya estás de camino a la iglesia?-Mi nombre pronunciado de sus labios suena hermoso.

-En realidad ya estoy en ella, llegué muy puntual.

-Yo también, solo que me metí al baño para tener algo que hacer.

-Entonces ven que ya quiero verte estrenar esa pierna biónica.- Así es, Peeta ya recibió la orden de caminar con la prótesis sin apoyo de otro objeto.

-Vale princesa, solo advierto que aún no soy muy veloz.

-Menos charla y más caminata Mellark.-Cuelgo el teléfono y espero expectante a mi rubio favorito.

Solo un par de minutos después veo a Peeta caminando lentamente hacia mi. Se ve guapísimo con ese traje, incluso luce algo mayor, lo cual de cierta manera me tranquiliza, ya que la diferencia de edad puede ser chocante para algunas personas que no nos conocen. Una vez que llega a su lugar, se deja caer a mi costado mientras suelta un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué opinas Kat?, ¿mi pierna biónica funciona?-me dice levantando una ceja.

-Tiene algunas dificultades, ricitos.-le digo siguiéndole el juego.- ¿Será la pierna o quien la maneja?

-Sabes, hay otras cosas en mí que funcionan a la perfección y créeme que no necesito de la pierna para realizarlas.-Me lanza una mirada divertida para luego guiñarme el ojo.

Por alguna razón, el calor sube a mis mejillas y Peeta estalla en carcajadas, su risa es tan fuerte que los pocos que han llegado dirigen su atención hacia nosotros, esto solo acentúa más el color en ellas.

-Eres un tonto.-Le doy un codazo.

-Yo no dije nada malo, que tu extraña mente de adulta manipule las cosas no me compete, preciosa.

De pronto su actitud divertida cambia por completo, mientras su profunda mirada azul se clava directamente sobre mi enrojecido rostro -Sabes linda, ni te imaginas las ganas que tengo de darte un beso, justo ahora, frente a todos.- Peeta estira la mano, toma mi barbilla y se acerca a mi oído para susurrarme.- Tal vez deba hacerlo, después de todo, no hay nada que ocultar.

Antes de poder siquiera verlo, él toma mi rostro y me besa profundamente. El contacto de sus labios con los míos en suave y rudo a la vez, con suerte puedo soltar algunos suspiros antes de que afirme la intensidad de ese beso que mi chico rubio tanto deseaba. Mi mente pierde claridad en momentos como este y solo puedo actuar mediante mis instintos.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Madge se ve hermosísima enfundada en ese brillante y majestuoso vestido blanco, se ve casi tan bella como Katniss, pero sin lugar a duda, mi chica es quien se lleva el premio mayor. Tuve la genial idea de comerme a besos a mi Kat justo antes de que se dé el respectivo inicio a la ceremonia. Ya no podía soportar las ganas de acariciar a mi preciosa sin tener que reprimirme frente a los demás solo por aquella diferencia de edades que para ellos es un inconveniente, pero que para mí no significa nada. Ya luego de calmar mis algo descontroladas hormonas, me dediqué a ser testigo de una boda llena de amor, suspiros y elegancia, tal como yo quisiera tener la mía con Katniss.

Todo transcurre a la perfección, según lo planeado y cuando el cura pronuncia que Cato puede besar a la novia, todos no ponemos de pie y aplaudimos con euforia. Los novios irradian una inmensa felicidad y se besan hasta quedarse sin aire, ambos bajan del altar tomados de la mano entre los aplausos de todos los que los queremos y caminan puertas afuera con la seguridad de que juntos podrán tener la vida que desean.

.

.

.

.

**Por fin pude actualizar mis queridos lectores. La verdad que en estos meses han pasado muchas cosas que me han mantenido alejada de este lindo portal al que conocemos como Fanfiction. Solo espero que hayan podido disfrutar del capítulo y que no me odien.**

**Sé que hace un tiempo dije que tenía otra historia en la que estaba trabajando, pero lamentablemente perdí muchos archivos gracias a una avería en mi computadora. Razón por la cual, también se me fueron algunos avances que tenia de esta historia.**

**Recuerden que por este lado de la pantalla se les aprecia bastante, más que nada por el tiempo que le dedican a leer aquellas creaciones que uno decide sacar a la luz. **

**Espero que nos podamos leer prontito y que el tiempo no me coma viva. **

**Besos a todos. **


End file.
